To Save a Life
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Rogue's unhappy at the Institute and just got kicked out of school.But Gambit's comes back from New Orleans and has something to ask Rogue that might just give Rogue a chance to help herself, but at what costs? Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This idea just came to me. I kept reading Fan Fic's about Gambit and Rogue getting married and I wanted to have a shot at it. This is just like a side story. It's got nothing to do with Running into You. It's just for fun. This one doesn't involve the other X-Men's stories. It focused just on Rogue and Gambit. It's a full on Romy.

**Chapter One**

Gambit watched as Rogue came out of school looking in a foul mood as always. He'd been silently watching over her ever since he got back from New Orleans and it was today that he had decided to finally make himself known.

Gambit was lent against a tree with his red Harley parked up besides him. He felt his anger flare when he saw some of the jocks and popular girls push past Rogue and called her names that not only insulted her, but her very being. But Gambit kept his calm, just as Rogue did. She spotted him and stopped. She was walking towards the parking lot, but after seeing him, she quickly crossed the field to come stand in front of him. It made him smile. Rogue still wore that gothic make-up. He remembered when they fell into the swamp and all her make-up came off; he preferred her without it. He'd have to tell her that for the future. Rogue had grown taller and her hair had grown longer into little waves by her shoulders. Now she only had one larger white strip in her hair than two framing her face.

He'd wondered how this meeting would go. He wondered if she was still mad at him from that one time he took her to New Orleans. He knew from her temper that she'd be touchy, but he didn't know if she'd want to see him again. He hoped so, or else he was done for.

"Well, hello there, cherie. Beautiful day, non?"

"Gambit, what are you doin' here?" She snapped like he knew she would. He'd imagined her placing her hands on her hips and leaning more on one leg than the other and she did. Her bag was hanging loose in her hands and he could feel her anger rising.

"Passin' by."

"Yeah, right. Like the last time ya were passin' by? Ya got Lance and the other Brotherhood members ta free Pietro which nearly had good innocent men who don't hate mutants killed. Are ya tryin' ta make people hate us or somethin'?"

"Non, that was just work. 'N' ya not the only one who was pissed at 'em. I gave 'em a piece of my mind afterwards. Told 'em how stupid they were. But I've never said how good you or that cat friend of yours was." Gambit suddenly took her hand and kissed it. Rogue was unsure about what to do, so pulled her hand away and swung her bag on her shoulders. She was sure she was going to start blushing and she really didn't want him to see her blush. "If it weren't for you cheire, I might have gotten a good yelling at by old bucket head."

"Yeah, well, instead me and Kitty got the leacher from tha Professor. Why is it that whenever you're around ah always ended up getting the bult of it."

"Desolor cheire. I don't mean ta cause you any trouble."

"Troubles ma life. What you doin' back here anyway? Ah thought you were stayin' with your father back in New Orleans."Gambit leant back into the tree giving a bad boy attitude and a roll of his eyes as he pulled a ciggarette out from his jean's pants. Rogue eyes' widened as he placed the cigarette to his mouth and lit it with a touch of his fingure. "What do you think your doin'?"

"Huh?" Rogue snatched the cigarette from Gambit's hand and stomped it out on the ground. "Hey, dat was mine."

"It's bad for ya health, and it stinks. And now ah'm gonna smell like ah've been smokin 'n' Logan's gonna give me a week of extra danger room sessions. Yeah so thanks for that."

"Why not just tell him ya been with me. I'm sure he'll be able to smell me on you if he can smell the cigarette smoke on you."

"No, that'd be worse. He'd wonder why ah was hangin' out with you. He'd stop mah from goin' out."

"Alright, alright then. Come on. I'll give you a lift to a shop or somethin' and get ya some deogerate or perfum ta spary yaself with."

"What? Ah ain't goin' anywhere with you." Rogue spat, but secretly, she wasnt that fuzzed.

"It's that or grab a rid with ya friends who'll be able ta smell it, grass you up, and you'll be back early so the Wolverine will be able ta smell the smoke on ya too."

"But..." Rogue didn't have a comeback. In a way he was right. The only other option she had would be to walk home which was a really long walk home and be questioned about why she didn't catch a rid. Rogue rolled her eyes and put her bag on fully before pulling out her phone to text her brother Kurt to tell him to go on ahead without her. "Finah, but we make this quick,'k." Gambit smiled at her, and she wasn't sure she liked that smile. She wasn't sure she liked climbing on the back of his motor bike either and before she did she turned to Gambit who was now sat down on his Harley and asked,"Look, if you're gonna kidnap me again 'cause ya need ma help, ah'd really apreciate it if ya just told me now."

"Non, I might have done dat last time, but I learn't ma lesson. Shall we?" He held out a red helmet for Rogue and she let go of a breath before she took it, pulled it on and slowly got on the back. "Ya might wanna hold on tigher." Gambit said before he sped off. He felt Rogue's arms tighten around him more and he smiled to himself.

Gambit drove them all the way to the mall. Rogue thought he meant dropping her off at a corner shop then dropping her off home, but no he took her to the mall.

"What are we doin' here?"

"Shopping. Thought we could also grab somethin' ta eat since ya told that brother of yours ya were goin' out with a friend."

"How'd you know ah-"

"Seen the message. Come on." Gambit got off the bike and locked it up. Rogue followed after him, entering the automatic doors. Rogue quickly popped into the first shop she found and went straight for the cheap deodorant. When she went towards the till, she noticed she'd losted gambit and looked around for him. She found him at a glass square till that looked very unique and expensive. He was buying something from a blond barbie who had that large full pearly smile to go with it. Rogue raised her eyebrow as gambit walked towards her. She noticed the woman seemed charmed and intoxicated by gambit. She leaned on the glass desk watching him go and ignoring her customer. She moved her eyes to look up at gambit who now looked down at her throw those dark glasses. He gave her a light smile and gave her a little bag that looked classy. While he gave her the bag he made a trade and took the cheap deoderate from her hand and placed it on one of the shelves. Before she could ask, he had an arm wrapped around her waste and was leading her out of the shop."ya deserve the best ma cher. Not some cheap stuff. I thought ya might like that. It's suppose ta smell of sweet spices from back up south."

Rogue pulled out the box the perfum was in and her eyes widened. No way was this cheap. She looked towards gambit and said,"how'd you afford this? Ya didn't steal it did ya?"

"Non, I bought it. Truth is I got myself a whole lotta money saved up, but don't tell anybody dat."

"Wait what? You mean like money saved up from jobs and stuff. Ah can't accept this." Rogue said starting to put the perfum away. She turned to take it back, but Gambit had catch her elbow and pulled her forwards.

"It's ok cher. I still got loads of money saved up, and ya deserve it. Let's call it a thank you for helpin' me out with ma father." Rogue raised her eyebrow at him and was willing to keep arguing, but he moved the conversation on before she could stop him. "So where'd ya wanna eat. We could leave dis place and go somewhere else if ya like?"

"Hmmm, we could just grab some coffee from Starbucks or sumthin'." It was then rogue noticed that gambit had his arm wrapped around her. Rogue quickly stepped out of it and shot him a glare. "Don't touch me."

"Why not? Ya powers don't scare me rogue."

"They should. Besides ah don't want ya inside ma head if ah have a choice." He smiled his cocky smile at her before answering.

"Sure ya don't." Rogue rolled her eyes at this as they found themselves in Starbucks. Gambit told her to go find a table and he'd order he drinks. "Ya don't even know what ah want."

"Then tell me and I'll get you it."

"Your not paying for me in here too gambit. Here, take this and get me a mocha with cream and sugar." She said handing him the money. He took it and frowned as she walked away. He was hoping to spoil her rotten, but here she was paying for herself. he was upset she wouldn't let him buy her stuff,but then again, rogue paying her own way was one of the reasons he chose her. Besides, at least now he knew what she liked to drink.

He got the drinks and found her seated near the back of the shop, away from others. He was kinda glad too. He had something to ask of her and he could do with not having an audience. He took the seat oposite her and she gave a thanks when he gave her her coffee. "So, ya gonna tell me what ya doin' back here?" She asked.

Gambit looked up to face her. He seen an opening for him here to explain things. She seemed interested in what he had to say or else she wouldn't have stayed with him. He frowned a little about what he was about to ask of her and in a coffee shop. He was hoping to take her to some nicer restaurant and maybe even buy her a dress or something nice to where while he asked her this favour. Well, actually, he would have preferred to get to know her better first by joining the X-Men, then asking her this,but beggars couldn't be choosers. Not with his time limit anyway, so he began;"I left ta go back to the thieves guild with ma pere and try to fix things. Things were goin' fine with me and the rest of de family, but den ma pere's found a new way to use me to his advantage."

"What's happened?"

"He hates de rippers a lot. You seen him. He wanted ta blow up de mansion and everything. Well, now he wants ta make peace."

"What!" Rogue asked kind of confused that a man with that much hate would so fast and simply want to have peace. She must have missed something.

"Oui. Moi pere wants me ta marry the rippers daughter, Bella Donna. Me and Bell been friends since we were little kids and dats why it'd been so easy just ta marry us off instead of ma brother Henri marryin' her. Besides there's another catch with me marryin' Belle instead of Henri. And dat is that 'cause Henri's first in line for the thieves crown, I'll always just be a prince and never take de thrown. Not that I want it anyway. It also mean dat if the rippers do marry into de family den they don't take over the guide. Not unless Henri dies and his wife Merci hasn't had an heir."

"So, your bein' dragged into a marrage with what, a childhood sweet heart? Is it really that bad marryin her or am ah still missin' somethin'?" Rogue said a little defeated. She couldn't really see gambit settling down. He was a free spirit and somehow it just pained her to see him being forced down and not to get out and explore the world just because his father was making him marry and settle.

"Oui. Ya missin ' de fact dat me and Belle hate each other."

"But ah thought you said you were firends?"

"When we were kids. The fact is that once Belle officially became an assassin, it sickened me ta the bone."

"Wait assassin?"

"Yeah. They used ta be called de assassins before the rippers. They changed de name ta get more business. But that's what they are. Assassins. And Belle is one gory assassin. She used ta come back with bones and eyes and stuff as if they were trophies or something and I used ta vomit after she happily told her stories of her latest kill. I lost it and told her ta leave me alone. That we were done, only dat girl don't take no for an answer."

"What did she do?" Rogue couldn't believe he was telling her this much and in public. They may have been out of ear shot from others who were sat closer to the coffee machine that screamed every minute, but that didn't mean that it was alright to talk about this stuff in public. She could see it was really personal. He'd moved his chair to get closer to her and whisper (loudly over the coffee machine) his story. She couldn't believe he was telling her all this. They weren't friends, at least she didn't think they were. She guessed she must have given him that impression from New Orleans and getting on the bike with him. But still, it was a little soon for him to be spilling all these dirty little tales out. There must be something he wanted, so rogue looked out for any signals or indecation that he was up to something.

"She killed every girl I ever got close to."

"Holy...wow. That's exterm."

"Yeah. I got with other girls and they were all one nighters but still. She killed them and it made me sick. I stopped goin out with woman from New Orleans after dat. I didn't wanna be the cause of anyone's death. But ya see why I don't want ta marry her."

"Defently. The girls crazy. Why don't you just refuse to marry her?"

"'Cause the weddings already been set up and I can't stop it. It's being arranged for three months from now and then I'll be forced to marry her. If I don't I'll be killed."

"What? They can't do that."

"They can cher. When I went back to the guild, I was under their law again, and moi pere made me a deal that I could stay and be un-exiled from the guild and New Orleans if I resign ta be a theif."

"Wait what? Why'd you sign? Why sign a contract meanin ' that if ya don't marry this crazy woman then ya gonna die."

"'Cause I didn't think ma pere could sink so low. Cher the reason he wants me ta marry Belle isn't for de peace. It's so it can tip off Julian, her brother, the one ya meant back in New Orleans, so he can kill me or put a hit out on me."

"WHAT?" Rogue yelled. A few people turned to look at them and only when she was sure nobody was paying attention did she curse his father. "What sort of idiotic stupid selfish rat of a lowlife sells out their own son to marry someone so he can die?"

Gambit smiled at her reaction. It showed she did care for him, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "'Cause cher, all dat man cares about is revenge. Its a stupid feud dat no one can remember how or when it started. He dunt care if I die cause he still got Henri. If he married me off ta Bella Donna and Julian killed me, then by law Julian would have ta be killed, meanin' that the assassins lose their heir."

"Wow... That's messed up."

"Oui, I agree. Thing is tho that Belle is the next heir after her brother, Julian. Ma peres plan is good, if Belle died. So ya see now why I defently can't marry her. I can die for a cause, but dat isn't even a real sacrifice. It ain't even gonna be worth somethin'. And it's be a pointless sacrifice cause dis feud is so stupid. Cher, I had ta get away from there. I have ta get outta dis mess."

"Can't blame you. So ah guess you've resigned and gone ta work for Magneto again huh?"

"Not exactly. When ya sign a contract with the theives, there ain't no gettin outta it. At least not alive anyway. I know I checked."

"Wait, do your family know ya here?"

"Non, they know I'm gone, but don't know my location."

"Then why not just hide out here then. They can't kill ya if they can't find ya."

"Cause cher, they can. The assassins and the theives would end up workin tagether ta find me n kill me. There are assassins, thieves and spies all over de place. Cher one day they're gonna find me n I'm not even gonna know I've been found till there's a bullet in ma head."

"Oh gawd... Then... Wait, why don't ya come back to the insitute with me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the Professor can help. We can hid ya at the mansion and take care of ya. We can fight off the assasins and thieves if they try anythin' and ah'm sure the professor or Hank will be able ta find something ta help get ya outta it."

"That's sweet cher, but I can't do dat."

"Why not?"

"First ya really think de X-Men would have a low life thief like me on their team."

"Of course they would. The Professor would accept anyone. He's good like dat. And ya ain't a low life. It's just how yave been raised. If ya wanted to change ya can and he can help ya change. He helps people every day. He's used ta it. He'd accept and help ya out in no time, even if you decide that ya wanna leave and travel the world instead of stayin with the X-Men."

"That what you wanna do cher, travel the world?"

Rogue looked down to her mocha feeling a little embarrassed. "Ah guess it would be nice ta travel n see tha rest of tha world. Ah get ta see parts of it already with stayin with tha X-Men. But..."

"It ain't really travelin'"

"Well, we don't see much. Busy Savin peoples lifes n all. But at least lifes r bein saved. Better than bein selfish n only wantin ta see the world, right? The X-Men r great for doin' good stuff, n that's what's important, right?"

"Maybe. One can only dream cher, but dat wouldn't really be an option for me would it cher? I'd have to hid away so I didn't get found. How'd you think I would cope. Locked up for the rest of ma life, paranoid that I might be found one day and get all of you X-Men killed just cause I won't marry the assassins daughter. Cher it'd drive me crazy. I appreciate the offer and the kind thought, but there ain't no way the X-Men can help me outta this one." Gambit took a good hold of Rogues hand. She had stopped looking at him and ignored the warm and comfort she felt from his touch. Gambit turned her to look at him. Rogue noticed he looked nervous and his eyes glowed red. "But cher... I think I might have found a way outta the married and a way I can still keep ma life."

"Really? How?"

Gambit swallowed hard and Rogue noticed the sweat on his brow."Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan watched Rogue run around the obstacle course with the fastest speed he'd ever seen. Apparently she was in a mood to get things done. He could see her anger and rage from here and it was keeping her going strong while the others had whimper out. As the simulation started to end and there was only rogue left standing over sabretooth's body Logan dismissed the class. Rogue was breathing heavy and didn't move from the spot as sabretooth's body faded away. He was sure something had been up ever since yesterday's afternoon when she came home smelling strongly of spices and mints. When he asked her about it, she almost yelled at him that it was new perfume. She'd gone straight to her room that night with a load of built up anger and he guessed now she'd finally released it. Logan grew closer to her, but was careful, although he knew he could take rogue, he didn't want to fight her like this.

"You alright strips?"

"Ah'm finah."

"You seem more angry than usual. Are you sure something didn't-"

"Ah'm finah Logan. Ah just need ta be left alone."

"Well...alright, but if it's anything serious or anything I can help you with then you come and see me. Or the professor. Whoever, I don't care, as long as you're alright .i care about ya kid, and I don't wanna see you hurt and frustrated like this even if you do do better in destroying the danger room and knocking that popsicle on his arse. Ya got people who care about you rogue. Don't push us away if you need help."

Rogue seemed to lighten up as she gave Logan a soft reply, "ah know Logan...Ah know." But the truth was, she didn't believe Logan. She trusted he cared for her even if he hardly showed it, but the others didn't really care. They didn't take interest. Kurt was good to her and so was Kitty, but that's because Kurt was her brother and just doing the brotherly thing by looking out for her and Kitty was her roommate who would be the first to get into trouble if anything happened to Rogue.

The showers were empty as Rogue entered them. She was glad she wouldn't have to wait in line for the other girls to finish. She didn't even have to talk to them. She just let the hot water of the shower melt away the knots in her body from the work out. it felt so good just to stand and left the water run over her, but she couldn't stall any longer. She jumped out of the shower and dried off, pulling on her usual purple top and jeans. She left, skipping breakfast and just managed to jump in the back of the car to go to school.

School was a blur. Rogue ignored everything her teachers were sayings and ate on her owe at dinner time; again. She saw Kurt and Kitty laughing with some of the newer X-Men and trying to make them feel welcome, but she just didn't want to be there. She was tired of putting up a smile. Instead Rogue went for a walk, eating a cereal bar and forgetting everything else. Her mind wouldn't drift from Gambit's question the other night. That nice little get together turned ugly fast just like she knew it was going to. She couldn't stop replaying the scene of her slamming her fist on the table and walking out, knocking over a good few tables and coffee mugs along the way. How they argued in the parking lot and how she was willing to walk home (but gambit somehow convinced her to let him take her home). It had been one be blow out, but she really couldn't help her reaction. The things that got said during that argument out of anger. They were horrible. She hated Gambit for saying those things to her. She might not have been nice either, but he still had no right saying those horrible things to her.

But then she'd found something this morning which was sweet. When she woke up, luckily earlier than Kitty, she had found a bokay of roses on her pillow besides her head. The window was open and the curtains blowing in the morning breeze. Rogue read the little notice which said "forgive me, moi cher. with love, Remy." Rogue had thrown them away, but was touched at what he had done while at the same time, mad at him for breaking in. But no one had ever given her flowers before.

Rogue came back to reality, noticing she was now sat watching the football team practicing. Some of the guys turned to look at her and she saw some of them talking to each other. She guessed they were talking about her. Then one of the guys came and sat next to her. It was Duncan. "Rogue right?"

"What's it to you?" She shot back knowing this guy was going to tell her to do one. And she really wasn't in the mood for being nice at the moment. He sat down next to her and she stiffened. This was Jean's old boyfriend. The one who had attacked Spike and other Morlocks. There kind and her kind didn't mix.

"What you doing out here in the sun. Thought vampires only came out at night." There it was. That same old stupid dick head attitude. Rogue hadn't even looked him in the eye. She really couldn't be bothered with Jean's ex. She came out here to get away from very one else. If they had a problem with that then tough.

"In books and crappy movies. Ah can do whatever ah want in the day. Including sucking the life outta stupid jocks who bother mah and won't leave me alone."

"No you can't. You can't use your powers or else you'll get kicked out."

It was then Rogue turned to face him. A look of seriousness in her eye. "Who's gonna stop me?"

Duncan swallowed hard before standing up and stepping away. Rogue had the feeling the only reason he wasn't running away was because his mates were watching him. "Look, no one wants you here mutie." He said aloud for his friends to hear. "So do one."

"Ah'll leave when ah wanna leave."

"No, you'll leave now."

"Make me." She dared, looking at him with glowing eyes that would scare even Wolverine. Duncan backed off a little more.

"Fine, stay, but don't use any of your mutie powers against us or else we'll tell and you'll be expelled." Rogue just ignored him as he returned to his game. Rogue watched them for a few moments and then the cheerleaders came to give her grief.

"Hey mutie, what you staring at?" said a blond girl.

"I think she thinks she has a chance with one of the guys." Said another.

"Filthy mutant scum." Said a brunette.

"You've got no chance you know. Not with them or any other guy." Continued the blond who was leading the group. "Even if you weren't a filthy mutie, you'd be scum. You're kind deserved to be burned alive. All you do is litter the world in trash. Your a bitter twisted bitch who's everyone hates and a it burns to look at you. Your so disgusting I'm glad your never gonna met a guy and have offspring, cause then they'll be filth and a waste of space just like you-" The blond didn't say anything more, as rogue jumped her, grapping her throat and choking her while punching the girl blue in the face. She felt the other girls pull her off and scream at her, but she had lost it. She couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't care if she was getting kicked or scratched in the back by the other cheerleaders, this girl was gonna pay for what she said.

Rogue was finally pulled off the cheerleader by the Jocks and a sports teacher. All of a sudden the cheerleaders were saying that she attacked Courtney or whatever the blond girls name was when she was trying to be nice and make friends with her. They said that Rogue threatened to use her powers and kill her. The jocks were saying she was using her powers to interfere with their game which was why josh kept missing the ball. They said she threatened to ruin their big game this Saturday. they said she was mad. she did drugs. She was crazy. She was a wild animal. They called her a fifthly mutant.

Rogue was losing her grip on her temper. The couch was pulling her back inside and the jocks and cheerleaders were scratching at her. Finally she couldn't stop herself and stomp on the couch's foot and elbowed him in the gut before yelling "BACK OFF!" At the jocks and cheerleaders. Finally they backed off in fright and Rogue took off running, grabbing her school bag as she did. She ran out of the school and a little further after that. Then she slowed to a walk being out of breath. She screamed in frustration as she continued walking down the path. She wanted to cry at all the horrible things that had been said, but she kept her anger instead. It was better to be angry than show weakness if she could help it. After a few minutes of walking and trying to clear her head, she realised that she was going to get yelled at by not only her teachers, but by the Professor. He was going to lecture her for hours even though it wasn't her fault. She'll most likely be kicked out of school and most likely had threated her fellow X-Men's places at Bayville high. And to top it all off, it began to rain. Giving up on walking back to the Institute just to get yelled at, Rogue sat down on the curve and just hung her head. What the hell had her life become?

A motor bike engine was heard before the Cajun accent. "Cher, you alright." Rogue couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she been called horrible names, was going to get expelled, lectured for hours by the professor twice for starting a fight and getting kicked out of school, and now having no hopes of a future, Gambit, the man who had been torturing her mind all day and possibly made her lose it with the cheerleader was there asking if she was alright. Rogue felt just as perfetic and filthy as the blond had said, but she still had her anger. When she looked up to Gambit he saw the fire in her eyes. "Do ah look like ah'm alright? Do you think ah'm alright? Just leave me alone ya stupid swamp rat." Rogue yelled at him, before getting up and storming down the path. Gambit kept up with her on his bike.

"Cher-"

"Don't call me that! Just go away and leave me alone!" Rogue screamed. Gambit had had enough of this and drove on the path in front of her to block her.

"Cher, what happened to ya face." Rogue thought great, she'd most likely cried without realising or the rain had made her make up run down her face. But Gambit didn't seem to have a look on his face that was worried about make up. Instead he lifted his glove hand to her chin and held it still while he looked closely at her with troubled eyes. Rogue pushed him away, but it was only her who stumbled back. Rogue touched her face and when she brought her gloves away there was blood on them. "Has someone attacked ya?"

Rogue thought about this. Yes, the cheerleaders had. They had been kicking and scratching at her. One of them must have done it when the gym teacher had her arms pinned behind her back and was dragging her off. Great, so on top of it all she now had a great big scratch across her face. But were they gonna get in trouble for it? Were they gonna get any form of a slap on the wrist? No, they wasn't. They would get off as being hero's and Rogue would be punished by the school and Professor. "Doesn't matter." She said bitterly as she dropped her gloved hand. She tried walking past Gambit, but he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Yes, it does. Who's hurt you?" Gambits rage was almost more scarier than rogues anger. It made rogue feel small as those red eyes beamed into her full of hatred for whoever did this to her. she thought it was sweet and kind of him to care, but she wasn't just going to bow down because he looked pissed. Her anger came back.

"No it doesn't. It doesn't matter who hurt me cause ah ain't gonna get justice. We're mutants Gambit. We don't get fair treatment. Now let go. There's nothin' you or ah can do that's gonna solve anything. If anything, you'll make things worse."

"Cher, I'm only tryin' to help." Gambit said softly realising just how upset and hurt rogue was.

"Well don't. Ah don't need your help or anybody elses. Ah'm finah on ma own."

"You're gonna tell the Professor right? You won't tell me, but you'll tell him. He'll sort des people out."

"No Gambit, ah 'm not. There's no point now. All he's gonna do is leacher me on how ah was in the wrong and ah can really do without it. Ah can do without all of this crap, so just leave me alone Gambit!" Rogue tried walking around the bike again, forcing herself out of Gambit's grip. Gambit drove besides her.

"Cher, ya can't just let these people get away with dis."

"They already have." Rogue said stopping and looking up to the sky. She imagined being in a hot shower like this morning. Just having all the stress and aching pains float away like the aches and pains in her muscles after a danger room session. She could see getting angry at him was only going to make him more determined to make the cheerleaders pay. She really didn't want him going back to the school or to the Professor and messing things up for her even more. So she turned to face he, trying to stay calm when she spoke slowly. "Look, ah started the fight OK. Ah was in the wrong."

"I doubt that." Rogue closed her eyes. She was glad someone was on her side even without knowing the full story, but she really had to convince him, just to leave it be.

"It's true. Ah threw the first punch."

"Then I guess whoever ya were punching deserved it." He had no idea how right he was.

"Look, just leave it please. Ah don't need anyone else gettin' me inta more trouble. Ah gonna end up goin' home, getting lectured by the professor on fighting, then again for getting expelled from school. Ah can really do with a break right now. Just some alone time before ah have ta go and face em."

Gambit could see in her eye the tears watering in her eyes and the hurt. He couldn't leave her like this. But if she wanted it. He couldn't move or say anything. Then she continued walking, wrapping her arms around her for warmth. Gambit got off his bike and started taking off his trench coat. He caught up to Rogue and placed his coat around her shoulders. She stopped as she felt his hands on her shoulders. He moved close to her ear and said, "Let me take ya some place warm. Ya gonna catch a cold walkin home in dis weather."

Not knowing what she was doing, she let Gambit guide her back to his bike and slipped on behind him, still wearing his coat. In a few minutes they had arrived at a little coffee shop, and Gambit had ordered Rogue her Mocha with sugar and cream. She thanked him and began drinking it. She was shaking and he could tell his coat wasn't keeping her warm. He moved around closer to her and armed his arms around her.

"What are ya doin?" She asked in shock and pushed him away.

"I'm keepin ya warm. Ya shivering."

"Ah don't need ya body heat Gambit. Ah'll warm up in a minute or so." Gambit didn't push her. He sat watching her. She seemed to be in deep thought. He knew he was going to start an argument, but he really needed to know something. "Cher, have you made up your mind yet?" Rogue closed her eyes and looked like she'd lost all hope. Was it really that bad him asking her to marry him? She set her mug down and looked at him. He saw the tiredness and defeat in her eyes.

"Why can't ya find someone else instead of pestering me? All this time ya spending on me could be made more useful by you going out, using that Cajun charm of yours and actually finding a girl who wants ya as their husband." Rogue looked away. She didn't much like the image of a girl like Courtney with her arms and legs wrapped around Gambit with his ring on her figure. It made her feel sick and she paled at the thought.

"You know why. Ya the only girl able to do dis. It's why I told ya so much about the guild. You already know stuff about me from the time you absorbed me. Maybe not every thin', but you'll be able ta learn n pick thing up fast. Ya pretty and my pere knows ya. It'll be believeable we've been dating while I've been in Bayville. Besides cher, it dun't look like there's much here for ya anymore. I'm sorry ta say it cher, but ya educations been blown outta the window. Ah already told ya your not wanted by Summers and you know ya won't get close to any other guy enough to go as far as marriage. It hurts, n I don't wanna hurt you, but it's the truth. Come on cher, I need ya. You said de whole point of de X-Men is ta help others. Well I need ya help. And I'll be eternally grateful. I'll be at your beckon call n I'll be able ta give you a home, n family, n money-"

"Who do you think ah am? Some cheap desperate sult ya just picked up off the side walk? You're right, ah don't have much ta live for anymore, but ah still got the X-Men."

"Which you don't wanna go back to. I've seen you cher. I see you now. You're miserable here. You don't want to go home and you don't have to. Come with me back to New Orleans and I promise I'll help ya in anyway I can. Just be my wife, please. Ya right, you're not desperate or a sult. You're not stupid either, but your kind hearted. Please Rogue. I wouldn't be begging any other person to do this with me. It's how much having you for a wife matters."

Rogue breathed in deep and let it go. He was right. She didn't want to go back to the X-Men and get looked down upon like Evan was. At least he had his reasons for leaving and was doing something good with his life. If she went home having been kicked out of school, shell be looked down upon by all the adults and other students would hate her for possibly making them lose their place at school. She wasn't happy there anymore and she had no future here except being an X-Men and going on missions. But she'd still have to put up with everyone in the X-Men having a go at her. Looking down at her shoulders, she thought about what Gambit was saying and it was all right. There argument yesterday he'd accused her of being in love with Scott who was whipped by Jean and wasn't ever going to fall in love with her. He was right. He told her she didn't trust and wouldn't get close to anyone, he was right. He said she wouldn't be able to control her powers, and he was right. She'd been at the Institute for three years and nothing had changed. It had just got worse. He said that she had nothing left to live for here, he was pretty much right about that. He said she was unhappy and she was. He said he could make her happy and she doubted that. But he also said he wouldn't touch her and would leave her alone after the marriage if she wanted. He'd said she could have all the money she wanted and maybe with that money she might be able to buy herself a private tutor or start up a business. But then she'd end up being a gold digger wouldn't she? When did her life get this bad. Nodding her head slowly, much to Gambit's surprise, she said "yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gambit was shocked at Rogue's answer. He thought they were going to get into another big fight, but she had followed him and was on the plane now with him. She'd even reminded Gambit that Logan would be able to smell them. So before they left to get on the plane they popped into a shop, buying a perfume bomb and some clothes for Rogue. Gambit had tried to make what they were about to do fun as rogue had been quiet and miserable on the bike ride told her she could have any clothes she wanted and he'd pay, but he didn't like that she went for the plain clothes. But they were all long sleeve, coving her so it worked for her skin. Gambit was the first to drop the perfume bomb sneakily and stood on them. Loads of people began coughing around them and they acted along with it, but at least now they smelled of the perfume and so did many other people.

"Alright, let's go." Rogue said. gambit grabbed her wrist though and pulled her back into him.

In her ear he whispered;"we ain't done havin fun yet." Rogue felt him put something in her hand. "It's your turn."

Rogue took them, and gambits arm feel around her waist. She looked madly at his then this arm, but he only pulled her closer as they walked over a bridge inside the airport. Rogue pretended to be running her hand along the balcony, but dropped the bombs over the side. Rogue let a smile grace her face as pink clouds upraised. gambit and rogue had to stop and watch like other people in the crowd and gambit noticed her smile. He went behind her more wrapping his arms tighter around her and leaning his head on her shoulder, "I like it when ya smile cher. Shows ya playful side."

rogue felt uncomfortable with how close he was, so finally pushed him away and stormed off. Gambit frowned, not understanding the girl but hurried after her. He threw more perfume bombs into larger crowds, mainly couples like they were to confuse Logan. Then they board the plane. Gambit had bought two first class tickets on the way to the airport and like a gentlemen he let Rogue sit by the window. Sadly, he had to leave his Harley parked up in the parking lot. Good thing he was a master thief and had hid it well and tied it up. It was a very quiet flight, but he left Rogue alone like she asked him to. He wasn't quite sure what to do. So he played with some of his cards and winked at a fewair hostesses who ended up dropping a plate of food of the floor and blushing. It was ,ore amusing than sitting in silence.

"Do ya have ta do that?" Came the voice from besides him. She had been so quiet, he'd forgotten Rogue was there.

"Huh? You got any other idea's on what I can do then?"

"Watch the movie."

"Bad movie."

"You don't like romances?"

"Let's say I prefer them in person."

"Yeah, cause marrying to save your self is so romantic… Sorry."

Gambit didn't say anything. She had been miserable ever since he came back. Hell, she was miserable the first time he met her and they were enemies and that wasn't because she was being tortured or anything. He didn't like it. If he was going to have to live with this for the rest of his life then he thought he'd rather be killed. So, Gambit got an idea and smiled deviley.

"No problem cherie. You can insult dis Cajun anytime ya want, as long as it's you doing the insulting." He said placing his hand on her knee. She looked down at it in anger and pushed it off and turned away saying "don't touch me." That was the only reaction he got from her. It wasn't entertaining, but the anger was a little bit. He still felt bad for dragging her into this. Instead he turned back to the air hostess and gave her a million dollar smile as she came over then.

"Hi, my name's Lucy. I'll be your host on this flight. Would you like anything. Wine, beer, water? Food?" She said to Gambit, ignoring Rogue. Rogue watched this and saw the way Gambit looked at her. She saw the glow of those red eyes behind his dark glasses. He really found this girl attractive. It kinda hurt. No one had ever looked at her like that, but Gambit was glowing just at the sight of this leggy blond woman.

"Non merci. Mais vous pouves faire un peu de pole dance pour moi si vous voulez vraiment me servir." He said in fast french and winked at her, distracting her from what he had just said. She was drolling over him and could only blush red and smile. But Rogue knew what he'd just said.

"Really?" She asked Gambit. She turned to the blond who hadn't even noticed her. Rogue's anger was noticed in her voice, but she kept it steady. "No, he doesn't want anything. Now go away." She folded her arms and it was then the girl realised Rogue was there. She didn't seem to have understood anything that had happened, and looked to Gambit for help. He was holding back a laugh and shoed her away. He turned to Rogue with a smerk on his face.

"You were jealous."

"No Gambit, ah wasn't. Ah just didn't wanna see parts of her body that you'd have her show for 'entertainment'. Really, a pole dance?"

"Oui, a pole dance. If you don't want her to do a pole dance, then maybe you could give one or a lap dance, non?" He laughed in his throat. Rogue turned to him and shot his a disgusted look.

"Drop dead."

"Never. Too healthy and sexy to do that."

"Stupid cajun."

Gambit turned back to look at the air hostess. She was looking back at him and he wanted to make Rogue more jealous. He winked at her and blew a kiss. He saw her heat up red in the face and the grumpy businessman she was serving was getting angry. She turned to him wided eyed and started apologising and asking him what he'd just said.

"Ah thought ah asked ya not ta do that. You're gettin' the girl in trouble."

"And I asked you for entertainment."

"Well, find something to do that doesn't cause trouble."

"Then entertain me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Entertain me."

"Ah ain't entertaining you Gambit. Ah aint a show girl."

"Shame cause you'd be one belle fillie."

"Don't call me that?"

"Alright then cherie."

"Don't call me that either."

"Then what do you want me to call you pettie."

"Not that either. Just call me Rogue. Ma name."

"But dat aint ya name." She growled in frustration, rubbing her hands hard into her face. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yaself."

"Ah don't care. Ah don't care that ya bored. Ah don't care about this stupid marriage thing. All ah care about is getting this thing over and done with so ah can get on with ma life."

"Oh really? And what are ya gonna do after our marriage then, huh? Cause I'll be yours forever after that. And you'll be mine."

"Ah ain't anybodies."

"What do you think marriage is."

"Marriage is a promise two people who are in love and wanna spend the restta their lifes together make ta each other by law and in front of people they care for and don't wanna disappoint. This marriage is a shame 'n' you know it. So might as well go the full way of makin' it a shame and not becoming the other half of the person ya make a promise to. At least then you'll be a free agent."

Gambit hadn't expected that to come from the Rogue. He sat back a little more thinking about Rogue and marriage. He'd wondered why she'd rejected him in the first place. He'd used all his charm and brought her something nice and made her feel special. He wondered why she said that one day she might get married to someone. The thought of her being with someone else almost made him jealous. Maybe it was because she thought that she really was gonna get her powers fixed and fall in love. But he already told her she wasn't going to get her powers fixed or fall in love, which was a shame he wasn't gonna get any on his wedding night. But in a way he hoped it was true. It was horrible, but he really wanted rogue to be his wife. Didn't Rogue see that? She was right. He could have had any other woman, but he chose Rogue. But then the reason he chose Rogue was because he knew a lot about her from spying on her and she knew a lot about him through absorbing him. And they needed a person to know a lot about him and ditto for her so that they could convince his family and other guilds they were really in love or whatever. If not then that could mean death for both of them. It irritated him now how she seemed to know a lot about what marriage meant, but wasn't putting any effort or excitement into actually getting married.

"Well, dis is a real marriage and I'll be ya husband who's gonna take care of ya. So ya best start getting excited 'bout dis weddin' like a real bride. any other girl would be."

"Ah ain't any other woman! But if ya real want some girl whos gotta kiss ya feet and wait at home all day 'n' night just for ya ta come home and 'entertain' em, then why don't ya go charm and convenience that air hostess over there. Bet she'll be a willing bride."

"Hey, you agreed to dis. Ya never hadta."

"Hadta? You were beggin' me too. Ya made me do it. Ya gave mah a choice of either marryin' you n savin ya life, or lettin' ya die. Ah had no choice-"

"'N' like you said I could have had any other girl. But I chose you and you agreed to this. I gave you time and I was gonna ask you a second time, which I did, before I left ta go find some other woman who wouldn't be as bitter stubborn as you agreed ta marry me, so stop actin like ya didn't hava choice. Ya did and you wanted ta be ma wife."

Rogue folded her arms and turned to look out of the plane. It was going to be a long flight. Gambit took out his cards from his pocket, feeling slightly bad now for upsetting her again. He wondered why they kept arguing instead of being on friendly, well sorta friendly terms like last time he took her to New Orleans. After a moment past he asked,"Do ya wanna play a game?

She ignored him. So he played solitaire for quite a while on his own till Rogue said. "I don't really play many card games."

Gambit grinned and looked to her, "Don't worry cher. I'll show ya how."

88888

By the time they landed, Gambit had taught Rogue almost all the games he knew and she was pretty good. During there time playing cards they had played twenty questions and gambit had learnt rogues favourite band, favourite food, favourite pet, favourite movie, favourite game, favourite book, favourite thing to do as a child, learnt she had an imaginary friend as a child, learnt her favourite flowers, her favourite lesson, her favourite blood related person was, who her favourite non blood related person in the mansion was, learnt that she hated shopping because of Kitty, learnt she hated jean as the favourt, learnt that bobby was the joker who could never trick her at the mansion, learnt that she couldn't dance,learnt her favourite colour, learnt who she hated most out of everyone she knew, learnt she used to sneak out of her forest mothers house at night and steal the neighbours bike and go for night races, and he learnt that she actually liked romances. And rogue learnt pretty much all the same about Gambit.

It was quite between them after they got off the plain. They got their bags, which were two small bags with a few clothes in them since Rogue didn't want to go back home to get any clothes. He couldn't blame her. He was a dropout from school himself and he turned out to have millions saved up. maybe even more. Definitely more than the Professor had. But then again, he doubted Rogue would pick pockets. He bet she would rather starve and die on the streets then do something like that. She might have put up this bitter act up front, but he knew she was kind on the inside. He knew, he saw it. And he liked that side to her. It was like he could actually relax and be himself when rogue let her guard down. It was like he was whole. He took her bag and an extra bag that had been waiting for him at the airport and got them a taxi. They were back in good old New Orleans.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea ta come here. The X-Men might start lookin' here."

"Yeah, but dat dun't mean they'll find us. New Orlean's is a big place ya know."

"But cerebro. They can find us with cerebro."

"Not if we don't use our powers." Rogue nodded and looked out of the window. Gambit was on his phone again making plans for the wedding.

When they got to the hotel, it turned out to be a five star resort which made Rogue's lower lip dropped. It took her a while to collect herself and Gambit was enjoying the look on her face. When she did get herself together she looked towards Gambit and said, "We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"It's too expensive."

He laughed heartily."Cher, I can afford it."

"Well, ah can't accept stayin' in a place like this."

"Cher, you live in a mansion back in New York."

"That was… Different."

"How was it different. You were taking advantage of the Professor. He was givin you a place to live, showin you how to live with ya powers and sendin you to school."

"Ah didn't take advantage. Ah had no where else ta go, and ah did ma fair share of chores and helpin out. Besides, most likely the students he helps will pay him back in little bits after they get a job..."

"You're gonna pay him back?"

"...Ah'm gonna try. But anyway, this is too much."

"Cher, ya marryin inta a rich family. Ya gonna have ta get used ta things like dis, 'n' not payin us back. Besides, ya marryin a husband who owes you his life n is gonna spoil you with all the riches he can just to try n get that beautiful smile you have outta ya."she blushed red and turned away. "Come on." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She moved out from under his touch, but he simply pulled her towards him by the waste. "We're suppose ta be a couple cherie, so ya gotta have ta get used ta this too."

"No, ah'm not, cause your just gonna haveta explain ta em that ah can't touch unless you want the life sucked outta ya." She tried moving out from his grasp, but he held her close.

"I ain't gonna touch ya skin cher, 'n' ya ain't gonna hurt me. Nothing bads gonna happen. Ya covered head ta toe in clothing and so am I. But the guild won't believe a simple thing such as touch would stop moi from holdin' ya. Somethin' ya should already know 'bout me cher, is I love a challenge."

"Oh, so ah'm a challenge? Is that why ya wanted me instead of takin the easy way out and going for some barbie like that air hostess?"

"You know dat ain't the reason-"

"What is it you want from mah Gambit? Ah know ya wanna get married ta save ya own skin, but what 'bout after? When ya get ya life back? Ya asked me what ah'm gonna do, but what are you gonna do Gambit?"

She tore away from him and he looked at her with wide eyes. He really didn't understand how he kept getting on her bad side. "Cher… I'll be a married man. A husband. A thief like I always have been."

"'N' where do ah fall into that? Ya say ya gonna be a husband, but how 'r' ya? Ya can't touch meh. Ya don't love ma. I can't give ya kids. Whenever we talk ta each other we get in arguments, 'n' you can't help yourself but flirt with other girls. How 'r' we gonna convince your guild we got married outta love?" Rogue asked sadly, but with anger leading her speech.

Gambit looked as if he'd just been told his dog had been put down, but he pulled up his poker face. He couldn't show weakness in front of Rogue. His doubt would only make this plan fail more. He wondered how she could get to him like this? She hadn't been able to see through his plan last time he used her, so how did she see through it like this now? Probably because she absorbed him and just knows. Maybe it was because he was honest with her and just told her the truth. He should know by now that the truth doesn't get him anywhere. But it did get her here and he doubted he would have got her here this fast if he would have just proposed. But he couldn't find a truth to tell her. He didn't know what was going to happen after they got married. Gambit planned that he'd go back with Rogue to the X-Men instead of being a thief. He thought he'd be able to have his family, and be away from them, but he guessed he couldn't have his cake and eat it. But right now, he needed to have Rogue with him and marrying him or else he was going to lose his head. Even if it was lies he had to make her feel like this was a good idea. Gambit stepped forwards with a serious face and took her hands in his. "Cher, we're gonna get married and gonna be happy. It might not seem like it right now, but things'll get better in time. We'll go back to the guild and you'll be welcomed as family. You'll be able to start again. You can continue school here if you want, or start a business. Whatever makes ya happy, then I'll make sure you get it. 'n' that'll be moi job. Ta make sure you are happy and not in danger. I'll be watchin ya and kicking anybodies butt who gives ya a hard time. I'll be a thief and a husband who takes care of his wife. And you'll have your dreams come true. It dunt matter dat we can't touch. It dunt matter you can't give me kids. All I want, all I need is you. I like you for who ya r rogue, n dats also one of the reasons I chose ya Ta be ma wife. Now, please can we stop arguing' like dis? It's not gettin' us anywhere. We're not gonna be able ta convince people like dis. You agreed ta this so just enjoy it."

Rogue looked away and shook off Gambit's hands from her shoulders, but he brought her closer again. Picked up their bags, wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulders and led her in to the front desk where they signed in, both got key cards and headed up to their room. This was going to be a nightmare of a wedding and it had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **thanks** guys **for the ideas. And sorry the last thing was just a question and no story. Sorry about that.

**Warning **- it's got triggers of sucide, but very much doubt it'll come it again. It's just to show how far, well, you'll see. But yeah, this is not going to be a depressing thing. It'll get better and positive as soon as those two band their heads together. Promise there won't be any more sense like this.

**Chapter 4**

Rogue couldn't believe what she had just heard. Gambit had said he wanted to marry her because he liked her. Sure, he got on with her and she guessed other girls, but she was sure whiling looking into those eyes of his that he had meant like her in a completely different way. Like, like liked her. And now she was starting to sound like Kitty with all the likes, so she let it go and examined the room, although she couldn't help but feel up lighted by this new revelation.

The resort room was stunning. They had their own private spar and living room with a large flat screan tv. Because the resort was just on the outside of New Orleans they had a prefectly beautiful view of the city. But one thing that turned rogue off though was the king size bed. She stared at it for a while. She hadn't thought about daily life being married to gambit would mean. He was making himself at home already by opening some wine bottle and pouring them glasses. Rogue really didn't want to start an arguement again. Se had agreed with gambit before. She was sick of arguing. But she really had to push this thing with the bed. But gambit had other ideas.

"So, I t'ink we best go over de job rolls now. If were gonna fool the guild inta thinkin we've been datin and seein each other for a long time, and our marriage is 'cause we fell in love with each other instead of 'cause I found out ma pere wants ta marry moi off ta some crazy assassin, then were gonna have ta know bout each other. N were gonna have ta be comfortable round each other. So... Guess we start now." Gambit had handed her a glass of white wine, and he had already taken it down. Rogue was about to ask where they started and protest about having to sleep in the same bed when gambit took her hand in his. She looked at him bewildered as he brought her over to the bed. Before rogue could even object to what she thought gambit was doing, he took her glove off. Rogue thought for the freedom of her hand, but he didn't let go.

"What r ya doin'?"

" Ya gonna absorb moi."

"Like hell ah will." Dropping her glass and angerly snatching her hand back out of his grip she stumbled back a few steps away from him.

"Cher-"

"Don't cher me. What the hell r ya thinkin?"

"Dat it'd be the fastest way for you ta know bout moi. I know from followin' ya in Bayvillie dat the longer you hold on the more ya know of dat person, n the shorter the less. Rogue the weddin's in three days."

"What?-"

"There was a cancelation n I took it. It'd be perfect. We got bout a day for me ta learn all bout you n show ya round New Orleans. It also gives us a day ta get things like your wedding dress and my suit and stuff. But we ain't got time for ya ta learn all bout moi. I've been watching ya for a long while now and know a few t'ings bout ya. Like you like readin gothic novels, ya like de beetles even though they aren't ya favourite, ya secretly like walkin in de rain. Quite a few t'ings, but ya hardly know anythin bout moi. So ya need ta absorb moi. Then y'all know lots bout moi, n details bout de wedding n de family."

"But... What if ah don't wanna absorb ya?"

"I know ya hate absorbin people rogue, but ya agreed ta dis."

"Ah didn't agree ta absorbin ya. Ah agreed ta marry ya. Ah don't want ya inside ma head." She said trying to hold back her anger and hurt.

"Cher, it's the fastest way, n if we can't convince de guild that were a couple then there'd be no point of us gettin married in de first place." He practacly yelled.

"Why is there only one bed?"

"What?" Gambit asked confused.

"Why is there only one bed? Ya right were gonna have ta be convincin n ah know sharin a room, but we cant share a bed. skin gambit, skin."

"Chere, what...? Stop tryin ta distract moi, it ain't gonna work rogue. Ya gonna have ta absorb me, n yes, ya gonna haveta sleep in de same bed as moi. When we go back ta the thieves do ya really think well have seprate beds? Best get used ta this, cause it's how ya gonna be livin for a while."

Rogue was silent, staring at the bed in a way gambit couldn't figure out what she was thinking. He couldn't even tell what she was thinking through his empathy. She seemed cold and distant and then she swallowed down a lump in her throat, before moving slowly to the door and walking out. Gambit ran his hands through his hair, cursing under his breath at how frustrating this was. He felt bad for just coming onto her and trying to make her touch him. He should have known from the start that she'd be uneasy about it. She didn't want to touch him last time and she hesitated whenever she went to touch someone. He kicked the draws and took a swing of drink from the wine bottle. He tried calming himself down before he ran after rogue. He'd been an idiot yelling at her about something sensitive to her. This situation was just so frustrating. He was going to have to apologise for bein so forwards, but not for trying to use her powers. There was logic behind why, n she'd agreed to this, so she was going to have to do this. Or else he was screwed.

Rogue sat up upon the roof, not knowing where else in New Orlenas to go. She could problely find her way around and back to the hotel, but she thought there was a reason why gambit had gotten a hotel outside of New Orleans. So rogue had feld to the roof, where all was quiet and the sun was setting. She sat down on the edge of the building with her legs dangling over the wall. It might have seemed like she was going to commit suicide, but she really wasn't. Although that wasn't to say she hadn't thought of it.

Her thoughts wondered to gambit. She should have know it was her powers he wanted and not her. Her powers were the reason why he had wanted her to marry her. Not because they had that little bonding time last time, but because of her powers. It always came down to her powers. She really did hate them. They were the reason she so despertly wanted to jump off this roof...were they... No the reason she wanted to jump was because of others wanting her power. She didn't care much about having a mutantion. She hated that hers effected her social life, but she wouldn't care about it that much if people weren't trying to use it she didn't think. It would still bother her, but it'd be less painful. If she wasn't as powerful. If she just took energy and not powers or memories or anything, then she'd be fine. No one would want her because she'd have a weak, or weaker power. She hated it. She hated that now she realised that people, all the people in her life just wanted her for her powers. Mystique raised her for her powers along with destiny. The brotherhood wanted her for her powers and she was sure magneto would have had her if he could. Mesmero and apocolypse had used her for her powers. Gambit had too. Hell, even the X-Men used her for her powers. The Professor had been tracking her for months before her powers manifested and was just waiting for them...there was only one person who ever made a move on her just to get to know her for her without knowing her powers. But he were in a coma now.

That made everything stop. Rogue had forgotten all about Cody. The last time she asked the professor about him, he was still in a coma. Rogue hated that her mutants developed on that night. She felt so bad and guilty. The last time she did ask the professor how Cody was was last year and she'd been gone from Mississippi for three years. From what she knew, Cody was in a coma and dying and she'd killed him. A tear rolled down her eye as she thought of the memories the Professor ripped out of her head. Cody was one of them. She knew the professor had messed up her head a lot by taking out the psychs, but she hadn't realised how much when she found it hard to remember what Cody looked like. She knew he was blond and had blue eyes, but that was it. She couldn't actual come up with a face for him anymore. But rogue tried remembering him. She'd forgotten all about him for a year and now she felt it her job to at least remember his memories so that they could live on threw her.

She remembered a boy who grew up with a proud mother and father, but they'd always leave him. Always be off on some sort of adventure on their own, wrapped up too much in their own world to really pay attention to Cody. So Cody made himself known at school. It was why rogue was kinda shocked he'd asked her to dance. She remembered Cody being kind and hot. He was a typical, but nice jock who was brilliant at football. He would have gone on to be a couch and biology professor if it wasn't for her. He wanted to have two or three kids, secretly wanting a boy so he could teach him how to play game. She saw that Cody wanted a strong wife who was kind and caring. What surprised rogue though was that Cody thought he'd get that from her. He was so nervous at asking her out, he was glad his friend pushed him into dancing with her. Then it all went wrong... She know Cody would hate her now if he was awake from his coma. Rogue felt so bad gorgeous him. Even when he first asked her to dance and she didn't know what he was thinking. She wanted to smile at how awkward and scared she felt having such a sweet kind hearted guy like Cody ask her out of all the other gorgeous girls to dance. She loved that he'd chosen her. She didn't know if it was a prank of something, but she just went with it and embarrassed herself dancing for him. It was fun. She missed him...he was nothing like gambit. Gambit had been fun the first time, but now she knew that he was using her for her powers again all the colour seemed to fade from the world. Only the thought of a sweet boy who may have accepted and loved her for who she was gave her little hope that maybe someone else would feel the same. She hoped she could find that happiness she felt with him with some one else. She hoped she could make peace with him in the future and try to help him out some how. He deserved it... And he was only a pond away...

Rogue heard the door to the roof open and close and she knew who was with her. She wasn't quite sure what to do with him. He was right, she'd agreed to marry him and save him, but she'd never agreed to absorb him. It did seem logical that she absorb him, but still, he could have said something earlier. Could have explained more. That was if she hadn't run away then suddenly made up her mind without asking questions. This was so stupid. She didn't want to be around gambit. She didn't want to know his deepest darkest secrets. She didn't want to feel the pull of his energy entering her; she didn't want to feel him pull away from her and look at her with the same discusting and hurt she saw in everyone else's faces or felt in their psychics as she absorbed them. It was a natural reaction for them to hate and fear her and she hated those deep feelings. She hated the whole process of her mutantion...but he wanted it. He most likely didn't want to be absorbed and have all his memories stolen... That must take a whole lot of trust Rogue thought. Once she touched him for as long as she fought he wanted her to hold on, then she'd know all his dirty little secrets and she was sure he had loads of them he didn't want anyone to know about. But was questionable trust in her enough?

"Why didn't you bring jean? Or some other psychic?"

"Jeans too wrapped up in dat summers Boy Scout and dunt know any others."

"Your lyin'"

"...psychics can't get through my shields."

"Mesmero could."

"His power was different and worked on my consisousness, not the depts of my mind."

"So my power is the only power that can get deep inside."

"...Oui."

"And you really want meh ta know every dirty secret?"

"Non, not really."

"You think ah can control what ah take?"

"Non."

"Ya only want me ta hold on long enough ta get a little bit of info."

"As long as you think you need."

"Ah won't know when ta stop. What you won't want me ta absorb. Ya sure ya wanna put your trust in me?"

"Oui."

"Why?"

"Cause ya saved mine n Peres life."

"That was different. That was sumthin ah had control over."

"It's still you cher... Ah know you don't like absorbin people but-"

"Don't!"

He was silent. Rogue openned her eyes to look out at the city. Right then and there she really just felt like letting go and letting the wild ruffle her up wildly before she hit the grow. He had to go back to his selfish reasons of the guild and wedding instead of staying on him just simply trusting her. She really didn't want to be inside that head now. All gambit was thinking about was this wedding and the guild. He wasn't thinking of anything or anyone else and she didn't need to be in his head to know that he had a goal in mind and just like last time, he wouldn't stop til he got what he want.

Gambit had been a little, well, very worried when and where he found rogue. He was trying to stay calm and not antagrnat her. If she jumped or slipped there was no way he could catch her in time and he was sure if he got any closer any faster she might have jumped. She looked so down and upset. He wondered if what he had said had really hurt her that badly. But relief came over him as rogue moved her legs back around the edge and stood up. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Ah'll think bout it. For now... Ah'm kinda tired from the trip... Besides, absorbin ya now means tha Xmen will know where we r n be able ta stop tha weddin. Maybe after, but defently not now. so keep your distance.."

gambit wasn't sure what he could do or say. But he learned from his mistakes and seeing rogue sat on the edge of the building, looking ready to jump made him feel like he defiantly needed to back off a little and watch where he stepped. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why rogue suddenly felt that suicide was an answer. Her life couldn't be that bad could it? Did she really want to marry him? Probably not. But she was already heading past him and back to their room.

When they got back, rogue pulled out a tshirt and and pants to change into for bed. She locked herself in the bathroom and gambit listened to the shower. While she was in there he turned on the tv and watched some of the news, but wasn't paying much attention. He tried summing up rogues situation in his own head. He knew she'd lost her education and possibly a job. He knew she was unhappy with the xmen and didn't want to go home to get yelled at by them. So she made going back to the xmen a no no. Then there was the brotherhood, but mystique controlled them and she hated her mother. Then there was magnetos apolites, but he doubted she wanted to be paid for absorbing people or working against the xmen. So that left her out of any and all mutant groups. She didn't have any friends she could go live with and no family to run to. She could always fully become a rogue, but then he and she both knew Logan would track her down and because she wouldn't have had a plane ticket or perfume bombs then she would have got caught, dragged back to the mansion and been in even more trouble. Gambit could see why she really did want t get away from that place. It was almost as if she was doomed there, and gambit was the only exit she ever got. So she took it to get away from the ores, gambit ought. Not to marry him and save his life. For some reason that hurt. He'd guessed and seen that rogue was actually some form of nice under that bitter harsh attitude she had to scare people away. He was forcing her into marriage from the cost of her freedom away from the X-Men and Bayvillie. So either she had pride and honour to stay and complete her deal, or she'd run. But she was still here. She was a good person, but maybe she really didn't want to get married. Maybe he should just let her go and get married to Bella Donna or a complete stranger. At least that way he wouldn't have to worry that he was driving rogue to suicide.

No, she'd agreed to this and she wouldn't kill herself. It wasn't classed as honour, but most likely dis honour. Gambit thought. He tried convincing himself that he was going to marry rogue and he succeed, but there was one catch. Something that kinda scared him into this choice. He was going to have to lay back on rogue and let her call the shots so that she felt free or else he might just lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Rogue woke up before Gambit. It took her a moment to remember everything, but when it all came back she felt the same drowning feeling as she did each morning. It wasn't a literal feeling, but an emotional feeling. Looking over at Gambit though she felt a little lighter. She still felt like she was drowning in everything, but there was just something that sweetened that drowning. And she thought it was because of Gambit. She knew she'd mainly only been thinking of the negative stuff that was happening in her life, but looking over and watching how softly he breathed made her think about how she might have to wake up from now on. If she was going to marry him then she wouldn't mind waking up to that beautiful angel face of his. He'd also respected her space and was on the other side of the king size bed. Rogue admired his back muscles for a while as he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was definitely a hottie and she was getting married to him. Rogue thought she wasn't that pretty, definitely not with that little miss perfect Jeans Grey walking the hallways of the mansion where she used to live. It was strange to think of Jean or the mansion or any of the X-Men. It had only been a day or so, but she felt like she'd been away from home for a long time. But then again, it never really did feel that much of a home with so many people just walking past her and ignoring her like a ghost, or fussing over her as if she was a guest or something. Anyway, the point was she never thought someone as plain looking as her would get together with a hottie like Gambit. That was one good thing about marrying him, she guessed. She'd have somebody gorgeous all to herself, but then she thought of all the other women who were prettier than her and who could actually touch him and make him happy. That's when she thought of the conversation on the roof. She felt bad for him only having her to absorb his memories and learn all about him in minutes to prove to his family that he was actually in love; if knowing all about a person's existence means you love them. But then again, he'd said he'd trusted her. That must have meant something, didn't it?

Rogue got up and went for a shower. In the shower she thought of all the good things about Gambit. Well, the first time she'd meet him, he'd taken her breath away. He came as such a shock to her. He was gorgeous then even with that bowl hair cut. Then he'd given her that card which she thought was a gift, but then exploded. She wasn't quite sure what she thought of him about that. She guessed her first thoughts were he was a jerk. But then again, he was only doing his job in fighting her. Still was a jerk. Then there was the time he kidnapped her and made her think it was for her. That was kinda sweet, but then he was lying to her the whole time. That wasn't good. But at least this time he'd actually told her and she'd agreed to help him, although it wasn't as sweet this time. It was pretty sour actually. It seemed that this time he was more of a jerk than he had been when he'd kidnapped her. When he was lying to her he was lay back and cool, but now he seemed pushy and on edge. It might have been the stress and having to marry her. She knew she hadn't been the best person to be around at the moment. She wasn't the happiest of people,what just having lost everything she had… But now she had Gambit who wanted to marry her. And who liked her. Liked her for her she hoped. He barely knew her long, but he did mean like like her right? There she was turning into Kitty she turned off the shower she thought about how messed up life was being a mutant.

She changed into the plan red shirt and jeans that were the last of the clothes she'd bought from the shop at the airport. She'd have to send off her other set to get washed .she stepped out of the bathroom, Gambit was awake and out of bed. He was prancing around the room half nacked and Rogue felt like she had to look away. She got a good look at his abs though before looking away. "Showers free." She said grabbing his attention.

He turned away form the window to look at her. He reconsisted the red top being from the airport. Her hair was dripping wet from her shoulders and leaving dark red marks on the top. He was going to have to get her some new clothes. Defently some better and prettier clothes since that top was a plain and picked out in a hurry. He thought he'd let Merci take her out shopping, but he decided that he'd take her eailer. Plus she'd need at least a suit case full to look like she actually had planned this instead of eloping. Maybe they should sneak around New Orleans today. He'd have to keep them both in the dark. It'd be hard, but do able. So they were going to town today then.

But he would ask her first before he made a decition like that. He remembered that. He needed to stop fussing and worrying so much about fooling his family or else he might just lose his bride. Plus it would make him look suspisous. He needed to be lay back and relaxed like he normally was instead of bossy and pushy. And he needed to start being nice to his future wife. He came to stand in front of rogue. She looked up at him wondering what he was thinking when he looked down at her. She had a hint of red at her checks which made him smile as he understood what she was blushing at." That scratch mark is clearin up fast. You almost can't see it."

"Oh. That's good. ah guess."

Gambit just shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to moi. Ya look belle even when bloody." And with that he stepped into the shower leaving rogue blushing a little more red.

When he got out of the shower, in jeans and no shirt he found rogue sat with her legs up on the sofa watching tv. He jumped over it and sat down on the sofa while moving rogues legs into his lap. She looked a little wide eyed. She was watching the news. "Anythink interestin' happenin'."

Rogue pulled her legs out of his lap. "Not much. Nothing big and bad bout mutants."

Gambit pulled her legs back up into his lap. He began massaging the muscle through her jeans. He would have rubbed her feet but he didn't have gloves on."well, no news is good news."

"What are ya doin'?" She asked.

Gambit looked up to see her looking puzzled. Her muscles were stiff or maybe it was just she was stiff because she wasn't used to touch. "Massagin ya leg. What do ya think I'm doin'?"

"Ah know what ya doin', but why ya touchin mah?"

"You really don't have people reachin' for you do you?"

"Well the posinous skin tends ta scare people off." Rogue said looking away from him and jolting back her bitter and sadness.

"Well then they're stupid." The way he said it made rogue look at him. He sounded casual, but strongly believing in what he was saying. It was strange. It wasn't any speech from the professor sayin she'd get close to people in time, or anyone gettin emotional and close. It was just a simple statement which meant a lot. She wondered if he knew how much that meant to her. So she let him stroke her legs. She wanted to ask what he was creeping for, but she already knew didn't she. Besides, she rather liked it. She turned back to the tv and found the news rather depressing. "Can I turn it over cher?" Rogue passed him the remote and he flicked through the channels finding an old horror movie, Carrie. "You like horror movie's right?"

"Thought you knew me better?" Rogue joked and gambit gave a small smile as he already knew she did. He was just being a gentlemen. "Yeah. Stephen King's awesome for horror. ah really look IT."

Gambit smiled, glad that he'd just learnt something about her. She was a massive Stephen king fan. He was going to have to spend the day getting to know her. He might just take her out to a resterant today. But what questions could he ask her? Maybe he should stick with horror movies. "So Stephen King fan huh. Shoulda saw da one comin. I've seen the gothic books on your shelve in ya room. They all seem like old books. You like those types of books?"

"You've been in mah room?"

"Non, that would be stupid. Dat wolverine got a real strong nose. I hid in the trees outside of the mansion and used bannockulars. It was better and easier not to get caught."

"Why were ya spyin on us?"

"Part of de job when workin with buckethead. Plus good to know who your gettin yourself involved with. Anyway, ah noticed ya hide your romances."

"Romance is torture."

"How's romance torturin you?"

"Ya really have ta ask?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui, like I said. People are stupid if they let somethin' like touch stop em from gettin close to someone. Besides, I happen to like this little romance."

Rogue blushed a little. She didn't want to do a googy Kitty, but that was so sweet. He really thought this was romantic? He wanted romance? Was he actually interested more than had was letting on?"...ma skin... Really doesn't bother you?"

"Non, not really. Let's just say that there's lots of things ya can do with bodies, but far more with just having a good relationship. So, really no romance stories? Not even a striper or somethin' in ya life?"

"No! And before you ask no ah don't. Why would ah read an exsortic book?" Rogue said with amusement in her voice.

"Thought it would be an interestin' topic to talk about."

"You wanna talk about sex with the untouchable?"

"Yes...no...I mean, errr." Gambit said feeling a little awkward and worried he maybe upsetting her. But she had an awkward smile of her own.

"So ya really open bout that stuff then?"

"Oui, guess I am. Got nothin ta be ashame bout really. Not when I know how good lookin I am. None of the girls can resist this, not even ma southern belle."

"Oh ah begged a differ."

"Oh I don't think so. I remember the first time ya saw me. Ya were frozen to the spot."

"No ah wasn't! Ah was just wondering what ya were doin stood there just starin at mah instead of fightin meh. What was with that card anyway?"

"Just a little sumthin ta keep bucket head thinkin I was doin ma job. Never could bring myself ta hurt a belle fillie."

"So ya decided ta try blowin ma hand off."

"Don't worry cher, it wouldn't have hurt ya."

"Is that right?"

"Oui. I wouldn't have let it happen. Sumthin ya don't know bout moi cher is dat I have a power called empathy. It helps me control and know others emotions. I may have had a little influence in our first meetin."

"Oh really. A little? So your the reason ah stood starin at ya like a strunken idiot."

"Non, that was all you cher. Ya the one who was starin at moi. Thinkin I was attractive. I could see it in ya eyes, n that secret smile of yours once ya thought I'd disappeared. I only got you ta realise the card was charged."

"Ah wasn't attracted ta ya Cajun. Keep dream in'."

"Bout you cher, of course. Anyway, there r erotic books in dat mansion ya know."

"Huh, really? who owns em?"

"Oh just a tall someone who ya like ta call little miss perfect."

"No way. Jean reads erotic fiction? That hilarious. Wonder if Scott knows. Those two are sickly together anyway. But really. Little miss perfect needs ta read erotic novels when she hasa boyfriend sulkin in the corner bout not bein touched."

Gambit chuckled at this. He liked seeing the victorious smile across rogues face, but there was something bothering him now and he felt like he needed to ask." Are...you still into that boy scout? I know I was...harsh when tryin ta convince ya to marry me n said some horrible things, but...I was only tryin ta convince you... And I never asked if you still liked that boy scout."

It went a little silent and awkward then. But she answered. "Ah grew outta him. Ah think the reason ah liked him in tha first place was cause before ah was with the X-Men, and at that time ah was thinkin they were the enmy just tryin ta hurt mah n use meh. Scott was pretty much tha only one outta the X-Men that made the effort ta try n reach out ta meh after ah ran away from em and joined tha brotherhood. Ah guess he was the main reason why ah joined the X-Men. We went on this field trip tagether and then Mystique happened and well, ah found out and been tricked n lied too and when ah absorbed Scott that day ah learnt he really did care bout what happened to ma..."

"I get it. The boy was there n you knew you could trust him when everyone else had turned their back on ya. That does make a difference ta what I was thinkin'. I thought you liked him cause of his looks and good boy attitude."

"Oh no. Truthfully that good boy thing got a little annoying after a while.n besides, like ya said,one good little Boy Scout deserves one little miss perfect."

"Glad ta here ya not that much inta good boys cher, cause I can't say I'm gonna be that good for ya." Rogue rolled her eyes and watched as Carrie went home to tell her mother about the dance she was going to. "So, do ya wanna maybe go out to town today? See New Orleans. Get some new nicer clothes? Grab somethin' ta eat."

"Would that be a good idea? Didn't end so well last time with tha rippers."

"Non, but dis time we won't deliberately be goin into assassin or thieves territory. Well be hidin in plan sight."

"Oh. Maybe. But, how bout we just stay in this mornin? There's a lotta movies on ta day, n truthfully ah don't really like goin out ta town."

"Ya mean you don't like crowded places. You don't have ta worry bout bumpin inta anyone cher, physically or people we're avoiding. I lived here ma whole life n know all the secret ways and quiet places. Stick with me n well be fine. But if insist, well stay in and relax for de mornin, but ya gotta tell me bout yaself later over a candle lit dinner."

"We'll see Cajun. We'll see."

88888

After a morning plan of just slouching together on the sofa watching movies and talking about past experiences, they had had fun ordering popcorn and other refreshments and just messing about. somehow, by the end of the second movie they were lay together, rogue had moved to lie down more and gambit sneaked his way to lie besides her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Of course rogue shot up and removed his arm, arguing with him, not to touch her, but when gambit had a goal in mind he was stubborn til the end. Soon rogue just gave up on the fourth time when gambit pulled her to him, complaining about her blocking the tv. It was awkward at first, and rogue had to move down a bit more so gambit could see past her head. She felt him lean his head against the top of hers while letting her use his head as a cushion since he'd stolen it and soon it was just relaxing and really comfortable to have someone to cuddle up to. Rogue wondered how they'd gone from been enimies, to friends, to her hating gambit lying to her, to making up, to reuniting again and being proposed to, but not being happy about it, to being happy and cuddling while watching a romance. But then rogue thought that she never really did have a problem with marrying gambit. She'd been hurt at his reasons why, but he wasn't the one who was making her stressed. It was school and the X-Men, but now they were gone, she was just suprized at how easy it was just to lie down and relax with gambit just like any normal person might do with their boyfriend. Was that what he was now? A boyfriend?

"So... You ever been in a relationship other than Bella Donna? You said you slept around, but did you ever date any of em?"

"Nope. Sometimes I didn't even know their names. It was just physical. A one nighter with each one of em n they knew that. I made it clear it was just for enjoyment. The only serious relationship I've had with someone since Bell is you. N I mean we had a connection before this whole mess of a marrage thing."

"You really don't like em forcin you ta get married do ya."

"Non, I liked it when I was in control of moi own destiny."

"Ah can understand that... Did you ever wanna get married, ya know. Before all this arranged marrage stuff."

"Truthfully, didn't give it much thought. I may be older than you, but that dunt mean I don't wanna be young n free. Didn't t'ink bout it cause I wasn't ready to settle down. I liked the danger and workin for bucket head. Just... Havin that freedom. The guild have loads of rules n stuff, so just gettin away from it was moi goal... But... I guess I wouldn't mind it. Later on in life I mean."

"How old are you anyway!"

"Twenty two. I was twenty one when I first met you."

"Oh, so there's a four year difference between us. And we've known each other a year."

"Yep. That's what we'll tell em. I ran away a year ago, well a little longer than that, but started working for old bucket head in May. The month I meet you. Ever since then we were on and off since we were playin opposite sides, but still sneaked out to see each other, putting the other things aside. We got into arguements a good few times bout our work, but we always made up. You came with moi ta save moi pere even though we were on fight then. We were fightin over some guy livin with ya back at Xaveirs mansion who liked you, n I got jealous, but you defended him. You were mad at how I was reacting. You told me in an arguement that I should go back to livin with my family since there was nothin left in Bayville for moi; you'd dumped moi and I had no more boss. Then cause you felt guilty when I told ya ma pere had been kidnapped, you ran away from home ta help get em back. I stayed with moi family after that cause I missed em, n we were still on fight. But when I ran away from home again a month ago or so, then I came straight back to Bayville where you were and we got together again, after missing each other so much. Moi tante Mattie, Merci n moi brother Henri can vouch for moi there. Hell, I think even ma pere will be able ta vouch for moi if he wasn't so stuck in the idea of moi n Bella marryin."

"What'd you mean by that?"

"let's just say there was a lotta talk bout you when you left. Good talk, but still talk."

rogue smiled at this. She wasn't quite sure what they had been talking about but she was sure something good since gambits checks lit up red a little. "What's was it like to live with ya family?"

"Well, after you left n I started livin with em again, I was worried. Worried bout you n moi other old team mates who were up, fightin apocolypse. This wedding came up when you were all fightin n they kept moi here in New Orleans busy with jobs so I'd been too tired n busy to figure out what they were up to."

"So all ya family's sneaky."

"You could say that, but non. Part from moi pere who's so into dis feud that he's stopped cairn bout his family, the others, they care. I'd trust em with moi life, always, even if they don't tell moi stuff. I know they always look out for moi. They really do care."

"You really trust them that much?"

"Oui."

"Whoa...That must be nice havin that sorta trust in someone."

"You've never had that trust, have you."

"No. Not really. I mean the X-Men r good n all and have been there for me, but... Ah don't know."

"... Sounds like there's trust, but no relationship."

"Pretty much."

"Do you trust moi?"

"Trust you...? Ah guess so. Ah mean you did take care of me when ah didn't know what was goin on last time. And I guessed ah have ta trust you ta marry you, wouldn't ah."

"Good to know you have such strong trust in moi." Gambit said sarcastically.

"Sorrah, but it's not like we've known each other that long. And besides having some trust in ya is better than none. Ah mean ya did kidnap meh and that should have ended ma trust in ya. But here ah am bout ta marry ya."

"Oui, n ya don't know how greatful I am that ya r."

Silence fell, but they didn't know if it was awkward or a nice silence. Rogue looked away from gambits sparkling, but serious eyes. He seemed happy, yet serious in what he was saying. Gambit saw the same shining eyes that sparkled with a kind of happiness, but takening what he was saying seriously. Trying to move the subject on gambit pulled her closer and she turned her head to watch the tv. "So, when'd ya wanna go out for dat meal?"

"It's only eleven, not even afternoon yet. How bout we watch a comedy then go out."

"Sounds good. How bout we go shopping before we go for a meal. We could order lunch here, then go get some more clothes for you. Let me spoil you before we go to a restaurant for dinner."

"Clothes shopping? Doesn't sound very manly."

"Is if I wanna treat the woman I- I'm gonna marry." Gambit stumbled, but rogue didn't notice. He was a little happy that she didn't, but a little upset too. That sentence came just so naturally, only he could never say that word to another person and mean it. but here, lying besides rogue with her in his arms just made it all seem real. Like that word he was about to say he did really feel.

"Feels kinda strange hearin stuff like that."

"huh?"

"Wife. Husband. Marriage."

"Best be gettin used to it then moi cher wife, cause soon ya gonna be a LeBeau. What is your real name anyway." Rogue didn't answer and gambit lend up on his elbow to be able to see rogues wide eyes."cher? Why'd ya never use your birth name?"

"... Cause ah don't. Ah got ma name legally changed ta rogue anyway, so ya can just stick ta callin meh that."

"Right. And what's you seconded name?"

"Don't have one."

"What?"

"Don't have one."

"But you need to have a second name for legal documents. So what is it?"

She said nothing. Gambit pulled her back onto her back so he could see her face. "Why don't ya tell anyone ya real name?"

"...cause it'll give power over meh... Ah've been used all ma life, ya can't blame me for wanting ta...protect myself from people tryin ta use n hurt meh. Besides, rogues who ah am now. So will you just accept it and drop it please."

"Cher, I don't want to force anything on you, but the thieves are gonna think ya dodgy if you don't give a name."

"They have ma name. Rogue. If ya need ta then say you know it but ya made a promise not ta tell anyone or somethin'."

Silence.

"If ya really want to, then you can pick me a name then. A name ya like and what ya would want ya wife's name ta be."

"Rogue LeBeau it is then." Gambit said, lying back down besides her. Rogue blushed a little and felt kinda touched by gambit wanting his wife to be called rogue. Wanting it to be her. He might just be saying that so it didn't make things difficult, but still he had that kind seriousness to his eyes. Rogue turned back to the tv with a little smile on her lips. "N rogue, moi names Remy LeBeau, n ya gonna have ta start callin' ya husband ta be dat."

"Alright. Cajun."

88888

Gambit was happy when they left the resort. He could smell that sweet perfum he'd bought rogue and he'd commented about her liking it. She only rolled her eyes at him, but he knew she did. Gambit had taken rogue shopping like he said he would and took her into an expensive shop which had no plan clothes. He tried hiding all the gothic and dark clothes from her, and she got only a few black clothes. By the end of the day she a three dresses (one being black) five tops, three skirt and three pairs of pants. He also got her some silk pyjamas that made her look sexy, but covered her whole body. Then they went shoe shopping and he actually bought her heels. He left her alone with the underwear part, and he went to find some jewellery for her while she searched for nice underwear. He guessed that she wore plain things, but he'd left her in a shop where there were only sexy underwear and not plain boring ones. Plus he'd convinced her to dress more in colours and lace instead of dark gothic clothes so that she could impress his family. She didn't much like the idea. It was hard for her even to go out without her gothic makeup on. She said she felt like people were looking at her, but gambit told her it was the hidden beauty she was hiding under all that gothic make up which was making them look at her. She also noticed that he wrapped his arm around her waste while they walked, and he wouldn't drop it even when she pushed him away. The underwear and changing rooms was pretty much the only time she got away from him. She caught him giving a few guys dirty looks as they passed. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but ignored him and while she found her underwear, she sneaked back into the clothes section, quickly picking up a few dark clothes she'd noticed, but hoped gambit hadn't noticed she put them with the other clothes she was buying. She had also saw dark make up and hurried to the till to pay for them using some money in hand that gambit had given her. Rogue smiled as she felt so much better having the clothes and makeup.

She walked around the shop for a while and couldn't find gambit anywhere. So she stepped out of the shop and began walking down the streets casually and calmy blending in like gambit had shown her. She looked into shops and thought she saw gambit in a cafe. She entered it and looked around. She couldn't see him, so went to the bar to ask if they'd seen him. The woman she came to talk to was a perky girl with blond hair and blue eyes, but she reminded rogue of Kitty. Especially in hight.

"Hey, ah'm lookin for... My boyfriend. Well fìance, hmmm." Rogue didn't think she could give his real name and a code name would make her look suspisous so she tried to get out of telling the name. "He's this high, brown hair and brown trench coat. Usually wears dark shades. Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. Not seen anyone with that discription enter here ever-"

"Natalie, table seven needs seeing to and you need to take table nine and elevens orders over quickly." The poor girl, Nataile, looked flustered and panicy.

"Oh ok. Hold on. I'm seein a customer."

"You seem ta be a little run off ya feet here. You short staffed?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there's a job openin' but no ones been in for it. It's kinda strange. The jobs been open for three days n there's been no CVs or anythin' and this is one of the most best and busiest cafés here."

"You have a job opening...? Well, ah don't have a CV or experience... N ah haven't finished school... Do you think ah could apply."

"You want the job? Great. Tanya there's the boss. I'll ask her ta come over n speck ta ya bout it. Just say ya can be polite to annoying argogant customs n have patience n ya should be fine. Gotta go. Hope ya get the job." Nataile said, before taking off to go talk to Tanya who had been the woman barking orders at her before. Rogue bit her lower lip thinking that no way was she patient. Tanya came over looking like Natalie's mother and said, "you want the job?"

"Hmmm, yeah. Ah would. Ah don't have a CV or anythin' n ah haven't finished school yet, but ah can still wait on people and stuff. Clean and take orders and ah learn quickly."

"I see. Well, that don't seem very impressive, but hey, if I don't give ya a chance then what good have you young kids got at actually getting a job when your older. Alright. When can you start?"

"Well, hmmm, ah'm kinda gettin married tomorrow. Ah should actually be getting ma dress today, but ah'm sure ah could get it tomorrow n work tonight if you like. ah mean ah planned ta have dinner with ma fìance, but he's dissapeared. And Ah'll be able to work after ma wedding. We're not leaving town me and ma hunny, so I'll be able ta come quite often after that ah think." Did she really just refer to gambit as her hunny?

"Alright ya good with time. Ya can start now by dropping those bags off in the back, I'll throw you one of our dresses, and ya can start by helpin Nataile out. Poor girls bein run off her feet. Text ya man that where ya r n tell I'm you'll be out for nine. Then you can start next week on Monday. Be here at eight am. Natalie will show you the ropes bit more then, but for now just hand out and clean up."

Rogue blinked in suprize at this woman. Was she serious? Had she just gotten a job? Rogue smiled gleefully and shuck the woman's hand thanking her before following her to the back were she quickly changed into a black and white checkered dress. It had short puffy sleeves and a short shirt. Rogue quicky pulled out some skin coloured tightes and long white gloves made of silk to cover her arms. Then she realised she didn't have gambits number. She'd left her phone in her bag at the resort. She'd turned it off on the plain and not turned it back on since she knew that she'd have a hundrad miss calls from the xmen. Rogue bit her lip as she wondered what to do, but then Nataile came in the back and pulled rogue out of the changing room into the dinner.

Rogue was stressed within ten minutes of the job. She tried keeping her temper low and was back and forth like a yo yo. But stopped when she stopped someone stood leaning again the enterance looking at her with a smirk and bewilderment. Rogue hurried over to him with a little glee in her voice and said "ah gotta job. Don't know how it happened but ah just got roped inta it. Whereve you been?"

gambit couldn't help but feel happy but slightly jealous at rogues clever age. He liked how it made her look sexy, but he didn't like how the other guys in the cafe seeing her like this. But she looked happy, well stressed, but he could tell she was happy. Happy she'd managed to find a job and felt usful.

"lookin for ya."

"no where'd ya dissapear to before. Ah looked round tha shop ya left meh in n couldn't find ya."

"I'll tell ya later. Anyway, what time do ya get off?"

"nine. Will that be too late to go out for that meal?"

"non, it be perfect. Nine it is then."

rogue smiled as she hurried off with the plates of food she had in hand. Gambit sat down at a table and got served by the other girl. He watched rogue carefully, and notice that there was one guy on her tables who was pushing his luck with her. He was with a group of friends who were eyeing up his rogue. He watched rogue stand her ground against their comments which were most likely suggestion that if gambit would have heard would have meant theyd be layer out. It looked like rogue had the last laugh as she began walking away. but when one of them grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aggressively back to the table, it was then gambit lost it. He stood up and headed over to the table wrapping his arms around an angry rogues wasit. She jumped underneath him but relaxed a little when she saw it was him. But felt slightly scared when she saw the look he was giving the other men.

"Bill Cassidy, r you causin trouble again?" came a strong woman's voice. "Get outta here." Yelled Tanya as she came up besides rogue. "Fore I get security ta kick ya outta here."

"we were just havin a little fun with the new girl tan."

"that new girl happens ta be gettin married tamorrow, n she dunt want no other guy when she's loyal ta her own man." There were a round of cheers from the people in the cafe. Rogue blushed a little and gambit smiled down at rogue, happy she'd obviously been talking about their marriage. He liked rogues boss who shoed them thugs away. But gambit wasn't finished with them yet. He asked rogue if she was alright and when she said yes, he kissed her hand liking her blush and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rogue finished her shift and felt exsorsed. She down down for a while as she watched Tanya and Nataile close up. She had helped them clean up, but then Tanya showed her and Natalie away o get changed. Rogue looked down at her shopping bags which were filling the locker room floor.

"Hey, can ah help ya pick put an alfit?" Nataile asked. Rogue smiled at Natalie. She and her had become good friends it seemed out of no time at all. And since rogue was new to dating, (was that what this was? Her first ever really date?) she defiantly needed help of a friend. The smile said it all as the two started looking through the bags.

88888

Gambit came back to a closed cafe. He was breathing a little heavy and wiped away a little blood from his coat, but apart from that he looked alright. the front of the cafe was shuttered down, so he went to the back and knocked on the door. Tanya popped her head out first and smiled at him. "She'll just be a minute." She said, before closing the door.

it was a little longer than a minute, but when rogue stepped out of the cafe he would have waited all night for her. She was dressed in tight black dress with black tights and a black leather jacket. her face wasn't heavy in goth make up but there was some black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Gambit felt his heart skip and beat and burst to life.

"So, where did you disappear to anyway?" Rogue asked gambit.

It took him time to reply and a few blinks, but he answered,"just had to take care of some business."

"it didn't have anythin ta do with those boys from before did it?"

Gambit said nothing. "How bout we get those bags in a cab n send em back ta the resort room?"

So they sent the bags back in a cab and gambit made a quick call to the resort telling them to take the bags n put them in their suit. They walked along the streets. It was calm and the first few stars were starting to come out.

Gambit smiled at this. He lead rogue to sit on the edge of a beautiful fountain which sparkled in the moon light. From out of one of his many pockets from his coat he took out two coins, handing one to rogue and keeping hold of one himself. Rogue clicked on from all the coins in the fountain. She smiled. She had never done this before. At that moment in time everything was perfect. Only she knew that it wouldnt last. Happiness and goodness never did for her. "Close your eyes, make a wish then tose the coin behind you."

Rogue closed her eyes and made what seemed like an imposable wish to her, then threw it behind her. She listened to the splashing then opened her eyes. She hadnt heard gambit's coin splash. But she felt someone take the hand in her lap. When she opened her eyes and looked down there was a Gambit on one knee with a red velvet box in his other hand. Rogue looked to gambit who had moved closer to her. He was smiling at the twinkle in her eyes. "Whats this?" Rogue asked.

"A thank you... For everything. For agreein ta marry me. Ta savin ma life twice... Ta makin this a magnificent day for moi. For agreein ta be moi wife."

"We went shopping. Ah dont see how thats so magnificent."

"I know. I dont usually like shoppin, but ya made it entertaining. Like how you dropped that jar of jam ya were holdin, n walked away in a hurry with ya checks flushed red."

"Hey, that wasnt funny. That was embarrisin. Tha way the woman looked at meh-are ya laughin at meh?"

"It wasnt the action, it was your reaction. The way your face turned bright red, it was cute. I should try comin up from behind ya more often n makin ya drop things just so i can see that blush."

"No ya wont. Yall keep ya sticky paws to yaself ya slippy swamp rat."

"Swamp rat? Dat your pet name for me cher?"

"Ain't a pet name if its true."

"You must be moi river rat then,non?"

"Non."

"Open it."Rogue took the box from his hand. The smile spread wider as she was about to open it. But then it sadden."whats wrong cher?"

"...ah had a nice time today too. Just relaxin this mornin n gettin shoppin over quickly. Usually kitty would try draggin or trickin meh inta goin shoppin n then spend hours in one shop lookin at the same dress... Do ya think every day will be like dis?"

"I hope so... There will still be the thievin jobs i need ta do, n then there'll be de family and... It probably wont be like dis for a while after were married." Gambit seemed to come down with the mood and so did rogue. But she already knew it wouldn't last.

To make it a little bit lighter though, she opened the box. And her eyes shine brightand sparkle as she looked down at the beautiful ring inside. The ring was a gold band with the words "I love you" imprinted inside of it, she noticed. She loved it. It wasn't big and flashy, but it wasn't plain and boring. And those words... They made her heart skip a beat. Gambit felt happy in seeing her expression. He was a little worried about how plain it was and the writing inside it.

"It was moi mothers ring. The only th'ng she left me with when she abandoned moi. Ta moi, it was still a sign ta say she loved moi, n dat she'd be the only woman in moi life that do ever be dat close to. I love tante Mattie and Merci, but I thought bout givin dis to the woman I was ta spend the rest of moi life with. Share how special dis ring is ta moi. Give it ta sumone who'll understand what it's worth ta moi."

Rogue was touched by Gambits tale behind the ring. She had waited and waited for him to say something else though. Something that he'd said about three other women, but not to her and something which was to do with the rings symbolism.

But then when he looked up at her, seeing that he looked almost devistated in giving the ring away, and looked into her eyes with a smile spreading gently over his lips, rogue knew he wasn't going to say those words.

But it just because he didn't say the words didn't mean that he didn't mean it or feel that way did it?

She might have been getting the wrong impression from gambit right from the start, but he did seem genuine in this glorious moonlight. His eyes glowed with heat and he looked a mix of happy and seriousness at what he was doing. This moment, a late quiet night with only the glittering music of the fountain behind them and the magical sparkle of the stars and moon in the clear sky were perfect. It was a perfect proposal. And one of the most romantic either of them had experienced.

"Remy... Are ya sure bout dis?" Rogue asked never looking away from those hypnotising eyes and luscious lips.

"Oui, moi cher." He said while he quickly pulled off her glove and slipped the ring on her marrying figure "I'm most defiantly sure." Gambit said while he swam in her green pools and felt the need to bite those juicy lips. neither were that sure which Gambit was referring to, the ring, or her lips. But what seemed better was that it seemed gambit wanted to marry her as if he was marrying his lost other half. Not someone who he knows he can trust or his family will believe ta be with. But for who she actually was. At that moment nothing could have been better. "Thank ya." Rogue said as a whisper. It was hard to keep her breath straight or even remember how to breath normally with gambit so close, and those lips so plum.

But she kept her head. Remembering her powers. And turned away. She saw the look of confusion in his eyes first then the sadness. She was sure she made him feel rejected. Rogue reached over for his hand and squeezed it a little. "how bout we go get that food, non?"

Gambit attempted a smile but was upset at the almost kiss. He'd really felt a connection there. Not just physically, but emotionally. He badly wanted to kiss rogue in that moment, but because of her powers he couldn't. Reality had set in for both of them, but gambit wouldn't let that stop him. He stood up, pulling her up, wraping his arm around her waist as he lead her to the restaurant. It was just a shame rogue had to pull her gloves on over the most romantic and wonderful gift she'd ever received.

88888

By night fall Gambit had learnt quite a bit about Rogue. He'd been asking her simple questions like how what her favourt horror movie was, what was her favourite dance, and what her favourite Disney movie was. Rogue had learnt all of Gambit's answers to his own questions and possibly more than he had learnt from her. She wasn't used to being open so for her to just relax and open up about everything it was rare, but it seemed easier with Gambit around. She hadn't know what it was, but even when he'd kidnapped her she just found it easier to open up to him. Guess it has something to do with a similar upbringing, rogue thought. Gambit had taken her to a little restaurant on the streets of bourbon street. He said it was a little risky, but it did the best gumbo. They came to sit down at he lively little restaurant, in a booth where they ordered their drinks and food.

"Though ya said that little Jazz club was tha best."

"Oui, but dat be in de assassin territory. Your gonna need ta know bout where the guild's territory is 'n' de assassins. You know where we pasted dat antics shop? Dat's where the thieves' territory bein' on bourbon street. Don't ever go pass dat shop without a thief with ya. The square is for both de assassins and thieves. The south side and west side is thieves territory from the square, and the assassins have the north and east side."

"Oh. Fair enough."

Just then the drinks came and the woman placed them down on the table. Again, this woman was a ginger haired girl, who wasn't shy, and showed her best side to Gambit which got his attention.

"so whats it gonna be handsome?" She asked him, completely ignoring rogue who's eyebrow had shot up. Gambit looked a little uncomfortable, but gave his signature grin that Rogue had recognised to be his seducing grin. Rogue felt a little hate heat up inside of her and she felt the need to make the other girl back off.

"Just your special gumbo tonight. No ginger on the side." Said rogue with a smug grin on the side. The ginger turned around giving rogue an evil eye.

"oh that's so sweet of you bringing your younger sister out." Said the ginger. "I lika kind man."

"she's"

"oh thanks for the complement. Gotta say I do enjoy it when people give meh compiments of bein young and beautiful. Bet it must be hard gettin them at your age." Said rogue to the woman, but before the woman could retaliate rogue turned round to gambit."So, what's the plan then sugar?"

"Huh?" Gambit asked looking between both girls kind of confused but understanding the insults.

"For tha wedding?" Gambit's head turned and Rogue watched as the waiterous lip dropped and then hurried off in a huff. Rogue felt smug now, smiling in triumph and turned to face a bewildered Gambit.

"The weddin'?"

"Oui."

"You were jealous."gambit smiled. "Admit it."

"the weddin?" Rogue inforces trying to hid her grin at gambits smug grin.

"ya know I never would have left ya for that trash, rogue. She all for body n no personality. She ain't you." Maybe marriage to this man wouldn't be so bad after all. Rogue just had to keep that in mind. Today had been a good day, even if it was shopping and not her favour thing. They had talked and got on through little bickering over clothes and sharing memories and agreeing on other things they liked. No, it wouldn't be so bad marrying Gambit and living with him. Not if every day could be like that. Rogue could get used to it. The life of a married woman. It was so simple and normal. She'd love a normal life with Gambit.

"the weddin'?" She repeated, trying to change the subject.

"Well, tonight we'll retire after a meal and few drinks. I will leave you in de mornin' to go out 'n' collect moi best man."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Moi frère, Henri."

"Your brother?" Rogue felt a little deflated at hearing this. Gambit had talked of Henri and his shenanigans when they were little or on missions together. They were as close as two turtle doves. But still, he was family. Gambit had said there wouldn't be any family. Not his or hers. He lied.

"Oui. I sent a codied text to 'im last night tellin' 'im to take his wife Merci out tomorrow mornin' for de whole day. It is so we can meet. Henri will help moi find a suit and sort out other things, while Merci will go to the resort room you'll be waitin' in. She'll pick you up 'n' you two can bond over wedding dresses and other girly things like getting your hair 'n' nails done-"

"Ya've had this planned all along haven't you?"

"Oui, thought I already told you dis-"

"you said no family."

"Oui, but-"

"What is havin' a wife to ya?"

Gambit was off guard when the question came and now he blinked at her. Rogue's expression was determined and a hint of anger along side frustration. He wondered what he had done now. Was she talking about what he thought she would do after they were married? "Having her happy. Having her do whatever her heart desires. If she wants to explore the world she can do. If she needs money then-"

"No, what do you want from a wife. Not what a wife wants. Not what ah want. If you were to find that one perfect person for you, what would it be like?"

"That's a strange question...?"

"if it wasn't meh n ya he ta find another wife, what would she be like? Be truthful"

"...I guess, whatever is in a good relationship. Trust, honesty, love. Someone to come home to after a long day of thieving. Someone who can take care of demselfs and moi. Someone who can cook and clean and do what I tell 'em ta do. Someone beautiful 'n' kind 'n' good in bed. Non, lively in bed and has stamina. Lots of it." He grinned at the fought of some beauty rubbing his feet and waiting on him only the image of that woman was familiar. While he daydreamed he didn't see Rogue's saddening frown.

"So having a wife to you is basically having someone serve on you? Having someone that does only what you want and nothing what they want? Just a play mate that'll be willing to lay down whenever ya feel like it?"

"Huh? No, No, der has to be love."

"And what is love to you?"

"What are all des questions 'bout cher?" Rogue was silent as she looked away and took a drink of the red wine in front of her. Gambit reached out and took her hand, but she pulled it away. "Cher?"

"Ah'm an idiot aren't ah?" Rogue said, her sadness turning to vemon as she turned to face Gambit with a fire in her eye. "Ya can have any girl ya want can't ya? 'N' anything ya want"

"Rogue, I'm-"

"Lost? Ya want meh ta tell ya what ah'm really t'inkin'? What ah'm reallah feelin'? No, guess ya wouldn't. Why would you care? Tha only reason ya interested is ta keep meh sweet."

Rogue got up to leave, but Gambit's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling her down. "Rogue, stop dis. What makes ya th'nk I don't care 'bout ya? You really th'nk I would have gone shoppin' all day with some girl I didn't care 'bout?"

"Yeah. Gotta keep 'em sweet haven't ya."

"Stop dis! Sit down 'n' tell moi what I said wrong. Jes', I don't know when we're right or wrong. It's like ya deliberately pushin' me away." Gambit pulled her down and made her sit down.

"Ya wanna know what you've said? Or more what ya've done?"

"I wanna know why ya keep turnin' on moi. Ya weren't like dis the first time."

"Ah didn't know how much of a spoilt little brat ya were back then. But ah can see it more clearer now. Ya a guy whos' grown up always getin' his own way. Ya've got money from ya family 'n' all de stuff ya've ever wanted. Ah'm so stupid ta only just see it now."

"Rogue, is this just 'cause I invited Henri and Merci's ta the weddin'? It'll be good for witnesses. Make it more believable-"

"Finah, ya know what, ah ain't hungry anymore. Ah gotta headache. Ah'm goin' back ta tha resort ta be alone."

Rogue stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Gambit couldn't believe this. Another argument? The day was going so well, what went wrong? Before Rogue could walk off into town and get herself seen by anyone, Gambit pulled her back down a corridor. She told him to let go and leave her alone. "Ya not backin' out on moi 'r' ya?"

"What?"

"Rogue, ya said you'll marry moi. Promise me you'll still be there tomorrow for the weddin'. Promise moi!"

"Why should ah? Why should ah marry ya? Ta save ya life? Ya know what, ah've saved you 'n' your father's life once before 'n' ah'm tired of it-"

"Marry me 'n' I promise, I'll give ya whatever ya want?"

"Oh what, ya'll let me be free ta travel tha world? Ah could do that with or without ya permission Gambit. Ah've got a job now. Ah can easily find a home. Ah could save up and do what ah want for a change. Not go ta school or college 'cause the Professor wants meh to. Not fight bad guys 'cause the X-Men want meh to. Ah could take care of maself 'n' not owe anyone anythin'. Ah could give ya back these clothes ya bought meh taday n go now."

"Go where? Ya not got enough yet. I get ya want your freedom Rogue, but do ya really think you'll be able ta do all the things ya want on an income like that?"

"Ah could get more than one job."

"Rogue please. Money, family, protection. I can give ya whatever ya want. Just marry me."

"And then what? You get stuck with a wife for the rest of your life, who can't touch? Won't serve you after a job. Hell, a wife who doesn't even agree with what you 'n' your family do."

"I don't-"

"Be truthful Gambit. What good 'r' we together."

He was quiet while he thought about what Rogue said. "Ya right cher. You're not what I expected... Not what I wanted as a wife."

"Ah know. "

"But things Change. People change. Minds change. Feeling change. Man do they change...having a future with you is better than not having a future at all without you."

"Gambit...Remy, ya can con any girl ya like inta marrin' ya. Ya still have time. Go find yaself a pretty girl who wants ta be ya wife. Someone like that ginger in there. Tell her we broke off the weddin' 'n' ya need some company for a while or somethin'... Ah don't want ya dead, but ah can't marry ya. Ah can't give ya what you want."

"Rogue...Cher." Gambit lifted his hand up to stroke the side of Rogue's face. She looked just as upset as he felt. "I know I can have any other woman. But I want you."

Rogue closed her eyes as if she'd just been stung. "Gambit please. You might like a challenge, but you can't do this ta meh."

"Can't tell ya the truth?"

"No. Ah ain't a challenge Gambit. Ah'm a person. A person who can't have relationships. Someone who's been used and abused and ah can't take anymore. So please Gambit." Rogue pushed him away from her by the chest. "Remy, leave me be."

Gambit shuck his head and pushed forwards so Rogue became trapped between the wall and his body. "Non, I know all dis Rogue. But when ya gonna get it threw dat thick head of yours that I don't want any other woman? I want you moi cher. Not for ya powers 'n' not ta hurt ya... Ya probably the only woman ive gotten this close to... Ive not got much ta offer that ya want... But i promise if you promise ta marry me tomorrow please cher ill give up thieving. I'll do anythin ya want, just please cher, have merci. Promise to come to the weddin tomorrow " gambit said almost temples to fall to his knees and beg.

Rogue didnt know what to say. He was right there was nothing he could give her now. Shed picked herself up and gotten a job... But it was gambit who gave her a way out. And she had agreed to this. She couldnt just string him. Even if he was only using her. She had used him. "Ahm sorry gambit. But Ah dont want you ta promise your life away. Gambit your a thief n its in ya blood n ah dont wanna take that away from ya... Ahll marry ya, but only if ya promise me that youll keep ya distance... Your right ah dont want ya ta die, n if your bein dat stubon bout who ya gonna marry, then looks like ah got no chose. But ya cant hurt me gambit." Rogue pushed him away. "Just... Promise youll stay away from me. Ya not gonna try any moves, ya not gonna use me or trick me. Just...just friends... Just, we get married, go your place for a while to convince ya family ya in love, then we can say were gettin our own place, or somethin, n we can just go back ta how we used ta be. Ya can keep on bein a thieve... Goin with other girls if ya want. Just dont tell meh."

"Cher, i wouldnt cheat on you. Not when were married."Rogue looked down not believing him. And he knew she didnt believe him. She tried catching a cab, but it was harD. Gambit was a gentle man and stopped one. Before rogue could climb into the back he stepped sort of in front of her. "cher, thank ya. For agreein ta do dis... If ya really want... Really want moi ta stay away from ya. Leave ya alone. Then... I will. Just... Know that im really greatful rogue. Really."

Rogue looked up to those eyes. They looked sad and serious. She didnt know what to say. So she said nothing at all. It was a sad unfinished night. Gambit felt anger with how the night had got and slammed the door shut hard. Rogue noticed but just told the driver where to go. She had money in her bag from Gambit and the key card. But she felt badly that she was forgetting something. Or leaving someone behind. And it made her want to cry.

88888

That night gambit went back to a familiar bar where he drank shots and watched hot girls dance. he'd been thinking of rogue all night and turned down all the girls that approached him. Gambit felt so rejected. He didn't know how to cope. He'd always been able to charm woman into doing what he wanted and keep himself distant. But someone he had become closer to rogue than anyone in his life. He wanted to tell her how he felt during that argument, but he just couldn't. It seemed too soon. Too fast. They hadn't known each other that long but he was sure of what he felt for her. But he was scared to admit it to himself.

While thinking of rogue it made him drink more till he thought it was time to go home. Gambit stumbled up into a dark haired woman with bright green eyes who had been trying to seduce him all night.

"Easy big fella. How bout we take this somewhere else?"

"Rogue...?" Gambit questioned, his vision blurry and thinking sped slow."No...no. i... I gotta wif...fìan...girl...friend waitin...i think. Need ta get...back to...her." gambit slurred. The green eyed girl just wrapped him up in her arms more.

"Easy now sugar. This girl of yours doesnt seem ta know how ta appreciate ya. So how bout I do it for er?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** sorry guys. Got the chapters confused -.-

**Chapter 7**

Rogue woke up with a bagging headache. She rolled over to see Gambit, but he wasn't there. She had waited up for him for a long time after she got home, and finally fell asleep at four am. She was kind of glad he didn't follow her, she needed her space to clear her head, but at the same time she was worried about him. He hadn't come home. Where was he? Rogue sometimes hated herself. She had to ruin what seemed to be the most perfect day of her life. But she couldn't let him get close to her. She couldn't let anyone get close to her. Even if she wanted them to. She signed as her headache got louder and worse.

There was a knock at the door. Rogue got out of bed with the covers still wrapped around her as she answered the door to a perky blue eyed girl. "Hi there. Ya must be Rogue. Ma new sister-in-law. Oh hunny, ya look awful. How bout I run ya a hot bath, huh. Then we can go find ya the perfect dress." The blue eyed girl stepped in and found her way to the bathroom, making herself at home. Rogue sat down on the bed and watched her.

"Sorrah, but who 'r' ya again?"

"Oh, how stupid of me. Where's my manners. Ma names Merci. I'm your future sister-in-law. Remy's brother's wife, Henri. Remy said you were expecting me."

"Ya've seen 'im? Where is he?"

"Gone out with Henri... Did you two have a fight last night."

"Huh...? Errr... It's...complicated."

Merci pitted the poor girl in front of her. She looked so lost and upset. Merci came to knee in front of her, first seeing the faint scratch marks across Rogue's face. "He didn't...do this, did he?"

"What... Oh no, ah... Ah got into a fight. And, well, G- Remy was there for meh... He brought meh here. Back down south... He was...really kind."

Merci smiled at the girl. She knew that look. Rogue was fighting against her true feelings. Merci took hold of the girls hands in her gloved ones. Rogue froze at her touch. "Ya gettin' cold feet?"

"Ah made a promise, 'n' ah'm gonna keep it."

"A promise to marry Remy so he won't have ta marry Bella Donna and be killed?" Rogue said nothing and was a little taken back by how full on Mecri had introduced herself. "Ya know ya just gave yaself away right? Dat face tells me everythin' 'n' if ya gonna live with a house full of thieve ya gonna have to come up with a better face for lyin. It's a good th'ng me 'n' Henri 'r' on Remy's side or else dis could turn real bad."

Rogue took her hands out of Merci's and rubbed her face. "What am ah doin'?"

"You're gettin' married."

"No. Ah mean ah know." Rogue mumbled from under her hands. "It's just... Everything."

"...Remy told me 'n' Henri bout ya powers. Ya really can't control 'em."

"No."

"Your scared you might hurt 'im."

"...Yes."

"Rogue, I th'nk your hurtin' 'im now."

"What?"

"Look Rogue. Remy knows 'bout your powers right? 'N' we both know he has a bit of a reputation oui. But out of all of the other woman he chose you, and you chose him. Ya must of if you've come dis far. Goin' as far ta marry 'im. We're Catholics Rogue, it means we only believe in getting married once. So for Remy, your it. And he's it for you. Ya must know dis. The boy must have given ya time ta th'nk bout it, 'n' you agreed. Listen to me. I'm wafflin' on. Now, do ya wanna get married Rogue?"

Rogue thought about all Merci had said. Merci reminded Rogue of someone, but she couldn't put her figure on it. Whoever it was they made sense. Rogue gave a little smile in return and let Merci, lead her to the bathroom.

88888

Gambit was lay on his stomach, passed out in a hotel room that was rented out under Henri's and Merci's name. Last night was a blur and all Henri knew as he looked down at his younger brother was that he was in pain. Last night, or rather this morning, Gambit had called and he and Merci had started their day out early. Henri came to kneel in front of Gambit with a hot cup of herbal tea and warm flannel. He moaned at it. "If Tante Mattie could see ya now, boy ya'd be runnin for ya life. She'd most likely be beatin' ya with a stick for gettin' inta dis sort of mess 'fore ya weddin'. Drink dis. We've gotta be day a head of us." Gambit rubbed his temples and turned over, accepting the tea. Henri watched him. He'd never seen his brother look so defeaten."Ya know ya best sendin' Tante a message as well. Ya know how upset she'd be if she missed out on dis weddin'... But then again, she'd be upset and mad seein' ya like dis...What happened the other night, Remy?" Gambit said nothing, but his face said it all. "You 'n' dis fillie... Get inta an argument or somethin'?" No answer. "Remy, come on... speck to moi? Ya gettin' married taday. It's suppose ta be de happiest day of ya life. N we gotta gettin' goin' soon if your gonna conferm it."

"...De weddin's off frère...She ain't comin'."

"What you mean Remy? You said she promised ya last night."

Gambit never met his brothers eye. He just looked off into space. "...She ain't comin'."

Henri had never seen his brother like this and he was scared for him. Henri got up to find his phone and called the one of the only people he thought would know what to do with him. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Henri. What's up?"

"He's not gotten any better since ya left moi cœur."

"Oh, Rogue was kinda the same only not as bad. I managed ta set her straight. We're at the dress shop now."

"She's still gonna marry him?"

"Oui."

Henri smiled and turned to look over at his brother. "Did ya here dat moi frère? Ya fillie's at de dress shop, gettin' all done up for her weddin." It looked like Henri's words hadn't done anything. Henri could here his wife talking to Rogue or the assistant about a dress in the shop. Slowly Gambit turned his head to face his brother, a look of confusion washed over him. "She's gettin' ready Remy. Best not let the fillie down, non?" Gambit slowly sat up, the hot wet cloth fell from his head and he placed the tea on the side table. He still looked a little lost.

"Henri...Henri."

"Oui, Merci."

"I got someone here who wanna talk ta Remy. Do ya mind putin him on?"

Henri looked to his brother who was watching him with bewilderment. He stepped towards him and passed the phone down to him. "It's for you, moi frère." Gambit took the phone slowly and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Came the female voice from the other end of the phone. "Hello? You there?"

"...Oui cher. I'm here. What's the matter."

"Gam-er- Remy...You alright? You don't...sound too good."

"Oui...I'm fine... Are ya really at de dress shop?"

"Yeah. We're...Gettin' married today, aren't we?"

Gambit felt his froze heart suddenly burst to life. It hurt him for a moment, but the shock awakened him. It took him a moment to answer, but his brother was smiling at the red that came to his brothers face. He was glad that he'd come back to the real world. "Oui. Oui. If your still..."

"Ah promised didn't ah. Ah don't break ma promises Remy. Besides, can't have ma husband ta be marryin' some other southern trash 'n' losin his head can ah."

Gambit smiled at hearin this. "Ya jealous cher?"

"In ya dreams swamp rat... Where were you last night anyway? Ya didn't come back to the resort."

"...Tradition."

"Oh...Ok... Well, ah guess ah'll see ya at the alter, right...? Remy...? Ya not gonna abandon meh at the alter 'r' ya?-"

"Non, non... I'll be there. See you then."

"Alright... See ya."

"See ya, moi cher."

Gambit hung up and never felt so down in his life. Henri noticed his expression change as soon as the topic of last night came up. He hadn't been fully told what happened the other night, but he knew it wasn't good. "Frere, what's wrong."

"...I can't marry her Henri... I don't decerve her."

"What you talkin bout?"

"She's right...I am a spoilt brat...n she dunt want me" he whispered. "I don't deserve her Henri."

"Now I've had just 'bout enough of dis. Ya not leavin dat girl at tha alter. Not after ya just told 'er ya wouldn't. We brought ya up better than that Remy. Now, ya gotten go have a shower 'n' your gonna go get a suit, 'n' ring 'n' were goin to the church."

"Henri...I can't."

"Why not?"Gambit said nothing. And Henri's anger raised. He grabbed Gambit by the back of his trench coat, dragging him over to the shower, and turned it on full blast while Gambit was till fully dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gambit had showered off like his brother made him and tried to think straight although that was hard to do with a hard hang over. But gambit trusted his brother and while he took the day trying to sober up and think straight, his brother took over the wedding plans and making sure the groom and the bride got to their wedding. When gambit finally thought things through he was stood in the door way of the church feeling the same shame hed been feelings all day. That was when a friendly large woman caught him off guard, hugging him tight.

"My boy. Why am i only hearin bout dis gaul of yours till now? I here shes a fine fillie n that she n merci really hit it off. Why remy,whats the matter boy?" the woman known as tante mattie stepped back but kept hold of gambit in her embrace. She knew this boy as if he were her own. And she knew when he was upset.

Gambit stepped out of her grasped and breathed out a heavy breath. He knew that he could trust tante with anything and shed help stire him in the right direction, only he couldnt tell her in detail. "oh tante... I dont think i can marry dis girl."

"oh Remy. Why boy? I thought you liked dis girl. She is dis girl dat saved you n your pere from de rippers non? Is she a better chose than Bella?"

"tante... It aint dat she aint good. Shes brilliant. Shes amazin. Shes loyal, came back for moi n moi pere when de assassins had us. N shes kind hearted and fun. She came all dis way ta help moi outta a stupid rut again. Shes doin this t save ma life... N i cant give her anythin. She lost everythin tante. Her home, her education, everythin. But now shes already found a job down here n willin ta move on. Shes so strong n brave, but fragile. N like ya say tante. Im a bull in a china shop. Too wreckless for moi own good...ive...ive done something stupid...something dat i thinkd hurt her n i dont wanna hurt her tante. Really. Dats the last thing i want tante... I dont know what ta do."

"oh remy." tante said tking his face in her hands. "now y listen ta me boy. Eveeyone makes mistakes n it seems yave made a big one. But dis big mistake has seemed ta make ya see how important dis gorl is ta ya. My boy, we live n learn til tha day we die. Now ya bout ta be married remy. Bout ta male dis girl a promise. Dis is your chance ta start again. Ta make things better. Now i might not have met dis girl but i hear shes been through a rough time, n for her ta marry you it aint gonna get any easier for her. So ya gotta stop dis self centred n self pity act n start thinkin bout ya wife ta be. Think how scared she might be huh. Shes marryin into a family n life she doesnt know or understand. Shes gonna be watched n pestered by ya father n others n ya gotta take it easy with her moi boy. I know you. You like control. You like puttin people in der place so that they do what ya tell em. But ya cant do this ro tha girl. Ya gotta be the shoulder remy. Ya got to stand by your wife n be kind ta her just as she has done you this kindness."

And that was the kick up the backside gambit needed. This woman knew just what to say without knowing anything. This is why he loved her. He gave her a small smile as she straightes his suit. " im proud of ya my boy. Proud of ya takin ya own destiny in ya oen hands. I just hope and wish you and dis fillie the best."

Gambit nodded and hugged tante mattie. "thank ya tante. I owe ya one"

88888

Rogue was feeling butterflies as she and merci pulled up in the limo gambit had wanted for her but henri had ordered (rogue didnt know though).

"nervous?" merci asked.

Rogue breathed out heavily, looking away from the church and at her bridesmaid. "that obvious."

"yeah. Same for every bride. But ill tell ya somethin. Everythin is gonna be fine. Were gonna go in der n the scariest part is walkin down the isle. But once ya get that over with n ya holdin his hand everything just seems ta go away. The stress. The nerves. All thats left is u n henri... i mean remy."

Rogue smiled at her new friend. she was very sweet. Not like cute sweet like kitty or kind sweet like jean, but just in the middle. She had kittys excitment but was calm like jean,always wearing a smile. But the best thing about merci which she felt wouldnt have happened with jean or kitty was that merci looked out for rogue. Like at the dress shop kitty would have been picking and demanding what type of dress she wore where jean would have been lecturing her about tradition and wearing something senseble. But merci, she was neither. She stopped a few dresses, took them off the rack and asked rogue, "hows bout dis one? Do ya like somethin like dis?" and if rogue said no there would be no bickering. And ifshe said yes merci worked harder to find rogues dream dress and atlas she found it.

Now she sat in her dress looking at the big white church feeling that shed rather be facing apocolyse again one on one. The door was openned for her by the limo driver and rogue stepped out. She held the flowers tight to her chest which she had in her hand and waitted for merci to come to her side. The two girls giggled as they looked at each other. Was this really happening? The rogue was getting married?

Then she heard the sound of a bike pulling up further in front of the church than the limo. And off pulled the hemlet to reveal an angry looking logan. Rogues heart stopped in her chest, and her body froze to the stop as utter fear and shock filled her body.

"rogue, what r you doing?" logan asked, but rogue was too taken back to hear. Logan growled low and took a step towards her. "i asked ya what are you doin? And why you dressed like that?" no answer. "rogue, im gettin very sick of not havein any answers-"

"hi there, ma names merci LeBeau, rogues maid of honnor. Ya must be her father." rogue felt very greatful to have merci as her friend and hopfully sister in law, but logan shot merci a scary look to silence her before turning back to rogue.

"answers kid, now!"

Rogue stumbled to find the right words

her bottom lip trembled. And Logan finally lost it. He growled "fine" and headed off into the church.

"Logan? No, wait! Logan stop!"

But he was already inside. Rogue chased after him having returned to reality. By the time rogue had gotten to the start of the isle she saw Logan had gambit pinned against the alter, his claws out and by his throat.

"Logan, stop please!"

Gambits head turned to her voices, and he melted. For a moment there he was sure she had found out about everything and had called Logan to chop his head off. But hearing her protest and yelling at him to stop made him realise she hadn't found out, but they had been found. He melted at the sign of her. She was beautiful. In a tradition white dress with a corset and long flowing skirt. Her arms were covered by floral lace which started at the cleaver age of the corset and kissed her lace gloves. Her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head with a tiara and veil in it. But there was one small piece of white hair that fell in her beautiful dark eyes. She had gone for a simple bridal glow; a bit of eyeliner and red lipstick which make him want to sink his teeth into those juice looking lips even more.

Logan growled as he turned away from gambit but never let go of his neck. "Him again rogue? What's he got you doin now? Made you elope? Can you see he's using you strips."

"Yeah Logan. Ah know what he's doin. N ah know what ah'm doin. Ah'm gettin married Logan. So do ya mind letting go of ma groom please."

"Married. Out of the question. Your not getting married to this-"

"Logan!" Rogue yelled finally having had enough. She noticed all eyes were on her as she walked down the isle and learned that Merci was right. It was the most terrifying part. But she was close behind. Rogue came to stand in front of Logan and gambit, placing her hand over Logan's which had hold of gambits neck. "Logan ah know what ah'm doin. Ah'm eighteen now. Ya can't stop meh."

"Oh I can stop you alright-"

"But not without hurtin meh. Let im go Logan. Please." And Logan let go at rogues fair voice

"I want answers rogue. And I want em now."

"You'll get em."

"No rogue. I mean it. You said that the last time this low life kidnapped you n I never got a straight answer. Now you better tell me now and tell me fast if you don't want gumbo."

Rogue looked at gambit who was watching her giving nothing away. She was looking for an answer to her question of if she could tell him. But he didn't answer. Rogue swallow hard not liking having all the eyes on her. "Alright. Finah, but can we take this in a'other room?"

"You can use the sacristy." Said the shaking present behind the alter. the poor little guy was terrified at the sight of Logan, but Logan just grabbed rogues hand and dragged her in the door behind them.

"What the hell is goin on strips. The professor gets a phone call saying you've been exspelled for attacking students and ran away from school. I track you down to the airport and you smell of that no good Cajun out there. But you didn't want me to know you were with him did you? You used those perfume bombs to try and put me off, didn't you? So what? You eloping with this guy Rogue? Cause I'm tellin ya, this aint gonna work."

"N how do ya know that Logan. Ya've not even given em a chance. Ya don't know im. Look, ah didn't elope right? Well, not at first, but he did ask meh ta marry im before ah ran away."

"So you have been seeing him? He's the reason why you attacked those people-"

"No, well, yes, ah have been seein' im, but no. Ah didn't-"

"He's been twistin your mind Rogue. Trickin ya into marryin him. Trickin like he did last time."

"N why would he try trickin' meh inta marryin' im Logan?"

"...I don't know, but he's still using you Rogue."

"Ah know Logan. Ah know why he wants ta marry meh."

"N whys that? Cause he's told you he loves you?" Rogue couldn't believe what Logan had just implied and Logan looked guilty as soon as he realised what he'd said."I didn't mean it like-"

"No Logan. Ya did. But your wrong. You wanna know why ahm here? Why ahm marryin im? It's because at least he gives a damn enough ta ask what happened before goin' on tha war path. At least he asked what happened in school instead of just hearin' one side of tha story n believein that idiot school. At least he asks meh what ah want. That's why Logan OK."

"Because he gives you choices? Rogue that aint no reason to marry someone. I understand I was wrong in coming here and kicking off and not listening to your side of what happened at school, but you can't possibly be so dumb as to see that theres a hidden agender behind this?"

"Oh so now ahm dumb."

"No. You know what I mean kid-"

"Don't call me that. Ah aint a kid Logan n soon ahm gonna be a married woman. Ah know what Remy's gettin outta this. He's gettin a life."

"N what r you getting out of this Rogue? A thieving husband who's just going to break your heart. I don't want you hurt Rogue. It's too soon."

"This cant wait Logan. There aint time. But ahm tellin ya Logan, if ya knew the reason behind this then you'd be thinkin good of meh."

"Then tell me Rogue. Why are you marrying him?"

"...Ah can't?"

"Why?"

"Cause...cause..."

"I'll tell you why. Because you know that my mind will still be the same. I'll still be tellin ya not ta marry him."

"Alright Logan, ya wanna know so badly. A few days ago, before ah got kicked outta school, Gambit asked meh ta marry him ta save his life. His daddy wants ta marry im off to this assassin woman and theyre gonna kill Remy if he does, but he cant get outta it. If he doesn't marry Bella Donna he'll be forced to, and if he runs he'll be tracked down and made to or worse. He asked meh ta marry im cause he trusts me. Outta all the girls in tha world he trusts me."

"He's using you Rogue. You can absorb him and know all about him. You'll look like a normal wife who knows her husband, but it wont work once these thieves find out ya cant touch."

"We'll get ta that when we get ta it. But Logan ah'm doin this. Ah'm gonna save his life Logan. N you cant stop meh."

"Oh yes I can."

"The stop meh, but ahm tellin ya Logan. Ah wont ever forgive you if he dies."

Logan let go of a breath. He was proud of Rogue for trying to save someones life, but this wasn't right. "Stripes, come home. There'll be other ways to help the Cajun if he means that much to you-"

"Come home to what? Bein' an X-Men? Sorrah Logan, but ahm not sure ah even wanna be an X-Men anymore. Ah don't wanna go back ta a place where the professors gonna lectura meh for hours for fightin n runnin away. Ah can't go back ta school meanin ah've lost ma education, n ah can't just hang around the mansion all ma life. Just sittin on the side lines waitin for when theres some mutant in trouble that the X-Men need ta go help. Watchin everyone else go out get educations and jobs n ahm stuck in time just growin old n watchin life pass meh by. Logan ah wanna do something with ma life. Here ah'm back home in good old south n ah can get an education. Ah already hava job here, n ahll hava family. Merci is really nice, ma bridesmaid, n ahm sure so is Tante and Henri. Remy loves n adores em. They help set this up. They helped im get away so he could come back ta Bayville n ask meh ta marry him, cause they love him n don't want him ta die. they've looked at all the ways out of this n there isn't any. This is his only chance Logan. For us both. We can both start new lifes once were married. Both do what we wanna do and be what we wanna be."

"And what about if either of you fall in love with someone else? What then?"

"Then we get a quite devorce. It's only ta convince the guide Logan." Logan ran his hand down his face struggling to think of a come back.

"Do you love him?" Logan asked Rogue. Rogue didn't expect that question and stood there dumbly. Rogue looked away unsure what her answer was. Logan folded his arms. "Well?"

"...Ah...Ah don't know...But ah must care bout im if ahm doin this for him."

"Or you just don't want a death on your hands."

"No...If it was someone else...Ah would have helped em find someone else who they could marry."

"Then why haven't you done this for Gambit? You don't know if you love him Rogue. A marrage isn't just a piece of paper rogue. It's a promise. A promise between two people who love each other. It aint something you can just break whenever you feel like it."

"Ah know that Logan. Ah know it's a promise two people in love make ta show their love ta one another. A promise that means theyre taken for the rest of their lives...And he's promised me his life Logan. N ah promise him ahll be here and marry him."

"That's different Rogue. Theyre unconditional promises. This is different. Are you really going to give your life for that low life?"

"...Ah already have. Ah went back for him last time... N ahm here now."

Logan let out a little frustrated growl. He knew there was no way of getting through to rogue like this. She had made up her mind and she wasn't changing it. Finally Logan straightened himself, nodded and he'd for the door. Before he turned the handle he said back to Rogue. "If you ever need us, or me, were still here for you Rogue. I just hope you know what your doing. And that Cajun knows it too. If he ever treats you wrong." Logan held up his fist which had three shiny claws sticking out of the knuckles. Before Logan could turn the knob, Rogue spoke up.

"Logan... Will you stay for the weddin...? Give meh away?"

Logan let out a low sound, which sounded disappointed.

88888

Gambit had become nervious and worried as soon as the door closed on the wolverine and rogue. He was worried Logan was going to convince Rogue to leave with him and he was going to be left behind to die. But then that feeling from before came back to drag him down again. Rogue didn't deserve him. It would be better if she left. Better if Logan could convince her. She'd be better off.

Logan came out of the room first, his face dark and full of disappointment. He sent Gambit a glare as he passed. He walked down the illie and out of the building. Gambit looked to Rogue who was now stood in the door way, looking upset after Logan. He realised what had happened. He'd seen the look in Logan's eye, It was the sae one he got from his father. And Logan had given it to Rogue. Logan was like Rogue's father, he knew that. And looking at her now, he saw that Rogue was hurting badly after choosing him over her family. Is this what it had come to? He had ruined Rogue's family? Her relationship? He was making her give them up, or lose them for him when he didn't even disserve her?

Merci had been the first by Rogue's side to comfort her, but now she was stood in front of him, trying to force a smile. Gambit made up his mind. He took hold of Rogue's wrist and led her back down the isle. Rogue questioned him, but he ignored her, telling everyone else not to follow them and leave them alone. Outside Rogue asked what was wrong.

"I can't do this Rogue. We can't do this..." He couldn't look her in the eye. Why was this so hard to say?" We can't get married."

Rogue's eyes widened in hurt and horror. "W-what?"

"We can't be married."

"W-Why? B-because of Logan? He's gone. It's finah. He's not gonna stop the weddin."

"Non Rogue. There aint gonna be a weddin'"

"...But, Why...? You need this. You need to get married. You need to marry me so you wont die. So you wont have to marry that Donna woman... Remy, answer me!"

He finally met her eyes, and did the only thing he knew would work. "Why? Why don't I want to marry you? Look at yourself Rogue? Your beautiful. Hot. Sexy. A temptress, but you cant touch. What's the point in marryin someone as beautiful as you n not bein able ta touch em? N ya know what Rogue, your right. I can't live without it. N I can't live with you!"

"...So...this is bout ma skin-"

"Not just that. You wanna know where I was last night Rogue? I was out havin fun. I was out at a club, drinking and laughing, and I was with a girl. A smokin' hot girl who could touch n who did want me. Not just some miserable brat like you. Not just someone who wants me for ma money. Not a good digger. Not someone whos a goody two shoes. Not someone who moans about their existences and most likely cuts themselves cause they can't even give out a decent handshake without sendin em inta a coma. Not just some dick tease like you. You wanna know why I don't wanna marry you Rogue, It's because your sensitive, up tight, and broken. Your broken Rogue. A broken girl who's never known love and never will and will cry and cut herself over it. The only thing your good for is ya powers Rogue. Nothin else." Gambit finished coldly and cruelly.

Rogue wasn't moving. It took time to sink in and by the time it did, she was overwhelmed with tears which physically stung at Gambit's insides. Her anger and fire were lost to the urge to break down and cry. Never had someone talked to her like that. Never had someone hurt her this badly. Gambit couldn't bear looking at her anymore. It hurt too much. "Why you still here. I told ya I didn't want ya. Now fuck off."

Rogue wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to stay and fight and defend herself, but the shock hurt too much and she didn't want to cry in front of Gambit, so shakingly she turned on her heels and walked away from the church.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**: [author has currently ran away and hidden] sorry about the last chapter guys. It was real horrible of Gambit to say all that horrible stuff to rogue out of anger and guilt at himself and leave her at the alter after she just defended him to Logan. But it's only the middle of the story. There's a reason why I did it. I just didn'tthink they're ready to marry yet. I mean yeah they've gotten to know each other a lot, but still doesn't feel quite there yet. But one thing I can say is in my world there is NO SUCH THING AS A ROMY ENDING WITHOUT GAMBIT AND ROGUE BEING HAPPY TOGETHER!

so, let's continue on with the story. [comes out of hiding place]

**Note**: oh another thing. I've gone through my story and added a few things in and corrected a few things. You can reread it if you like but all I've done really is add a little scene of gambit and rogue having fun with the perfume bombs, had them play twenty questions on the plain rid to New Orleans so they already know more about each other, have rogue cruelly work in the cafe she got that job in, and have gambit come find her working, and also he goes out of the cafe after watching some guys try it on with rogue and get kicked out (he kicks there butts, but rogue doesn't know that), I've also changed the waitress into a mean girl who tries flirting with gambit in front of Rogue, but rogue puts her back in her place and gambit tells her she was jealous. Rogue denies this of course not wanting gambit to know that she was actually jealous. She's still man at him tho for saying his ideal wife would be able to touch, and she still promise to marry him as long as he promises to keep his distance, but at the end of that chapter I've added in how upset gambit is with his promise as he finally starts to realise what he's feeling for the rogue. Oh and I've also changed the woman who wanted to sleep with gambit into looking like rogue with brown hair and green eyes. Poor little confused gambit. [sighs].

**Chapter 9**

Rogue finally felt as though she had sunk. Her face was streaming with tears as she broke into a run from the church, hurt so much by what gambit had called her. What he had said to her. She'd give him so many chances just to tell her he didn't want her or say something horrible to her. She was expecting it last night. she knew this new life down South was all too good to be true, and now here she was running away with her heart broken. She knew that her relationship with gambit was all too good. He was pretty much the first person she had opened up to about her likes, hopes and dreams and now he'd stomped on them. She didn't know it, but now that it had happened she knew that one of those hopes and dreams was to be as happy as she was with gambit yesterday everyday. She wanted to be mrs LeBeau. She wanted to be gambits wife. But he'd stomped on that too. And it hurt. It hurt so much to hear him say that he'd found someone else last night. Hurt so much that he'd just set her up and thrown her to one side As soon as something better came along. As soon as he found someone he could touch. For a moment there, rogue really thought that there was something between them. He always went on about knowing each other and understanding each other and that it was the relationship that matter, and rogue was starting to believe that. Starting to fall for that line. Really starting to feel something new. But in the same moment of realisation it came was the same moment it was crushed. Now she had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. All she knew was that gambit had stolen her heart and crushed it into a million pieces.

What's worse, it began to rain. When rogues heels broke and she feel over into the empty road which was hidden in a forest path, she simply sat there and cried. Cried her heart out. Cried until there was no more left to cry. And then she stopped.

An idea had come to mind of what she was to do next.

88888

"What did you do? Where is she?" Henri yelled at his brother Remy. He, his wife Merci and tante had all been worried after ten minutes when neither of them returned to the alter. They went in search for them and found gambit hunched over on the steps, holding something tight in his hand.

gambit had said nothing. He just sat there on the step looking darkly into his lap. Tante Mattie got down and sat with him. "Come my boy, tell us what happened? Did she leave you?"

"No tante... I told her to go."

"what?" Yelled his brother. Sometimes Henri reminded gambit a little too much of his father. Merci however was kinder about it.

"oh Remy, why?"

"cause she dunt deserve moi Merci. Or more, I don't deserve her...she's a wonderful person. She rescued ma pere n me, twice. Twice she was willin ta save me. n all dat girl gets is trouble."

"Remy, I th'nk ya need to explain a lot more from tha begin of how you two met n what's happened long the way." Said tante. So gambit began his story of how he met rogue from the first card to what he had yelled at her to make her run off in tears.

88888

Elsewhere, rogue had gotten a taxi back to the resort. She had picked the card lock as Merci took her card to keep a hold of while rogue got married. When rogue got into the flat, she quickly showered, washing away all the tears and stained make-ull and changed into a casual dark top and jeans with her leather jacket. She had had her bags brought down to the taxi where she'd told him to wait and she asked him to drive her to the cafe where she worked.

There she found Tanya and Natilie who were just closing up. Rogue couldn't believe the day had gone by already. Both looked at her puzzled as she entered.

"I thought you were getting married?" Said Tanya.

"Ah was, but then he left me at the alter..." Rogue said, the memories making her want to tear up again, which only made it more believe able for Natilie and Tanya "Ah ain't got anywhere to go."

"Oh hunny." Said Tanya who was closest to her. Tanya wrapped rogue up in a hug and rogue felt as if she was getting hugged of her mother. It made rogue uneasy, but at the same time it was relaxing.

"You can stay with me." Said Natilie. And from there Natilie and Rogue got in the taxi waiting for them and drove to her place. Rogue paid the man, but didn't let Natilie see how much she had or she might just question it. The truth was that Rogue had found six hundred in cash in one of gambits draws. It was for the best if there was ever need for a quick exit that meant no cards. So rogue paid for the long ride she had and Natillie helped her move her stuff into her flat. Natillie was actually looking for a flat mate, and had said that rogue could stay as long as she liked as long as she helped pay her way. The two girls sat up for a while and ate ice cream while watching Bridget jones. Rogue cried a few times.

When Natillie finally went to bed, that was when rogue went to work on her plan. She found a large piece of paper and began drawing the map out of the thieves mansion from Remy's memory.

88888

At this time, gambit had gotten into the resort, finding the door picked and unlocked. When he entered he was sort of hoping to find rogue, but as he imagined she had gone. He walked over to the bed in the dark and found rogues bedding dress lay out over the bed. By the neck of the dress was the choker he had bought her. gambit felt his heart sink a little lower as he feel to his knees and hugged the dress closer to him, as if it were actually a person he was pulling closer to him. As if it were rogue. But the only thing close enough he had now was the sweet smell of the perfume he'd bought her on her wedding dress. Gambit fell asleep holding the dress to his face, as simple tears rolled down his face.

88888

"Remy, wake up. It's pere. He's goin mental. Remy, did ya here me? Wake up!" Yelled Henri at his brother. Herni was followed by Merci who looked just as panicy, but got down on her knees to gambits level. Where henri pulled gambit up by the scrought of his neck Mecri took his arm and helped him up civilly. Gambit had been awoken by henri's sudden outburst.

"What?" Gambit asked.

"Remy, all the moneys gone." Answered Merci.

"what...? What do you mean all the moneys gone?" Gambit asked bewildered.

"It's all gone. All the thieves money. All the banks have been cleared. It's all gone."

"That's imposable. We set up loads of banks."

"N dey all be hacked. The thieve have been robbed Remy. The thieves have been robbed. There's nuthin left."

It took gambit a while to process this. He really didn't understand what had happened. How could his life get much worse. It was then he looked to the bed and saw the white dress. Oh yeah. The woman he was going to marry had left him.

"Pere is fuming. He dunt know how it happened. He says whoever did it musta gotten in the house, but there be no videos of em, or fingure prints. He thinks dis was possibly the best thief there ever be. He's ordering every thief he knows ta come n help track down the money or were dun for Remy. Dat includes you. There's ta be a guild meetin dis afternoon, n we gotta attend."

"But...Rogue?" Gambit said still jot taking his eyes off the dress.

"What bout er. Ya family need ya Remy. Besides it was you who sent er away. Ya made ya bed, now lye in it. Come on. We gotta go. "

"Alright, alright. Let moi grab a shower n pack. I'll met you n Merci in de lobby." They left and Gambit went to check his draws to find the six hundred backup missing. And he had an idea who took it. Then another idea came to mind, but he pushed it away thinking it was stupid. Gambit then had a shower, packed his things and snuck out of the building with Henri and Merci when they learnt Rogue had took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **think you guys will like the ending to this chapter XD

**Chapter 10**

Gambits father wasn't just mad. He was livid. He took out his temper on anyone who would dare get close enough. He had to be restrained a few times. Especially from a guy who said that they were thieves and could earn back the money in no time. His father had argued it wasn't the point. In fact he went as far as to say their was a mole in the thieves guild. Everyone's actions were being examined and anyone who could be trusted was sent off to go back out to people they had recently talked to or been anywhere near. It took two days to get through everyone. Gambit was one of the last.

"Where you been? What you been doin son? God damn it answer me already! You've been mopping around ever since you got here." But gambit didn't say anything. "You know who did this?" He shuck his head. His father was losing his temper quickly. "Henri, speak ta im. What's wrong with him?"

Henri who had been called in like a lapdog looked at his brother and sighed. "He's gonna find out Remy. Might as well tell em."

"Tell moi what?"

Gambit didn't answer, so Henri spook up. "He's mourning. Love sick."

"Lovesick?"

"Oui. He was engaged, but... Things went bad."

"What? What do ya mean engaged? Ta who? Ya already engaged boy. What ya been doin behind moi back. I knew I couldn't trust you. Your a disappointment! Always have been. The only thing ya good for is ya damn powers, n ya refuse ta use em. What good r ya? Ya marryin Bella Donna n dats final. Ya stayin here from now till the weddin." Yelled his father.

It didn't seem to faze gambit though. He just sat in the same position holding his head and day dreaming. He really was love sick. Henri didn't really know what to say or what his brother wanted, but he had a feeling his brother and his father living in the same mansion together with all that's going on wasn't a good idea. "Father, he has ta go-"

"He ain't goin anywhere. He's stayin ere n marryin Bella Donna."

"but father-"

"but nothing. I ain't suggesting. I'm tellin. He's stayin here n dats final-"

"father." Henri yelled which even gambits attention. "He has ta go. The rippers ain't gonna wanna marry inta a family of thieves dat can't even tell when they're been thieved themselves. Der be no point. Besides, ya sendin everyone out ta interrogate people they've been with. Gambits been with rogue. He needs ta go check er out."

"Well send someone else."

"Non pere. If ya send someone else n she is de thief then she gonna know were onta her n run n we may not ever find er again.

Gambit didn't believe that rogue could be the thief. He didn't believe she was even in New Orleans. But Henri was the golden child and own Jean-Luc over. Gambits new job was to find and interrogate rogue as quickly as possible without eloping. This wasn't going to be good.

88888

Rogue had been living with Natalie for a week now. And as good as it Natalie and Rogue had been getting on was how depressing it was getting. They had been waking up, going to work, hanging out and coming back home to chill out and watch a movie. Natalie and rogue shared a few things in common, but usually rogue would be in mourning. She was either eating tones of ice cream while crying her eyes out watching a movie then eating nothing else during the day. In fact there were a few times Natalie had to cover rogues shifts while she threw up from having been around too much food. She had gone pale and gotten skinnier.

It was weekend when something finally changed. it started off like a normal day now for the two. Natalie was ready to go out with a guy friend, and trying to convince rogue to come out but was failing. Rogue was sat on the sofa, watching a sobby movie, while she took off her glove and span the golden ring around her finger. She had forgotten all about it after the suppose-to-be wedding and when she realised she still had it, she was scared to go back to the resort and face Gambit again. When she finally did manage to pluck up the courage to go and give it back to him, she had to slip away from the resort manager who had told her that Gambit wasn't there and hadn't laid the bill. Most of the time rogue would wear gloves and pretend it wasn't there. She couldn't bring herself to leaving it in a jewellery box or something where it could get easily lost, so she wore it. Sometimes, she would take off her glove, like she had now, and rub the soft warm gold around her finger. It would bring her happy memories of the night he proposed and she thought she was truly loved by someone, and that someone wanted her for more than just her powers, but it also made her teary.

There was a knock on the door and Natalie opened it to a guy just as pale and skinny as Rogue.

"can... I help you?"

"Is Rogue here?"

"Errr." Natalie wasn't sure what to do. "Just... Hold on a minute." Natalie closed the door and hurried over to rogue. "Rogue there's someone at the door for you." Rogue looked up puzzled from the sofa. "It's a guy, tall, brown hair and wearin glasses."

"Remy?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a name."

"Whoever it is tell em ta go away please."

Natalie frowned. "Maybe it'll be good for you to talk ta him. Look at you. Your wasting away."

"Ah don't wanna see anyone."

"Fine, I'll tell em to go away, but ya gotta start eatin properly." Natalie said pointing at the ice cream in rogues lap. She returned to the door. "Sorry, Rogues not here."

Gambit already knew Rogue was there and wasn't suprized that she didn't want to see him. But he wasnt going to let that stop him. He apologies for pushing past Natalie and entered the flat. When he saw Rogue his heart sunk once again. How did it keep doing that? Just when he thought he had hit low there was always a lower. When she looked at him, he saw those green eyes had faded and she'd become a whole different sheet of white. When those eyes saw him she looked like a deer in front of head likes. It was a similar reaction for rogue to seeing Gambit. Natalie wasn't far behind and watched the two exchange looks.

"I...I couldn't stop him... If you want I could get Mark ta-"

"No. It's alright Nat...Ah got this." Rogue said. Natalie nodded her head and said she was going to get more ice cream. When she left Rogue turned away from Gambit and watched the tv. Gambit came around to sit on the sofa next to her, but as far away as possible. Before he could say anything, rogue spoke." What do you want? The clothes back?"

"Non, keep the clothes."

"Why? Some dirty gold digger who cuts themselves cause they have nothin betta ta live for touched em."

"Rogue-"

"The ring? You want your mama's ring back?" Rogue slipped the ring off her finger and throw it at Gambit. "Here, take it back. "

"I gave dis to you Rogue." Gambit said as he picked the ring up from the floor, the words I Love You shined from the inside of it. He let go of a breath as he held it back out to rogue. "I want you ta have it."

"Why? Was ya mother a gold diggin whore who cut herself like meh?"

"No! Rogue... I was anger."

" And ah'm pissed off. Why the fuck are ya here Gambit? What do you want from meh now?"

Gambit was taken back by Rogue swearing at him and that glare of utter hate. He'd never seen her look so anger before. "I...I..." Gambit wanted to say he was sorry, but the word didn't seem enough. He didn't know what to do. He placed the ring down on the table in front of rogue. maybe it was out of guilt, but for some reason he wanted her to keep the ring even though there was no chance in hell now that they would be married. Gambit hated himself so much. He couldn't even tell the girl he was worse than a stupid fool. So he tried the truth. "The thieves... We got our money stolen."

" And you thought a gold digging whore like meh stole ya money. Oh wait, can't be a whore cause ah can't touch and that's apparently why ah cut maself. Hmmm, so if ah'm not a whore then what am ah? How bout a home wreckin self harmin gold diggin then?"

"No! No! Stop it rogue! Ah don't th'nk ya any of dos th'ngs. In fact I highly doubted you'd be the thief. Henri, Merci n tante even doubted it. Dis is just an order ta... Check people out."

"Oh so you haven't come here ta apologies for callin meh every name under the sun on our weddin day n breakin ya promise ta marry meh."

"Non, wait, yes. Grrr." Gambit growled into his hands that were roughly scratched though his hair. "Look, I have been wantin ta... Apologies... I really am sorry Rogue-"

"Ha, ya have a funny way of showin it. Just set em up at the alter, knock em down, n don't talk or search for em for a week after ta explain stuff n apologies with flowers or chocolates. Just find em a week later, accusin em of steal from their family cause they're a gold digging whore."

"Will you stop callin ya self dat? Ya no where near a gold diggin whore."

" Oh yeah ah forgot, ah can't have sex. Just a gold digger then-"

"Will you shut the fuck up n listen to moi so I can actully explain th'ngs...?" She said nothing. "Look rogue, the reason I've not bein searchin high and low, day n night thought dis city n others is cause I have no idea how ta apologies for what I've done. Moi actions, moi words were discussing and defently not true and... I've just been feeling like shit ever since then... Rogue... What happened... What I said... It was for your own good..." Rogue bit her lip."Rogue... You can't marry moi... I ain't good for you..." He breathed out heavy. "I just... I didn't understand. I thought... I thought we were gettin on so well... Gettin so close to each other... I... I was feeling things... Things that... I'm not even sure of myself... Then you started yellin at me bout my idea of a wife n... Your my ideal wife rogue... I was so confused and... Hurt... You hurt me rogue. You scared me... I thought that... I'd lost my best friend... So I... I made a mistake. A real big mistake. I did somethin real stupid."

"Jumped into bed with tha first pretty girl ya saw? Ah don't think that was stupid Gambit. I think that was just you. Must have been, what twenty four hours or more without hittin on somethin in a skirt. Ah could see it in ya eyes. That air hostess, that waiteress. Proberbly more when ah weren't lookin. You were eyein em all up. You must have been under so much pressure. Poor you havin ta go without sex for a day or so. Oh wait, oh no a life time of no sex. Oh ah can see how marryin the untouchable would be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Stop it! Stop bein sarcastic! Ya not even lettin me finish... Ya know what, yeah, I was desperate for sex. Desperate ta touch someone. But not just any someone... You Rogue. I wanted you..." Rogue said nothing and her face gave nothing away. "That night. That day. It was one of the best in moi life. It was just so... Fun. It was easy. Lay back. I could talk about how I really felt. I could hug you and call you mine. I could sit back and watch you work and be happy. Seeing you smile, seeing you happy, made my world light up... Then you shut me out. You ran out on me n I had no idea what I'd said or done. All I knew was we were talkin bout the weddin n you were upset bout moi family comin n then you turned on me n set me up ta disappoint you. But you know what Rogue, what I said in the restaurant. Everything bout havin a wife. Her bein able ta travel the world n also havin someone ta come home to. Dat was all true. N if I had it my way, we would have been married ages ago n I would have took you around the whole freakin world by now, in bed n outsida bed. My life, with you as my wife would be a dream come true... But that dreams gone down the toilet hasn't it... You broke my heart n I broke your heart... Even though you promised to marry me it still felt like ya rejected me... It led me ta wanna drunk myself ta death... N I almost did... Then I thought of you, n thought I best be gettin back ta you. Couldn't leave you on ya own with nuthin. You were the only reason ta live for... But you were already in the bar." Rogue looked at him through the corner of her eye with her eyebrow raised. "There was... This woman... She looked like you. Same green eyes and hair. Only without the white... She wanted somethin outta moi... N I wanted... You... We went back to her place which wasn't that far from the bar... I could hardly walk I was that drunk... I think I threw up a few times n... It's kinda a blur... But... I think we got to stage two... Before I passed out... Then ran out... I ran out to moi brother Henri n Merci... I didn't know who else to turn to... I... I panicked... I thought I'd lost you... I thought... I thought I betrayed you... I don't know if I betrayed you... I can't remember... Then came the weddin... And Logan... And I just realised... I was forcin you... Guilt tripping you... And you didn't deserve that... You didn't deserve to be brought inta any of this... You... Your an angel cher... N I just couldn't bear ta bring you down ta hell with moi when you have a family n people who care bout ya even if ya don't think they dont... They do... Cher...? Say sumthin please...? Rogue...?"

"So, instead of just breakin tha weddin off ya had ta go n scream ya heart out like that." She looked at him, a cold gaze sending chills down his body. "Ah'm not buyin it. Not again. Not dis time. Ya just tryin ta sweeten meh. Tryin ta get ma trust back so ya can crush meh. See if ah am hidin the cash. Or maybe ya just enjoy puttin meh through hell."

"Non, cher. I'd never purposely wanna hurt ya."

"Oh really?"

"... That... That was different."

" How different Gambit, cause ya seem ta know just what to say to purposely hurt meh."

" I was angry... Angry at myself. Angry at dat woman... Angry at you!" Rogue raised her eyebrow. This was something which had crossed her mind, but was still a shock. Having Gambit to somehow turn this around on her and out the blame on her. Rogue had thought of her plan from the first moments after she realised what she was actually going to do to get back at Gambit. This scene was apart of her plan. Well not completelyto plan, but not giving anything or showing anything was her plan. Keeping quite and innocent was her plan to get out of being caught. It was why she was still with Natalie. She did like livin with the girl even if her music taste and fashion sense were gastly, but leavin New Orleans and disappearing might have been too much of a grand statement. It's why she sat there and bickered with gambit like this. But some of the things which he was saying, couldn't help but get thought to her. And even though she was holding up her poker face, inside it was killing her to hear that he actually liked her and was upset because she had rejected him. She never thought of it that way and she never wanted to reject him. She was just waiting for the disappointment. And she'd let her guard down on her wedding day when it came. She wasn't going to let her guard down again. Not when she had a big secret gambit wasn't suppose to know about yet. Where would the fun of revenge be in that? " I was angry at ya rogue. Angry that you couldn't see how I... How I really felt bout ya... Really were my signs not enough. Ya the only girl for me. I want my wife ta be named rogue. I wouldn't have any other woman. Really rogue. they weren't just pick up lines rogue... They were real. Real feelings... And you ignored or rejected every single one of em. And you wonder why I was so angry at you... Do you know how frustrating it is to... feel these things for someone who doesn't feel em back?" Rogue turned to ice and her face froze. She said nothing. "... It hurts... It murders... Kills me more now dat I actually know how I feel bout ya n I've told ya, n all ya can do is... Not say anythin... Speck to me rogue... Please."

Rogue turned her head back to see those deep watering red eyes. Was this just a show or was this serious? What or where did she go from here? This was never apart of the plan."... You hurt me Gambit... You hurt me real bad... Worse than ah ever hurt you... You say you gave me signs. Well ah gave em back... Ah told you stuff. Stuff ah told ya no one else knew. Ah let ya hold me n ah promised ma hand in marriage to ya. Ah ain't some shank gambit. Ah told ya what marriage meant ta meh. Ah told ya bout how ah found it hard ta trust cause of some of tha things that's happened to meh. But ya just didn't care. Ya were more interested first in savin ya skin. You hurt n insulted meh at the begin of dis whole thing n it was gonna take meh time ta get around the idea of marriage. Ya might not of had this problem, but ah've had ta live through the nightmares of knowin Ah'll neva know another human begins touch. Knowin Ah'll never have kids and most likely, never anythin closer than a friend who ah can't even shake they're hand. But havin ta deal with the idea of marriage after years of isolation n believein ah was on ma own for good... It was hard... But ya didn't care. Ya only cared bout ma answer. Then we started gettin ta know each other n ah was warmin up to ya. Yeah, ya were good ta me n ah did pick up the signs that ya liked meh. Ah mean at the time ah was unsure considering that ah have no experience in that area. Ah thought it was just meh gettin ma hopes up or you tryin to charm me inta the marraiage still. So ah went with it n didn't say anythin cause ah just wanted ta make sure you were alive by the end of the night. The reason ah kept pushin ya away, physically cause ah'm the untouchable n ah don't wanna hurt ya or have ya inside ma head, n anythin else, ah was still adaptin. Ya had a month, maybe longer ta wrap ya head round this. Ah had three days. A month compared ta three days is a lot more time ta prepare yaself... But ya wasn't think bout meh was ya? Just good old self. And now ya on ya own... So tell meh gambit? Who is the next bride ta be? Bella Donna or some poor barbie doll with two large melons for a brain?"

Gambit said nothing. He'd never thought of it that way. So... Had rogue really been into him this whole time? And he'd just had to go and ruin it further with what he said. Tante Mattie was right. He should have just forgotten bout the bad night and moved on having a fresh start with rogue. So this really was all his fault. But... She was still asking about him. Did that mean she still cared? Was there hope? "I ain't marryin anyone else... Theyll only ever be one woman for moi."

Rogue wasn't sure what to say to this so turned to watch the tv. "Ah didnt steal tha money. Ah ain't got any banks set up, so no point in ya tryin ta look for an account. But please, search tha flat. Go crazy. Try findin tha money. But when ya don't find it. Shut the door on ya way out."

Gambit knew he wasn't going to search the flat. He really believed she wasn't the thief and he trusted her when she told him she wasn't. Besides if he did search the flat, it might make him seem ligit to the guild, but he'd onec again have rogues hate. Not like he didn't have that already, but he didn't think he could stomach anymore. He stood up and while thinking of what he could stomach he thought of how thin Rogue was. "Ya haven't been eatin?"

"What's it ta you? Besides, ya dont look in the best of shapes yaself. Guild givin ya a hard time?"

" Not really. My pere really fumin bout dis money bein stolen. He only yelled at moi once when he found out bout our marriage... How bout we go get somethin ta eat?"

"With you? No!"

"Please cher. Ya fading away. Let me buy ya a meal."

"With what money?"

" I had some hidden away in cash. Now, i ain't leavin till I see ya eat somethin." Gambit said sitting back down on the sofa. In his head he'd come to the conclusion that rogue was right and that he had been selfish. He had only been thinking about himself and how he felt. Well, that was going to change and he was going to but Rogue before everything, even himself. It was the least he could do. When rogue didn't reply, or seem fuzzed by him staying, he got up and rounded round to the kitchen where he checked the cupboards for food. "Fine den. If ya don't wanna go out, I'll bring the food to ya."

"No food in." Rogue stated. Gambit the frowned but was determined to make her eat something. He picked up his phone from his pocket and jumped over the sofa to come and sit next to rogue again. Rogue looked angry at him from the corner of her eye as the sofa was really bouncy and almost knocked her off. Gambit couldn't help but want to smile at that glare of annoyed anger. It reminded him of old times.

"Alright then, we get take out. What do you fancy?"

"Look ah don't want food alright. Now Ya've come, attempted ya sorry n done ya job in acusin meh of thievin. If ya not gonna check out the flat, or ya gonna do it later on when me n Nat r sleepin, then fine. Just get out!"

"Not till I seen ya eat sumthin."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"... Cause... Ya the only person I give a damn about."

"That ain't true. Ya got Henri, n Merci, n Tante."

"Who all miss ya n wanna get ta know ya better. They wanna know the person I gotta know. They wanna know the girl who I've fallen for. Who's stolen moi heart."

Rogue looked at him, hoping to see a gleams of him lying or something untrue about what he was saying, but all she was looking at were serious red eyes with a look of lose in them. Rogue looked away from him and continued watching her old horror movie.

While she watched the movie, Gambit called and ordered two large pizzas with loads of spices. It was one of Rogues favourt foods. And she realised this. He'd actually paid attention. Gambit sat watching the horror movie with her and answered the door when the pizza guy got there. He came back with two large steaming Pizzas and a drink and placed them on the wooden table in front of them. The horror movie had just gone off and Rogue was flicking through the channels. Gambit sat, unmoving his eyes from her."will you please eat something?"

When rogue had flicked through all the channels and couldn't find anything she recognised or liked, she asked quietly in a friendly gesture. "What do ya wanna watch?" Gambit didn't answer, but she could feel his eyes on her. She turned to face them and there was something about them. How sad they looked because he knew he had upset her. How soft they were because he didn't want to hurt her anymore. How desperate and pleading they looked because he just wanted her to forgive him. She paced him the remote and he took it and put on a comedy he had seen which he thought rogue woukd like. He stayed late to watch the movie and was happy when half way through the movie, Rogue had started eating her pizza.

**Note**: Mark is the buff next door neightbour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gambit left a little after nine when he got a call from the guild. Nothing else had been said between him and Rogue, but somehow even though she hadn't forgiven him, just sitting close to her and watching movies all day was the first relief he'd had all week. The reason he hadn't gone straight to Rogue after his father ordered him to was because he was scared. Scared of getting rejected by her. Scared of how to approach her. He'd been watching her go to work and go home with this Natalie,not to be seen out of the flat until work called. He had been worried about rogue not eating. She'd been sat there in front of the tv for a long time just doing nothing. She hadn't taken any calls from the XMen or anyone. She was just isolated and that was what made Gambit feel guilty that he might of broken her, but relieved to know she wasn't the thief.

So when the call came asking weather or not rogue had taken the money, he gladly said no down the phone to them with rogue sat besides him. They then asked for him to come back, that they might have found the mole. Gambit stood up and looked to rogue. She didn't look back.

"I gotta go now cher."

"Ah never asked ya to stay."

"I know... I'm just glad your eating."

"Ah didn't eat for you gambit. Ah ate for Nat."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Most likely cross the hall. She and Mark, the guy across from us, well ahd say they're a thing. Thing is Marks too soft n shy ta make a move. Ah think Nat was gonna ask him if he wanted ta move in with er, but then... Ah happened..."

"It ain't your fault your here."

"No. It's yours." Said rogue curly.

There it was again, thought gambit. Rogue had brought down the shutters and locked him out again. Rejected him. No, he had to think about how rogue felt, he thought. So he began thinking that if he'd just been called a good for nothing gold digger on his wedding day, by someone he thought he was developing feelings for, then wouldn't he be pissed off at them too? Would he forgive them straight away even if they have told a shitty excuse of the truth? No. Probably not. So that just meant he'd have to give her time. And would have to try and try again to show just how sorry he was.

"You goin or ya just gonna stand there?" Asked rogue. Gambit had been so deep in thought he'd lost track of time and had been stood there thinking about rogue nd only rogue. At lasted he turned and closed the door behind him.

88888

"We th'nk de assassins might of had a hand in dis." Said Jean Luc to his sons. "We found somethin dropped by one of de status by the west wing. It's a hair tie. N there was a hair on it. Were havin it run through tests now, but the colour of de hair was blond."

"You think Bella Donna did dis?" Ask gambit a little shocked.

"Oui, but either way it's a led. Bella Donnas father is havin every blond assassin tested n it's de same with de guild n anyone we know who has blond hair." Declared Jean Luc. Gambit couldn't be happier at that moment. Rogues hair was brown and white. And if Bella Donna did get found to be the thief then that meant Gambit wouldn't have to marry her. It would mean that her father would either banish her or... Gambit suddenly didn't feel so good. She would either be banished or killed. He didn't want to marry Bella Donna but he didn't want her killed. But there was nothing he could do Now. The hair had been found and was being tested and if it was Bella's then it'll be up to the assassins guild to decide her fate. Gambit couldn't step in in save her and he couldn't steal the hair or else he'd be facing the same fate as the person who did do this. What did he do now? Why did he even care?

88888

Natalie got back in with Mark at eleven o'clock. It turned out that they had gone out to town in New Orleans For dinner and a movie. When they got in Natalie was looking down shy at the ground and Mark was looking at her with a smile. Mark had bright blue eyes and thick blond hair. He reminded her of someone. Someone who she had thought about lately. And it made her sad.

"Oh Rogue. I...I didn't think you'd be up."

"Oh don't worry bout it. Ah was... Just... Goin ta bed. Hmmm, you know. Hmmm. There's sumthing have been meanin ta talk to you bout." Rogue said standing up, feeling a little uneasy at her quick decision.

"Oh, okay. Well... I guess I'll see you later then Mark."

"Actually, it involves him too. Do you guys mind comin in n sittin down." They did as they were asked. "Look Nat. It's been wonderful livin with you n all. But... Ah'm moving on."

"What do you mean movin on?" Asked Natalie.

" Ah mean the only reason why ah came down here in the first place was cause of...Remy. His family lives here n he wanted me ta met em. Well... After tha weddin. But... Ya know how that turned out... So, ah'm goin home."

"Oh...Oh Rogue. I'm so sorry."

"No ah'm sorry Nat... Ah'm leavin ta morrow. Ah'm gonna pack tonight n leave tomorrow."

" But whatta bout work?"

"Ah'll... Ah'll work ma shift... And Ah'll tell Tanya what ah'm doin. Ah th'nk she'll understand. But ah don't wanna leave you alone. N this is where you come inta this Mark. ah know you two were th'nk bout movin in tagether before ah came along, n ah think it's a great idea. Ah think ya should do it. At least that way ya know Nats not gettin some messed up flat mate or sumthin." They looked at each other then back at Rogue. She must have made it awkward for them. Rogue left to go to her room saying good night to both and thanks and bye to Mark.

After Natalie seen Mark out she knocked on Rogues door to find her picking out and folding away her clothes into the bags they came in.

"Hey... I guess things didn't go well then."

"Nope... He told me that the reason he told me ah was a gold digger was because ah rejected him, n cause of his own guilt n anger at himself for not remembering if he slept with someone the night before our weddin."

" Oh... Well, he was defently wrong then for blamin you. I mean ya were gettin marreid to the man for cryin out loud."

Rogue breathed out a sigh." Ah don't know Nat... Ah'm not... Ah don't really know how ta show love... Maybe he was right... Ah don't trust people easily... Maybe ah was givin him mixed emotions."

" But that dunt give im no reason ta go sleep with some slut then take it out on ya."

"Ah know... He was bein selfish. Only thinkin bout himself n his needs n guilt... when ya left us that's what happened... But then he refused to leave. He refused ta go till ah ate sumthin. He ordered the food n everything. Really, he didn't want ta leave meh without knowin ahd eaten."

Rogue looked to Natalie who shrugged her shoulders not inderstanding herself. "Maybe he's had a change of heart. Maybe he's realised what an idiot he's been n wants ta make it up ta ya."

"Maybe... It was kinda nice feelin as if someone was lookin after meh... But ah gotta Go Nat."

"You don't haveta go." Natalie said coming to stand right besides her, placing her hand down on the top she was folding. "You could stay. Try n make things right. It's obvious ya like him."

"N it's obvious you like Mark, but you ain't made ya move. Trust meh Nat, ah've gotta go."

"But why? Where will ya go?"

"Why? Cause ah came here ta get married and save a life. Ah've saved a life n had ma heart broken by bein dumped at the alter. For the past week the only thing ah've had ta live for was workin, then after that... He won't go away Nat... Ah can't get Remy outta ma when he came here it wasn't to apologise, it was to ask if had stolen from his family."

Natalie gasped. "That slim ball."

" Yeah maybe. He said he dunt believe it was meh, and that his family was makin him do this. Ah don't know if ah believe im or not. But the thing is Nat, ah was actually starting ta fall for im all over gain. Ah can't fall for im Nat. Ah've already been hurt by him once, ah can't be hurt by him again... Ah'm gonna go back ta ma foster home... There was a boy there who went inta a coma... N it was ma fault... Ah think ah owe him a visit n an apology. From there ah don't know where Ah'll go."

"... Oh Rogue... Why don't ya go back home to ya family. Ah know ya said ya relationship with ya family ain't great, but it must be better than here if it's really makin ya that upset."

"Nat... There's sumthin have not told ya..." Rogue turned around to face Natalie in the eye. She actually didn't know what her reaction would be but she couldn't keep lying to her. Rogue had only told her and Tanya a brief of what had happened between her and Gambit. This girl had helped her out n she deserved to know the truth. "Ah'm a mutant Nat." Natalie's eyes were wide, but she didn't say anything. "The guy, Logan, who tried talkin meh out of gettin married, he wasn't ma father. Ah like ta think he is, but he's not. He's a mutant too. He was one of the mutants ah used ta live with. Ah used ta be an XMen, Nat. One of these mutants ya see on TV."

"I knew it." Said Natalie pointing a finger at rogue." I knew it was you. I thought I recognised ya on TV. Your that girl, the Rogue. The one who can take someone out with a simple touch." Natalie was giving nothing away except shock, but Rogue couldn't decided if it was good shock or bad shock.

"Yeah, that's meh. The untouchable. When ma powers first manifested ah turned to the Xmen for help. Ah ran away from ma foster mother n haven't seen her since... But that's cause she betrayed meh. She ain't bad, but she ain't innocent. She'd been lookin after meh for ma powers. If she couldn't have seen the future n couldn't have seen what ma powers would be, then ah woulda been some street rat, most likely dead... No matter where ah go or who ah get ta know, they always turn out ta wanna use meh for ma powers."

Natalie looked hurt." I never knew bout ya powers."

"Cause ya never knew. Cause ah never told ya. Ya one of the only descent people have known who hasn't used ma power, n ah had ta lie ta ya bout ma powers. Ah'm so sorry Nat. Ah'm gonna go n ya won't have ta worry bout meh anymore."

"wow, wow hold up. Do you think im a mutant hater?"

"Well Ya've not really said anythin."

"Rogue, ya the first mutant I've met. I don't know how to react. I've never really gotten inta the whole mutants-are-bad, mutants-are-friends thing. I don't care bout dat stuff. I just wanna enjoy life. But I gotta say Rogue. Ya a good girl who just seems lost. If all mutants r like ya then I think I'm for." This made rogue smile. Now she understood why it was so important to the Professor to get people to like mutants. Being accepted and knowing that you showed someone that mutants are no different than ordinary people felt amazing." Look rogue, I ain't got no problem with ya bein a mutant. All i care bout is that ya safe n ya happy. Were friends n friends look out for eachother. So, if ya really wanna go back home, then go, but just know that there will always be a bed for ya here."

"Thank ya Nat. Ya don't know how good it is ta here ya say that."

" I'll bet bein a mutant seems hard. Now if ya want ya can borrow ma suit case. Left dat way i know youll be comin back n sayin hi."

That night the girls packed and tried to enjoy what little time left they had together.

88888

The next day some important news had been discovered. That day gambit and the guild had spent in a court like session. The next day gambit slipped out to go see someone he felt should know what happened. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Oh." Said Natalie as she answered the door. "Rogues not here."

"It's important." Gambit said, pushing past. Rogue wasn't on the sofa. He went to check out the rooms but she wasn't there either. "Where is she?" Gambit asked Natalie.

"She's gone."

"Fuck." Gambit cursed under his breath and running his hands through his hair. "Where?." He asked.

"Ah. Ah don't think-."

"Please. It's important."

Natalie thought about this. He looked desperate. A man desperately in love and she was a sucker for romances. " She's gone back home."

"The Xmen." Gambit breathed as he ran his hands down his face. If she'd gone back to the Xmen it would be harder to get her alone and talk to her. The wolverine would be all over her making it imposable to get her away.

" No actually. She erm she's gone back ta Missisipi."

" Her home town? Why?"

" Erm, she said she'd put some guy in a coma n thought it was time she said her sorry. I don't think she knows where she's goin from there, but I made her promise ta come back here. N rogue always keeps her promise."

That statement hurt worse than hearing she'd gone. "Yeah... I know she does."

"So ya goin after er?" Asked Natalie.

Gambit looked at Rogues cheerful friend. She wasn't very good at keeping rogues location a secret. Did rogue want him to find her? "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, shes gone ta a hospital in Missisipi called Hope, but I'm not sure where that is. The guy she's gone ta see though who's in a coma, his name is Cody Robinson."

"Thanks, I cam find er from that." Gambit said and left. But there was one thing on his mind more than him worrying about why and where rogue had gone. Who was this Cody and what was he to rogue?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** sorry this one took time to upload. Have an exam tomorrow so just stayed up finishing this chapter off. Youve gotta love Romys. Keeping me so calm before my exam, lol. Also writting this chapter and the next one kinda made me feel pityfull and a little hapiper about how my life is and has turned out. So yeah, that's kinda a warning. the next chapter or so will have some abusive/upsetting scenes, but that doesn't mean there isn't a bright side. After all this is a Romy XD.

**Chapter 12**

Rogue had done what gambit had taught her and jumped on a train in secret with all her bags. By early the next morning she had finished work, she had arrived back at her home town and was walking towards the hospital. But she was in for a surprise. When she asked about Cody Robinson being in a coma the nurse had told her that Cody had gotten out of the hospital years ago. Rogue left the hospital in confusion and distress. The professor had lied to her. He had lied about Cody. Why did he lie?

"don't be mad rogue. The only reason that professor of yours never told you about Cody getting out of the hospital was because he wanted you all to himself." Came a familiar sly voice. Rogue turned to see the blue mutant known as mystique waiting for her by a bench in front of the hospital. In a furry, rogue started to hurry away, not caring how Mystique knew what she was thinking. Only mystique had other ideas. "Irene told me you'd be here Rogue. Rogue please wait. I'm here for Irene. She's dying." Rogue stopped where she walked to turn around and listen to what mystique had to say.

88888

Gambit got the first plain he could to Mississippi without telling anyone. When he arrived at the hospital though and asked about Cody and Rogue, he left with the same confusion as rogue did. And the same voice answered his question. "She isn't here Gambit." He turned to face Mystique. She didn't look very happy to see him. In fact she was looking him up and down and behind those yellow eyes, he could see she had already made up her mind that she didn't like him. "Come with me." She said in a harsh command. She turned on her heel and began walking away in a huff. What did her daughter and Irene see in this boy? He was a scrounging little thief who was only out for himself. mystique didn't like the thought of that low life good for nothing scandal getting close to her daughter only to set her up and use her. Ironic wasn't it? Not knowing what he had to lose he followed the blue mutant.

88888

Gambit knew where he was from the pictures. There were pictures of rogue and the blind woman hung up all over the place, only there were no baby photos. There were only photos of rogue looking as young as nine or ten, but that was about it. Mystique showed him into a bedroom where an old grey haired woman lay. Mystique left them alone and gambit felt awkward. "Come closer." The woman said. Gambit took the seat that was besides her bed. The woman coughed a lot while she was talking. "My dear child. Remy LeBeau... I'm happy... I get to met the man in my only daughters life... Who she loves... My names... Irene... I and Raven took care of her, since we found her... Rogues had a rough life... Her powers... They've confused her and cut her off from people... There are other reasons why she distances people... But you'll learn them in time... She reminds me of another woman I love... Remy... I've had a vision... My power is seeing the future... And I've seen yours and rogues... Yours and my daughters future can go many ways... But I believe... That you would like to travel... The path I offer... If you would like me to tell you."

gambit thought about this. He wasnt sure why this felt quite intimidating. He had a feeling there would be huge conditions for knowing his and apparently rogues future. He would like to know if rogue ever forgave him, but then he'd hate to find out that she might never forgive him. Gambit looked to the woman wondering if she hated him just as much as mystique. The woman didn't look like she hated him but she had dark glasses on too and was dying. "Why do you wanna help moi?"

"I love rogue, Remy... She's the only daughter... Me and mystique have ever had... She has touched both out hearts... Although it doesn't seem it... mystique normally being out of the picture while growing up... N me not being there to help her learn to control her mutation... We really do love her... mystique thinks of her regularly... thinking of her actions... How she's treated rogue. She's trying to change for her... Does less sneaky jobs... I've always wanted what's best for rogue... It's why I left her with Charles xavier. He knows how to help her... I've seen it... And I've seen what makes her happy in the future. What's best for her... What she wants most... And to make her future the best for her, it will involve you...You could be in her future, if you wanted to...But the road to happiness isn't an easy one... And it may involve you giving something's up and learning something new... Also know that if you agree to accept my advice and guidance, it may set you on a one way path which you might not be able to change... Are you willing to take the gamble?"

gambit was sure now and more confident then he'd ever felt about rogue and him. He'd already gave up his life for her in the promise that he'd do it if she'd marry him, so he wasn't afraid to change a little either. He just hoped rogues future was what he wanted too. He nodded his head. "Oui."

"Rogue has gone back home... Back to her birth place."

"You mean... It wasn't here?"

"it is in Mississippi... But not this town... In... In that draw you'll find an address... Go to it... You'll find her there... She arrived here yesterday morning... I've told her what she needs to do to have happier future. She is already set up and waiting for you... She is taking a trip back in time. Trying to correct it if possible... Just the other day... After our conversation. She rekindled with mystique... It's made me so happy that we are once again, some form if a family. But unhappy that I must leave hem so soon As things have just started going right for us... but, my death will make Mystique more attached and willing to protect her children... Especially rogue as they shares a similar struggle in knowing who they really are with having their powers change how they look or think... mystique will be just as protective and judgeing of you as Logan will be... It is because they fear for her... Please don't let them stop you from making rogue happy... i made her leave yesterday afternoon. So she won't have to watch my life slip from my body... But she'll feel upset she wasn't there in my final breaths. Comfort her... Remy... She's going to need you now more than ever... She's gonna need a husband who'll... Put her first before himself... Remy... She's a very scared girl... Go to her... Protect her... And be patient with her. you must be...patient... She'll push you away... Because she doesn't want to be hurt again... But if you leave her... She'll die."

Gambit sat up straighter for this. "What do you mean? Why will she die? Is she in danger?"

"Maybe... Or maybe... She's just tryin... To do what she does best... Save a life... You've not got much time... Go." Her cough turned violent. Soon Mystique came in taking Irene's side.

"Whatever she told you to do, do it." Mystique yelled at Gambit. Gambit stood there for a moment unsure about what to do to help. But mystique was pushy and yelled at him to get a move on. He moved over to the draw, took out the map with a marked address and hurried out of the house.

88888

Rogue had gotten a lift off a stranger. It took all night, but she had finally gotten back to her birth place. For a while she just walked around. Then she came to the address Irene had given her. His house was a pretty white one with flower beds and a blue door in the heart of the small town. At first rogue thought to just walk up to the door and knock, but she didn't want a hysteria uprising. She remembered this little town could get like that. So she climbed a tree and looked in windows to see if she could see him. She'd found a boys room with trophies in it and she was sure it was his room. She didn't think Irene would store her wrong. She just didn't know what to do. Then she saw him.

Cody walked passed the window with only a towel wrapped around his waste. He had just got out of a shower. Rogue stared at him at first as he walked past thinking he was hot. But then she found herself comparing him to the other guys she knew. Scott and Kurt were kinda scrawny with muscles, Logan and Hank were built with muscles, and then there was Gambit who was thin, but not as thin as Kurt and Scott and had perfect muscles just like Cody. Or did Cody have perfect muscles like Gambit? Then she looked away blushing thinking how stupid and storkerish she was being. Cody had looked casual and content. Why should she ruin that just to say sorry? Rogue decided that she would climb down the tree and never bother Cody again.

That was until the window opened and she heard a small gasp. Rogues eyes shock wide open and he sentry she looked at Cody. He was looking back at her with those good shiny blues with suprize. In fact he rubbed his eye lids before looking at her again with the same suprize. "You? Wow, it is you right?"

Rogue was stunned silent for a moment before her bottom lip started shaking and she replied, "Y-Yeah... Rogue... The... The girl who... You danced with... Hi"

"Hi... I'm not herlusanating am I?"

"N-No... Ah'm just... Ah'm just passin by... That's a lie... Cody, ah came here ta say ah'm really Sorrah for what happened... Ah didn't know n if ah did ah defiantly wouldn't have dance with you. Ah wouldn't have even gone out. Ah would have locked myself away just so ah didn't hurt you." Rogue said. She saw the upset in Cody's face and she began climbing back down the tree. She knew it was a bad idea. She had to leave now. She kept apologising as she climbed down the tree, but what she didn't know was that Cody was actually upset at seeing how upset she was.

"No wait. Don't leave."

Rogue froze. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. So she looked up at Cody for answers. He offered her his hand. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna talk... Bout what happened... N where ya disappeared to." It took a minute for rogue to remember she was wearing gloves, before she finally reached out and took Cody's hand.

88888

Gambit arrived in the same town as rogue in the late afternoon on the same day he had met Irene. Rogue had been in this small town since morning, he thought. He thanked the guy who gave him a lift and had to ask around for the address Irene had given him. A few people didn't know where it was. That was because it was outside of the heart of the small town. The person he had asked had made comments like "don't know why ya wanna go up there. Place is abdominal. " But gambit went up there anyway.

When he saw the house his heart sunk. The place did look abandoned. It was dirty and unkept with weeds and things like tires and wooden panels lying around. Gambit made his way to the door finding the lock broken and enter. Inside was worse than outside. It looked like a donkey gone wild had run through the house. Things were broken and knocked over. The walls didn't look healthy and the place suck of smoke, sink and alcohol. Gambit passed a living room that looked just as bad and smelled more strongly of sick. He passed a room under the stairs that had a metal door and made gambit feel like he didn't want to know what was in there.

He heard a clanking of dishes and sneaked into the kitchen finding rogue washing dishes. Before she noticed him stood there he noticed she still looked thin and looked paler than what he'd saw her. Like she was in shock. Her hands were shaking as she washes the plate she was holding and her breathing was jaggared. Gambit stepped in not liking how white her eyes looked. When she turned to see what was moving in the corner of her eye, she jumped and dropped the plate. Rogue looked like a deer caught in flash lights. "Rogue?" Gambit said not knowing what else to do.

"Gambit? What r ya doin here? You shouldn't be here."

"I...I came to see you... Irene told me where you were."

"Irene told you. Why?"

"She didn't say anythin bout moi to you...?" Gambit was made to wonder about this. it made him question Irene and her visions oft he,. But he was more distracted about what was happening around him and most importantly the girl in front of him." Rogue, did you really live here?"

Rogue looked around the kitchen as if trying to find answers. When she saw the brush and shovel she went for them and cleaned up the plate. Gambit watched her and wanted to snap at her and ask what she was doing. But then he remembered what Irene had said. To be patient. So he watched her put the pieces of plate in the bin, then she seemed to be lost once again.

" What r you doin here? Why r you here? You follow meh?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to tell you something and went to your flat. Natalie told me you went back home, then Irene told me you were here."

"Well what do you wanna tell me? What's so important you had to follow me here? Why r you even in this house? Ah never heard a knock. Did yo. Just walk in?"

"Theres no lock on the door. It's broken."

"Oh... Ah forgot bout that..."

"I can fix it for you if you like."

"No. no you've gotta go. Your-your gonna leave now." Rogue said still not meeting his eye.

"Rogue, why do you want moi to leave so fast?"

" Ah, hmmm, ah... You just can't be here ok. You've gotta go."

"Non. I ain't leavin ya without answers rogue."

"You sound like Logan. Who r you ta demand answers anyway. Ahm still hatin ya for leavin meh at the alter N callin meh a gold digger." Gambit looked down to the floor.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm gonna try n make it up ta ya rogue. I'm gonna try n show you just how sorry I am. All I want is your forgiveness. "

"Finah, ah forgive ya. Now get gone."

Gambit raised his eyebrow at her. Why was she trying so hard to get rid of him? "Non, I ain't stupid rogue. Ya haven't forgiven moi. Ya just tryin ta get me ta leave. But why?"

"Gambit." But gambit pulled out a chair from the table in the kitchen and sat down at it. It was a statement that he wasn't going anywhere. just then a thug came from upstairs. Both gambit and rogue looked up to the celling. Gambit noticed rogue seemed on edge more and talked more quietly" Gambit, please. Just go."

"Who's upstairs?"

"Gambit." But all he did was fold his arms and give her a look of determination. "Mah birth father alright. He's tryin ta sleep n he can't find ya here."

"Why?"

"Cause he just can't. Please gambit. Remy. Please just go."

"Rogue." Gambit said in his softness voice he could. He stretched forwards over the table to hold her hand. He brought her closer to him and he could see panic and fear in her eyes. "I'll be quiet. Just don't make me leave. I'll be gone fore he wakes up. Just tell me, why did you come back here? No offence cher, but your home is a dump."Rogue seemed to give up fighting him. She looked defeated And wouldn't meet his eyes. He pulled her towards him and let her sit in his lap. She didn't do much objecting. Maybe it was because she was tired. She looked wiped out.

"Ah know." She said.

"What you doin back here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I care bout you. I already told you rogue. I have feelings for you. Stronger than I've ever had for anyone. Besides, I made a promise dat after were married I'll be by your side always."

"we ain't married, Remy."

"I know. That was my fault. It was all my fault. N I'm so sorry rogue. I'm always gonna be sorry for hurtin ya. I'm gonna die old n still be feelin sorry bout what ah did. Even if ya forgive me, I'm gonna hate myself more than you ever can for ever hurtin you like dat."

Rogue didn't know if it was an act or not, but right then and there she truly wanted a shoulder to cry on. So she lay her head on gambits chest and quietly let out a few sobs whole gambit ran his fingered threw her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gambit had just let rogue cry into his shoulder. He sort of felt content that there was a sigh of hurt there. Maybe it was a step towards forgiveness. But he felt sad and depressed that he had made rogue cry. Although he didn't believe it was just him that had brought this on. Rogue was a tough girl and to have her cry like this meant that stuff had really gotten to her. Feeling uncomfortable, but not wanting to lose rogue he shifted her to his other leg. Rogue noticed his transition of course and attempted to get up, but gambit kept her there by the waste.

"Tell moi what's wrong rogue. What's happened? Why r you here?" of course Irene had already told him rogue was going back to her past to sort it out, but he didn't want her to get suspicious of how much Irene had told him. He wanted the answers from her. "Natalie mentioned a guy named Cody Robinson."

Rogue was silent for a while, never meeting gambits eye. "Cody... Was a guy, who ask me ta dance... Apparently he'd been crushin on meh for ages n finally had the courage ta ask meh ta dance. Only, ah can't dance, n ah feel. Ah fell n he helped meh up... But then we touched. Mah powers developed that night. N he went inta a coma for a few weeks..."

"I'm sorry cher."

" Nothin coulda stopped it... " she said, getting up and gambit let her go. Rogue continued washing the few dishes that were left. From the large pile of dishes that were on the drying rack, she'd been at this for a while. Standing up, gambit picked up a pot towel, started drying and rogue pointed him to the cupboard they went in." Ah didn't have much left ta live for in New Orleans when tha weddin got cancelled. N ah was just gettin in tha way between two people who r actually in love so ah knew ah had ta leave. Ah just didn't know where To. Then Mark reminded meh of Cody n ah just... Felt like ah had ta say ma sorry ta him... After ya hurt meh, ah just didn't wanna live with the feelin of guilt anymore, knowin that ahd hurt im n possibly ruined his life."

Gambit listened to her and felt a little upset at her for being hurt because of him. But then he felt a little hope. Hoped hat she wanted to be forgiven for hurtin this boy Cody, so maybe she'd understand how he felt for hurting her and forgive him. "Guess ya know how i feel then whenever I th'nk of you, which is pretty much all de time... Th'nk I'll ever be forgiven?" He asked looking at her. She didn't met his eye. Instead she looked down, into the water in deep thought before looking up to him.

"Ya really hurt meh Remy. It's hard ta even be in tha same room as ya. What you did, settin meh up like that then knockin meh down when ah asked ya not ta dump meh at the alter, after ah promised ta be ya wife, it hurt real badly..." She looked back down at the dishes and almost finished them. Gambit felt a little let down, but understood." Ah didn't expect Cody ta forgive meh, but ah wanted him ta know that ah was Sorrah, n if there was anyway ta make it up ta him or find a way ta make it up ta him then ah would... But Cody, he had time ta th'nk bout what happened. Two years or more actually. N he figured out ah was a mutant, n couldn't help what happened. Plus he said he saw meh on tv a few times with tha X-Men. Said he wanted ta come visit meh. Ah thought it was sweet."

Gambits grip got tighter on the cup he was putting away, n these little lines that came out around his mouth when he was trying not to frown became visable. Rogue looked at him out of the corner of her eye hearing him humph." Sounds dodgy ta moi. Is he the reason why ya didn't wanna marry meh? So part from bein dis pretty nice boy, then what else he got that ah don't?"

Rogue wanted to smile at gambits jealousy, but then she felt a little defensive for Cody. "Oh drop tha green eyed monster act. Ya had your chance, remember. Besides... Cody was the first guy who actually found meh interestin n wanted ta get ta know meh... N ah did used ta have a crush on im. The freak and the beauty, or me bein that quiet invisible girl at tha back of the class room admiring the popular cute jock at the front of the class with all his friends... ah never thought that he'd actually be interested in meh too... But that was years ago, n both our lifes have changed. He's graduated from school, lost his papa n mama n moved down here with his grama n grampa. He's workin as a coach in tha local school. He's gotten accepted inta some good colleges. He's chosin which one he wants ta go to, but at the moment wants ta stay with his family for a while... He wants ta be a doctor... He's gotta good future ahead a him."

Gambit absorbed the information about what he was up against. He felt himself sinking again. How could he win rogue over against a smart, good lucking, honest earning doctor that knew how to treat rogue right? He couldn't. Rogue didn't even agree with what he did for a living n he didn't have to remind himself again that he always seemed to hurt her. "You gonna be part of is future?"

Rogue finished washing the dishes and started washing down the surfaces and table. "Ah don't know? Doubt it. Ah'm still that same guy girl, n he's still the same hottie. Only, he wants a wife, n kids, n ta settle down. But ah'm a mutant. Ah can't give im what he wants, n even if ah could, ma life would never be quiet. Plus ah think ah actually startin ta miss helpin other mutants. Missin the action."

"Ya don't th'nk he'd give that up for love?"

"it was only a crush."

"what if he thought it was more?What if hed be willin ta have ya for is wife no matter if ya can or can't touch." Gambit said with a sad face as he finished drying and putting away. He watched rogue finish up wiping the surfaces.

"Ah don't know... Guess ah haven't thought bout it seriously. Didn't wanna get ma hopes up... Ah guess ahd reject im."

"Why?"

"Cause ah wouldn't want im ta get hurt. Cause ahd saxrife a normal life n love... For love."

"If ya life weren't dangerous. If ya could have a life where ya knew he wouldn't get hurt, would you chose im?"

Rogue stopped what she was doin n looked at gambit, placing her hand on her hip. "r ya askin meh would ah chose Cody over ya?"He just looked at her. "Ah don't know Remy. Ah don't know im or you well enough ta chose. Ha, never thought ahd be asked in tha first place ta chose a guy."

"So is there still hope for moi? You say ya don't know us well enough. Does that mean I'm not banned from your life for hurtin ya?"

"Well, how else ya gonna make it up ta meh with what ya did. Ah still hate ya, but guess ah know or understand from experience that ya need ta be given a chance ta make things right... ah'm givin ya a chance ta make it up ta meh, but if ya do anythin like that again, ah'm gonna break ya arm inta three, got it?"

Gambit smiled at this. Finally happy and feeling like he had made it to the surface from drowning. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm gonna try ma hardest ta keep ya safe n happy... But ah don't see how ya happy bein back here in dis hell hole."

Rogue frowned at this. She didn't want to be back home either, but there wasn't much choice. From a cupboard in the kitchen rogue grabbed some tissue roll, fabric detergent and a sponge with a rough side. He followed her into the living room holding his nose as the smell of sick got worse. Rogue got on her knees in front of the sofa and began cleaning the sick up from the carpet. Rogue looked like she was about to be sick herself. "Why you doin dat rogue? It ain't your mess."

"Ah know. It's ma papas, but he needs lookin after." She coughed.

"Ya shouldn't have ta clean up ya fathers mess."

" You didn't have ta save ya father either, but ya did it." She said having finished wiping up the sick and throwing it in the bin. She didn't feel as sick anymore, and used the spong and fabric detergent to clean where the sick was on the carpet. " He's not well Remy. Ah gotta try helpin im. Cordin ta Irene, he ain't gotta live long... Ah already lost Irene. She's been lika mother ta meh... Ah spent so much time hatin her for not tellin meh bout er powers or mine... Three years n not once did ah even call or write ta er...parently ah still got time ta save ma papa. N ah don't want im ta die without even tryin... Ah wanna try n fill in the gaps of ma life which ah ran away from. Irene told meh ta stop runnin, so that's what ahm tryin ta do."

Rogue finished cleaning the carpet and went back into the kitchen to get a wet cloth to wipe down the surfaces in the living room. Gambit had followed her, asked where she kept the dustbin bags and started picking tins of beer and other more disgusting stuff up off the floor and throwing them away. Rogue watched him helping her for a moment. "Ya know ya don't have ta do that. He ma papa not yours. If ya tryin ta win my forgiveness, then that ain't gonna get you it. It ain't gonna make me think or feel like ah can be round you without you hurtin meh."

Gambit turned to face her. She looked so vulnerable stood there watching him help clean up. He didn't think he'd ever since her like this, except on their wedding night. "I ain't doin this ta suck up to ya. Not doin it ta make myself feel better for fuckin everything up between us. im doin it cause I wanna help ya rogue. I'm doin it for you, cause I know n I can see how hard dis is for ya. I ain't leavin ya like this cher. I'm stayin here with ya, even if I have to sleep on the floor, cause ah care bout ya. More than ah do ma family."

Rogue didn't know if to smile or not. she knew she was suppose to be hating this guy for what he did, but she just couldn't summon up that hate. When she looked at him, all that stuff what he said just made him seem like he was another person. This beautifully handsome man stood in front of her though was kind and caring and stubborn like her which made her want to smile. She liked this gambit. She liked the old gambit who liked to tease her and play bad boy, but she liked how sensitive this gambit was towards her in this situation. She liked how he was actually doing something that wasn't for himself. He was doing it for her. But she just had two questions in her mind about this new gambit, one, was this kind guy the real gambit or, two, was he putting on an act? Either way, like she said it would take time to heal, so she'd also take that time to discover the answers to her questions. But for now, she gave him that little thanks of a smile, grateful that she actually wasn't facing this alone, and worried about what gambit would think or say or do when he found out the truth about her family. For now though, she just enjoyed his company and support while it was here. She started cleaning the surfaces after gambit had picked up the rubbish and together they made quick work of the living room in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As they came to finishing cleaning the living room, finding beer tins, broken glasses, dirty underwear, rotten food, cockroaches and even a rat that Gambit had to chase away, Gambit crashed out on the soggy, untrusting sofa, growing his head back. He'd done most of the work cleaning up the living room feeling it was responsibility as rogue had cleaned up most of the kitchen before he got there. Rogue noticed his hard work and rewarded him by making his a cup of tea. She came back into the living room, behind the sofa with a cup of tea (made strong the way Gambit had told her while they were still learning about each other when they were planning to get married). He opened his eyes feeling and hearing her approach seeing her behind the sofa enter with the cup in hand. She gave a small smile to him as he smiled back and passed the cup to him. He took the cup staying it in his lap but didn't look away from rogue. Rogue didn't look away from his either and stayed close to the back of the sofa, leaning against it as she looked down into his sparking soft red eyes. There was a moment between them.

"Mercy, moi cher."

"Ya welcome. Least ah could do for thankin ya for cleanin up someone else's mess."

" I'd do it any day for you moi cher." Gambit said, not realising how romantic he sounded. Rogue looked away, feeling her checks get red. Why was it she still felt this way, whatever it was she felt, when she was suppose to be mad at him? Rogue came to sit on the sofa besides him, but kept her distance. Unfortunately he noticed this and wanted to get close to her. But he kept his distance for her. Gambit caught his breath and watched rogue do the same only with her eyes closed with her head lent back into the pillow. He watched her breath lightly, and when she felt his eyes on her she turned to look at him. They stayed just looking into each other's eyes for a few moments longer, until rogue shyer away from their moment. Gambit wondered what she was thinking. He knew what he was thinking of or what he wanted to do and it involved those pinky red lips of hers, which were left without her all out goth make-up. They looked so juicy, plum and kissable. How couldn't she see how temptingly beautiful she was without that disguise?

"Ah woulda made ya somethin ta eat, but ah had to throw all the food out before. Sorrah."

"Don't be sorry cher. How bout we call a take away, n get in some Chinese. Youre favourites egg fried rice n curry, right?"

Rogue smiled at Gambit remembering something she liked. She looked at Gambit though with bad news. "There ain't any take ways down here, sugah. If we want food we gotta go down town n get some. Ah think there r a few restaurants places that let ya take away, but don't deliever, n ah think that the super market hasn't closed yet. It's round eleven n it closes at twelve."

Gambit nodded. "How bout in a bit then, i go down town n get us some food? ive got some money still left."

"Oh... The thief?"

"Oui."

"Ah thought ya had ya own seperate banks set up?"

" I do, but gotta be careful with what I got left. I had ta give most of the money in it to moi family so they could keep the business goin n stay alive while I chased after ya. It be enough though for the two of us to survive until we find the money. After all, it'd be hard ta hide all dat money in one bank account without it bein noticed dat someone suddenly put it in there. Course, we've had thieves breakin in banks all over de world n seeing if they noticed any thin suspicious. It be hard though cause if dis thief was good enough ta break in n steal from all de thieves then they be cleaver enough ta have bank accounts set up all over de place, n split up the money... They found a led back at home. A females hair n clip... They've arrested Bella Donna."

"oh... Does that mean... You still have to marry her?"

"if she gets found guilty, then no. Pere anger bout dat, but he's happy cause the higher court which basically helps runs the guilds will most likely disown the assassin family cause they had a peace trade happenin, but went gainst it. The higher courts will stop helpin de assassins find jobs n sponsourin em. If it wa'nt er then they'll still force us. At de moment though the higher courts r searchin through all de assassins stuff. Tryin ta find more evidence gainst Bell."

There was silence between the two and rogue looked down to her to her hands, awkward. "... Is... that what ya came ta tell meh?"

"Oui. Came ta apologies for ever questionin ya. i knew it wouldn't have been you, but... The guild."

" Ah get it... Just wasn't good timin... Ya know, ah have money. Ah could pay for the food."

"Non, it be alright cher. ill pay. So, what would ya like then?"

"oh... Whatever really. Sumthin cheap. Ah don't want ya spendin all ya money on food for meh."

" It be for us. N your pere. Help im get back on his feet... Do... Ya think you'll come back ta New Orleans when ya help set ya father right?"

Rogue looked away from his and shuck her head. "Ah don't know. Ah don't think it's gonna be as simple as that. N like ah said... What've ah got back in New Orleans?" Of course even rogue thought that wasn't true as her mind went back to Natalie. Her first non mutant friend who had looked after her and not cared or used her for being a mutant. Natalie was a good reason to go back. She was a good reason, but still, she didn't have no place to live anymore as she'd made a sacrifice to make Nat happy, giving up her room for Nats new boyfriend Mark. Plus she'd give up her job, meaning she had no income and she'd have to look for another job and a place to live if she wanted to go back to New Orleans. But then she thought that Nat and Tanya would help her look as Nat was her friend and Tanya didn't seem that mad at her for leaving and giving up her job. If anything she said she'd been expecting it and was only upset she had to say goodbye to a good person. But the reason Rogue had said it was because of who else lived in New Orleans. She couldn't give signals that she would go or get back with Gambit. They maybe friendly now, but that didn't make things ok between them.

"Ya got moi cher. Always."

"Ya know that's kinda one of the reasons why ah left. "

He knew and it hurt to hear it, but he understood she was still hurt. "Nothin would have ta happen tween us. it just i make things right, n ta do that I need ta be near ya. With ya. But moi job as a thief calls for moi ta be with the guild... I just don't want ya ta be outta my life rogue... I tried it, n it just felt like i was missin sumthin."

Rogue knew the feeling. It was strange how close they'd got in such little time. It might have been the rush of having to know each other inside out to fool the guild or maybe it might have been those three days of having to live and be around each other all the time. But that wasn't that long. They'd argued in between that too and been miserable... But maybe under all that misery they'd still actually liked each other. But... There was one question though which came to mind when he said that.

"If ah didn't go back ta New Orleans, instead went ta live somewhere else .but ya still were after mah forgiveness, but ya still had ta go back to the guild, would ya follow meh?"

Gambit had to think of this as he saw this was a serious question. He knew the easy and pleasing answer would be yes, but that maybe lieing. So he thought about it. Duty or ... Whatever rogue was. Well if he just upped and left th guild then he'll be hunted and killed and they'd use rogue to get at him, but the truth was he didn't want to go back to the guild. not now he knew a different life. "The truth. None. I'd love ta follow ya anywhere, but doin dat means riskin both our life's, n I've already messed ya life up already. I'd most likely check in on ya as much as I can, but if we ain't goin inta hidin tagether then I can't be with ya cher."

"... Ah'm Sorrah Remy, but ah ain't gonna live ma life for sumone else... Truthfully, ah don't even know what ah'm gonna do after this... How long ya got here anyway?"

Gambit shrugged his shoulders."dunt know. deyll be too busy with findin the money to worry bout moi. After they find the money, that's when they'll start callin moi back. I th'nk it'll take bout three days maybe ta find out if Bells guilt. After dat,I'll stall as much as I can."

"oh..." Rogue said looking down at her toes. The black nail Polish was chipping off them and they needed a trim. It had become a little awkward between them. Rogue looked around for anything to distract her. When she found the living room clean and the kitchen too she looked to gambit. "So... What'd you wanna do now?" Rogue asked.

Gambit looked around and thought about leaving to get food, but he thought leaving on that upsetting note would make it more difficult for them later. Finally spying the TV he turned to look at rogue. "We could see if ders any movies ta watch and just relax."

Rogue gave a little smile as she remembered the last time they had cuddled and watched movies. She'd liked that and wouldn't mind doing it again, but she thought about the situation and thought about how misleading it might be to do that again. But it was something casual. Friends could watch movies together and not cuddle couldn't they? "Sure. Ah don't know where the remote is though N ah don't think there's any good channels ta watch anythin'. Ah'm sure though, hat there's a DVD player upstairs. Th'nk ah could set it up, but ah don't th'nk we have any good DVDs."

"I could see if I can find anythin in town while I'm gettin food."

"Yeah, ah'm sure that the super markets open. Ya should be able ta get food n DVDs. Do ya know where it is though? It's gettin dark, n ya don't know ya way round."

Gambit stood up with a little smile. Perhaps it might have been a good idea to let things settle for abit. Give rogue time was what Irene had said. "Don't worry cher, I'll be fine. Be back in twenty minutes or more. You be alright?"

"yeah." rogue said getting up and walking Gambit to the door. "Just don't go gettin inta any trouble, n try not ta talk to the locals bout what's goin with... us, right now. Please. Ah don't want a big fuzz comin ta the door, or gossipin."

"My lips are sealed." gambit said, taking rogues hand and kissing her covered knuckles. "Be back soon." And then he left, wondering if the kiss was too much.

rogue blushed as she shut the door behind him. Rogue went over everything again in her mind. Gambit had tracked her down all the way to Mystique and Irene, to all the way back to her birth place just to say he's sorry and to try and earn her forgiveness. She guessed that he must have cared about her if he was going to those sort of lengths. Unless he thought she was still the thief. But something told her that wasn't it. Then just him staying to help her out, maybe out of pity, but he'd admitted that he would want to follow her wherever she went if it wasn't for the guild. He really did care about her and her forgiveness. From her own experience with Cody, she knew that it wasn't just out of regret, but feelings for em.

"He dunt love ya!" Said a vile slired voice from the staircase. Rogue turned around, fear rising in her as she spotted the man she was suppose to call father. He was large, with his belly hanging out from under his shirt. Hed let his hair grow out and he'd grew a breed. He looked at her with red eyes. "How could anyone love ya? Ya know ya just like er. Looks n all...ma sister was right... Shoulda hung er n drowned ya when ya were still learnin ta breath."

Rogues father turned away from her, going into the kitchen. Rogue closed her eyes while leaning back against her door. Slowly she let go of a shaky breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note**: Ok, this is sort of important to the story. I've changed the choker that Gambit gives Rogue to an engagement ring. I'm not going to make you read it again because it'll be cruel, but yeah. Gambit gives rogue something very valuable to him, to her. The ring used to be his birth mothers, and when he got abandoned at the hospital he was born in because of his eyes, his mother left the ring with him. In this story, gambit had always worn the ring around his neck, but he's put it in a nice red box and gave it to rogue. Rogue, of course refuses, but Gambit makes her take it. After gambit breaks things off at the alter, rogue still keeps the ring since she ran off. She looks at it and thinks of Gambit and tries giving it him back when he comes around to Rogues and Natalie's flat, but he refuses it.

Ok, so just forgot about the choker for now please. You'll find out why later, wink wink XD.

**Chapter 15**

Rogue was right about keeping quite about things. he had found the main super market in the town and found people already pulling him over and asking him why he was interested in the house outside of the town. He'd told them it was none of their business in the politest way possible. He had gotten the food and a few horror movies he was sure rogue would like and a few extra things for the house.

When he headed back he wondered about Rogue. Wondered what was going to happen next. Rogue hadn't been the only one thinking about the last time they watched movies. He wanted to hold her like he had done on the chair again. Wanted to feel her warmth and comfort and that spicy sweet perfume. He didn't just like it when she was in his arms those, he liked it because he didn't feel as if that house he'd left her in was safe. He felt like he had to hold her to keep her safe. He wondered if rogue would let him hold her again. If things were going to work out.

When he got to the house, he stepped in as if it were his own home he was returning to. He wondered about that too. Wondered about what life would be like if Bell did get accused and he was free to marry who he wanted. If he made things right with rogue and tried again. He wondered what it would be like to be able to come to a place he and rogue could actually call home. Just be able to walk in and know that inside his cher was waiting for him. he'd thought she'd be sat on the sofa, maybe reading a book or something, but he couldn't find her downstairs at all.

Gambit dropped the bags down on the table in the living room and thought that if she wasn't up stairs, then she'd be upstairs. He was sure that he could hear movement upstairs. So he climbed the stairs quietly. He could hear the snoring from the first closed door an guested from having already heard rogues silent peaceful breathing that that wasn't rogue so must have been her were three rooms. The first two doors were shut, but the last door was open. That's where he saw rogue. Stood in the door way of the third room, looking into the room. He came up behind her, looking into the room.

The room looked young and for a child with the walls painted blue like the sky, and the carpet green like grass. When he looked in he found the sheets and bedding on the floor, the wardrobe broken and kicked in, the shelves broken and toys scattered and broken all over the floor. This looked like a broken childhood to gambit. He guessed this must have been Rogues old room, but why did it look like a gorilla had been set loose in her room."cher?" Gambit almost whispered.

Rogue shuck at his voice. She hadn't heard him come up the stairs. She saw him through the corner of her eyes, but couldn't look away from her old bedroom. Memories had flooded her mind at seeing this room. Good memories, but mainly bad memories. But one memory or more of something that she knew had happened but hadn't been here for. She felt an emotional burst, and felt like she needed to talk about it. Keeping her voice to a whisper even though she knew her father was out cold and wouldn't hear her, she said. "This used ta be ma room... Used ta love havin ma teady bears with meh in ma bed when ah was scared... Ah, erm, used ta get locked in ma room often... If ah weren't bein punished that was... Ah ran away... Didn't even th'nk bout ma room any time when ah left or since have been back...well, ah did have this one teary bear. It was ginger and fluffy and had this bright red bow and green heart around its neck... Ma mama got it for meh when she knew she was expecting meh. Ah took it with meh when ah ran away... Can't remember what ever did happen to that bear... But, comforted meh on those cold wet nights... It was tha only th'ng ah cared bout from ma room really... Ah forgot all bout it this room. Never thought of what would happen ta ma room after ah left... Looks like ma papa got mad when he figured ahd ran away, and trashed ma room..." Rogue took one long final look around the room before moving to push open the door next door to her room. Gambit looked inside to see an elegant creamy room with a double kept bed, and furnishings. The room looked like it had been untouched in years. " This was...ma aunties room... Ma rooms a mess... Too late ta clean up...could stay in here for tha night..."

Gambit didn't like how upset Rogue was. He wasn't sure what to do, but something about the two rooms made him feel like an echo of someone walking over his grave. He wondered if it was actually rogues feelings that he was feeling. If so, then he didn't think it was a good idea to have her in a place that upset her. Slowly he placed his hands one her shoulders and in a quiet voice, close to her ear said,"why don't we go back down stairs? I've got us de food n drinks n movies. Come on. We don't have ta be up here."

Rogue was was stiff under gambits hands, and after pulling herself away from memory lane, she let Gambit led her downstairs. It felt wired as she got led back down stairs. like a blur as she was taken downstairs and sat down on the sofa. While she was still coming out of her shock, Gambit worked around comforting Rogue. He'd started heating the food, and had brought down a blanket from upstairs, downstairs to cover rogue up in. He even moved the DVD player out of Rogues aunties room and downstairs. As rogue finally came out of it and focused on what Gambit was doing, she saw him trying to connect the DVD player to the TV.

"Channel five." Rogue said.

It almost scared Gambit to hear Rogue talk to him. But he did as he was told and managed to get the DVD working on channel five. He but the DVD in and got up to come over to sit besides rogue. She took a moment gathering herself before she looked to Gambit. They had another moment of just looking into each other's eyes and finding some sort of harmony. After a moment rogue grabbed the blanket and shared it with gambit. Smiling, he slipped his trench coat off before slipping in besides rogue. Rogue moved a little closer to him too, until finally Gambit attempted to wrap his arm around rogue and they cuddled up while watching the film. Just like last time.

88888

After a few moments, gambit knew he had to move before the food burnt. Gambit didn't want to leave the warmth of rogue and it seemed the feeling was mutual. But as gambit was busy in the kitchen, rogue found her bags by the door and pulled out some yoga pants and long sleeved tshirt. By the time she finished changing Gambit entered with the food. He gave her a little smile, while placing the food on the table. For a moment there was silence, until rogue decided that they needed a plan and some instruction for tonight And tomorrow.

"Errr, ah th'nk ya should go." Rogue said.

"what?"

"ah want ya ta go. hitch a rid or sumthin. Go back home."

Gambit looked at her confused. He didnt understand what was hqppening. Why was she kicking him out? They had been just fine a minute ago. He knew it was upsetting for rogue to come back home to a bad childhood and seeing her room like that didnt help. He hadnt know before that sometimes rogue liked hugs when she was upset,but he knew now fromthe moment hed first come into the house and rogue had cried into his shoulder while in his lap. Shedbeen uset at being home and losing irene and everything. Then when he got back she was in some kind of upset daze and needed hugs to comfort her. But now thatshed had that she was kicking him out with no place to go. He didnt understand. She didnt mind having him around after shed now?

"Rogue, I'm not leave."

"I'm not askin."

"Rogue..." She'd wouldn't even look at him."what's happened? Before we were fine. Why'd ya wanna kick moi out suddenly?"

"Cause ya don't belong ere."

"No, dat ain't the reason. Look at moi rogue n tell moi ya want moi ta leave ya alone." Slowly rogue looked up at him. It hurt to see how broken she looked behind those eyes. But she couldn't do it. She didn't want to be alone. But she couldn't have him here. Her father... She looked away, not able to say it. "Cher?"Gambit asked.

Rogue cleared her throat and said. "It is late... Ya can take the blanket upstairs n stay in my aunties bedroom. She died years ago, n ma papa wont wake till ta morrow afternoon. He's got a large hang over. Ya can leave tamorrow mornin. Go home, back ta your family. Ah th'nk they need ya more than meh at the moment, what with this thief."

"Rogue, look at moi." Rogue looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Do ya a want moi ta leave?"

"... No... But that dunt mean ya should stay."

"Cher, I ain't goin anywhere unless ya tell moi ya want moi ta go."

This bought a tear to rogues eye which she quickly caught. "Ya not gonna wanna stay after ya met ma papa. He ain't nice Remy."

"Dunt matter. I'm here for you rogue. Nothin's gonna make moi leave ya until you tell me ya don't want moi anymore."

"Not even of ya don't wanna be round meh anymore?"

"Cher, there ain't ever gonna be a time I'm not gonna wanna be round ya. N yes. Even if ya make moi mad. Even if ya make me sad n make moi go crazy, I ain't leavin ya... Not till you send me away."

This made rogue smile a little. But then she remembered everything life had taught her so far. Mainly her father. She tried not to get her hopes up. She knew gambit wouldn't stay. But it was kinda nice to hear that. Even if bed only meant it for one night.

"Finah. Well, we'll watch the movie, n ya can take the blanket upstairs and sleep in aunties room after."

Gambit felt a little happier knowing she really didn't want him to go, but felt bad for taking the bed. "Non, it's ok. I'll take the sofa cher. you take the bed."

"No, Ah'll take the sofa. Ah'll use ma old blanket for cover... Ah, don't really like mah aunties bedroom... It's... Kinda creepy. Ah neva was aloud in it when ah was little, n still wasn't after she died... Ah used ta have nightmares, th'nkin er ghost haunted her room."

"Cher, i ain't leavin ya downstairs sleep on de floor besides ya."

"What? No, ya not sleepin on the floor. Not when theirs a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs for ya Remy."

"Cher, it's fine. I'd rather sleep by your feet, than be In some five star resort with a king size bed that has memory foam mattresses n duck feather pillows."

"Well, ah don't know bout a five star resort, but it's the rooms betta than the floor."

"Your more important than the bed rogue. I ain't sleepin in the bed, while your down here. Ta me it'll just be like campin out. Remind me of a few old heists me n moi brother did tagether."

Rogue could see the determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down now and the situation had felt a little tense once again. Looking at him now though and how a smile tugged at his lips at the memories he had, rogue decided to let some happiness enter the conversation and enter her life if only for a little while. "What kinda adventures did ya have?" Rogue asked, giving in and sitting back down on the sofa.

Gambits smile widened as he flopped down next to her, kicking off his shoes, and his trench coat was already off, otherwise he would have taken it off as well to further his point that he was getting comfortable and staying. He began telling stories of the nightmare LeBeau brothers who used to camp out all over the place around their house and make trouble by playing pranks on each other, and slipping in the house at night to set up traps for the morning, and how they used to record their conversation they'd play and make two stilt houses against the tent to fool the adults into thinking they were there while they ran off with a few of their cousins to prank the rippers kids.

Rogue wasent one for that many pranks, but she told gambit about a few of them she'd pulled on the boys and girls when they did her head in or she needed to get them back. she told him her secret advantage over the rest of the prank ears or the main prank ears in the house being Kurt and Bobby. Her secret was that she already had their minds and had learnt all their tricks and even knew that they had a pranks bible hidden in the attic somewhere were they went to worship it and pick big pranks when they thought the place needed living up. Gambit laughted at rogues stories as she did his. Rogue favourtive story about Gambits pranks was when he and his brother dressed up as a gater and tipped Julian's and his friends boat over, and Gambit pulled Julian down deeper into the water, while Henri would open up red paint bombs and when Gambit let Julian go he thought he had been bite and ripped open and dieing. Gambit had a few favourites of rogues stories. He liked how rogue sensed that the guys had tried to play an exploding toilet trick on her, but instead she let Jean go to the toliet first and she got covered in foam from which the guys had put a whole tub of washing up liquid down. To get revenge, as it was meant for her, and Jean as she ended up having the prank done to her. The girls bought loads of washing up liquid bottles, filled all the men's toilets with the liquid, and then took all the towels and tissue and redecorated Kurt and Bobby's room with them. He found it hilarious that the girls forget to tell Logan and he went mad at Kurt and bobby For it.

By the end of the story telling, the film had gone off hardly having been paid attention to, the food had been eaten and now Gambit lay back with Rogue falling asleep on his chest. Gambit yarned followed by rogue. He gave a little smirk at her yarning. He found it cute. He found cuddling up to her even better. He moved one of rogues hairs out of her face and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He soon followed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The first to wake up was Gambit. The sunlight got onto his face through the gap in the bored up window. He looked down at rogue seeing they hadn't moved a bit last night. His neck felt sore, but it was worth it. Seeing rogues angelic face and breathing so peaceful without a care in the world was well worth a broken arm and leg anyday. For a while he just lay there. He watched her as her nose started to wrinkle and she let out a little snore through it then started to move a little. Her grip got tighter as her hands explored the chest that was under them. Of course, rogue thought this was the strangest bed she'd ever lay on. It moved gently in a rhyme underneath her and heat radiated off it. Then something moved from her shoulders and her something heavy came upon her hand. Rogue opened her eyes with them sticking together a little at first. Her first sight was the gloved hand over hers. It took her a moment, but then she looked up seeing a bright light highlighting his facely features of a soft smile, but it was those sparkling red eyes that caught and struck her had spent the night curled up into Gambit...She was so stupid.

Rogue shot up looking at gambit with panic in her eyes. Gambits eye brow rose in confusion as he looked down into his out stretched empty arms. "Bon matin, moi Cherie. How'd you sleep?"

"Remy... We slept so close tagether."

"Oui."

"... Ah coulda hurt ya."

"But ya didn't."

"ah'm so stupid. ah should neva of-"

"ya ain't stupid Rogue. Come ere!" Gambit took a hold of rogues shoulders and brought her back down to lie on his chest. Rogue tried fighting him, but he had trapped her arms underneath her. When rogues panic finally desested and she kept as still as a log, gambit began to stroke her back and twirl a piece of her hair around his fingure. "See! Dis ain't so bad, non...? I don't know how they've been treatin ya in dat mansion, or ere, or whereever, but I know they ain't been treatin ya right if they haven't been givin ya hugs. It's ok ta hug rogue. Your not gonna hurt anyone. There's clothes between us n I promise moi cher. niether of us r gonna be or get hurt by huggin. Now, how did ya sleep?"

Rogue blinked. she wasn't used to hugs. Sure she'd had hugged Logan and her friends and even Gambit a few times, but there was hugging, then there was long cuddling. Her hugs had always been short. Not nightly long. But here she woke up finding gambit still alive and awake before her, without him even in her mind. Maybe long cuddling could be possible. "It... Was finah... Good. How'd bout you?" Rogue looked up to gambit.

"Well, the dreams were good, but wakin up was even betta. They're right what they say ya know. Dreams can come true. Cause ya right here in front of moi." He grinned that cheeky smile down at her as she blushed and tried again to get up. "I don't th'nk so Cherie. For as long as I have hold of ya, I'm neva lettin ya go."

"Forevers a long time Remy. N ya gonna get hurt. Now let meh go." He didn't let go. She huffed and tried blowing a piece of hair out of her face. When it didn't work gambit laughted heartily in his throat at his chers blushing red face and anger, and pushed the hair aside. "Did you get anythin for breakfast last night?" Rogue asked.

"Oui. Got bacon, eggs, bread. Also got some flour. I'm gonna make ya your favourtive dis mornin cher. Pancake with golden sirup on top n three cups of i e cream at de side."

"How'd ya know dat was my favourtive breakfast?" She asked tessingly, with an eyebrow raised at him in question.

"Ya told it moi, remember cher. Cause I remember you. Likes, dislikes n body."

"Excuse meh?"

"Oui, I learnt ya body. I know ya got a freckle on ya hip right ere. N ya got another one on ya back ere n-" gambit said touching the places of rogues body where her freckles were.

"Alright, alright, ah get it. stop!" Rogue said with a little laught upon her lips

"Why ya ticklish cher?" Gambit said with a cheeky raised eyebrow and a sparkle of trouble held in his eyes, as he moved this hands back to where rogues freckles were and began tickling. Rogue squeaked and wriggled and thought against him. Laughter escaped her although she hated being tickled. she punished gambit in the chest, which made him sit up. Rogue still had her arms trapped between there chest and was panting for breath now. "Do ya give up cher?"

"Neva... Oh, alright. ah give. Stop! Stop it! Remy, stoooop!" She said as she curled up on his lap. He finally stopped, but his hands never left her body as they found there way down to rogues hips. They held her firm and close as rogue tried pushing him away Once she caught her breath. "Let meh go cajun."

"Neva." Gambit said, wrapping his arms more around her waste. It brought rogue closer to his chest, and trapped one of her legs in an uncomfortable persision. She moved it without realising that if she moved it she would be strading him. But the two didn't notice the strading yet. They were looking too deep in each other's eyes. Gambit thinking how wonderful it was to have rogue back in his life and be able to have her this close. True she hadn't said the words she forgave him for real, but he could tell she was coming around. And if patience was what it took, as Irene had said, then he was going to take th'ngs slow With her. Be knew he wanted to be with rogue again, but she still needed to forgive him and he guessed he still needed to be patient. Maybe one of the th'ngs Irene meant by patient was waiting for rogue to forgive him fully before he tried pushing for a relationship. Only it looked like he was pushing for more now as he noticed her position. "Erm cher. " gambit chuckled a laugh looking down at his hand which have moved back around to her hips.

Rogue looked down seeing what he meant. Rogue blushed even more as she jumped up off on top of him. She had been thinking about how... Friendly things had been since she'd woken up. She started thinking about waking up being cuddled up to Gambit. She thought, apart from the skin and the large chance of possibly touching him and draining the life out of him, that she liked it. She liked the warmth and feel of his body underneath her. She like the way his hands had rubbed her back and played with her hair. Some how she was a little upset at a quick day dream she'd had at gambit actually rubbing the skin on her back instead of through clothing. Shed thought it was strange of him knowing where her freckles were. And thought, as much as she hated the moment, she loved the fun they had as he tickled her. But she wondered how he knew they were there. Then he'd mentioned how she sat and had jumped up onto her feet.

Gambit laughed at her reaction. He brought his legs over the sofa, watching her not meet his eyes from embarrassment. Not see in to be able to control himself, he reached out taking her wrist and pulled her towards him. She stiffened and he was sure this was where he'd have to be patient. His gloved hand came to hold her hand. he waited until her eyes found his, then showing her a kind smile he kissed his thumbs that were over her knuckles and rose from the sofa. "I'll make you that breakfast then." He said and he'd towards the kitchen.

Rogue sat back down upon the sofa and wrapped herself up in the blanket. She wasn't sure what to do now. Especially with Gambit.

88888

Gambit brought rogue a home made pancake thin and crispy with sirup all over it. He was a great cook and his food tasted lovely. He'd made himself French toast and came to sit next to her. He smiled at her silent hmmm, satisfied with her reaction. "So, what we doin today moi cher?"

Rogue thought about this. The truth was she hadn't thought much about what she was going to do. She'd apologised to Cody, happy to have his forgiveness. Cody had asked if she was staying in town and if she was to let him know and stay in touch. He even offered her a place at his house, but she'd refused not wanting to push her luck with trying to get the parents forgiveness. So she left. It had been nagging at her that she was back in her birth home. She hated it. She hated her home. She didn't want to go back to it. There was a reason she ran away from it in the first place. She thought about ignoring Irene and just hitching a rid out of town. She was walking outward of it, trying to hid her white stripes and face as she heard the gossip humblers specking of how she looked like that strange bastedred child from years ago. Then when she finally managed to get away from all the rumours, and get a lift, she rejected it. Changing her mind at the last minute, she had slowly made her way...home. It was then she found her house much more damaged what Gambit had found it in. Rogue had entered and found her father drunk and collapsed on the floor. It wasn't a pleasant reunion. Rogue tried not to think of what was said and what was done. rogues hand moved up towards her neck, then quickly moved back down to her fork. After getting him back to bed, rogue had wanted, needed a distraction and so had began cleaning up an hour or so before Gambit arrived. She hadn't thought much to the future or how to help her father, but the past and hurt she'd experienced here. Now that she was faced with it, she wasn't sure how to go about it. She knew from old habits that her father would wake up in the afternoon, be grouchy and cruel. He would come downstairs for food or rogue guessed go out for it. Rogue thought that she didn't want him going out looking for food, so would make him something healthy to eat, even though she knew he wouldn't eat anything healthy. Rogue tried to think after that. He would eat, go back to bed and come out tomorrow afternoon again after his hang over had finished and go out for alcohol again only to come back drunk, mess u. The house more and crash out. If he could make it back home. If she was to help hi, she had to stop him from drinking, but she had no idea how to get him to stop. She didn't think it was even possible to get him to stop now he had gone too far. But she'd have to try. Only she knew this could, would get ugly, and she didn't want gambit to see it. Didn't want him to be apart of any of it. she didn't want to go through this alone, but she knew that gambit wouldn't stay after he knew what type of life this was. She didn't want him to see her break down again and again like she had done yesterday twice. She needed him out of the house and she needed to keep her father in. She had until afternoon to make sure her father would not be able to leave the house for his own good and get gambit out so he didn't see the vile she was hiding. At least not yet. She didn't want him to go yet.

"Erm... the doors need locking."

"I already bought some locks last night, n since ya got de prince of thieves ere, I'll set em up so itll be hard, even for de king of thieves ta get to dis house."

"N how bout gettin outta it? Will it be just as hard?"

"Not if ya have the key."

Rogue nodded. That sounded good for keeping her father in. "How long would it take ta set it up?"

"Not long. Mornin maybe."

"great. Do ya th'nk you'd be able ta set it up this mornin?"

"oui."

Rogue gave him a small appreciative smile. Then tried to think about what to do next. If it would take. Her father would be locked up in the house which would be good. She needed to make him food while gambit was doing that. He'd be down in the afternoon. Now she needed to think how to get gambit out for the afternoon. "Then... How bout a picnic or sumthin after that?"

Gambit gave rogue a soft yet cheeky smile. "Dat sounds rather romantic. Ya sure bout dat cher?"

rogue raised her eyebrow at this, not sure how it was romantic. Then she started to think about her and gambit. A romantic relationship...? But wasn't they on fight? How was she making him think of romance? Was romance a good idea? Rogue thought about how gambit had wheezed his way back into her life. She guessed it had been her faults she had let him stay and sit with her at Natalie's and make her eat like he was now. She guessed from that moment even though she had been cruel and distance she had let him back in somehow. Why else would he follow her all the way home. Then she realised she had true lay opened herself and made herself vulnerable to him at the first moment he stepped in the house. Then, as she felt comfortable around him and was able to forget everything horrible around her through him. He'd made her laugh and feel happy safe when she felt scared. She loved having him around. Making her smile like that. But then she realised that she couldn't have him. she looked away from him.

Gambit noticed the upset look as she turned away from him. He had a feeling this would be her true feelings. But he needed to know the truth, and if the truth was she didn't feel that way then he'd accept it. At least he'd know where he stood.

Rogue couldn't be with him. Right now she didn't really care about what he'd said to hurt her. She'd had more terrible things said to her. She thought she'd even maybe she'd forgotten and forgiven him. She could see that he was really sorry about it. Why else was he here when he no longer had to marry Bella of guilt maybe. She understood guilt. She understood what it was like to wanting to be set free. Rogue looked to Gambit now. She saw the worry in his eyes. She wondered if she set him free would he come back to her? She wondered would she be able to go on with her father without him here by her side. She thought she was being selfish in keeping him here for that. Besides, if she did set him free and forgive him like she was sure she already had and he left, wouldn't that be what she wanted? She didn't want him around her father. She wanted to keep that secret. She knew he already held secrets of hers like how she'd broken down twice and how her childhood was a wreck, but she'd rather know he knew that than anymore. If he did leave her she'd be protecting herself from gambit possibly hurting her.

After a moment more she came to an answer, but knew she couldn't just come out with it now. It wouldn't be believable. So she gave a little humoured smile. "Ah wouldn't say it was romantic. More like a meal between friends. Unless of course ya bought candles too, oh n spaghetti and meat balls like from lady n the tramp. Then it'd be romantic."

Gambit raised his eyebrow puzzled at her. He was sure she was about to say how they were no where near romance. So it shocked him, but now he also knew where they stood. As friends. That was good enough, for now, for him. He gave a little laugh in his throat. "Damn, guess lll havta take does candle back then, non?"

Rogue chuckled too and they ate their breakfast.

88888

The day went as Rogue planned. Sort of. Gambit was putting locks on the doors and Rogue managed to not make her father something to heat up in the microwave with the food gambit had bought for them. But there wasn't the right type of food for the picnic. Gambit saw rogue stood there in the door way of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and frowning at him.

"What've I done now?"

"It what ya haven't done. And what ya haven't done is get the right foods for a picnic. Or the right foods for peolle who r broke. Gambit, ya got all good brands."

"Oui, just cause were low on money dunt mean we have to eat like pigs."

"Oh Remy, Remy, Remy." Rogue said covering her face with her hands. When she came to look at him she had an amused smile upon her face. "Getting cheap brands doesn't make ya a pig. Remy, ya got the most priceys th'ngs in the store. Ya gonna run outta money before ya leave ere. Ah'm gonna haveta make a quick run ta the shop ta get in some cheap food that people with little money need." Rogue took Gambits trench coat from the hook by the door and pulling it on.

Gambit raised his eyebrow at rogue and came to stand in front of her, looking down into her eyes with a devils spark. "What ya doin with moi coat cher?"

"Gotta keep hidden n ya coats large enough ta hid two of meh in here." Rogue said.

Gambit shuck his head. "I th'nk ya like moi coat, moi cherie." He grinned.

Rogue looked away from him, trying not to blush at that de illy charming grin of his. "Maybe." She said.

"Then maybe I might have words back home n have Merci send a coat of your very own. Would you like dat moi cher?"

Rogue smiled at this then picked up a baseball cap that was on the floor. It was black and went with her dark clothes and the coat. She hid her hair under it. "Maybe." She said teasingly to Gambit.

Gambit rose his eyebrow at Rogue hiding her hair. He realised what she was doing. She was hiding. But why? "Cher, what r ya doin?"

"Goin inta town ta get know, even the professor buys cheap brands of food, n ya know how rich he is. Just cause their cheap don't mean its not real food Rems." Rogue said.

"I didn't mean that rogue. I mean why you hidin in moi coat n dat cap?" rogue looked down and away from him in shame. "I'm guessin it's cause you don't want people knowin ya ?"

Rogue wondered if to avoid the question or answer it truthfully. She looked up into Gambits eyes and decided on a half truth. "Let just say mah family don't hava good reputation in town, n ah don't wanna give em somethin to talk bout."

"How will you returnin home give them sumthin to talk about...? " Gambit could see the uneasiness in her eyes though and decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to talk about it. He was after all still easing his way back in for rogues trust and this seemed to be all a big shock to rogue. He'd never forget how she broke down crying in his arms and her lifeless expression looking into her old room. Gambit knew there was defently more behind the story of the rogue than what she was letting on. But heals took time to heal. It was clear rogue was already cut and hurting deep by coming back here, so he'd wait till it recovered abit because cutting it open again. He didn't even want to do that, but he needed to know what he should be prepared for why he was here and it would be good to know to help support rogue in the best way he could. Gambit gave a little smile and went to open the door for her."Hurry back to me, moi Cherie."

Rogue nodded her head, greatful he'd dropped the subject, gave a little smile, said "Ah will" and she left.

Gambit shut the door behind her. And locked it. He turned around as if facing the house for the first time. And like the thief he was he went in search for a some kind of gem.

88888

Rogue had got back ten minutes later. She had ducked out of Mrs. Ark's questioning of who she was, and why she was in such a small town and if she knew her. Rogue had used her own money this time from what she had left of working for Tanya. During her time away she wondered what it was going to be like facing Gambit again. He had dropped the subject of neighbours and hiding which she was happy about. But she had a feeling he still wanted to know. She thought it was going to be awkward going back to face him, then later at the picnic telling him to go back home. He really did seem determined to help her.

Rogue knocked on her own front door when she couldn't get in, and Gambit opened it for her with a small forced smile on his face. "Well, hello there bell. What brings ya ta moi door?"

"It ain't your door Cajun." Rogue said hiding a smile.

"Well, looks like I'm on de inside n your de one on de outside knockin on de door I'm answerin."

"Oh shut it Cajun." Rogue said, rolling her eyes at him.

"De door? Alright." Gambit said slowly closing the door.

Rogues hand shot out and stopped him from closing the door on him, "ah meant ya mouth swamp rat. "Rogue stepped inside past him with the bags. "But ya can shut that too." Rogue said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Gambit shut the door and followed rogue into the kitchen. He helped her pack away the food and prepare the food for the picnic. Gambit had plastered a smile on for rogue. He had found the gem that he was looking for... And he didn't like it one bit. But, for rogue, he forced a smile. "So, where we off to moi Cherie?"

Rogue hid a smile, but Gambit saw it pulling at the edges of her lips. He liked this look on her. A smile. A blush. Her happiness gave him reason enough to breath. "You'll see swamp rat, you'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

**Note**: Ok, this chapter may upset some of you guys - has triggers of physical/mental abuse. Just thought Id let you guys know, and sorry if it does trigger.

**Chapter 17**

Gambit and Rogue had been teasing each other ever since they left the house, gambit taking the picnic blanket from Rogue and walking close by her side. Gambit had watched rogue lock up the house, making sure that there was no way for anyone to get in. Or out. Gambit had asked time and time again, over and over to irritate and play with Rogue where they were going and joking about this be either a secret romantic place of hers or a cave for bodies. Rogue had punched him in the arm, but then, when they grew closer, she told Gambit to close his eyes. But then he teased her about it and wouldn't keep his eyes closed. He was to tall for Rogue to cover his eyes for him and led, so in the end she grew angry and jumped on his back. Gambit laughed and asked what she was doing, as his free arm went around to her body.

"Ya keep that handa yours away from ma backside LeBeau. Just focus on keepin ya balance." Rogue said, wrapping her legs around Gambits waste and covering his eyes with her leather gloved hands.

"Cher, dis is stupid. What are ya doin?"

"Ah told ya ta keep ya eyes shut, n ah mean it. Now go straight."

Gambit did as he was told by Rogue and followed her directions. Sometimes his free hand would go to Rogues thigh and she would yell at him, other times it would go out to a tree to find out where he was going. Finally Rogue told him to "Stop! Were here." Rogue slowly removed her hands from Gambits eyes and watched his face expressions from over his shoulder as he eyed the beautiful place. They had gone through a forest to come out to a beautiful clearing with bright green grass and a view of the sparkling Mississippi river and the setting sun behind the other side of the river. Gambit always thought it was suppose to be the man show showed the girl a beautiful time. Well his rogue certainly suprized him. He looked to Rogue who had a large smile of her own.

"A romantic hid away?"

"A place ta get away from everythin'." Rogue jumped down off of Gambits back and he turned around to face her. "Do ya like it?"

Gambit couldn't help himself, and besides rogue had been riding him all the way down here, he only seen it at fair. He brought rogue closer to his body by wrapping his arm around her wasit. Rogue stiffened a little, not knowing where to put her hands, then she settled for his chest when it was clear as she felt herself rub up against him that he wasn't letting go. She didn't look into his eyes though. She felt too shy and a red heat in her checks. Gambit got close to her ear and whispered. "It's perfect moi cher. But it ain't as perfect n beautiful as you."

Her checks burnt more and a smile thought against her lips. It was so cheesy. The sunset and sparking river and being close like this and all. It felt perfect to her. perfectly romantic. She thought just an inch or so closer to gambits lips and it would be the romantic kiss that you'd see in movies and read in books and it would be everything she'd ever want... But she couldn't touch. It broke her smile. Rogue moved to take the basket out of his hand and said. "Well, were here for a picnic, so how's bout we do what we came here for n eat tha food."

Rogue moved out of his grip towards the edge. She pulled the blanket out from the basket and set it down. Gambit felt rather cold as she left him. But then he understood why she moved. Gambit came to sit down on the blanket as Rogue started pulling out the food he took his coat off. "Dis all looks good cher." Gambit said once all the food was out.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Rogue said. Gambit looked at her confused as she got up and sort of skip ran towards a tree. Gambit looked at the tree and saw it was an apple tree. He watched rogue stand on her tip toe, then have to jump to pull a lovely grown apple from the tree. Rogue smiled as she got one, but then she couldn't reach any others, so she began climbing the tree. Gambit laughted at her and checked out her backside as she struggled up it. He finally got up and went to the tree, being able to pick apples more easily from the tree. "Oh. Oh what? What r ya doin'? Ah'm the one pickin the apples here. put that apple back n go sit ya backside back down." Rogue said in a huff.

This just made gambit grin and look up to rogue sat in he tree. "Ya want moi ta put the picked apple back. N how am I suppose ta do dat Roguie?"

"Oh screw you Gambit. N ya hight." rogue said folding her arms and looking like a mad little girl who didn't get her own way. Gambit found this cute and playful As he laughted.

"Ya can screw moi anytime cher. I'm always up for it."

Annoied, rogue throw the apple she had picked at his head. It hit him spot on, and he couldn't move his arm in time to block it. It bounded off his head and to the ground. Gambits eyes sparked with mischief and cheekiness. "Hey, dat ain't nice."

Rogue picked another apple and through it at his head. Gambit blocked it and began to reach up towards her in the tree. Rogue reached for another apple, but Gambit had her by the wasit now and pulled her now to his shoulder. He lifted her from the tree, with her legs kicking and dangling as he did. "Oy, hey, put meh down. Remy. Put meh down!" Rogue started as Gambit moved away from the tree with rogue over his shoulder.

"Non." He said placing his other hand on the lower part of her back, but soon it found it's way to her bum as he playfully spun around with her. She laughted and screamed at the same time for him to out her down. she kicked her legs and he could feel her hitting him lightly in the back (not harsh because she didn't want him to suddenly drop her on her face) and gripping onto his shirt. "Do ya give up?" Gambit asked, stopping his spinning to hear her answer.

"Neva." Rogue said and the spinning began again. And she squeled and ordered him to put her down and again he didn't stop. " Stop! Ya gonna fall inta the river. Stop!" And as she predicticed, gambit fell into the mississipi river. Of course as he felt the fall he pulled rogue down his body so he took the hit instead of her. They resurfaced from the little bit of water they had fell in. Rogue was stradding gambit again, but both were feeling a little dizzy to get their thoughts straight. "Ah told ya youd fall."

"Oui, sorry bout dat. Bu. It was fun, non?" Gambit said rubbing his spining head and looking up into rogues eyes.

Rogue raised her eyebrow at this and a devilish smile crossed her lips. "Oh, really. fun. Ya want fun gambit." Rogue said As she began tickling him. Rogue trapped gambits hands under her legs and tickled under his arms and down his sides. Gambit laughted and a few times he let his head go under water. But rogue always stopped to make sure she pulled his head back up. Then she'd start tickling his neck. "Do ya give up Remy?" Rogue asked.

"Neva." Was his answer, but after a bit longer of hard laughted and extortion gambit said. "Alright, alright. I give. You win dis round cher."

"oh, so were playin rounds now r we Cajun?"

"Course we r. Dis be a fun game of ours, non? N currently ya losin."

"what? How am ah losin?"

"Ya gave in ticklin n over the shoulder."

"Ah didn't give in over the shoulder. You feel, ah escaped n ah made ya give over ticklin. Were even swamp rat."

"For now river rat. But not for long." Gambit said as he suddenly sat up and went to reach for rogue still sat in his lap. But rogue was too fast and less dizzy and drunk with laughter. She got up and ran to the other side of the picnic blanket to get away from gambit. Up gambit was up and on his feet and chasing her around the little place, until he either caught her or they gave up.

88888

They'd lost track of time so didn't know when it was they'd both given up and come back to lie on the blanket and watch the stars come out, but they both knew it was getting late and they were both shattered From all the chasing and laughing. Both were still damp from falling into the river, but swety from the running. But soon they started to feel the cold. Gambit, being the gentleman, sat up first, picked up his coat which was dry and as Rogue was sitting up, her panting stopping, he wrapped his coat aroud her shoulders and moved closer towards her. "Thatll keep ya warm moi cher." He panted to her.

Rogue looked him in the eyes, her eyes large with touch and suprize. "Thank ya." She breathed. "But won't ya get cold?" She asked.

"Don't worry bout me moi cher. I'll be fine."

But not believin a word he said, Rogue moved a little closer to Gambit so their thighs touched and moved a shoulder of his coat on to his shoulder furthist from her. He smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her back and brought her closer. He brought her to sit inbetween his legs as the coat wast large enough to cover both of them. The coat got wrapped around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her and the other side of the coat too. They were squashed together in cold and warmth, but they liked it. Rogue was careful not to touch him a as she ducked her head down under his chin and Gambit rested his head ontop of her hair, breathing in the sweet spices That had come to be his favourtive smell. They sat together like this until gambit decided that they needed more warmth.

He left rogue for a moment or so so he could use his fingure like a very sharp knife and cut down thick tree branches. He shaped them all into fire wood and came back to rogue with his arms overflowing with wood. He placed it down a little distance from the blanket and lit it alight with his powers. He came back to Rogues side, taking his position behind her again and continued to cuddle her. Rogue didn't object to his getting closer to her. If anything she wanted it more now as she had been thinking about how it was time to say goodbye forever now to this man she'd let get to know her and a few of her deep dark secrets. She was going to miss how he made her laugh like that and his firm shoulder she cried on and enjoyed lieing on. But he couldn't stay because of her father. Gambit had been having some trouble some thoughts himself as he cut the wood. They sat in silence for a moment as it grow darker and the fire made them warm and dried off their damp clothes.

"Remy."

"Yes, moi cher."

"Can we lie back? Ah like watchin' the stars n cause were in the middle of no where n there ain't as many lights round us, well be able ta see the stars bettah. Especially on a cloudless night like tanight."

Gambit smiled warm heatedly, and lay down. Rogue lay back on top of him and he kept one arm wrapped around her wasit, the other he used for behind his head. There was another moment of silence as the two just admired the beautiful night sky and how the stars just sparked their way into existence in the darkness of night.

"Remy."

"Oui moi cher."

"... Ahm Sorrah."

Gambit looked down at her confused. "What you sorry for? Ya ain't got anythin ta be sorry for." He said squeezing her tighter to him. Rogue hands moved to his where it was on her stomach. She played with his thumbs and fingers, never looking away from the sky.

"No, ahm... Ah'm just Sorrah...ah know ah ain't the easiest person ta get along with."

"I thought me n you were gettin long just fine. More than fine." Gambit said with a dangerous flirty voice. But he believed his words.

At least it made her smile, although their was a feeling of sadness inside her. "Yeah... We have been... So great that I th'nk ah've forgiven ya Remy." Gambit looked down at her a little puzzled with a raised eyebrow. This was what he wanted wasn't it. Her forgiveness. He didn't know why he felt surprised at her giving it. Guess because he thought it would take longer to gain. He knew they had been getting on well as if nothing had happened, but he thought that couldn't possibly be enough. He felt like something was missing. Rogue looked up to him, her eyes half warm as she said, "Ah've forgiven ya Remy n ah th'nk it's time ya go back home." Hearing this made Gambit feel as if he'd just been dropped. He didn't want to leave her. He sat them both up, and she turned to look him in the eye with that plastered smile of hers, w eyes betraying her." You've been so good ta meh. Comin ere afta meh n all. But ah th'nk it time for ya ta go home now. Ya've helped meh out, n ma papa who neva asked for ya help or who ya didn't needed ta give help to. Made meh laugh n bein a shoulder ta cry on. Ya' ve help both meh n ma papa out, n Ya've given meh strength ta face ma papa n get em help. The way Ya've taken care of meh n made meh feel... Like ah'm not just a weapen, but a person too. Ah don't th'nk ya meant what ya not only apologied for it though, but ya made meh believe it. Ya made up for what ya did Remy n ah've forgiven ya. Ya conscience should be clear now. N ya can go home. Go home Remy ta people who actually need ya help. Ya the prince of thieves Remy, n ah'm sure theyre needin ya back home. Me n ma papa will be fine now, but ya haveta go help ya own family. "

Gambit felt cold. Colder than the night air drying his wet clothes made him he understood what rogue was doing. She was trying to send him away. But why? Why would she want to get rid of him? Didn't she want him around anymore? No, her eyes told different. She put up a face, but he knew she was upset. He could see it in her eyes. Then why was she doing this? Did she really believe his family needed him? Maybe, but he thought about something else. What he had discovered while she was out. Could she be trying to get rid of him because she didn't want him around because of that vile secret she had? Now he saw it. He saw it in her eyes. He saw the fear. He couldn't leave rogue like this. It hurt too much just to see her unhappy like this. There was no he could leave her now. He just had to convince her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Rogue. I ain't goin anywhere."

"But ya family Remy. Ya gotta go back ta your family. They need ya more than ah do. You should 've forgiven ya... For what ya said... If anything, it was sorta true."" Rogue said, starting to push free gently of his embrace. But gambits grip tightened around her waist.

"No it wasn't! Don't say-"

"But it was. I was marryin' ya for your money n ya right that ah can't satify ya needs. Ah still th'nk how and when ya told meh this although it was a little dickish how ya did it, but... Ah've forgiven ya. Ah don't th'nk ya meant ta hurt meh. Ya've proven it. But it's time for ya ta go home Remy ."

Rogue looked away from him, something like a sparkle in her eye fading as she turned. Gambit wasn't having it though, took her chin in his hand and turned her to look up at him. "Cher... Ya really don't get it do ya?" She just looked at him with those wide eyes of hers that were innocent and took everything in. "What I did. it was unforgiveable. I cheated on ya when I shouldn't of. What I did was wrong. It was weak...I was week... I was upset when you drove off in that taxi... upset because... I already explained this to you Rogue... I have strong feelings for you... I did then n I do now. I just didn't know completely... I was hurtin cause I just wanted ya in every way...But I couldn't have ya... I had a few dr'nks ta try n numb the pain, feelin down n not knowin what happened.N when I found sumone who looked like ya I just went weak. I wanted ya so badly rogue. So bad I thought I was willin ta cheat on ya."Rogue looked away feeling a little upset that he was reminding her that she couldn't touch so he couldn't be with her." But i just couldn't. I couldn't do it rogue. I couldn't cheat on ya... Cause it was then I realised, n knew... Ya were the only woman for ...I love you."Rogue's breathing stopped in her chest. Rogue was unsure if to look up at him or not. What did she do now? So she looked up at him meeting his soft almost teary, but serious eyes. "I love you Rogue... I love you." He said again as if the words were hurting him but relieving pain.

For a moment both just sat there looking at each other wondering what was going to happen next. It was comfortable, but awkward at the same time. Then Rogue broke the contact. She blinked a few times trying to realise her surrounding, looked away and whispered "no... No you don't."then stood up and moved out of Gambits embraces to stand at the edge of the river, watching the easy waves sparkle under the moonlight. Gambit stood up, not sure what to do himself, then he came to stand beside Rogue, looking out like she was. "You can't love meh Remy." Rogue finally said. Gambit looked to her his breathing getting heavy and pain rising in him.

Rogue didn't want to look at him. This was making her too sad and upset. Gambit couldn't love her. It wasn't possible. No one could love her. She was untouchable. She blocked herself off from the world. She was a weapon. Something someone might like as a favourite chose of weapon,but really they were scared of it because they knew how much damage it could do and couldn't fully love it. How could anyone love her? She'd had to look back into his eyes to see if it was the romantic love inside of just the friend affection love, but from those eyes she was sure it was the romanic. But how? How could anyone love her? Rogue didn't understand how to love herself, so how could anyone else? He must have been after something, she thought. But what? They already captured the thief that thieved the thieves. He knew it wasn't her, so he had no reason to be here spying on her to see if she had the money. Unless it was guild orders, but she was sure they wouldn't have let him out of the house. He was the prince and she was sure he had to be present at the meetings and trails. He couldn't be here because he still needed a way out of marriage. Bella Donna had been arrested and rogue knew that now they couldn't get married. So if he wasn't here for marriage or guild orders then what else was there. Guilt? Rogue had just said she forgave him and that he was right in the first place. He couldn't feel guilty. Then what? Why would he possibly lie like that? Why was he saying something he couldn't possibly mean? Rogue really didn't understand why this beautiful man with money,health, beauty and who could have whatever girl he wanted was here in this dumb with her saying he loved her. her. How could he? he was used to palaces, her home was a rubbish tip. He was used to money, they had no money, they were broke. He was used to girls, and rogue defiantly wasn't that much of a looker and couldn't give him what he wanted. How could he possibly be happy here? Rogue came to the conclusion that from all her years of experience and facts that no one could ever love her, so Gambit must have been living and must have something up his sleeve. Something he wants from rogue but she didn't know what. Besides she was trying to get rid of him, so she wasn't going to let this... thing stop her. Just thinking about what he'd said though made her feel something inside, but she wasn't sure what. It felt like something inside of her was breaking apart. Something cold like ice, but at the same time as it hurt, it sort of brought a feeling to the surface which she wasn't even sure she'd ever had before. Anyway, she had to tell him to leave. She had to get him to leave. But even as she tried to summon the words she felt soppy emotions beginning to form. She didn't want to show emotion. She'd look weak and he might get the wrong idea. So she felt the tug of the anger. The familiar anger which pulled at her whenever she felt weak in these situations. The anger that was her shield. She was going to give into the emotion anger to do this. She turned to face him, thinking it would be the good decent thing to do, but she still couldn't meet his eyes. "Remy Ah can't... Ah don't _do_ love." She snapped. She finally met his eyes, hating herself so much at the hurt she saw she was putting him through. His face reminded her of something though. Reminded her of...herself. Of the hurt she felt on her wedding day. the hurt she wouldn't wish on anyone. Her anger started to slip away as she remembered how his anger had made things worse. If she was hurt being called a cutting gold digger on her wedding day, then that was nothing compared to the look on Gambit's face right here and now. She didn't want him to feel what she felt on her wedding day. She lost all her anger, feeling defenceless now. But she was going to try and put him down easy as she didn't want him hurt. But if she was going to put him down easy, then she couldn't look him in the eye. "Ah'm not sumone people love Remy... Ah wasn't meant ta be loved. Ah've been through three different families. All of which showed meh some sort of love, but couldn't give meh anything more then friendliness and maybe a nervous hug if the occasion called for it... Ah... Ah don't really understand love... Ah don't understand tha feelin really or what ta do with it... But ah know that this ain't love. Ya don't love meh Remy. Ah'm bout as loveable as a gun ta people. Ya favour weapon, but ya still cautious of meh n something ya can't really love... Ah th'nk ya might be gettin confused Remy-"

"No...No..." Gambit said, his voice weak at first but getting stronger as he Realised what rogue was saying. He felt horrible at first because he though she just didn't love him back. That she was rejecting him. He knew it might still be a possibility that she didn't feel the same way, but she thought she was unlovable. That wasn't true. He couldn't let her think that. "No rogue. Ya are lovable. Ya not a gun or a weapon that can't be loved." He said taking her face in his hands, and turning her to look him in the eyes once more. "If you cant be loved then no mutant can. We can all be used as weapons Rogue. Dun't mean we can't find love. Dun't mean we can't be happy-"

"But othas can touch. They can turn it off n turn ta love. Ah can't... Ah can't love you the way you wanna be loved. Ya can't love meh cause ah can't love ya n ya can't have what ya need from love from meh. There's another girl out there who ya can love. Who's betta than meh-"

"Why r ya so stupid woman? I already told ya there ain't no other woman for moi. Youre it! I don't care if ya can or can't touch. All I care bout is you rogue. All I can th'nk bout is you. You'd th'nk I was crazy n a stroker if ya could look inside ma head rogue. I love you n dat ain't gonna change. It can't change. Ya don't decided who ya love n who ya don't rogue. Ya just love n ya fall in love n I have fallen head ova heels for ya rogue...please... Don't send moi away... I don't th'nk I'll be able ta service without ya."

"... You could before... Ya can now." Rogue moved from out of his grip.

Gambit had turned into an emotional wreck pouring his heart out to try and get rogue to look him, where rogue had turned into an empty shell. Gambit saw this in her eyes and could see how much she was hiding from this. He took a strong hold of her arms again, tighter than what he meant and bought her back to him, shaking her almost back to realisation. "Before I asked ya ta marry moi, I barely knew ya. Course I couldn't have loved ya then, but ya still had my affection. My attention. I was still th'nk bout ya from time ta time wonderin what ya were doin', what ya were th'nk, when I was at the guild workin normally. You th'nk I give out my lucky lady to all the girls. I knew it rogue. I knew it then. You were special. Someone I knew I'd see again n when I couldn't get way to go back ta Bayvillie, I thought of you. Thought of how I'd work then escape n come back to Bayvillie n you'll be there. You'd be an extra treat. from the moment ya left moi in New Orleans, the first time, I knew that ya were gonna be sum one important in moi life. Then dis whole marrage th'ng happened, n guess what? Moi mind went straight ta ya. Then I asked ya to marry moi cause I knew no one else. My mind went straight to you first. There was no one else. It had to be you. you or no one. not just cause of all the convincing stuff, but cause I just felt sumthing,even then. Then we spent more time tagether. We went through bad times n good, n we still came out of it. Sort of. Were stood here tagether ain't we? But we got to know each other. Our likes n dislikes. We hurt each other, n I don't know bout you, but I started to fall for the woman I was suppose to spend the rest of moi life with. I still hope n pray that that can be rogue. I still hope that you won't send moi away. Won't say goodbye. That I'll still be knowin ya til death do us part. Hope that I don't ever hurt you as much as I did so ya don't have reason ta send moi away. Cause when ya did, n I hurt you worse than you ever hurt moi, I was in mourning. I stopped eatin, I stopped carin, I stoppin livin. I couldn't stop th'nk bout ya. fore I asked ya ta marry moi, thoughts of you would pop up at random times. I could easily getcha outta ma head like I could every other thought, but when we were goin through the whole weddin th'ng, when ya left, it wouldn't stop. Thoughts of you wouldn't stop. When I left ya in the clothes shop n went to buy jewellery for ya that I was gonna save n give ta ya after the weddin as a present I didn't plan on doin it. I was just goin ta make reservations for where we were eatin for the night cause I wanted ta make ya happy. Take ya someplace nice n fancy. Gain thought bout ya. I just passed the jwel shop n moi thoughts were of ya, n i just bought em ya. I didn't even realise how much I was th'nk in bout ya till ya were gone. Then I felt empty. I was sick of myself n what I'd said n done. I felt like I was drowndin n there were times I just thought to take moi own life n stop the pain. But then I knew dat would be the cowards way out. I watched you the whole week we were part. I just couldn't stop watchin ya until watchin ya reminded me of moi actions n I had to leave to be sick. Had to leave cause I didn't deserve ta be in ya presence. Rogue." Gambit fell to his knees in front of rogue. He was pouring his heart out and although it felt so go to get it all out it made him weak in the knees until they gave out. Rogues empty facade was breaking up. The ice inside of her was melting and her eyes were becoming filled with the warm emotions she was feeling, but didn't understand. Gambit took rogues hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. He pulled her close to him, not being able to get enough of her. "Rogue. It was killing moi not bein with ya." Gambit said looking up to her. His eyes watering too. "I'm so happy you've forgave moi... But I can't go. You can't leave me, moi cher. Ya can't send moi away. Please. Moi feelings for you r true. I never felt like dis before cher. It's why I know that I love you. Cause I neva felt dis strongly bout anyone before. if ya send moi away, I don't th'nk I'll know what to do with moi self. Cher please. I'm on my knees beggin here. Answer moi. Please tell moi ta stay. Don't send moi away. I know I promised ta leave ya when I earnt ya forgiveness, but I'm beggin for Merci ere cher. Ya might not feel the same as I do, but please... Don't send me away."

Rogue felt tourn. Unsure. She had no idea what had happened or what to do. She was as vunerable as gambit. So she fell to her knees too, coming eye to eye, tear to tear as one tear finally fell from her eye. Gambit moved his gloved hand up, with rogues hand still in hand, and justed his thumb to wipe it away. They never broke eye contact and as rogue tried to speck her voice felt dry and husky. "Remy... Ah... ah don't know what ta do... Don't... Know... What to say... Remy... Ah'm sorrah... Ah-ah neva meant ya hurt ya. Neva meant ta make ya cry. Ta make ya beg... Ah just wanted ya ta go home cause ah thought it would be best."

Gambit placed her hands on his chest where his heart was, and took her shoulders in a strong grip again, keeping her up right. "Cher, rogue, do you want moi ta . Forget everythin else. Do ya want moi ta stay?"

"...yes."

Gambit left go of a breath and smiled. It was as if he'd been waiting on news to hear if someone was alive or not and he got the good news. It was a relief. A light Weight. Something that gave him hope. Rogue saw his large teethy smile which he couldn't control and she didn't understand. How could one word make him this happy... And then she remembered something else. Or rather someone else. "But Remy... Ya've got to go home."

"No cher."Gambit said rubbing little circles into her shoulders which calmed her so much. But she still had to have him leave.

"Remy, ya can't stay here."

"Rogue, I ain't goin anywhere now. i don't care bout what moi family wants. I wanna be here for you. You r moi life now, n they're just gonna haveta accept it. Believe it or not the people who I really do care bout in moi family already knew I was in love with ya before I did. They'll understand. They'll help moi out. They'll let moi stay. I'm gonna stay rogue. I'm gonna stay with ya n I'm gonna protect ya. I ain't gonna let anythin happen to ya. I'm gonna be ere to protect n look after ya."

"But... Why...? Be truthful. Cause ya dunt know how ta live any more. Or cause ya don't wanna go home. Or Cause of... Love...? Or is there another reason."

Gambits smile only grew more heartily. "Cause of you cher. Because of love. Cause your moi reason for existing. Because you have moi cœur, moi Cherie."

Rogue lost her breath again for a moment. She wasn't quiet sure what he'd said, but everything else, everything he was doing, everything he was saying, everything he meant, it was making her melt and turn into a soft gooey mess. So much so, that she fell from her knees to her bum, closer into gambit. There chest touch and they seemed to breath at the same time. Gambits arms moved down a little more to rogues waist and wrapped around her back, bringing her closer to his body, and to his face. There lips came closer and closer together. Rogue wished she could just give in to this wonderful man who turned her body to goo like it had now, but there was still one or two things bothering her. these problems brought on another tear and a stronger but more broken voice. She shuck her head not believing how cruel her life was. "Remy... I don't know a lot bout... Love."

"Me neither." He said never losing his smile. "But we can learn. Together."

Rogue closed her eyes as the words stung. Again she shuck her head. Gambit lost his smile not understanding why she was saying no when she'd said she'd wanted him here. Not understanding why she seemed up upset. Why she was crying more. "Remy... You... You can't stay... Ah'm Sorrah... But ya gotta go home... It's hard ta explain... But... Ah gotta stay ere... Ah gotta face... Help ma papa on ma own... Ya gotta go back Remy."

Rogue wasn't sure what she expected, but gambits grip tightened on her. It was a grip of not wanting to let go, but also anger. When she looked into his eyes they sparked dangerously red. He was angry. Angry at her, she thought. Rogue closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see or feel his wrath. "Cher, I ain't leavin ya with dat man alone." Gambit spat Out. Rogue opened her eyes and sneaked a peek up at him. then she got it. He wasn't directing his anger at her. He was directing it at... Her father. "I ain't blind rogue. I seen ya house. I seen the wreck it's in. I can see how hard it is just for ya to look in a simple room. I see how much pain just bein back in the house ya grew up in brought. If dats how ya react to just a buildin, then I ain't leavin ya to face the people or person who put ya through so much misery. I ain't stupid rogue. there has to be a reason why ya left in de first place, n from lookin at dat house I'd say abuse... Ya might have come back to try n make amends n cause Irene told ya to, n I can't stop ya if that's what ya want. but that dunt mean ya have ta go through this on ya on. I ain't leavin ya, cause I dunt want ya hurt. I don't trust dat... Person ya call ya birth father. Not with you. Bit with anyone else. Not even ta be in the same room as. I can see ya scared rogue. Scared of im. N dats one major reason I ain't leavin."

A moment after his speech, when rogue had taken it all in, she finally burst into tears. Gambit hugged her close into his chest and let her cry Again. There was no way he was leaving her. Not for anything. "Please...please, don't... Don't tell any one... Don't... Don't th'nk bad of meh... Please."

Gambit pulled her back and looked into her watery eyes of fear. Something clicked by her words and gambit realised that rogue hadn't told anybody about her upbringing. A partly not even the X-Men. he was the first to know the rogues deep dark secret past after years rogue had been carrying around this burden all on her own telling no one. Because she was scared. She was scared of what would happen. "Cher, I could neva th'nk badly of you. Neva. I don't care if you were raised by a frog n a duck. I'd still love you no matter what. Your my rogue, moi cher. I couldn't stop lovin ya even if I hated ya. I could neva see anyone else as glorious as I see you. There be only you who lights moi world moi Cherie."

Slowly, as she took in his words, rogue smiled. Then cried again into his chest. As the night got darker gambit held his rogue, comforting her as she let out all the years and pain and suffering she'd had to endure to keep this secret of hers hidden. Atlas, she was finally free from judgement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note**: Triggers of physical/mental abuse. Sorry, but it ties in with the psychological side of the story and relationship and character's development. -.-

Oh quick question? In the next chapter I'm thinking of having Gambit and Cody meet and rogue in the middle. I think it's going to be maybe a funny chapter -don't know if I can do funny- but what sort of things do you think will be in it? Like Cody's a good boy so I doubt he'll be horrible, n gambits a bad boy who might get jealous, but hes closest to rogue and has her as a half girlfriend. (sort of as rogue hasn't said she loves him back yet). So, what's going to happen?

**Chapter 18**

It had gotten colder, so gambit moved them back over to the blanket and fire. He had to struggle as rogue wouldn't let go of round his waist. He finally had to make her let go though as he went for more fire wood, starting a larger fire than to being with. He then came back to rogues side, and she hugged up to him again. He asked if she wanted to lie back again and watch the stars, and when she said yes, he used his coat as a blanket, wrapping them both up in it, and together, they fell asleep watching the stars.

88888

The next morning, gambit was awakened by a little moan. He looked down and saw rogue was having a nightmare. "Cher?" He called, but she just grabbed hold of him tighter and her face scrunched up more as in pain. Gambit shuck rogue by her shoulders calling her name again. She hid herself more in his chest, before he gave a final loud call of her name which shuck her awake. Rogue jumped awake, but didn't move away from gambit. If anything when she saw him her panting breath and fear in her face left her.

"your... Still here?" She said, her eyes wide and gambit could see the vulnerability in them.

"Oui, moi cœur. I'm not goin anywhere." He said rubbing her arm that was lay on his chest and rubbing small circles into the low of her back.

Rogue let out a final breath of relief and again buird her head into gambits chest. He wrapped his arms around her more and pulled the coat up to cover them. The sun wasn't fully in the sky yet, and it was a bit nippy. The fire had died out in the night, so now it was just the blanket keeping them warm. "Did... Did last night really happen?" Rogue asked.

Gambit looked down at her. Her eyes didn't met he's, but he could see her face and saw the hezetaion. She was scared. Scared of what? Gambit thought. "Oui cher. It happened. You told moi ya forgiven dis old swamp rat, n told im it was time ta go home."

Rogue looked up to him now, wide eyed with a little confusion. "But you're still ere."

"Oui, cause I told ya I won't gonna leave ya lone with dat person ya call a father. Ya told moi truthfully dat ya didn't want moi ta go, but ya dont want me to know or rather get to know ya vile father cause ya don't want anyone ta know ya secret upbringing full of abuse cause ya don't want anyone th'nk in different of ya. Then I told ya dat I loved you n that ya are the light of moi life n dat I didn't care bout ya past. All I care bout is you, moi cœr bein safe n with moi." Gambit rose rogues hand that was on his chest to his lips and kissed it.

It took rogue a moment before it all sunk it. It was so hard to accept it all last night. Soon though, when she'd absorbed the message, she went back to lieing on gambits chest with his now rubbing circles into her lower back and rubbing her hair. While she lay on gambit she thought about what he'd just said meant. It brought a tear to her eye as she thought about him loving her. She still didn't understand how a magnificent guy like gambit could love her. She didn't understand love one bit. But he did. He loved her more as just a friend. And he was willing to put up with her drunk abusive father just to be with her even though he'd never met the guy. It might all change once he met her father, but till then she was greatful and so happy that he was here and she wasn't alone anymore. "Thank you."

"What for moi cher?"

"For bein here."

"There be no place else I'd rather be... Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream bout?"

He felt rogue stiffen underneath his hands. He thought for a moment he'd asked too much. Gone to far and pushed buttons he shouldn't have. But she answered. Slowly. "It... Usually, well, when ma powers first manifested n ah absorbed people a piece of them would stay with meh. there powers or life force would wear off, but their memories stuck. Ah got a little piece of every one of em ah touched n absorbed. Meh n the Professah blocked em off in mah head but dats all he could do. But sometimes the walls ah put up round them, see psychs in ma head, they weaken n the psychs memories n thoughts become mine. It usually happens when ah'm sleepin cause ah'm lettin ma mind rest n all. Well ah have nightmares of their past experiences. All of em. Logan's with weapon X, magnetos in the consecration camps, Scott's nightmares of his parents death, storms nightmares of seein her parents crushed by a bombed buildin. Ah have all sorts of nightmares. But... In a way... Ah was sorta glad ta have em... They're... Better than ma own memories Sometimes."

"What you mean cher?"

"... When... Ah had nightmares a lot when ah lived with ma birth parents... They followed meh to Irenen n Mystique. Ah used ta have em all the time... They were horrible... But... When ah started absorbin others n havin their nightmares, it took ma mind off maself, n it sort of helped meh forget."

"What nightmares did it help ya forget cher?"

"... They're not nightmares... They're past."

"You mean memories."

"... Yeah."

"What... Kind of memories." Gambit said wanting to becareful of his wording so he didn't hurt rogue. He could already see she was zooming out into space even though she was looking at a daisy that grew in the grass. Gambit saw this as a way for her to go numb so she didn't have to think or feel the pain when these nightmares came. "What happened in them?"

"... All sorts of th'ngs."

"... Which one did ya have?"

"just then?"

"Oui?"

"... Ma mama runnin way, leavin meh ta fend for maself."

Gambit bit his tonge. He felt disgusted at what he just heard. He'd thought rogues mother had died when she was young or something. Rogue hadn't mentioned her birth mother ever since he'd known her. So after biting his tongue instead of shoting off and saying how disgusting it was for a mother to abandon her child to a monster, he rephrased what he was going to say so it was kinder and got more information."when did she leave?"

Rogue got the idea of what gambit was doing. He was digging for information. Rogue closed her eyes as if she was drifting off into slumber. She breathed in deep and let it go. She figured she'd just tell him all there was to know about her mother and be done with it. "Ma mama ran away when ah was five. It hurt cause she'd used to say she loved meh. She said she loved meh before she felt meh ta papa... Ah remember that me n mama were kinda happy on our own when ah was growin up. She n papa were both young n both of em eloped, but they weren't married. Mama had meh when she was still a teenager herself. There were times when she'd play with meh n be happy with papa, but then papa started workin later for tha money... Mama didn't wanna spend time with meh anymore... She started yellin at meh more, n sendin meh ta ma room more... Then she started goin out N leavin meh at home started doin it a lot n ah didn't like it... So ah told papa, since mama yelled at meh whenever ah mentioned it n told meh ta shut up bout it... Ah shunt have told papa..."

Gambit was hating this more and more. Listening to rogue slowly tell her background story of pain and abandonment was heart breaking. And what's worse was the damage had already been done years ago and there was nothing he could do about it to spare his poor roguie. "What did he do?" Gambit asked, holding back his anger and tongue.

"He started comin home early... One night, he came home in a real bad mood. Yelled at meh n sent meh cryin ta ma room scared. He was throwin th'ngs around n stuff. When he stopped he sat down n waited for mama ta come home... When she came home he started yellin at her. Ah can't remember what for, but... Ah th'nk... The reason she had been disappearin was cause she was cheatin on im. Papa was angry at er n they were both yellin... Then papa lost his temper... He hit her cross the face... Broke er nose... He slept on the sofa n mama went ta er room... When ah woke up the next mornin papa was gone n mama was in er bathroom cleanin er face. Ah tried askin bout it, but she yelled at meh, blamed meh for what happened... And slapped meh cross the face. Gave meh a good hidin too, fore sendin meh ta ma room... She went out gain that day, leavin meh in ma room. When she came home n ah asked for food, cause ah hadn't eaten all day n didn't know how ta cook, she yelled at meh n sent meh to ma room without food... She looked upset... Then papa came home... N he was drunk... He beat her up gain when he found out who she was with... He'd been followin er in tha car he used ta have... Mama had two black eyes, a broken nose, busted lip n ah didn't see the marks on er body... the next day when papa sobered up, he went out n got some locks. He put a lock on the front n back doors n windows... Th'ngs just seemed ta get worse from there... Mama didnt stop sneakin out n managed ta break a lock on a window n get out, leavin meh alone in the house. Threatin meh not ta tell anyone bout her sneakin off, specially not papa. Sometimes she'd set some food out for meh ta warm up, but sometimes she didn't... When papa found out she was gettin out through the windows one night afta he got back from work, he bored em up. its why they're all bored up now... Mama got beaten again... N the next day she took her anger out on meh n took a lock that had been on tha windows n locked meh in ma room...Ah coulda been locked in there for days for all ah know, but ah couldn't tell time... Then ah remember ma mama came in this one time with a small smile on her face N a tray of food for meh. We sat down on the floor, n ah sat in her lap with ma mama playin with ma hair n tellin mah how Sorrah she was while ah ate the soup she'd made meh... She told meh she loved meh... We played in ma room for a little while, n went downstairs. mama stayed home with meh the rest of that week, neva once leavin the house... She seemed upset... Ah th'nk she'd broken up with tha man she was seein...but, at weekend, papa was still paranoid n came home drunk, beatin mama... Ah tried... Ah tried ta get im ta stop, but ah couldn't help mama... Ah just got locked in ma room gain this time with a broken arm though... What was worse though, was hearin mamas screams n cries...n ah couldn't do anythin ta help."A tear slipped from rogues eye and gambit caught it. He wished he never asked now. This story was even making him want to tear up. "It was like that for a while. Me n ma mama were locked in the house all tha time, n couldn't go out ta school, or the doctors... Papa kept drinkin at weekends, n beatin us... mama used ta get tha worst of it though... N ah th'nk she blamed meh for it... Ah th'nk it was all mah fault."

"It wasn't your fault rogue. You were five years old."

"four."

"four years old? How could you tell what was happening? You were just a kid. You didn't know any better. If anythin dey bought it on demselfves. Ya mother for cheatin, ya papa for bein paranoid n beatin yas. Neighter shoulda treated ya or each other the way they did. They were older than ya rogue. They shouldn't known betta. It won't your fault. Don't even th'no like dat, cause I mean it rogue. It wasnt ya fault." Gambit lifted rogues chin so she looked into his eyes as he said that. He really wanted her to know that he meant it. Rogue felt touched, although she didn't believe it. She felt she still had a part in all that happened even if it was her mother and fathers fauilt. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Rogue cried into gambits chest apgain and enjoyed him rubbing and smoothing away the pain. She continued.

"Ma dream... It was of when ma mama actually left meh... Ma mama stayed with meh for a while, takin the beatins. Sumtimes she would take er anger out on meh, but otha times she'd be Sorrah n try ta apologies n make up for it by tellin meh she loved men really... One night though, when papa went out,mama came ta ma room, tucked meh in bed n kissed ma head... Her last words to meh she said after she tucked meh in, turned off ma light n locked meh in ma room was I love you... A moment later ah heard wood bein smashed... Ah couldn't get outta ma room cause she locked meh in, so ah went ta ma window... Through a gap in the wood ah saw ma mother break down the wood in the front window... Then she ran off, away from the house inta the forest with a duffle bag with all her stuff in it. Ah yelled n ah screamed til ah was blue in the face passed out... Ah didnt want er ta leave meh... Didn't want er ta go... Ah wanted to go with her." Rogue snuffled and cried again. "But she didn't... She didn't-"

Rogue couldn't make her sentences right after that, so gambit decided he'd heard enough n rogue had finished telling him her nightmare. He wrapped her up more in his arms and started rocking her Saying, "there there now roguie, there ther. Remys gotcha. N I ain't lettin ya go. Ya safe now cher. I ain't goin anywhere. Shhhh. Shhhh. It's ok. It's alright now cher, I'm here." His words soon turned into a French lullaby and rogue fell asleep for a few minutes. A few minutes long enough for gambit to come up with an idea on how to distract her and calm himself down in the process.

88888

When rogue woke up she felt exsourceted. She felt for gambit and hung onto him tight when she felt the warmth. She scrunched his shirt up in her hand and breathed in his scent of spices and swamps. She liked this feelings of awaking up to a warm body. A body that loved her. No matter what her past. She hung onto him closer as she remembered opening up to him about her past. She was sure he'd leave her. So she clung to him with dear life, not wanting him to leave now that she'd opened up to some one. She kept her eyes closed for a moment even though she could feel him there, she had a fear that if she opened her eyes he might not be there. So slowly after she gained the confidence to open her eyes she opened them and looked straight into his warm eyes.

"Bonjour moi Cherie. How you feelin?"

"Good. You alright?"

"Oui. Always if your wit' moi." This made rogue smile as gambit pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him tighter. For a moment they just cuddled, then gambit said, "Dis been nice n all stayin in dis romantic hid out of yours."

Rogue looked up to him eyes wide with panic."Your... Leavin?"

Gambit looked down confused at her."Huh? Non, no. What I was goin to say was it been nice stayin ere, sleepin ere in dis beautiful place with you, but I th'nk we best be gettin back. Get some food. Sumthin ta eat. Den, I got a little idea how ta make ya smile, but well leave dat till later on, non?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. She let the last th'ng he said and the ideas that came to mind go as she smiled and hugged him close as she was relieved he wasn't leaving. So they got up, backed up and sent off back through the woods to the house. They hesitated for a moment before rogue unlocked the door. When they entered they found the house in a bigger rut than what they'd come to, minus the beer cans. Rogues father had gone on a rampage. Gambit stayed close behind rogue, wrapping his arm around her waist as she refused to get behind him. They found rogues father crashed out on the floor. Rogue moved out from Gambits grasp to kneel besides her father. She checked to see if he was still breathing. Which he was. "Papa... hes gotta go back ta bed." Rogue said wrapping her arms around him. Her father was thin, but with a large beer belly.

Gambit wanted to just leave the schum to rot, but he saw the worry in rogues eyes. Then he understood the way she looked at him. The way she looked at him. She looked like a child seeing her parent in pain. She was still that abused vulnerable child. Seeing that vulnerability he didn't want anything hurting his rogue. He could see she already had him up off the ground, but he wouldn't find his feet. He was knocked out completely. Gambit came to Rogues aid, helping her lift him up and take him upstairs. They put him in bed, his room just as messy as the rest of the house. Rogue seemed t want to get out of there as fast as she could and gambit wasn't going to stop her. He hurried out with her, closing the door behind him.

He turned to find rogue frozen like ice on the stairs. But as soon as he touched her, trying to comfort her the ice broke and melted as if a warm but not painful fire had touched her. She looked to him and gave a little smile then went downstairs. "Well that didn't go well. Ah, erm, sorta planned ta, errr." Rogue said looking at gambit and seeing he wasn't following."ah asked ya ta put the locks on so he couldn't get out n get drunk. Ah left im with food already cooked then... Took ya out for the evenin cause ah knew that's when he'd be up."

"You mean you a, took moi out cause ya didn't want me ta meet ya father n b, cause ya were gonna tell moi ta leave so I neva would know your father? Oh rogue. Th'ngs dunt work like dat." Gambit said cupping her face. "But don't worry. I'm ere, n I'm gonna help."

Rogues eyes widened. "Ya ain't gonna hurt im r ya? Or take im to tha police?"

"I ain't promisin anythin. If he even looks at ya wrong I'm liable ta strike im for hurtin ya, but... I'll try not to. For you moi cœur."

Rogue gave him a smile, then looked around them. "Guess this place needs tidyin again."

"Maybe later. Right now, weve got otha plans."

" We do?" Rogue said unsure what he meant and unsure about that cheeky grin and sparkling eyes. But she couldn't help smile back at him. He was so cute sometimes when he smiled cheekily like that.

"Oui, we do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rogue and gambit had left the house all locked up again and gambit took rogue into town to a place she hadn't been for ages.

"An ice ring?" Rogue laughed.

"Oui. An ice ring." Gambit said, swallowing something hard down in his throat.

"Can ya skate Cajun?" Rogue asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gambit looked down at her with a look of confidence. "Course I can. I'm a natural athlete."

Rogue giggled, then they entered, borrowing skates and putting them on. Gambit didn't think it was so bad walking in the blades off ice. Then he got onto the ice and instantly almost fell. Luckily rogue had her back to him. He grabbed the sides and moved his way along with wobbly legs. He watched as rogue took to the ice as if she had been skating all her life. She did a little skate out then came back to gambit in a circle, smiling at him cheekily. "Ya alright there swamp rat?" Rogue asked, holding back a laugh.

"course I am. Just findin moi balance."

"Do ya need help?" Rogue asked with a raised eye brow, that humours smile never leaving her features.

"course not. Just... Need time ta get used ta de ice n cold is all."

"oh, alright. Well hurry up already so we can skate properly."

Gambit swallowed hard again then straightened. He wobbled and almost fell, en rogue was their, her arms around him. She turned them around, placing gambits around around her shoulder and instructed him on what to do. Gambit soon got some rhyme going in his foot work and smiled at himself, then down to rogue. "If I knew all it took was takin ya skatin ta get ya ta hug me dis close, then I woulda done it sooner-" and then gambit fell, taking rogue down with him. Of course he made it so rogue fell on top of him. His face crunched up as he felt the burn and pain, but when he reopened his eyes seeing rogue wide worrying eyes and panic on her face, gambit gave a little smile, happy to see she was there caring about him, instead of laughing at him.

"Remy, r you alright?" Rogue asked as she climbed up off him onto her knees.

"Course I am. Your ere arent ya. How can I neva be alright with you here?" Gambit said, making rogue blush and turn away from him as gambit sat up.

"Hey, you two al-... Rogue?" Rogue and gambit both looked up to look at the helper on ice was. And looking back down at rogue was a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"Cody?" Rogue smiled.

Cody reached out a hand for her which she took and he helped her up. "I thought you were leavin town?" Cody said looking at rogue. Then he remembered gambit and looked down to him with an O shaped mouth. Gambit Had seen the way rogues eyes lit up at seeing this boy and vise versa. He didn't like it. He studied the boy, seeing he was buff, good looking and competition, especially when rogue said his name. So this was Cody, huh. This was what he was up against? Gambit glared at Cody, ignoring his offer at a hand and shakily got up himself. "I'm find." Was what he said, trying to hid the mood in his voice. But as he stood straight on his feet, he started shaking again. And luck have it, rogue was there, wrapping her arms around him and staying him. Gambit smiled down at rogue and in his head counted a victory point. Then looked back to Cody with a smug look.

"Ah was, but... Ah decided ta stay for a while. Ya know. There's someone else in this small town part from you who I've come ta... Make amends with. Ah stayin with them at the moment. Oh this is Remy, errr." Rogue said not sure how to introduce him to Cody.

Cody's eyes looked almost sad and disappointed at seeing Remy. But he put on a small phatic smile and reached out his hand. "How'd ya do. I'm Cody. Cody Robinson."

"Remy. Remy LeBeau." Gambit said being a good sport and shaking the guys hand. He noticed Cody had a firm hand shake. That said a lot about him.

"So,errr, how long you stayin in town for then?" Cody asked turning his attention back to rogue.

"Don't know yet."

"Oh right." Cody said scratching the back of his head. "You said so the last time. You never told me though, where you'd be headin off to if you did leave town."

"Oh, ah still don't know that either." rogue said.

Gambit looked down at her with a bit of hurt. He was sure after her father, she'd come back to New Orleans with him. He said nothing though. just felt disappointed. He turned his attention back to Cody.

"Oh well, couldn't you stay in town? Or is the person your stayin with only keepin ya for a short time?"

"No, errr, ah don't th'nk they real... Notice were there."

"Were? Oh do you two, err?" Gambit smiled thinking he'd gained another victory point over rogue than cody who stood pointing between them and looking lost.

"Sorta. It's complicated." rogue said shying away herself. Gambit decided to take over.

"Me n rogue decided ta travel for a bit. Come here first from New Orleans. We don't really have that much of a plan, but were workin on it." Gambit said looking down at rogue who looked up at him questioning.

"Oh," Cody said, sounding more defeated. "I thought... Didn't you say youd left New Orleans to get away from someone? A guy?" Cody looked at gambit as he said that.

Gambit felt anger as he knew now that rogue had told him about the wedding. He wondered how much she had said though.

"Errr, yeah. Ah did. Errr, but Remys mah... Friend, n we both wanted ta travel, n ah wanted ta get away from the jerk at the alter so... We came here. Don't know what'll happen after this but... Guess well find out after." Rogue said refusing to met either eye.

Gambit felt something crack in his heart. Rogue had said they were firends... He thought...more. Gambit took his arm out from over rogues shoulders and said, "I'm gonna go... Do sumthin. You two talk if ya want... I'll be... Waitin." Gambit said as he started to skate to the exit strugglin."

"Remy?" Rogue questioned after him.

"No, it's alright rogue. I see ya want a moment alone with... Him." Gambit said trying to hide the venom in his voice. His eyes sparked eye from under his shades as he looked at both rogue and Cody. "I'll be waitin." He said, as he continued to struggle on.

Gambit got to the exit just as he was about to fall and climbed out, to go sit on the benches around the ice ring. He watched how rogue looked distressed as she talked to Cody. Cody had some sort of distressed look himself, as he scratched the back of his head. Gambit felt angry towards Cody looking so dumbfound stood there in front of rogue on the ice. Didn't he know he'd won? Well, sort of. Well rogue had made herself available to Cody anyway. Which hurt. Hurt so much that as he looked at them, it only hurt more. Gambit decided he couldn't watch the girl he loved fall for someone else. He took off his skates, gave them back in and left the ice ring. Outside, he crossed to a shop selling cigarettes and bought a packet. He'd given up for rogue straight after she told him the first moment he got back to Bayville that she didn't like smoking. Now though, he was too stressed and was glad when he got outside and lit a cigarette.

A moment later, rogue emerged from the ice ring and looked panic as her eyes searched everywhere around the area. Finally landing on gambit. She stormed over to him, stopped in front of him, folded her arms and in her mood said, "What was that?" Gambit ignored her and just stared out past her. This got rogue even more fuming as she clicked her fingers in front of his eyes, " hey, what the hell was that in there?"

"You tell me?" Gambit finally snapped. "You tell me what happened in there rogue? You tell me who was comin on ta who n who was choicin who in der."

Rogues angry face fell into some sort of confused face and disgust. "What r ya talkin bout Remy?"

"Oh, I don't know? Just how I poured moi heart out to ya the otha night, then ya go tell ya old boyfriend in there dat were just friends."

"W-What?" Rogue asked opened mouthed. Then angry flashed again."Oh, ah'm Sorrah. What would ya have had meh say. Dat your the idiot fiancé of mine who said aloud of mean stuff ta meh at the alter n dumbed meh,huh? Is that what ya wanted meh ta say?"

"Non. But ya coulda... I don't know... I thought..."

"Thought what Remy?" Rogue asked, her anger still boilin. "That had just drop ya n go off with Cody? Ah already told ya that's imposable. Ah can't give him what he wants."

"Ya don't havta. I seem the way he looks at ya."

"Oh really? N ya think a look is enough do ya?"

"No, but... Ya said friends rogue..."

Rogues angry suddenly disappeared as she realised now why he was mad. This wasn't about Cody and her. It was about Remy and her."What would ya have meh say Remy...? What r we? Friends... Close friends. Best friends. Brotherly sister firends. Ex lovers. Ex husband n wife. Ex fiancé . Ex boyfriend. Ex girlfriend... Boy friend n girl friend... What? What r we?"

Rogue said looking at him with wide pleading eyes. gambit looked away from her, not expecting it to be this awkward. "...I. Errr, well... I thought... I errr."

"Ah told him ya was ma Ex." Rogue said. Gambit looked back to her, feeling his heart sink all over. But he was confused at that burning determination in rogues eye. "Ah told him ya were the idiot ex of mine who ended the relationship, because he thought he was no good for meh. I told him that ya the idiot ex who chased after meh.I told him that ya ah told ya that ya really r an idiot... Cause ya were the best t'ing that ever happened to meh. Ah told im that were back on, n better than ever... Only... Ah told im that ah didn't know... If, you wanted meh back... Didn't know if ya wanted meh back in New Orleans or really back in ya life after... This." Rogue said finally looking away and stumbling and struggling on her words. "Cause... Ah told him... That in truth... Ya really to good for meh."

Gambit dropped his cigarette, stamped on it, then his arms wrapped around rogues waist, bringing her into a hug. "If I could kiss ya now, moi Cherie, I would lip dat stupid little idea outta ya head dat ya no good for moi. Cause you be de best t'ing ta ever happen ta moi too." Gambit said, smiling into rogues hair. It wasn't her saying she loved him, but somehow it was close enough. Her admitting to her old boyfriend, her one and only boyfriend, the only other person she saw herself with, that she had chosen him. It just made him happy that rogue would chose a low life like him over the perfect golden American boy. He smiled at the thought that rogue thought she was beneath him, but then felt pissed that she did.

Rogue broke the hug, smiling up at him too. Then asked, "So what r we then?"

Gambit looked to the sky and seemed to think hard about it. "Hmmm, well if it was up to me I'd have ya as moi fiancé again, but I t'ink dat might be movin too fast, so... how bout boy friend n girl friend? I like de sound of dat."

Rogue copied his cheeky grin. "Me too."

"So, how bout a mocha? I saw a coffee shop a little down the road. How bout we go get warmed up. Dat ice was cold."

Rogue laughed, as she started to walk with gambit. "Only cause ya kept fallin over." She said.

"Cher, dat was all planned ta get ya closer ta moi."

"Sure it was." Rogue rolled her eyes. "just like it was your plan, bumping inta Cody and havin that conversation."

"How'd ya guess it was? gosh cher, ya see right through moi."

They laughed as they made their way to the steaming warm coffee shop to war, up, and the fun continued with no more hiccups of upset to ruin their day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** ok, major warning here for abuse mentally and physically, but I promise and can happily say as I'm already writing the next chapter now that there will be no more abuse after this. Although it may take time to up load my next chapter as I'm currently adding stuff on my other story, Running into you. Alright, well enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

All was quiet and stiff as gambit and rogue approached the house. Rogue opened the door, then gambit stepped pasted her, keeping his woman safely behind him. They found the same mess they had left it in, or rather rogues father had made the other night. Rogue had described to gambit that tonight will be the hardest night of keeping him in as he would have gotten over his hang over and think more clearly and want to go and buy more booze. But as gambit entered, he saw the man slouching on the sofa, with a tin already in hand.

"Did you really t'ink ya could keep it from me girl?" Rogue father said over his shoulder. Rogue entered closing the door behind her and being able to see her father not he sofa, but gambit had his arm out and was stopping her from going any further. "So, is he your pimp?"

"I beg your pardon Monsieur? Your daughter is not a prostitute!" Gambit stated with an angry shocked voice

"Ain't dat what they all say?"

"N I am not a pimp!" Gambit said getting more anger at this man. Rogue saw this.

"Papa, this is mah boyfriend Remy. He's real good n nice ta meh." Rogue said in a shy girl voice.

"Ha, liked you'd find anyone nice."

"He is papa. N ya bein rude ta im. "

"He's been ere before. He knows where ya room is. What more could he want?"

"Papa, ah'm not a sult!"

"Then what do you do?"

"Ah, errr, ah used ta work in a restaurant, but ah gave up ma job ta come here. Ta see you. Ta help ya out-"

"To help me out? N what's wrong with me girl?"

Rogue swallowed down something hard in her throat. "Papa, I know ya been ta the hospital six times since ah left due ta alcohol posinin. Ya drinkin yaself ta death."

"The nurses call ya? Dat fuckin' bitch Nora. The whore loves a good gossip. What'd she say ta ya ta get ya down ere? Dat I'm ill? Dat I'm on meh death bed? Ha, bull shit. That woman is a bull shitting liar who needs a good whippin of er perfectic shit headed husband."

"No papa. No one called... Ah found the papers screwed up on the floor when ah was cl-"

"Ya been goin through ma stuff?" Rogue father yelled, turning his blood shot eyes now on rogue. Rogue coward away as if she was a freighted little child, and gambit stepped more in front of her, his anger and willingness to kill the man if he so much as breathed wrongly. Rogues father glared at them for a while, then the father gave a chuckle of a disturbed sinister laugh."Ha, just like ya mother. A sneaky no good whore."

"She is not a whore! She is ya daughter, who is tryin ta save ya life, even after all the crap ya put her through. N all ya can do is sit their on ya fat arse gettin wasted instead actually listenin ta a girl who's willin ta help ya get clean. What sorta-"

"What've you been sayin girl!" Yelled the father as he stood up. He was about the same height as Gambit, but larger. His angry red eyes locked on with rogues large with fear ones. She seemed to shrike in the corner, with her voice to as she said "nuthin'" although she knew it was a lie. It was a natural reaction from past experiences. She'd never, once, as a child want to find out how much worse the punishment would be if she actually admitted to doing something wrong. Even by mistake.

"Nuthin? Ya lie in dirty whore! Who ya been talkin to! What ya been sayin bout meh! What ya been sayin bout us! Filthy-" just as the father grew closer and raised his hand to slap rogue across the face, gambit stepped in and blocked him. Rogues father growled, then went for Gambit. Only gambit was too fast, pulled out his Bo-staff and in a moment had not only hit rogues father with it, but had him pinned back to the sofa.

"Ya apologies!" Was gambits cold cut off words as he staired daggers down at rogues father. The end of the Bo-staff was pressing against rogues fathers throat and gambit pressed, harder and harder with it the longer he took to talk. If he spat or called rogue anything horrible, then he would get a jab in the throat or guts. Either way gambit was choking him. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry ya stupid shit. But ya betta not had said anythin ta the cops or I swear-"

"Dats enough outta you!" Gambit said, jabbing his staff in the mans throat once again. "Now, ere what ya gonna do. Have ya eaten yet?"The man only snarled at gambit. "Fine then. Well make ya some food, n when ya finished eatin it ya goin ta bed n ya gonna sleep. Do I make maself understood."

"who'd ya t'ink ya r? Ya got no right comin inta ma home, threatenin meh. I could call the cops."

"You do dat," Gambit said finally stepping back down the the ground still staring daggers at the man " n when dey question me or Rogue then I'll make sure dey find out bout all de hell ya put her through-"

"Ha, liked she'd tell." Rogue father inturpupted, but gambit plowed on.

"I'll make sure that not a damned detail is missed, n then I'll make it public. You'd go on death row from what you've done. Do ya understand moi?"

The face nodded after a moments grimace. Then he sat up, cursed gambit under his breath and looked to rogue who had become hidden in the shadows by the edge of the room. Rogue father growled, then got up and went into the kitchen. Gambits face softer as he approached rogue. "R you alright, cher?"

"yeah." She said after a moment and spoke the words out with a cold dry voice. "It's just... Ah neva thought you'd..."

"blackmail him? Oh cher, I would do so much worse than that if you'd let moi. I hated ta say it rogue, but kindness ain't gonna get through to that man. If I ain't a blackmailed em, then th'ings may have gotten a little... Outta hand, if you caught what I'm sayin?"

Rogue didn't appear to responded to that and instead watched the best she could as her father got out some bread and started to make himself food. Rogue swollowed down hard again, feeling like there was a stone stuck in her throat. She turned to gambit, understand now what he meant. Rogue nodded her head then said in the same quiet voice, but with a bit more confidence,"thank ya Remy. Ah don't know what ah woulda done without ya."

Gambit gave a small warm smile just for her, cupping her chin in one of his hands, and turning her face more closely to his and so they could see each other better. Once rogues smile grew, he was satisfied. "Don't thank moi yet cher. Ders still a long way ta go. But don't worry. I'll be there." He moved in a step and wrapped an arm around her waist, "every step of the way." Then he kissed the top of her head. Glad to see her blush.

XXXXX

The father had done what he was told, eaten downstairs, finished watching what he was watching and then went to bed. Rogue and gambit had curled up together on the sofa and watched the TV till later on in the night. Then rogue went to check on her father and came back to gambit with news that he was asleep. Gambit smiled and pulled her closer. A little while later, rogues stomach growled. Gambit laughed. "I t'ink ya hungry moi Cherie. How bout I make ya sumthin ta eat non?"

Rogue grinned largely and said, "Why, whatever did ah do ta get an angel like ya?"

"I ain't the angel cher, but I am the demon who'd give up he'll just ta be with dis angel right ere." Gambit said as he came back around the sofa and kissed the too of rogues head. He let her sit, grinning in bliss as he roamed the kitchen.

Then after a moment a frown came on his face. "Cher?"

"Yeah."

"How much does ya father eat?"

Rogue came into the kitchen at that point, puzzled by his question, then noticed like him that there was no food left. "Path don't t'ink he eats that much... But ah might be wrong. Ah ain't known him for a very long time. Guess well have to pass on the food tonight. Get some tomorrow."

"The shops still open cher." Gambit said, looking at the clock on his phone. He slipped it back into his pocket and shrugged. "I can run down n grab sumthin quick for us."

"Is that such a good idea?" Rogue asked stepping closer to him. Gambit realised that she had wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. She was either scared or cold. Gambit led her back to the sofa, sat her down and covered her up.

"Cher, I heard ya stomach. I ain't gonna let ya starve tonight. Not if I can help it. N I'm not havin ya walkin de streets at dis late at night. Ya fathers asleep n won't bother ya. I'll run there n back, n I promise, I won't be more than ten minutes."

Rogue seemed to think of this, then held up her little pinky which was still in her glove and said " promise." Gambit chuckled at rogue, then life's his little finger and shuck hers. "Promise." He said.

XXXXX

Not two minutes after Gambit had left and Rogue had curled up in a ball, uncomfortable without Gambits presence, rogues father staggered down stairs. Rogue jumped at hearing the thumb at the bottom of the stairs and turning around to find her skinny, but fat blood shot eyed father glaring at her from the bottom of the step.

"What did ya tell im?" rogues father snapped. And he locked the front door.

"Ah... Nuthin." Rogue bottled up, cuddling up to her cushion more.

"Don't talk shit to me girl. He admitted it. You been talkin to im. What'd you tell em?"

"Ah...Ah... Mom... Ah told em bout mama... How-how upset ya were afta er death." Rogue cowdered. But somehow she thought of gambit. And thinking of gambit made her strong. It made her stand up, dropping the cushion and stand tall. She thought about what gambit had for her what her father never had. What her mother said she gave, but never really did. Suddenly she felt hate fill her. Hate and resentment of how she'd been treated all her childhood life compared to the last few days with gambit. "N ah told him bout tha monster ya really r."

Rogue father seemed taken back at rogues sudden outburst and her actually standing up against her father. Then he straightened too, his own anger raising. He wasn't going to let her speck to him like that. So he decided to crush her. Crush her like he always her mentally, emotionally, then physically. "You t'ink he real cares bout ya? Ha" he laughted."you-you t'ink he loves ya don't ya?"

"ah know he does. He's told meh."

"Oh, oh he's told ya has he. He's told ya he loves ya, n ya believed him. You stupid girl. He doesn't mean it. How could he love ya. He's just sayin it ta make t'ings easier for im. Ta make it easier ta get inta your nickers."

"No. No he isnt. Ah know he ain't tryin anythin like dat. His actions proved it. He came down ere after meh when he didnt havta. He's come ee n he's put up with ya. That's commitment, n just before ah ran away ta come ere, we were bout ta be married. Hes a good honest decent man. Sumthin y'all neva be n neva have been." Rogue said, spitting anger.

The father staggered again after having a sudden pain in his head, but quickly recovered. He snarled at his daughter like a beast and said," Well, if he's really dat descent, then he'll leave ya. He'll see ya not worth shit. See that ya mentally screwed up n can neva be fixed. See dat ya damaged goods."At his sny grin rogue felt a ping in her body and her hands started shaking. He'd reminded her of a horrible memory. Worse than the beatings. "Ya haven't told im everythin then. N once he founds out ya not as... Pure as ya make out ta be, he'll leave ya. He'll be disgust in ya. Wonder what he ever saw in ya. He'll despise ya. Just like everyone else does in this god forsaken town. Just like I do. Just like ya own mother did." Rogues breath hurt as it caught in hurt throat. "Yeah, that gold digging whore despitesed you. Hated you. Never wanted you. She only wanted you as a tie to me. N believe it or not, I used ta be a noble man. Just like im. Just as willin ta defend ma girl. But I was young. I was naive. I was stupid. That woman was only interested in meh for ma money, n once I lost ma inheritage, she started ta lose intrest. Ya weren't important to er. She neva wanted ya. Ya were just a tie to ma money for er, then when it went she went. Most likely ta find Sumone else ta satisfy. Ya wanna know why she left ya ere. Ya were a pain ta er. Annoyin. Sumthin she neva wanted. Sumthin that'd ruin er image as a pure white southern angel virgin. She lefted ya cause ya were a fault in er life. N in mine. N now ya just the same as er. A gold diggin whore. So, how far up the duff r ya? How much he got?"

Rogue swollowed down tears. It took her time to build up that same rage she had as before, but just thinking of gambit made her stronger."Ah ain't pregnat. It ain't possible for meh. N ah ain't a gold digger. N he ain't got any money left. It got stolen from im A while ago."

Her fathers grin only widened."So that's why ya came back ere. Ya plan faded. Ya were ready ta marry tha man, then ya found out he went broke, n typa ran out on im just like ya filthy gold diggin mother. Ya ran from im n ya came home cause ya had no where else ta go. No place else ta feed ya. But the basterd tracked ya down, aint he. Looks like ya plans backfired. So. What ya gonna do now whore?"

"Ah ain't a whore n that ain't what happened at all. He stopped tha weddin, n ah ran ere after dat. When ah left was when his family 'came broke." Rogue yelled, knowing it was twisting the truth a bit but it was proving her point against her father. Who just laughted at her telling that he left her.

"He dumbed ya? What'd happened? He find out ya slept with his best man?"

"No... He has is own reasons why, n ah understand em now. Ah understand a lot more. Ma eyes have been opened n ah finally see the foul disgustin monster ya really r. Ya ain't ma father. Ah ain't gonna be able ta help ya. Ma father died years ago. The last trace of im died as soon as mama left. Ah didn't just lose ma mama that day, ah lost ma no good papa who was neva there for meh n mama. Ya wonder why she left? Why she cheated on ya? It cause ya were neva there. Ya might as well been cheatin on er?" Rogue lepted out of reach as rogue father jumped at her, falling over the sofa and into the table. Adrenalin rushed through rogues veins as she stood wide eyed, looking down at her father. But rogue couldn't stop. She did think she wanted to. She didnt think he deserved it. "Your the one who drove mama away. It was all your fault that mama cheated on ya. Ya own fauilt that she ran away. It's fall your fauilt ah got abused as a kid, n neva knew love til now."

"What would you know of love? r ya really willin ta sacrific ya self, do whatever it takes ta keep im? Ta keep em safe? Ta keep em alive? Ta keep em with ya?"

"Yes." Rogue said firmly. Her father looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Sounds like ya already dune stuff ta prevent em from leavin ya." Her father turned around, slouching out as he did.A grin on his face again. "Amuse meh. What've ya dune?"

"Ah saved em from havin ta marry sumeone he didn't wanna. Ah saved em from his death. From his own family. N ah'm gonna make sure he stays safe. Ah'm gonna do whatever it takes ta keep em safe."

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes." Rogue confirmed.

"Oh, so you'd steal for him? Lie for him? Kill for em?"

"Yes rogue said firmly swallowing down the lump in her throat.

Rogue father saw that she was struggling in answering that. Oh he could tell she was telling the truth but he knew that look in his daughters eye. "Had really kill for em would ya?"

"Yes."

"I see. Ah also that guilt in ya eye. I see Ya've already dun sumthin bad. Terrible even." he grinned. "Ya really think he'll still love ya once he finds out what Ya've done? Ya really think a decent man will stay with a killer? Ya t'ink he'll look at ya the same way Knowing what ya did? What y'all become. What ya have become? T'ink like dat change people. It'll or it will, has changed ya Oh daughter of mine. Ah can see it now in ya eyes, n ma sight ah dat good as it used ta be. So hel defently see it. He'll see ya for what ya really r. He'll see ya as that killer n he'll neva look at ya the same. Neva t'nk of ya the same. He'll stop lovin ya, n you'll be a washed up damages gold diggin whore, just like ya mother."

Rogue felt tear form in her eyes. What she'd done wasn't really that terrible was it? Why was she believing what this horrible man was saying anyway? Rogue shuck her head. She was nothing like her mother. Nothing like her father. She was good and she was going to prove it. "Ah'm Nuthin like er." Rogue spat out visiously. Her father looked at him as if she was a visious dog about to attack him. He was finding his feet as rogue spoke. "That's right. Ah ain't dune anything bad. Not really." Rogue shuck her head."ah ain't killed anyone or cheated on him. Ah've saved his life by doing one simple thing, well maybe two, but it still is right. Ah've saved his life by doin what I've dune, n ah ain't dune anythin ah know he ain't dun before. Ah know he won't look much differently at meh then what he does now. Not that different. He'll understand. He'll still love meh. N ah still be good in is eye. That's all that matters. Cause ah am good papa, ah am. Part from...what happened...when... Ah was a helpless child. N what ya did ta meh, ah'm still pure. Still Savin maself. Not givin anythin out or anythin away, n he knows it. He knows can can't n he knows that they'll neva be anyone closer ta meh than Em. N when ah do, if ah do, find a way ta touch people without hurtin em or killin em by accident, then he'll be ma first. He'll be the man ah give maself to once ah learned how ta control ma powers."

"Your powers?" Rogues father raised his eyebrow, moving towards the fire place and picking something up in his hands. Something that made rogue freeze where she stood as she looked and acknowledge what it was he was holding. "Ya mean ya a fifthy mutant?" Rogue father said as he began stepping closer to her. Rogue stepped back once she realised he was growing close enough to use the long metal stick that he used to beat her with as a child. Rogue ran to the back door and tried opening it, then remembered that the house was in still all locked up and she couldn't get to the keys. She turned to her father, eyes wide in fear as his yelled as he struck her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Gambit had gotten out of the shop, but stopped at the entrance as he watched a fire engine roar past. Gambit watched it begging it not to turn left. But it did. Gambit swore under his breath as he noticed black smoke coming from behind some trees. Gambit ran back in the direction where rogue was. And to his horror he found the firemen trying to put out the ragging fire.

"ROGUE!" He yelled dropping the bags and running towards the fire lit house.

Only he was stopped by two fire men."Sir you can't go in there. Your gonna have to wait-"

"LET ME THROW!" Yelled gambit, whose shades then fell from his face.

The firemen stepped back in fear, giving gambit a chance to run past them and every other thing blocking his way and barge into the front door. When it didn't open, gambit charged it then entered. The whole of down stairs was on fire and so was the kitchen. He couldn't see rogue anywhere. "ROGUE!WHERE ARE YA?"

"REMY!" Rogue yelled back. Gambit looked above him. Although they were screaming from the top of their lungs, it sounded quieter to their ears as they yelled for each other. It only made it harder to pin point where they were. But now gambit knew rogue was upstairs. Choking on black smoke, he made his way up the stairs, fire exploding and spitting at him as he pushed forwards to rogue.

Then as he finally got up stairs he found a body. It was lay out cold in the middle of the hallway. Gambit looked on horrified at the body."ROGUE!" He yelled again.

"REMY! REMY HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME!" Rogue screamed sobbed in total fear and agony.

Gambit looked up from Rogues dead fathers body that was on fire and fading away like the house was. Gambit moved over rogues father to get to rogues old bedroom. He tried opening it by the hot handle, only to find it was locked. Rogue was clearly right behind the door as she yelled and sobbed as loudly and clearly as she could. But it was hard for both of them with the smoke intoxicating their lungs. "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR CHER!" Yelled gambit.

Gambit then charged the door and backed away as it exploded. fire came shooting at him, burning his face. Luckily it wasn't that close or bad a Burn. As soon as he could though, gambit turned around and entered the room. He looked around it. Then found the sobbing rogue who was filthy with snoot and blood curled up against the wall by the door. Gambit hurried to her side and guided her up to her feet. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. She needed him desperately. She needed his strength and courage to get herself out.

But as they turned to go back down stairs, the stairs collapsed. rogue screamed bloody murder, as she watched her death fathers burning body fall with the collapsed floor and when he landed, had wooden floor bored sticking in him from all areas. She turned her head back into gambits hold and cried into him. Gambit stroked her hair, trying not to be sick at the revolting sight as well. He certainly didn't like the man, but no one deserved a ghastly death like that.

Gambit tried to think as he realised he'd just lost their exit. But being a thief and having search the house already, he knew how to get out. He turned him head to the window and stood up, dragging rogue to her feet. He pleaded for her to get up and stay close to him. She did what she was told but it wasn't easy having rogue hang onto him while he tried to get them out. He touched a clear space on the wooden planks on rogues window which wasn't on fire. He charged them, and brought both him and rogue back. He tripped her over and dived over her as the window planks exploded and a bare hole in the wall was now open to them as an pulled rogue back up and looked out the window. It was a straight forwards drop which looked like it would hurt.

"ROGUE LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME! DO YOU TRUST ME?"

"YES." Rogue yelled back after a moment of staring between the long drop to the ground outside her window and the enraging fire surrounding them.

"ROGUE WERE GONNA HAVTA JUMP." Gambit yelled, cupping her face so she was looking at him and only him. He madd her focus on him so she wouldn't be as scared as she was and it would be easier to do what he told her to. Rogue shuck her head and sobbed a bit more while looking into gambits eyes. He was in pain like her from the fire and scared too for her life. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to the hole in the window. He climbed up next to her, taking her hand in his."ALRIGHT, AFTA THREE!ONE'TWO!THREE!"

Rogue was reluctant to jump, but Gambit wrapped him arms around her back and pushed her. They fell face first out the window. Gambit quickly moved though, hanging them so they feel on their feet/bum. He moved in front of rogue so that he'd take the hit. Both of them landed on dry land and both of them hit it hard.

XXXXX

They eh wasn't sure how long they were out, but rogue was the first to wake up. A terrible fear filled her as she woke up seeing a snoot face Gambit with blood running down his temple. Rogue panicked for his life,mans instantly gained strength she hadn't had. Should of had. The amount of smoke she inhaled should of had her out for ages. But when she saw that gambit might be dead, well her heart just froze and smashed into a million little pieces. She wasn't willing to lose gambit. Not now not ever. Rogue jumped at Gambits body, quickly trying to find a pulse. It was weak but it was there. She shuck him, begging him to wake up or move. Once he frowned rogue gave a little laugh into his chest. Then she heard the collapsing of yet another level of flooring from her house. The fire was on an unstoppable fire and rogue could see that gambit was in danger by being so close.

Struggling, she linked her arms under gambits and dragged him into the forest. She knew she had to get him as far away from the fire as possible, so just kept dragging and dragging him out, till they were besides the Mississippi river. Rogue stopped, dropping gambit into her lap and she panted and coughed roughly.

Gambit was fading in and out and rogue was glad to see that he was waking up. Slowly he sat up and the pair just panted and breathed in that fresh air."What...Happened?" Gambit coughed.

"He...set fire...to...the place." Rogue coughed out, it becoming easier for her to breath now, but still. She watched gambit carefully, examine for any injuries. Apparently gambit did the same with rogue, as he gripped her chin, turning her face from side to side, then looked down the rest of her body.

"He... Attack you ?"

Rogue just breathed heavily, the nodded. Gambit swore and lay back down on the ground, his hands digging into his face and clawing at his hair.

"Don't-" Rogue pleaded.

"Fuck in hell. I should neva have left... What de fuck was I t'ink?I'm an idiot."

"No!No your-" rogue said pulling at his hands which offered his eyes

"Yes, I am! Ya coulda died in der rogue... I was fucking terrified." Gambit said, removing his hands and showing rogue his tears.

Rogue felt tears of her own enter her eyes at the same fear of almost losing gambit. She felt like she needed to comfort him. She began, being very gentle, but strong handily pushing back his messy hair from his face, and putting his head into her lap. She leaned down so close to him that the top of her head rested on his shoulder blades. "It won't your fault. Ya didn't start it. It won't your fault. Ya saved meh. It won't your fault. Ya saved meh Remy, ya saved meh. Were safe." She finished cracking up. Gambit began stroking her face, admiring what he'd almost lost in that fire. Both just held onto each other for a time, letting the other cry, and comforting each other.

XXXXX

A few more moments later, Gambit sat up, but they never parted. If anything they grew closer. Rogue came to sit in gambits lap as he wrapped her in a bear hug close to his chest. Her arms snaked around his back too as she desperately held him close.

Then the phone rang. Gambit let it ring for a moment, before fishing it out of his pocket and accepting the call. "Gambit." He stated into the phone. Rogue listened carefully.

"Remh, it's ya frere. De courts finished judgin Bella."

"What dey say?"

"Remy, she got found guilty. Dey found some of de money in er bank n Julian's n some other assassins. De other assassins claim dey didn't know bout it n have disowned Bella. She gonna be killed tamorrow Remy. Dey expect ya ta be there."

Both rogue and gambit froze at those words. Gambit had an idea that girl would get herself into trouble somehow, but he never thought this. Never believed that such a good bell assassin would be caught and fined the death plenty. This was very disterbing that the woman he was going to marry was going to die. He'd be free from bei forced to marry her and would be able to be with rogue but he felt no joy in Bellas death.

Rogue on the other hand felt cold. Very cold. Very very cold as realisation dawned on her about what was going to happen because of her. Her fathers words from just an hour or so ago, started to set in.

"Remym you still der."

"Oui frere...thanks for lettin mon know."

There was a nose down the other end of the phone and both rogue and gambit picked up that his brother had nodded his head or something. Gambit hung up on his brother and held rogue closer. he didn't believe his luck. Hed just barely managed to save Rogues life, now Bella donnas life was on the line. Was he bad luck or what?

"Remy." Rogue asked in a voice so quiet gambit didnt acknowledge she'd spoken for a while til she repeated his name.

"Oui, cher."

"Are ya upset Bella's gonna die?"

"...Oui." He answered truthfully to rogue.

"ya don't want er to die?"

"non."

"...What if she been set up? What if someone else is ta blame."

"... They're gonna kill er tamorrow cher. if it really wasn't bell n she was. Played den the assassins got till tomorrow ta find de person n present em to the higher courts. if they be found guilty bell might get off n de person take her punishment."

"If... You knew who really did it... Who framed bella, n was bout to get er killed, would ya turn em in? Would ya be mad at em?"

"Oui. Bell might be evil, but she dunt deserve it."

"Thought ya didn't like killers?" rogue said looking up at him.

"I don't, but bell usually kills de most vile of people. if dis be framing n killin de innocent den I don't like it. I hate it. I'd hate em. I'd be join bells brother julisn in huntin em down n killin em moi self."

Rogue looked back down into her hands. She really was like her mother. Doing anything to keep her man. She thought she was freeing him. She didn't realise...Gambit looked down at her confused. Rogue pulled away at his silence. "Rogue?" Gambit questioned her, turning her head up to look at him. "Do ya know sumthin?" He asked.

Rogue had stood up in front of gambit which confused rogue had decided what she was going to do. As it was going to break her heart to do it. She turned around looking down into eyes confused eyes. They were so beautiful. She took a moment to study them and take them all in. They may have been demon eyes to everyone else, but to her she'd never seen eyes so beautiful before. She knew that when she died she'd be seeing those eyes. Thinking about them. Those beautiful devil eyes. A tear ran from her eye. "Cher?" Gambit asked reaching his hand up to her wrist and attempting to get up. He stilled as rogues other hand came upon gambits hand. He stayed seated at her gesture and looked up into those emerald pools. "Cher, what's wrong?"

"Oh Remy, ahve done something terrible. Bella Donna didn't steal that money, ah did."

Gambit looked bewildered at her for a moment as if she'd started speaking an enter early different language hed never heard of before. "What'?" He breathed.

Rogues tears kept escaping."Ah set that money up."

"What...? But... No, ya couldn't have."

"Yes Remy, ah did."

"I... But... How...? Why? What?-"

"It was right afta the weddin when had broke ma heart. Ah packed up n left ya, but ah still hurt inside. it still hurt n ah wanted revenge... So ah came up with a plan... You called meh a gold digger, so ah thought ahd prove ya right n steal way all ya money. But not just your money so ya had ya family ta fall back on. all off it... Ah pulled up yours n Julian's physics in ma head, n ah broke inta their minds. First ah sneaked inta the assassins house n stole some of Bella's hair n bank details By touching some of tha assassins... Then ah went ta your house n broke in usin your thief skills. Ah stole all the money in the volt n got all tha bank details... Remy ah stole from you n ya family n gave it to tha assassins. Ah didn't wanna start another feud tween ya, but ah knew from ya psychic that that wouldn't happen if someone was framed... Even then Remy, ever when ya blow meh off n broke mah heart, ah still felt something for ya. Ah still didn't want ya marryin er. Ah still didn't want ya dead... So ah framed Bella... Ah just didn't know what the consequences were."

Gambit couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't taken it in properly. No, it couldn't have been his rogue. He shuck his head, "no."

"What'?" rogue chocked. "Ah did it Remy. Ah'm guilty."

"No! Gambit yelled trapping a harsher grip on rogues wrist before standing up." Ya can't be de thief. Ya couldn't of framed Bella. Ya couldn't of wanted ta kill er. Ya too kind hearted to do something like dat."

Rogue shuck her head. "Ah neva planned ta get er killed Remy. Just ta discredited er. So ya wouldn't have ta marry er or some dumb blond bimbo. It hurt ta t'ink of ya with anyone else Remy. It hurt ta t'ink of ya bein murdered. Ah... Ah just... Ah-"

"Rogue..." Gambit said again. She'd been looking away from his face and when she looked back at him now, his eyes were still wide and confused and hurt. It looked like she'd suddenly just stabbed him in the chest with a dagger for no reason. It hurt her so much. Rogue couldn't look at him, so she looked away. "I...I don't understand."gambit took her under the chin and forced her to look at him."rogue... Ya can't be the thief... i woulda known. I...I."

"It weren't your fault Remy ya didn't notice..." Rogue said still not meeting his eyes." Ah lied ta ya n hid it from ya. What more could ya do ta realise ah was the thief?"

"No, I don't get why. why ya did it. Why rogue? Why'd ya do it?"

Rogue inhaled a deep breath and finally realised that now was her time to say god bye. She looked up into gambits large watery eyes, meeting them with watery eyes of her own, but they had a little fire of determination behind them. She knew what she had to do and it was for him. She'd do anything for him. Anything. "Ya wanna know why ah did it." Rogue said softly,min seen to Gambit that rogue was taking off her glove.

"Yes." He replied cupping her face now with both his hands and bring her ever so closer to look deeply into those gorges gems. He wanted so badly to just forget the world and everything that happened and just become lost in those eyes altogether.

"Ah did it Remy... Because ah love you."

That made gambit stop breathing. She'd said it. She'd finally said it. Gambit felt like something inside him was ripping out of his chest. "W-What'd you say...cher?"

"I love you Remy. Always have. From the moment ya put that card in ma hand ta the moment ah die, I loved and will always love ya Remy. There's never been anyone else. Just you. Ah might not have known it till recently, but ah was just scared. Ah was stupid. But now I know. Remy LeBeau, ah am truly madly deeply in love with ya..." Gambit had never felt so happy in his life. His heart was literally pounding into his rib cage at how happy he was. The girl he loved loved him back. The girl HE LOVED LOVED HIM BACK. He'd never felt this happy before. Tears of joy feel from his eyes and it seemed they flowed from rogues too. But she still looked upset. "N it why ah have ta let ya go?"

This made gambits heart drop to the bottom of his guts and break into a million pieces. "W-what?" He stammered out.

"Ah've got ta let ya go Remy... Ah've done sumthin bad, n ah haveta correct it... Ah never meant for Bella Donna ta get killed, which is why ah'm gonna go back ta the thieves guild n tell em everythin... Ah'm gonna die Remy. Die as the girl ya fell in love with... Ah can't let er die Remy. Ah can't become a killer. It aint who ah am. N ah won't be able ta live with maself if ah ever hurt ya. If ya ever looked at meh differently."Rogue pulled off her other glove.

Gambit was frozen. For what seemed like an eternity, he couldn't move. Couldn't speck... He was going to lose the girl who gave him meaning to live... No. "No...no, rogue. No ya can't do this. Ya can't go." Gambit said desperately pulling her closer to him, both were crying madly now. "Is neva look at ya differently. Neva. Rogue I love you no matter what ya r. Ah don't care. Let Bell die. It's you i want. Only you. I don't care bout the rest of the world, or maself. Just you. Just you rogue. I won't let ya go."

Rogue shuck her head. "Ah'm Sorrah Remy." Rogue said. Her hands gently raised and rested upon gambits check. For a moment nothing happened, then she saw it and felt it. Gambits breath caught in his throat and his grip on her cheek bones loosened. "Ah'm so Sorrah." She repeated, rubbing her thumbs against his checks and pressing her body up close to his. There were only four final words and one more thing she wanted to do. While standing on to her tip toes she said, "Ah love ya Remy, always." Then she kissed him With a gentle, but deep passion.

XXXXX

After rogue knew that she'd absorbed enough to knock someone out for at least a day, rogue softly lay gambit down on the grass, quietly hiccupping down her sobs. She stayed for a while just studying that beautiful face one last time, before she stripped out of her clothes till she was stood in her green underwear which looked similar to a bikini and swam into the Mississippi river. Rogue cleaned her wounds and got rid of all the snoot. After she cleaned herself and made herself look like a normal girl just out for a swim, Rogue ran through the forest with her clothes covering her front and marks her father had gave her. When she came to find the fire men, she saw ambulances as well and thanked The Lord. At least she knew Remy would be taken care of.

"Hey," she yelled at them. "There's a guy by the river. He's covered in snoot and passed out. Ah t'ink he's escaped the fire." Rogue yelled. Suddenly men and woman from the fire team and ambulance rushed passed her, and as a crowd grew, and the police kept them back, rogue slipped behind the crowd, and into the forest. Quickly she changed back into her clothes and ran into town. She stopped the first rid she could and as she made her way back to New Orleans, rogue looked back at the small town, her thoughts only of gambit and a quite tear slipped down her check.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gambit woke up in a hospital bed. For a moment he wondered what had happened, then as soon as rogue came to mind he cursed under his breath and jumped out of bed. The nurse who had been monitoring him jumped, scared by his flaming eyes.

"Where's rogue?" He questioned.

"W-Wsdcxdcxxxcxxxdcxxdxccsdxcdxho?" The nurse questioned.

"Rogue, the- never mind. How long I been out?"

"Errr. Since you were brought here? About seven hours."

"Merde." He said picking off the needles and stuff attached to his arms. "Where my clothes?"

"Errr, sir, your not fit to go anywhere-"

"Where are mon clothes? Dis be important." Gambit growled. The nurse, being terrified, led him down the hall to a closest where spare clothes were and where he found his trench coat. He quickly changed out of the hospital gown, thanked the woman and hitched hiked a car in the car park, driving like a maniac to get back home.

XXXXX

Rogue was sat down inside a jail. Her hands were handcuffed together and there were assassins and thieves stood outside the cell watching her. Rogue swallowed down hard. She was terrified, but knew their was no turning back.

XXXXX

Rogue had arrived early before the beheading of Bella Donna. Rogue had had to track them all down using gambits memory and mind to try and figure out where they were and found that they had closed off one of their old meting areas inside the swamp. Rogue had had to be sneaky in getting pasted the thieves and assassins who were on guard and preventing anyone from getting passed them.

Rogue hid up in a high tree and watched the people below stand around. They seemed to be parted into two separate groups like the setting of a church. The assassins on one side the thieves on the other. Rogue watched and shuck as she saw everyone settle as the higher court which was made up of nine members and were dressed in head to toe in dark clocks so no one could recognise them took to the man built stage which had been set up just for this special occasion. They stood in a lie and the person in the middle spoke, stating what this meeting was about and declaring what was to happen. As she, since the person had a high voice, declared Bella Donnas sentence, the exerquesion stood up onto the stage with an axe, stand and bucket for Bella donnas head. the muscular figure began setting up. As he did a car pulled up behind all the assassins and thieves, and out came Bella Donna. She was sheltered with a long black robe covering her from shoulders to toes. Her blond curls were still beautiful and although her eyes sank with sadness, they were big and blue and beautiful. She held herself well, presenting a girl who was not afraid to die even though rogue could see in her eyes that she was. Her hands were bound together and she was led forwards to the stage.

Rogue had frozen where she was in the tree. Each step Bella Donna took up those steps at the side brought rogue closer to the edge and made her want to jump and run in the opposite direction. Then they made her stand and stare out at the crowd. Rogue noticed a man with blond hair being restrained and pulled back. She remembered him as Julian. He was scared for his sister as the higher court said their final words and told to proceed in the exsorcution. But rogue was still frozen. The black robe was removed from Bella donnas shoulders to reveal she was wearing a red Victoria frock. Red the colour of blood to show she was going to die. She was knelt down and her neck placed on the stand. Rogue felt like life itself had left her as she saw and realised what was going to happen. It was like death had touched her. But then she saw Bella's eyes. They weren't watery and weak like rogue thought they might be. No. Instead they were open and strong. She really wasn't afraid to die.

And that was what made rogue stand up clearly in the tree and shout, "Wait! Stop! Ya got the wrong person!"

XXXXX

So rogue had jumped down from the tree, gotten up on stage besides Bella donna and admitted it was her who took the money, not Bella. She had been arrested, placed into hand cuffs and taken someplace (where she had been blinded in the car so did no know where) where they bombarded her with questions, such as who are you? Why did you do this? How did you do this? Why did you put the blame on Bella Donna? And of course rogue had to twist the truth a little. She was being questioned by all nine of the higher court, jean-Luc and Henri who both recognised her and wondered of what to think, and Marcus and Julian.

"Ah,erm, ma name is rogue. " she didn't see the point of bringing in the X-Men until Jean-Luc brought up her family when the higher courts asked more information on her. "Ah used ta be an X-Men, but ah quit. Didn't want that life anymore. Ah left the X-Men not too long ago, bout a month or two... They, errr, didn't agree with who ah feel in love with."

"And who did ya fall in love with child?" Asked one of the higher court members. Rogue was sure she recognised that voice.

Rogue felt like she had to included the idea of the wedding as she knew from gambit that Gambit had already told his family about it, and she didn't want to get in any more trouble with Jean-Luc saying other stuff. And she didn't want remy in trouble. That was the most important thing. She already knew her fate. "Ah feel in love with Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves."

"How did you meet? Tell us the full story of you miss Rogue." Said one of the higher court members.

"Ah,errr. Mah full story? Ya mean ma life story or just bout Remy?"

"All of it." They replied.

Rogue swallowed down hard and looked down at her hands as she told them everything. Everything more than she had ever told anyone, apart from gambit. She told them about being born out of wedlock to her mother running away, to her father abusing her, to running on the streets and needing to pick pocket and steal for a while, to running into mystique who was disguised as a friendly mother figure, to Irene looking after her, to her discovering her power, to her running to the brotherhood, then her betrayal which led her to the X-Men. It was here though as she continued with her actual life story that she slipped in a little white lie."Shortly afta ah joined the X-Men was when ah met Remy." She used gambits memories to make her body obey her so it didn't look like she was Lieing. She told them of their on and off relationship like gambit had told her they'd tell em, to losing control of her powers, to awakening and apocalypse and having Gambit come after her to save her, to having gambit have her help out his father, to locking him away apocalypse to remedying gambit in Bayvillie. From there she told a little more white lies, such as they'd been seeing each other and how gambit had proposed to her. She told them how she felt miserable with the X-Men after the whole Apocalypse thing and how she really did love gambit and wanted to be with Jim, so ran with him back to New Orleans. She told then of how they had planned to be married in secret." For this she looked to Henri for a moment, before turning her attention back to her hands. "At the alter... Remy admitted everything to me... He admitted already being engaged and that he was ordered to do it... Then ah guess ah just losted it."

"What do you mean, losted it?"

"Ah just losted it. Losted mah sense... Ah was hurtin afta... Ahd just lost the man ah loved to an arranged marriage his father had set him up in ta marry Bella Donna, so there'd be peace. Remy tried tellin meh that he didn't wanna do it, that he didn't love tha woman, that his pere only wanted him ta marry Bella Donna cause he knew her brother Julian would lose it an kill em, meanin they'd getta kill Julian, the next eir to the assassin thrown."

Everyone was stunned by this. Rogue hadn't talked about knowing anything about the thieves or assassins or even being an assassin or thief, so hearing that she knew the rules of what would happen and most of all the revelation shocked the entire higher court.

"What's dis LeBeau?"

"She lies!" Jean-Luc said, but it was clear on his face that he had not expected that either. His face told that he was lieing.

"Jean-Luc LeBeau, we agreed with your option to marry the two second eirs off to create peace, but if what this girl is saying is true that you have only plot to marry your son off as a way to kill out of hatred out of the feud then this will not be tolerable. You shall be arrested and investigated until evidence is proven for or against you." Then two bigger and most likely stronger people came up behind Jean-Luc, timing his hands back and sitting him down in a chair besides rogue, Jean-Luc glared at rogue, and she removed her gaze from him to look at Henri who just seemed surprised and unsure. Then she looked back to the higher court. She never wanted to get someone else in trouble. Well she wanted to out how horrible Jean-Luc was as a father to Remy, but she didn't know until it was too late.

A question rolled on rogues mind which she felt needed to be answered."What's the feud about anyway? Remy says nobody knows. Why do y'all still fight over sumthin thats pointless?"

"That is not up for discussion with you." Said one of the higher court members in a snappy mood.

"However, she has presented a good discussion." Said the one close to the end who seemed to pity and like rogue. "Perhaps we should talk of this."

"She is not a member of either assassins or thieves."

"But the heads and future kings of the assassins and thieves are here, so we can discussion this with them. And I feel it only fair that we answer this girl and all of them truthfully as she has been so truthful with us and brave. And tolerable of that son of yours LeBeau."

"But she is still not an assassin or thief and we cannot tell secrets to outsiders. And not all heads are here. Bella Donna is not and either is Remy LeBeau. Where is he girl?"

"This is not fair! We all know that this girl will not make it out of this here meeting alive. Why do you refuse her her answer? And it does not matter that neither of the other eirs are here. We have here who really matters, and at this moment in time even i am wanting to know the answer to this woman's question. Wha. Is this feud about and if no one can remember than why is it still continuing?" The woman replied back. Now rogue really liked this woman at the end who defended her. Even if rogue was saddened that her only connection to power in this room even said that she was a dead woman walking. It brought down rogues hopes about. The room remanded silent for a moment. "Perhaps this woman is a blessing in disguise. No one has ever talked of the feud in the way she has put it without arguing like we have just done. Perhaps she is an eye opener? For us to see that out actions are wrong. That the idea of forcing two people to marry for the best of the guilds was and is wrong." Stated the woman.

"We are becoming distracted from what is needing to be done." The person who had been arguing with the woman stated. Their hooded figure now turned round to look at rogue.

"Why do you avoiding this?" The woman asked. All the other members now seemed uneasy and perhaps were questioning this too.

"What happened girl, after you realised you were just a pawn piece in LeBeaus places to be freed from this marriage."

"Ah am not a pawn. Ah see, know now that Remy loves meh and always has done. Yes, he left meh for another woman at the alter, because he was forced too that dunt mean he dunt love meh. He's told meh he loves meh. He's protected meh and been there for meh N meh for him. Ah love him n he loves meh."

"These are lies!"

"Theyre not lies!" Rogue argued back with this person who hated her. well she was really hating them back.

"Show us your ring!" Said the woman at the end.

"What?"Rogue questioned.

"Show us the engagement ring Remy LeBeau gave to you when he asked you to marry him."

"Honestly Mattie, what does a ring have to do with dis? Is it prove to show that the boy was eloping? Prove that he has rebelled against not only hes orders but the guilds and higher court?"

"It is neither of them. And from the information of Jean-Lucs intentions to kill teo heirs then I believe what Remy LeBeau did,mor was doing was right if he really did love this woman. There is one thing I know though about Remy LeBeau and I'm sure his family will back moi up on dis, Remy LeBeau has a ring with him dat he always carries round his neck on a piece of string. That ring was is birth mothers ring n it is de closest thing he has to that woman who he still loves and holds dear to em even after leavin em. Now Remy LeBeau would never part with dis ring, unless he finds dis other woman, the other half to him. The one he loves more than his own mother n self. Then he'd give her dat ring. Am I right child?" The woman known as Mattie asked Henri.

"Oui, dat be right Tante." He said and rogue was stunned still. Mattie. Tante. Tante Mattie. one of the woman from gambits family who loves him, she was apart of the higher court? The large dark woman who was at their wedding? She was defending rogue? Rogue didn't know what to say or do. So took off her glove to look down at the engagement ring.

"Can I see dat child?" Asked tante Mattie. The ring was passed to her and she smiled once she saw the words engraved in the ring. "Henri, you were at dis fillies n ya borers weddin, was dis the ring she wore?" Tante asked, passing it to Henri.

Rogue didn't even know how the woman knew she had the ring. She'd been wearing gloves over her ring. Rogue wasn't Henri now with fear. He wouldn't of seen the ring either. Henri looked at it and saw the writing in it.

"It has the engravings." He stated for everyone, then looked to rogue He wondered what to say. On one hand he knew he hadn't seen the ring and he knew he could get into trouble for being found out for lieing. if he said that though or that she was lieing then he could get revenge for his father who now may lose his life because of her. Henri loved his father to bits. He was good to him. better than he was to Remy. Henri looked between his father and rogue. But Henri also loved his brother. He recognised the ring from how old and dirty it was. If he said it wasnt his now then he would be hurting even more thaN when he finds out the woman he loves is dead. Where was he anyway? That stupid boy. He looked to his tante Mattie then and also realised that if he spoke the truth in saying that he did not see the ring because of her gloves then his tante Mattie would get into trouble. It was his father, or tante Mattie, his brothers heart and rogues sentence. "Oui, dis be de ring moi frere always carries. He gave it to rogue. De woman he loves."

"This is ridiculous! The girl could have bought a ring similar to it. She has already conversed to lieing and stealing. Besides, It does not mean dat the boy loves her. Now, I suggest we go back to her stealing from the higher courts." Yelled the man in the middle who hated rogue.

"Stole from us Malcome? The child has not stole from us, but from de thieves. Are you stating dat all de thieves money is our money? "

"No, I am not Mattie, but dey pay us. If she steals what the thieves lay us then she steals from us."

"I hope so to that what you meaning Malcome, otherwise, it would be worrying if you believed to have more access to the thieves money. Very worrying in deed as money has been missing before this girl even arrived on the scene."

"Are you accusing me of stealing woman'?" Yelled the man in the middle.

"I am not accusing anyone. Simply stating-"

"How do we know this girl hasn't been stealing from the guild all those other times? She be the one on trail tante, not me. Why do you constantly question me? Do you seek to over thrown me? Is that it?"

"In deed not Malcome. I am only reviewing all the possibilities. Anyone, no matter what status can make a decision or action that is wrong. I am simply giving equal justice by questioning all ranks of authority. Do you have a problem with justice being prevailed Malcolm?"

"No." Malcome gritted throw his teeth. Then turned back to rogue. "What happened after the wedding?"

"Well, like ah said ah was upset, n ah was hurtin n confused. Ah though he loved meh n ah was angry. Jealous. Blinded by ma own stupid hurt feelings then before ah knew it the same night ahd been left at the alter, ahd plotted and was havin ma revenge. Ah've told ya bout ma mutation right? When ah touch someone ah absorb their life force into meh. Their thoughts, memories, abilities. They all become mine. So ah ended up absorbin Julian n Remy n that's how ah knew so much bout each guild. Ah knew lost bout Bella. Donna cause ah absorbed Julian n knew what he knew. Ah knew how ta get inta their home cause of Julian's memories too. So ah did. Ah got inta em, got bank detail information by absorbin Bella in er sleep, n a few other assassins, n took some of her hair ta plant in the thieves mansion. Then afta the assassins, ah went ta the thieves n broke inta their place. It was hard but ah did it. Ah stole all their money, got the thieves bank details, n the same night ah snuck inta a bank n made the transfer; all the thieves money split up inta the assasins."

"You have quite a... Skill there. You were able to bypass all the thieves and assassins security systems and not to mention the thieves and assassins themselves, create a lie which we all would have fallen for and would have proceeded in punishing someone who appears innocent. If you weren't on trial I would believe you to be the greatest thief and assassin that ever sat in front up of us. What happened after you stole from the thieves and framed the assassins? It was reported that Remy LeBeau questioned you about the robbery, and you slipped past another legendary thief in the making. How did you slip past him?"

"Ah lied ta him. Told em ah didn't do it. He was hurtin just as badly as meh afta the weddin."

"It's true. We couldn't get em ta eat anythin." Stated Henri. Rogue nodded her head in his direction in a thankful way, but in a small way so nobody noticed. He winked back at her when attention went back to her."Ah know thieves dont stick round in the same place they're robbin afta they robbed it, but ah knew if ah ran then Ah'll be found out. N ah didn't wanna spend the rest of ma life runnin. So ah stayed, used that point giants Remy too. Ah found out from Remy dat he'd been storkin meh afta the break up. Afta ah stole the money n framed the assassins, ah went ta mah firends. Ah already hades job ere in New Orleans, so ah kept doin that n moved in with ma work mate. Remy watched meh just have a normal life. Well normal as in ah went ta work did ma shift, went back home sat in front of the TV watchin crappy romance films n cryin mah eyes out while eatin or not eatin... The normal heart broken things. Durin that week he watched meh ah neva once went ta the bank or an shops or anythin. Ah got paid ma wags and ah gave em ta ma friend who went out n got meh food n paid rent with it. Ah don't have a phone or ah neva answer it n he knows it, so he knows ah hadn't been in connect with anyone. He knew ah hadn't been talkin ta anyone at work cause hed Ben spyin on meh n all ahd ask was orders n give em out. Didn't even say hi or was literally goin work, goin home, cryin mah eyes out, then sleepin til it was time ta do it all again.A week afta ah lived a normal heart broken life, he came ta see meh, questioned meh n believed meh when ah proved ta em ah couldn't have dun it. Plus we were pretty messed up with seein each other gain... By the relationship..." rogue gave a little smile."He was really annoyed at meh for not eatin right n refused ta move till ah ate sumthin in fronta em."

"Then what happened? You had gotten away with stealing and framing the assassins, but were still heart broken. What did you do next? Why save Bella Donnas life? You could have had Remy all to yourself. Why not let Bella die for your happiness Which you don't seem to have gotten much of? I don't think anyone would really blame you for letting Bella Donna , a cold blooded killer who's rich and been spoilt all her life getting everything she's ever wanted no matter if she needed to kill some else else in order to get what she wants, die so you can be happy." Asked one of the unknown members who hardly spoke.

"Ah, erm. Ah went back home."

"What do you mean home?" Asked another quiet member.

"Back ta ma papa."

"Your pere? But you were abused by him! Why would you ever go back to that ghastly vile human being?" Another silent member asked.

Rogue looked down into her hands again in shame. "Ah,erm..." Rogue hadn't even thought of her father til now. She felt so bad. So horrible. Her father was dead and all she'd been thinking off was Remy. Her father was dead. Rogue thought back the tears in her eyes. She had to close her eyes and hold her snivelling breath. But tante saw this.

"So child..." Tante said.

Rogue lifted her head up after she knew her eyes had stopped being as watery, but her eyes were red. She cleaned herself up though, not wanting to cry and look weak. "Ah-ma friend ah was livin with, she hasa boyfriend that reminded meh of ma first kiss. When ma powers first started a boy ah was crushin on n who was crushin on meh, well we were dancin at a part. N he fell on meh n kissed meh. Ah ended up puttin him in a coma for a month or three. Ah thought that he was still in it or that he was dead, but he wasn't. Ah went ta tha hospital he was in, hopin ta say Sorrah or somethin. Ta try n make up for what ah did. Ah felt so guilty. So bad when ah saw Nats boyfriend n thought of Cody. Well, ah was feelin rotten n guilty anyway, but this was sumthin ah could actually do ta make t'ings betta. So ah went n found out he wasn't there, n the nurses pointed meh ta where he was." She didn't want to give any information for either assassins or thieves to hunt down and possibly hurt mystique or Irene. Well... Irene was dead... She just didn't want them desterbing her grave. Rogue had to fight back more tears. "So ah ended up goin back ta mah birth place n findin him there. Ah-ah didn't know what ah was doin. Ah knew ma papa was there but at first ah didn't know if ah wanted ta see em or not. Ah didn't even know if ah wanted ta see Cody anymore n ruin his life like ah seemed ta do everyone else's. But he found meh. We talked n he forgave meh. It was so nice bein back with him, ah even started t'inkin that ah could start fresh with em. But then ah thought giants it. Like ah said ah didn't wanna ruin his life, ah mean who wants a girl who can't touch? Then cause it was a small town n ma family had da bad reputation ah didn't want em ta know bout it. didn't wanna walk round in shame all tha time just cause of ma family... Ah was gonna leave,but... Ah don't know ah just... Ah couldn't do it. Ah couldnt leave. So ah went back home... Thought ahd try one last time ta try n make t'ings right."

"So you went back, knowing you'd face abuse?" Gasped a silent member.

"Child that was brave of you. And noble, not to forget loyal. Child you have so many good qualities and characteristics. Please, tell us what happened?" Asked Tante.

Togue shrugged her shoulders."Ah walked in findin em passed out drunk as normsl n the house a mess... Ah had ta put em ta bed n tidy up... Then Remy came." Rogues small smile, yet enlightening smile effected all the people in the room."He came lookin for meh. He really cared bout meh."

"Course he does child. Your the one he loves. im quite suprized he isn't here now. Where is that daft boy anyway?" Tante asked.

Rogue looked down to her hands, the smiled fading from her face to a broken one. "Ah, erm, ah knocked em out."

"You knocked him out? You mean you touched him. Why did you do that?" One of the quite members asked.

"It's... Complicated... He was great. He was there for meh, holdin meh when ah needed a shoulder ta cry on, n helpin meh clean n buy food n he put ma papa in his place when he was callin meh n gettin ready ta attack meh... Remy was brilliant ta meh. Best t'ing that ever happened ta meh... But like all t'ings in meh life, it didn't last... Remy went out ta get some food n ah stayed in with ma papa who we thought were sleepin, but he wasn't. He came down n we started talkin... Yellin bout Remy. Yellin bout mama. Yellin bout meh... Then it came out that ah was a mutant... He despises mutants... Ah ran when he picked up a metal pole he used ta beat meh with... But the house was locked. Ah couldn't get out... Ah managed ta dodge the hits, but he hit the stove instead n gas started lekin... Ah ran upstairs, but got trapped... He catch meh n beat meh. It was kinda good though that he didn't have the mental bar now though n just justed fists... Then set ma room on fire... He wanted ta burn meh like they used ta witches... Ah t'ink he dropped the lighter though n it caught the gas n...the house went up in flames... Ah was so scared... He'd locked the door so ah couldn't get out. Ah thought ah was gonna die... Then Remy came." Rogue gave another light smile which warmed hearts." He saved meh. He rn throw fire and broke through the door n got meh outta that burnin papa died in that house, but Remy saved meh..."Then she frowned."Then when we got clear he gotta call off Henri, tellin em bout Bella Donna...N ah couldnt do it... Ah couldn't let an innocent person die. Ah thought she'd just get arrested...Ah didn't know shed get sentenced ta death. Ah just thought itd be lika normal sentence like prison, not death... Ah saw Remys reaction n... Sumthin ma papa said... Sumthin... Ma mama did... Ah just couldn't do it... Ah wasnt tha person who'd get an inocent girl in trouble n killed... Ah didn't wanna live ma life, even if Remy didn't know, ahd know that n ah couldn't live with maself knowin that ahd did that just ta have Remy. Ah wouldn't be the girl that Remyd fallen in love with. Ah just couldn't do it... So ah kissed em afta ah told em. Ah told em ah was Sorrah n that ah was gonna out t'ings right... But he didn't want meh to, cause he knew ah was gonna die. Ah couldn't risk em stoppin meh, so ah kissed em n left him ta the hospital. He should be alright. Ah t'ink he'll be wakin up round now or maybe tamorrow. That's from experiance, am roughly guessin... So here ah am. Ya know the rest."

Everyone was quite as she looked from rogue to each other. nothing more was said to her, and she was out in a cage while the others talked and decided her fate. That was where she waited now. Rogue sighed as time seemed to be so long, yet so little as she waited for them to come and tell her that. it was torture. But all she could do was wait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When gambit had set off the sun had just risen. Now it was setting and he pleaded to God that their was still time. That he could still save Rogues life. There wasn't that much furthers to go with his wild driving, but still it could mean a difference. He pressed on the gas. Faster. Faster. Faster.

XXXXX

Rogue had a visitor just after lunch. And she was shocked at who that visitor was.

"Logan?" Rogue asked, her eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Rogue, you alright?" Logan said hurrying to the prisoner door and grasping hold of the metal poles. Rogue stood up off the bed and came towards him.

"Yeah ah'm finah. What are ya doin ere? Ah thought-"

"Damn Cajun. I'm gonna kill em. When ah get my hands on him-" Logan interrupted rogue in his rag. The bars under his hands started to break and bend under his tightening grip. Guns were pulled out and aimed at his head.

"Logan." Rogue said slipping her hand in-between the bars and touching Logan's hand. "Ah'll be alright." She told him.

"No touching!" Ordered one of the guards.

Slowly rogue moved her hand away, but kept close.

"I knew I should have stopped you. I'm so sorry rogue. I wasn't there for you. That damn Cajun. I swear he's gonna pay."

"Logan it wasn't his fault. Ah put meh in here. Ah did the crime, now ah'm doin the time."

"Only it ain't time is it rogue? I've been round these crazy guilds before rogue. I know how they operate. I should have dragged you out while I had the chance. I was gonna. I was gonna go back to the church, but I saw how happy you looked. How determined you were. How beautiful you were... I guess I just couldn't stomach it that my girl was leavin me ta marry a lowlife. And without even inviting me or her friends to the wedding."

"Ah Sorrah Logan. Ah asked Remy bout it n he said best keep it quiet so no one stops it. N ya were gonna stop it so he was right. Plus do ya really t'ink the othas woulda been kinda ta meh? Kind ta who ah was marryin? It was suppose ta be a nice day. Guess that didn't go ta plan either. But Logan, ah might not have know it then, but ah defently know it now. Ah love him. Ah love him Logan with all ma heart n ah'm willin ta die for em."

"But ya ain't diein for him. Ya die for a woman ya neva even met before. The other girl to Remy LeBeau."

"Ah know. Ah know. But ah can't let her die Logan. If there's one t'ings bein an X-Men has taught meh then it's how ta do the right t'ings. Ah'm doin tha right t'ings here Logan n ya know ah am."

"I know ya r strips. But that dunt make what they're planin ta do right. Y not even part of their guild or connected ta their laws."

"Ah know, but their ain't much ah can do. Or you." Rogue kept a strong eye sight with Logan looking for any emotion or hint and there she saw it. That little glint in his eye told her that the X-Men were coming and planning a rescue mission. But he couldn't say that because of the assassins and thieves. "Or the X-Men." Rogue said. She didn't know what she was doing or why, but she just didn't want the X-Men to save her on this. She didn't want to face the others. Not about school, or Remy or her powers or anything else. She just wanted to get this over with, hear her sentence and die. Die thinking of Remy. The Remy that's been haunting her mind ever since she left Mississippi."Logan ah don't want a bust out or a way out." The thieves and assassins eyed them as she said this. "Ah just wanna have ma fate decided n ma punishment given." Rogue stepped back from the jail door to sit down. "Sides Logan, least y'all won't have ta worry bout meh anymore. One less powerful mutant ta fear."

"Rogue don't say that."

"Why? It's true."

"You don't know who mad things have been getting back at the insitute. When we found out ya ran away everyone started looking for you. Not because the professor asked, but because they were worried about you. Kurt and Kitty didn't come home the same day you ran away from school. Instead, as soon as they hurried about the commotion they'd started searching for you. Jean came back from university to help look for you and Scott set up search parties without the professors permission. He sent them to different states just to try find ya or a hint of ya. The professor searched for ya usin cerebro, n even he couldn't find ya's. You two have nt been using your powers. N me, I tracked ya from the train station, not turning back for anything. As soon as I heard you'd took off, I sniffed ya out and sent off for New Orleans. So don't act like we don't care rogue. Cause we do."

"Ah neva said ya did."

"But you were thinkin it."

"Yeah ah was for a time. Ah was t'inkin that y'all only wanted meh for ma powers. Ah mean ah am pretty strong ya know. But then ah just thought bout how ah'm always sitting on the side lines of a fight, waitin for someone ta need meh like a back up. Like ah'm ya secret weapon. Then ah t'ink bout the damage ah've dune ta the x-Men in tha past n think that you guys would benefit from havin meh on your side rather then against ya. So ah thought that was a reason ya put up with meh. Not only cause of the powers ah had, but ta make sure no one else got meh. Ah mean, that's why tha professor kept his eyes on me till ma powers evolved right? He knew ah was gonna be a powerful mutant, n he wanted in on meh for anyone else. It's why y'all discovered meh so fast. Cause he was waitin for ma powers. He n y'all wanted meh for ma powers. Ah mean I know it ain't for ma personality. Who'd want an angry goth kids stormin round with a temper makin things depressin? But ah thought ah could forget all that. Look pasted it. Ah thought ah could be noticed for sumthin else. Make sumthin else of maself so people just didn't want meh for ma powers. It's why school was so important to meh. It might not have seemed it but it was. Same reasons engines are important ta meh. It was sumthin ah could learn ta do. Sumthin useful ta people. Somethin ah had control over. Ah was t'inkin bout goin college too ya know. Ah might act like ah hate school, which ah do, but there's a reason for it. Ah gotta up hold this image of an unfriendly goth ta keep people away from meh. Keep em away so they don't touch mah skin. So they don't get close ta meh. So no one gets hurt." Rogue said." When ah got kicked outta school, Remy was just there. Wantin meh before ah even got kicked out of school. Wantin meh for me. Not for ma powers. Well not really. Ma powered helped the situation, but ah just know now n ah t'ink ah knew then, that we had sumthin. Sumthin connected us tha last time he kidnapped meh, n we just... Connected. It was a nice feelin Logan. Ta have someone like Remy want meh. Like meh. Love meh. He said he loves meh Logan. N ah love him don't t'ink ah could love anyone else more than ah do em."

"I'm sorry ya felt that way kid." Logan said, putting a hand to the back of his neck to massage it and destress him. "You... Even felt like I only wanted you for your powers? Kurt and Kitty too?"

"Not you Logan. Or Kitty or Kurt. But ah saw it. Ah saw y'all fading way from meh. Ahd stopped talkin ta everyone pretty much. They didn't wanna know meh, n neither did you."

"I do want to know you rogue. It's just... Hard."

"Ah get it Logan. Ya don't like expressin ya emotions. Ah get it."

"It's not just that... Rogue, I'm gonna out live all of you. While you turn old and wrinkly, I'm still going to be the same as you see me now. And it kills me to have to watch the people I love most die. So the best thing I can do about it is just to keep away. Stay detached. That's one of the only reasons why I don't take you out ever weekend and laugh it up with ya like a father would with his daughter... I don't want to lose you. Especial not like this. Rogue please." Logan said, and rogue finished that sentence in her head. "We can help you out."

Rogue sat down on the bed and gave a little smile."ya... Ya really wanted ta be a father ta meh?" Logan nodded his head which made rogue smile more. "Ah woulda liked that Logan. Ah always considered ya a father anyway. The father ah neva had." A tear slipped down her face again. Rogue wondered if she'd ever cried as much as this in her whole life.

Logan looked close to tears too. "I'm sorry rogue, sorry for not bein as good as father as you wanted. Needed... The past week after the wedding I went back to the mansion and talked to the Professor... He's the one who made me see that... I was having separation issues... Rogue I didn't wanna let you go. I could see you were happy and all, but some how I felt like I was losing you, the professor saw this in me and pointed it out... The reason I was so mad. The reason I said all those things on your wedding day was because I was angry at ya for runnin away thinkin ya couldn't talk ta us n it made me feel like I was losin ya ta gambit. You were moving on and happy. I wondered if you'd been secretly seeing him behind the xmens backs and had fallin for I wasn't resdy to lose you. To give you up. I'm still not...After the professor talked so sense into me though, I came straight back here. Found you gone n Gambit. Discovered that the theives had been stolen from which I did think was a little weird and a bit of a coincidence that you and gambit just suddenly got up and left. Then I found out about him leavin you at the alter n I'm still confused with what the yells goin on between you two. But I'm lettin ya know rogue." Logan's claws slipped out." I'm gonna gut him n put him in hospetal for hurtin ya like dat."

"Logan-"

"Don't worry I won't kill just make him sorry. As sorry as I am for not bein there like ya wanted. For takin off like that... Rogue I'm so sorry. I let you down, again. No wonder you left. Look at ya. Look at where ya r. If I'd just been better, been there more, i coulda stopped this... I could have stopped ya from diein. But I didnt!" Logan raged, punching his claws into the wall beside rogues cell. The assassins and thieves who were wary and jumpy as soon as they saw Logan's claws come out were now all stood with their guns raised and aiming at Logan's head.

Rogue stayed still as she watched logan pant in pain. She knew punching a wall was painful, but she knew he wasn't in pain from that. He was in pain from something else."Logan, your the best father ah could ever have. Ah wouldn't have changed ya for anyone. Wouldn't change a thing dats happened. ah love ya Logan... Ah Love ya papa."

Logan raised his head, meeting her eyes. He was saddened, but touched as one little tear fell from Logans eye. "I love ya too strips... I just wish this wasn't happening."

"Ah know..." Rogue said, finding her feet and coming back over to Logan who took his claws out of the wall. "Logan, ah'm gonna be trailed, n most likely sentenced ta death. Ah'll understand if ya don't wanna be there, or if the othas don't wanna be there... But if ya can, ahd like for ma body ta be buried back in Bayvilllie. Maybe y'all can have a proper ceremony for meh there if it ain't too much trouble." Rogue said, her speech jerking as she spoke about what she wanted to happen afterwards. She would have thought she'd either die unexpectedly and not have to face this, or face it when she was old and grey. But never as a teenager. When she found the courage to speak again she said. "Ah,erm, ah'm not sure whatelse there is ta say or do... Guess ta let the other X-Men know ah really appreshiate all they did for meh-"

"No rogue! Don't say your last wishes now. Your gonna be fine. Your gonna get out of this."

"But ah ain't Logan, n ya know that. n ah don't wanna get outta it. Ah don't want ya ta fight for meh Logan. Ah don't want your or tha xmens or anyone's help in gettin outta this. This is ma choice. Ah chose ta do this n ah chose ta be here. Please accept that." Logan wasn't happy about it but he backed down. What more could he do. Rogue took this as a sign to continue. "Ya will tell em all that ah really did appreciative them bringin meh in n tryin ta helo meh control ma powers. For tryin ta be ma friend. Tryin t be ma family. Ah know it dunt seem it what with meh takin off n all, but ah still really do care bout ya's, n if ah had ta die for yous then ah would. Y'all r really important people ta meh, who ah love... Y'all take care of each other wont ya?" Logan nodded his head unable to speck. Rogue gave a small yet sad smile to lighten things. "And yall be there for Remy if he needs ya?" Logan seemed to really think about this. At first snorting with dissatisfaction, then he came around and nodded his head, which made rogues smile grow. "Thanks Logan. That's all ah want. For y'all ta be safe n happy n taken care of... Ah'm gonna miss y'all."

Logan couldnt bring himself to say anthing and neither could he move his gaze from rogues. They stood there for a moment just looking deep into eachothers eyes. Into one another's souls. Till some one assassins and thieves came and forced Logan to leave. Tear escaped both rogues and Logan's eyes again as they parted ways.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Come on! Come on! Almost there! Almost there!" Gambit muttered to himself as he broke past red lights.

XXXXX

It was the next morning when rogue was moved. Apparently, as she was led out, she got told that things should have been decided yesterday afternoon, but she caused quite a stir with the higher court. Where rogue thought she was the one clueless with what the assassins and thieves meant by that, it turned out they were information seeking too. Trying to find out what it was rogue had said or done to make the higher courts struggle so much to come up with a decision. They asked what she said, but she told them just her story of her life and that it was too much to explain. They commented back with how it much have been some life she lived. Rogue hung her head down by this, but a small smile slipped her lips as both the assassins and thieves agreed and debated if rogue was a better thief or assassin according to her powers and her stealing and framing Bella Donna.

Rogue was led to stand outside of a room. The same room she had been questioned in. No one really explained what was going to happen next, but one of the thieves knocked on the door and stuck his head in to let the higher court know she was there.

Coming down the hallway though was a beautiful blonde who caught rogues attention. Rogue swallowed down hard as the blonde approached her, giving nothing away in her face at just how pissed she was. Rogue hadn't actually had to face Bella Donna yet. She was hoping to avoid her all she was wrong. Bella Donna stopped in front of her.

"So, your the rogue." She asked casually.

Rogues bottom lip trembled, but then she straightened, not wanting to show weakness. Rogue felt a little of the old angry goth kid come back to her. Even though she had losted all her make up and was in jeans and a plain long sleeved t-shirt supplied by the guilds since her clothes were ripped, burnt, covered in soot and blood. Rogue regained her voice and thought to protect herself even though she was going to die. She may have opened up to the courts and Remy, but she still wanted to up hold an image of being strong. Not weak. Not someone who can be taken advantage off. If she was to die, she was to die with a good name and reputation to go with it. "Yes." She said.

Bella nodded her head and did something that surprised rogue. She smiled. "So your the gaul that's got everyone all roped up, non? I gotta say I'm impressed with what ya accomplished even if I did almost end up diein over it." She said raising her eyebrow at her. Rogue just waited to find out what Bella Donna really wanted to say. An assassin took her arm and began leading her into the room, but Bella reached out her hand, stopping them for the moment. "Tween you n I, I neva wanted ta marry Remy either. I have... Someone else on the line." Bella said, her eyes shifting to the assassin by rogues other side, holding her elbow. Rogues eyebrow rose as she turned her attention back to Bella Donna who still had that smile on her face. It wasn't a cruel sinister one that gave the impression that she was glad rogue was dieing, but it was a small smile of gratitude. "What ya did, what've you done, goin ta face the courts afta marryin Remy, stealin from the courts now n facin em, it's really brave of ya. Remy found himself quite a catch in ya." Her smile dropped to a thrown and she looked sorrowful. "I'm just sorry it has to turn out this way. I wish you all the best of luck with your punishment. But I have heard rumours." Bell said stepping closer to her. "That most of the higher court don't wanna kill ya. That they like ya n wanna use ya skills. I also heard bout ya questionin the feud-"

"Bella, they're waiting." Said Bella's secret man.

Bella looked from him back to rogue and gave rogues arm a little squeeze. "I don't blame ya for anythin ya did. Good luck, n I'm sorry." Were Bella's last words to rogue. But they meant a lot. It felt good to know that rogue was going to die with forgiveness and apparently a reputation, and what else was that she was willing to die. This was her choice and she was doing this with her head held high. She entered the room.

XXXXX

Remy jumped out of the car , running wildly through New Orleans, trying to figure out where Rogue was. There was traffic and he found it faster to run. He found no thieves in the heart of New Orleans. He ran quickly, and found a motor bike, which he hitched and drove wildly fast to his home. There he met a thief at the door.

"Where's rogue?" He asked.

"I can't reveal-"

"Answer me you incompetent excuse for a thief! Do you not recognise me! I am Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves n I demand ta know where she is! Tell mon now orelse!" Gambit yelled in utter anger, terrifying the guard.

"Dey-Dey taken er ta de swamps." Gambits anger left him and his face dropped. The swamp could only mean one thing.

Gambit ran back on the motor bike and drove as deep into the swamp as the bike would go. When it got stuck in the mud, gambit ran rapidly through the swamps till he came to the temporary built up wall and the thieves and assassins that surrounded the outside. They tried stopping him, but he pulled out his Bo-staff from his trench coat, not caring if he hurt his own men, and jumped over the wall. He looked up seeing Rogue on the man built stage on her knees in a red dress, with her head being guided to the stand. Nothing else mattered. Gambit ran down the aisle, dodging under the arms that shot out at him. He ran, hearing his heart in his ears, but nothing else mattered to him except getting to Rogue. As the axe raised high in the air, gambit jumped high, skidding on the stage and just reacting rogue.

Rogue gasped at the sudden weight of a body on her. At first she didn't realise what had happened. She didn't see gambit running towards her or hear the hysteria of the thieves and assassins yelling to stop him. All she could do was focus on her last words to Remy. At the weight of the body, she thought that was what it felt like to die. Slowly she reopened her eyes, hearing a mumbled yell.

"No! Don't kill er! If ya kill er ya kill moi too!"

That was strange. It sounded like Remy. And why wasn't her head in the bottom of the basket that she could see was still in front of her. Rogue blinked a few times, till reality set in and the strange feeling of arms wrapping around her made her turn her head.

"Remy." She gasped.

Gambits head was inchies from hers and his body laying on top of hers. He was heavy, but she figured he was protecting her from the axe. His arms moved up her body and he removed her from the stand and wrapped her head inside his chest. Rogue felt the tightness of gambits grip as he locked her underneath him.

"You dare stop the exsorcution? Boy-" yelled the Malcome who hated rogue.

"What ya doin is wrong n ya know it." Remy yelled back.

"Move away before ya moved!"

"Non. She ain't even part of de guild."

"Another reason why she is a threat."

"A reason ya can't do dis. She ain't under guild laws."

"Move now boy! You disgrace your guild!"

"N you disgraces all of us by doin dis. She may well be de greatest thief dat eva lived n ya willin ta throw dat all way just cause she made a mistake. She gave de money back. There's no harm done."

"She did not give the money back! The money was found."

"She was gonna confess. She just did this causa moi. If ya gonna punish anyone punish me!"

"Fine! Arrest em!" Malcolm commanded.

Hesitantly assassins and thieves surrounded and grasped hold of Gambit, trying to pull him and rogue apart, but he wasn't letting go. Gambits family, mainly Henri and Jean-Luc, pushed into the crowd surrounding Gambit and rogue, yelling to leave them alone. But it was no good and they just got pushed back, yet added to the pile of bodies.

"Get them! Get her! ARUGH, MUST I DO EVERYTHIN MYSELF?" Malcolm yelled As he moved forwards, pushing past bodies to get to them.

Rogue felt her lungs crushing, but felt the scratches and clawing the mod with giving Gambit to get to her. His face cringed up in pain and she didn't care about her own. "Remy, just let meh go!" Rogue yelled at him throw the noise even though he was right by her side.

"Non! I won't let em take ya! I'd rather die!" Gambit yelled back.

Rogue was touched, feeling tears in her eyes, but she couldn't see her Remy in any more pain. Rogue struggled pulling her glove off, and reaching out to grasp the next available skin she could.

There was a scream, a fainting body and a very strong, very powerful voice which boomed over all the thieves and assassins, regaining control and yelled, "ENOUGH!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: **Alas we are coming to a close soon. -.- little upset about that. Oh well. I'm not completely finished with this story. Going to give a nice little extra to it since rogue hasn't learnt to... Well, I'll let you guys read this one first. Thanks anyway for all your support. You guys rock! XD

**Chapter 25**

He opened and closed his eyes. His head was pounding. But as he went to rub his temples, he found chains trapping his wrists. "What the?" He muttered as he opened his eyes. The gentle day light hit him like a knife to the head and it knocked him back into the pillow. After crunching up his face he attempted to open his eyes again. His sight was blurry but when he looked around, he looked to his left and made out six figures behind metal bars. All of which were looking at him. "What?" He questioned confused.

"Nice of ya ta join us Malcolm." Came the voice of Jean-Luc LeBeau.

Malcolm opened his eyes fully and took in the six people stood outside of the cage cell. The two LeBeaus, Jean-Luc and Henri, the three assassins, Marcus, Julian and Bella Donna, and last but centre front was Tante Mattie Who had her hood down and looked furious. Malcolm sat up and stombled his way over to the cell door.

"What ya doin? Let me outta ere ya stupid-"

"Enough malcolm." Said Tante Mattie in her rage, yet she stayed still and calm.

"Mattie, ya ain't go not right lockin me in ere. Let me go!"

"Unfortantly for you Malcolm, you are wrong."

"What? Woman don't push me-"

"Wade Malcolm junior, you have been accused and evidence given against you to being the thief who has stolen from de thieves guild and de assassins guild over the many years you have ruled over de higher court. You have also been accused of continuing and creating a feud between de thieves n assassins guild by manipulating each guild into believing de otha was de one takin their money and more. You have also been accused and found guilt of blackmailing several of the higher court members to have them do your dirty work and also take your side of a voting, breaking the rules of a fair trail. You r also bein found guilty for the murder of other innocent victoms you have killed to get what you desire. Wade Malcolm Junior the fifth, the court is deciding your faint. Although from this moment forwards You r striped of ya title n any further rights you once had. You r no longer head of de higher court."

"What?" Malcolm yelled in a panic. He was losing everything. He had lost everything. How? How did they find out? What had happened? He tried to remember. He tried. And he remembered. "Wait, wait!" Malcolm yelled back the six. They stopped to glare back at him. "How?"

"By the girl you tried to kill ta take tension off de little disappearance of large amounts of money from each guild Ya been stealin for ya own selfish self." Stated Bella Donna.

"But... But how?"

"by er mutant abilities is how." said Jean-Luc with that family trade grin.

"Her mutant abilities... She can take memories through touch. But-"

"You touched er when ya dove in ta kill er. She knocked ya unconscious n discovered everythin ya sneaky bastered been hidin." Said Marcus with the deadly family trade glare.

"N ya believe er? Ya believe dat little bitch?"

"Oiy, don't call moi future sister-in-law a bitch. She ain't anythin of de sort." Snapped Henri.

"You believe that little mutant scum over me? you let that bitch live?" Malcolm suddenly started laughing. "She's gonna die. The higher courts can't be over ruled once a decision has been made. i see it. See it all in ya eyes. Ya treasure that mutant scum. Well ya gonna haveta watch er die. That troubleson piece of shit is goin ta die. N I'll get what I want. Dat bitch in hell."

"Actually your wrong Malcolm." Said Julian. Malcolm spat at them.

"The higher courts can be over ruled by one person."

Malcolms face dropped. He was hoping that wasn't the voice. He was desperatlying hoping that wasn't her. He thought he'd get worse punishment if it was her. He was scared of her. "No." He breathed as he put two and two together. "No. No she can't believe dat bitch. She can't favour the mutant scum over me. I have legacy. Family legacy. That bitch is just a wash up perfectic excuse for existance dat shouldn't even be alive. I believe de same thing her pere does, dat she should be dead. Dat filthy mutant bitch has nothing compared to my family."

"Your family which has been discovered to have been the cause of the feud in the first place and for generations has used and fulled that feud ta take advantage of all of us. Your family has no honor or place in dis guild anymore. Not only have ya been stripped. But so has ya family, n de rest of ya older relatives r been collected n y'all r gonna be hung tagether." Tanthe matte said. "Just like the long lieing cheatin family ya's r. N as for de girl, whole guilds respect er more than they have eva dune ya. N dat girl happens ta be liked n protected by the External. So best be careful what words ya use against er Malcolm, or ya sentence maybe worse."

As they all left Malcolms jaw hung open. How could the External like that mutant scum?

XXXXX

Rogues eyes fluttered open and she smiled seeing Remys beautify peaceful face lit up by the golden glow that came through the window. Rogue still couldn't believe what had happened. How gambit had rushed non stop to get to her breaking so many laws to do it. Well rogue shouldn't be suprized at the law breaking, but still. It warmed her heart and also stung it that gambit had been so desperate to save her after what she'd done. He'd forgiven her straight away and she just thought how in really lucky and unworthy she was to be lieing in his arms. Rogue snuggled up closer into his chest and began thinking again of how he put his life on the line for her and what happened after that voice.

XXXXX

"Enough!" The voice boomed.

All the thieves and assassins hot off from on top of gambit and rogue. gambit sat up pulling rogue close into his lap. Rogue clung to gambit too. She tired to make sense of what was happening as she was screaming when the voice had yelled. She looked down to see Malcolm unconscious. Good, she thought as shed realised a lot of messed up things hed done to keep his power over the guilds. She thought she hadnt known a more vile person than him. Then her eyes shifted up to the assassins and thieves who had jumped up off them. They were scattered off around them and their attention was all towards the same thing. Even when rogue looked to gambit, his attention was on only one thing. And it wasn't her. Rogue turned her head up to above her and gambit and right there, glowing with bright light against the growing darkness was a goddess. A beautiful beautiful goddess with long blond hair and blue eyes. Rogue was stunned not only by the woman's beauty and obvious strong powers, but because from the memories of all people in the guilds that she had absorbed, all of them were stunned too and told her just who this woman was.

"Guild leaders and higher court report." She ordered.

Slowly at first the assassins and thieves around them started moving away, then ran away into the crowds. The heads of the assassins and the thieves stepped up as well as all the higher court member, except Malcolm as he was knocked out. Gambit didn't stand up and bow to the External like his family did. He stayed with a tight grip on Rogue.

Tante Mattie took over. "External, this is a sentences for this young lady here after she stole from the thieves guild and framed the young princess of assassins Bella Donna."

The External raised her line eyebrow as her attention turned to rogue. "Such skill."

"Yes External. The girl is very gifted." Continued tante Mattie." The girl is one of de best thieves the guilds have ever come across as she broke inta the assassins home, n the thieves, n stole from both. N ders even been some debate as to weather she would be a betta thied or assassin as she managed to frame Bella Donna perfectly. Bella Donna would have died too if it wasn't for the girls good conscience. The girls noble n in love with de prince of thieves. She had her heart broken cause of de guilds peace arrangements n simply wanted a little revenge that came out of her anger, love n jealous for dis boy. She didn't mean her crime, but unfortunately de higher courts have voted against er." Rogue already liked tante from the first moment she sort of met her, but now as she explained what happened and saw how she was trying her best to prove to the External how valid she was and not to kill her, she only grew to like her more.

"I see. That does put a damper on such a skilled individuals obvious talents. Why is Malcolm asleep?"

"He is not asleep. I believe simply knocked un conscience by the girls powers."

"The girl is a mutant?" The External asked, seeming rather interested in this.

But rogues attention had moved back to Malcolm and under her breath and crunched up face of anger and disgust, rogue said. "Hope ah put em in a coma."

"What was that?" The External asked now looking at rogue. All eyes came to rogue as she looked around, nervous at being put on edge. Then her eyes found the External again.

"ah...ah... Sorrah." She said hanging her head down in embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me what you said."

Rogue eyed Malcolm again and everyone saw the look of utter disgust in her eyes. Rogue couldn't hold it in. "That man is vile. He ain't even a man. He's worse than vile. He's-"

"One of the higher court members" the External said warningly. "I suggest you have a good reason for cursing him however."

Rogue looked the woman in the eye and somehow saw in the Externals eye an interest and kindness which gave rogue enough confidence to continue."Him. He's the one who's been takin stuff from the thieves n assassins." Everyone looked bewildered and confused.

"Oh really. What evidence do you have and why do you only just clam this now? It is quite odd a timing considering you were about to die from stealing yourself."

"Ah know. Ah know it's wired. But ah absorbed his memories n ah know he's be foolin yall. He's-"

"what are your powers?"

"Oh, errr, guess ah should explain them first. Ma power is absorption. Whenever ah touch someone's skin, ah take their life force, their memories, their abilities n powers if their mutants, n ah leave em hurt n un conscience like that." Rogue pointed her head in Malcolm's direction as gambit had his arms wrapped around her arms and stopping her from moving.

"I see." The External said, never taking her eyes off rogue. In fact she grew closer to rogues face. Bending over so she could come eye to eye with rogue just inches away from each other. Then her eyes flickered to gambit. "You may rise and let go of her now."

Gambit looked at the External, hesitant to let go. Rogue looked back up to him too and he met her eyes. Her soft longing eye emeralds Which he liked losing himself in. Handling rogue gently and carefully, he stood them up, loosing his grip, but still having an arm wrapped around her. Rogue looked back to the External who was looking deeply into her eyes as if looking deep into rogues soul and judging her character. The external took rogues hand and pulled her out from gambits arms. Rogue felt in a trance lost in the externals magical blue eyes. "You have quite a power. Useful for both stealing and killing. I see where this argument of which best you'd suit comes from. Tell me more of what betrayal you saw within Malcolm."

Rogue swallowed, never looking away from those eyes. They just seemed to comfort her. Make all the other people fade into nothing. Little did rogue know though, that the External was testing the Rogue. "The man and his family are con-artists. The feud teeen tha thieves n assassins started years ago ova a disagreement. At the time, a Malcolm was in charge of tha town. He was gettin robed n people gettin killed, so he discovered tha guildes n worked is way inta em. I believe tha first time ya met em, Wade Malcolm the first, he offered ya n the guilds his shares of the town they lived in as long as he was involved in the decision makin n he gave ya the idea of de higher courts. He brought a silver box with em with his family crest in gold as the lock n inside there were thirty schillings. He gave it ta ya at one of tha guild meeting which he followed an assassin ta, n snuck in."

"Yes, I believe that is correct. But that was so long ago around the brining of the seventh century. "

"That Wade Malcolm Junior fifth got told these stories offa his papa who is papa had told em n so forth."

"So, the Malcolm's are a close family?"

"Bout as close as the thieves with their family n tha assassins r theirs. The Malcolm's though, didn't care for ya rules n what ya stood for. Ya created these guilds to make t'ings fair in the world. Assassins ta kill the evil in tha world, n the thieves to steal from the greedy rich n give ta the needy. Ya set up Otha guilds too, but they're less effective than the thieves n assassins, n less trouble. The first Malcolm though offered ya his services ta watch over all des guilds cause ya struggle with visitin regularly. Ya thought it wasa good idea, so created tha higher courts."

"Yes, I did." The External said rather surprised at rogues knowledge of the guilds more than any other person it appeared As all the guild members stood, stricken dumbfoundly at how much rogue knew.

"Malcolm was makin a fool outta ya External. Ya stopped visitin as often n stopped knowin what was happenin. He turned mean then n started diggin dirt up on the other good decent people had chosen ta be in the higher court. Ya idea was actually a real good one, but Malcolm was a rotten seed. He sucked up ta ya n fooled ya inta t'inkin he was ya loyal servant when he really wasn't. He was fillin dirt n started blackmailin other higher court members n demandin from the guilds that they start payin the higher courts. He got real gready. Tha greed which thieves would steal from. He got real horrible, killin n framin inno cent people who got in tha way of his plans. someone tha assassins would kill. He passed on his power to his sons n they passed on everythin. They knew bout their fore fathers onta their children. For centuries tha Malcolms did whatever they had ta ta keep rich n keep on top, includin whisperin in each guilds ears n makin em hate each other so they'd turn on each other n focus on each other rather than focus on em n realise what the family were doin. Malcolms been foolin all the guilds n ya for centuries External. N he's doin his bad deeds now."

The External frowned and straightened. Rogue blinked out of a trance she didn't know she was in then felt gambits arms snake around her waist and pull her back. Rogue looked around confused as everyone was backing up. Then she looked to the External and fear rushed through her veins just as it did everyone else's. "FOOLED!" She yelled, raging with hate of being embarised and used.

Suddenly thunder sounded above their heads and winds became more wild. Rogue was sure Storm was around somewhere trapped in an in closed space. But it wasn't storm. It was the External. Rogue was pulled back down off the stage by gambit and she noticed that all the others had gotten off stage too, except Malcolm which the External was looking down at white eyed with rage. "You dare Mock me? Mock the order of the guilds? You shall pay?"

Rogue realised what was going on. The External was mad and going to kill Malcolm. As much as Rogue hated the guy for continuing the feud and making it worse,meaning that gambit had to marry Bella Donna or get killed for it, the X-Men within her couldn't do it. "WAIT!" Rogue yelled out. "NO! WAIT!"

"what r ya doin?" Gambit asked her.

External easier her powers and turned her white furious eyes on rogue. Those eyes were scary. And rogue regretted speaking. "Is there more to add?" The External asked.

"Errr, no, ah... Ah just didn't want ta see ya kill him."

"That is not in your control to decided."

"Ah know, it's just..."

"What is it girl?"

"Ah- Ah don't know. It's just killin em dunt seem right. Dunt seem like tha right punishment. Specially since ya gonna kill em while he's already down n missed everythin that's happened. Ah just t'ink dat maybe ya should, ya know, have his punishment judged fairly. By the higher courts like ya created. Ah mean why sink ta his level? Why sink low? Ya a woman of justice n fairness. He might not deserve it, but everythin here, everyone here is here causa ya, n causa your purpose. Ya created the guilds as a secret justic away from tha world which would talk n judge fairly and thoughtfully tha fate of unfair people in tha world. Why let em ruin that further? Why ruin what ya created like he's been tryin ta do. It ain't worth it. He ain't worth it. It ain't worth ya losin everythin ya stand for just cause ya mad at em."

And the weather calmed. The External looked at rogue for the first time obviously and very bewildered. "In all my years..." her bewilderment and total lose for words soon cleared up, and she replaced herself with the strong beautiful woman she was the first time rogue layer eyes upon her. "You speak wisdom child. Wisdom I have not seen for many centuries. A strong and equal will full of purity from one who has obviously lived her life through pain and suffering. Who knows the world for it's faults, yet can still rise above it and find the bright side to life." Rogue had no idea what she was talking about. That wasn't her at all. If anything it sounded more like the professor and everyone knew his little miniatures were Scott and Jean. Rogue had nothing compared to them. And she was selfish and stuff. and she'd still feel sorry for herself when the world hurt her. She didn't believe a word the External had just said to her. "Step forwards leaders." External remaining higher court members, assassin leaders and thieves leaders stepped back up onto the stage creating a circle around the External. All except one. "I said all leaders." The external said eyeing gambit.

Gambit squeezed rogues shoulders and looked down to her. Rogue looked back up seeing he was fighting his duty over his love for her once again. And she felt for him. "It's alright, go." Rogue said in a low voice.

"She will not be harmed Remy LeBeau. " then the External straightened up more, addressing everyone. "In this girl I see the reason I befriends and created the guilds. I see the first person I ever came across on this world, who help me when I had nothing. Who taught me the goodness and hardships of the world and with in who's existence, I decided to seek for you skilled individuals. She is a living reminder of why we are who we are. A person who well represents our cause. Tell me child, what is your name."

"Errr, Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"yeah." Rogue saw the raised eyebrow. "It's,errr, who ah am now... The old meh died sometime ago." Rogue said looking to gambit. "Ann Marie died with her mama." There was understanding in gambits eyes And acceptance which lightened her world. She turned back to face the External. "From that moment on, ah changed n ah became the Rogue."

"I see. Another great in the making." The external smiled at her own joke. then she turned her attention back to all. "From this moment on the Rogue is under my protection and shall take Malcolm's place in ruling."

Rogue gasped and a moan escaped her before she could stop it. The external caught this and turned back to her. "What is it child?"

"oh, nothin"

"speck child."

"It's just... Well, tha reason ah spoke up in tha first place, asked ya not ta kill em, but give em a fair trail was because ah was remembering some people. Ma old family. The X-Men. Rogue looked down it her un gloved hand, and tried, but didn't want to look at gambits reaction out of the corner of her eye to see if he was disappointed or anything. He just seemed confused and interested in what she had to say. "They taught meh bout fairness n peace. They took meh in when ah had nowhere else ta go, even afta ah betrayed em. Well, they didn't trust meh. But anyway, the X-Men have been lika family ta meh, n... Ah been t'ink bout em. When ah was bout ta die that is. N ah thought if Remy too." Gambit tried to hold a grin as she said that." N the truth is... Well just a minute ago, ah thought ah was gonna die n neva see em again. Ah was missin em before ahd even died, n ah just realised how ah've been runnin from actually havin a good t'ing. Maybe cause it's cause ah t'ink ah don't deserved it, but ah don't know." At this moment she felt gambit squeeze her sides and she realised he was telling her off in the most des rear way he could. She tried to hide a small smile. "It's just that... Well ah don't t'ink ah could do what ya askin meh ta do. Ah... Ah only just got ma life back, cause of ya, n ah'm so grateful for ya ta give meh another shot at life, really, thank ya so much. But..."

"I understand child. You seem to have the same wish as somebody else." She said while looking at gambit. He shrugged his shoulders in a cocky layback sorry can't help it kind of way, bringing back the old easy gambit rogue remembered which made her happy. The external shock her head in mock displeased then turned her attention back to rogue, although seemed to address everyone. "However, you shall and will remain under my protection from this moment on, n it shall be each and every guilds job all over the world to make sure no harm comes to you or else they shall answer to me. You, both of you, are freed to adventure from this guild and search the world on a mission to seek and raise the peace we represent. Guild leaders step forwards." The leaders on the stage took a step closer around the External, each having some sort of small smile towards the two. Even gambits father who was still being trialled for attempted murder. "Today we have received a gift and an eye opener. This feud shall stop with the revelation of what it's cause has been. The guilds are to befriends each other. Trust each other. Do business together and decided, not from selfishness, but from fairness, the consequences of those who's actions are out of line. Here we start a new leap n shall better ourselves from this day forwards. All the guild leaders and remaining higher court shall decided the Malcolm family punishment and run it past me once there has been a decision. Now, I order that this meeting of the bored is ended . Peace be with you and with you all."

Then the External disappeared in her own magic cloud.

The time after that was a bit of a long uneasy blur for Rogue. She had to get throw the shocked and existed crowd of thieves and assassins who wanted to meet and know her and know why the External loved her so much. Thank god Remy stayed so close by her side. He wanted to talk to her privately and she was almost scared by this, only he was having trouble fighting off the guild members as if he was a body guard to a very famous celebrity. She got pulled into a room with the higher courts and other leaders from all different guilds after they got out of the swamps. Guilds that rogue thought were funny or didn't even know existed even with all the memories she'd absorbed. she helped the victims of Malcolm's blackmailing be released from his hold by using his memories against him to free them while there was still time while he was unconscious. That lasted all day. She went through leaving the long boring meeting to being pulled aside by Bella Donna who wanted to start over, go out shopping or something with rogue and be friends. Then her family came over and offered her training and to join the assassins. Of course then gambits family came over and offered the same thing. Merci had found Henri and acted just like Bella and wanted to go shopping with rogue. The two, Bella and. Merich made it a date for the three of them to go out some tim. That weak. Then when Remy got her away from all the other guild leaders trying to invite rogue to join them, She found Logan mopping over her death which he wasn't aloud to attend because the guilds feared he'd try and stop it, so was left out on the cold. rogue had him wrap her in a frantic hug and had to explain everything to him, n send him off home with the news n make them all wait to hear from her. While she reaving her wanting-to-be father of his fears of her death and sending him home, gambit stood tall by a tree not too far away, watching over her. And then she had to answer to gambit who took her back to his old room in his home with the thieves and yelled at her for being so stupid as to run off leaving him like that. They'd argued, but it was a healthy arguement which, in the end had the both of them tellinb each other they loved each other. The only down side was there was no kiss which seemed to be the next step after their conversation and in their relationship. So instead, gambit finally crashed out on his bed after changing into his pyjamas while rogue had a shower, and rogue joinned him in his bed besides her. He'd awoken up by her moving onto his bed,nbut simply smiled at her, brought the blankets over the both of them and they cuddled together while falling sleep

XXXXX

And that was what rogue had been thinking about a little later on when she'd woken up and now was falling back to sleep, happy the busy day was over (even though she knew there would be more Erin's tomorrow since she was the golden girl now under the External) and at last she could enjoy her reason for living. Well for her life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next time gambit and rogue woke up was by Tante Mattie banging on their door, yelling at them to come down for breakfast. Both stired, and as rogue loosened her grip, gambit only tightened it. He buried his head down into rogues chest, bit wanting to wake up just yet. Rogue, somehow used to being waken up like this began sitting up, or trying to, and ended up leaning on her elbows. She smiled at how much like a child Remy acted. And she still didn't believe she deserved him. It was so hard to believe that this man had rushed through god knows what to get to her and save her life. Rogue wondered if she was or had even been worth it. Well, apparently for the guild she had, but was she enough for him? Well from the other night, he thought so. How did she get so luckily all of a sudden? How did she mange to end up with this beautiful, sexy, kind, charming man who loved her and Jo knew else? She didn't know. But she loved him so much too. "Remy." She nodded him lightly on his shoulder with her arm. "Come on Rems. It's time ta get up." She said in a light voice. She didn't want to wake him up since he had looked shattered all day yesterday, but she didn't want him getting in trouble with Tante.

But gambit just seemed to bury himself more into her chest, which made rogue feel... Strange. It was strange having him rest his head on her breasts. Having him so close. But she kinda liked it. Gambit only buried his head deeper into the darkness that was moving. Then felt the urge to turn over, but not lose his comfortable darkness, his strong arms wrapped around rogues back and chest more and he pulled her over, on too of him. Rogue grasped then said, "Remy. We need ta get up. Your a Tante Mattie's callin us."

"Non, I'm comfy. She can wait." He muttered into her chest. It made rogue giggle as it tickled a little.

"Come on sugar. Pretty please. Ah don't want er mad at meh cause ya not gettin up."

Gambit growned, then lifted his head up so his eyes could met rogues. For a moment they just lay there staring into each other's deep beautiful eyes. Both happy and both treasuring what they had. Both were lost in utter love. Rogues eyes fell to gambits lips, as did his. She really wished she could just kiss those lips without hurting him. She really wanted to show him how much she loved him without hurting him. She really wanted to kiss him. Rogue tried to find her self control, but slowly, she found herself falling more and more closer to gambit, until their lips met. Gambit had wanted it to happen. At first he thought it was a dream,but the kiss felt too real as he melted into the kiss. The most perfect kiss he had ever had. Then suddenly those pieces of heaven were gone. He opened his eyes to see a very shocked rogue.

Rogue jolted up. She didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. She had just kissed gambit and he was ok. He was blinking up at her. What did this mean? Gambit sat up with rogue, realising what had just happened himself. Gambit searched rogues face for anything different about her, while rogue searched his face to see if he was hurt. Gambit raised his hands, one wrapping around rogues waist where she sat in his lap, and the other reaching up to stroke her face with his bare hand. A breath rogue didn't know she'd been holding escaped her and gambit moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. She really wanted his touch. She craved it. It felt like her skin was burning and tingling under his touch. It scared her, but it felt so good. Rogue reopened her eyes and looked deep into gambits lustful eyes. Both didn't understand, but both didn't care at that moment. Both fell into a deeper kiss. A longing kiss. The perfect kiss... Until rogue felt something hard against her. She pulled away and took a quick look down at where she was sat. Gambit chuckled, and moved his head to lean on hers. "It's a natural reaction, especially for you cher." Gambit started kissing her again.

"Remy, ya lazy rascal, I won't tell ya again. Get down here n bring dat poor starved girl with ya."

Both of them laughed. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of Tante Mattie. "Come on, we betta get up fore she comes up here."

"Awww." Gambit pouted. "But I'm enjoyin dis little surprised." Gambit said, twirling her white curls around his fingered. Gambit stared at her lips again, tempted to feel their softness again.

Rogue blushed as she still felt how hard he was. Her hands traveled down from holding his jaw to his shoulders, down his wonderfully hard muscly chest. She found it hard to do what she was going to do knowing that now she could slip her hands under his shirt and feel those wonderfully perfect abs. But instead, she pushed him away. Only he was in a playful mood this morning. As he lay back down on the bed, he brought rogue down on with him. "Remy." Rogue moaned. Then gambit started to tug lightly at her ear as she turned ep her face away from him so he wouldn't kiss her again. Rogue giggled, then tried pushing him away again, only those arms were strong around her. He kept her to his chest and dropped butterfly kisses all down her neck while she giggled away. "Remy, stop. We've gotta go."

Then there was loud banging on their door again. "Remy LeBeau, ya got ten seconds ta be descent fore I come in der, n drag ya out by ya ear." Yelled Tante Mattie.

Gambit finally stopped what he was doing, looking past rogue to the door. "Merde." He muttered. "Yes really mad. Cher, cover for moi?" He asked.

Rogue raised her eyebrow at him. "Why woulda do that when ah told ya she was gettin mad? Ya didn't listen."

"Oui, I'm sorry. N you'll keep er busy cause ya love me?" Gambit grinned.

Rogue rolled her eyes then looked down at the still madly grinning gambit. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, before sitting them both up, putting her to the side, then hurrying off into the bathroom. Then the bedroom door opened and an angry tante stepped in. She gave a small smile to rogue. "Good mornin honey child, now where be dat radical?"

"Oh he's gone to the toilet. Sorrah, ah woulda come down ta tell ya, but ah wanted ta wait for Remy."

Tante Mattie gave rogue a proper heartily smile. "Dat boy got ya liein for em? Ya don't haveta be nervous child. No one in dis house is gonna hurt ya."

"yeah, ah know."

Tante raised her eyebrow at rogue, closed the door then came to sit on the bed. "Child, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Rogue." Tante Mattie said in a slightly dangerous tone which made rogue know she better answer now.

"It's just... Ah ain't that good with crowds."

Tante smiled. "Is dat all. Child, dat boy in der will fight dem off for ya. De way dat boy looks at ya is full of love. He ain't gonna let the woman he loves be wooed by any other man. N if he can't get de job done, then me n Merci will step in n help. Ya just give a signal if ya feelin uncomfortable, Oui."

"Oui." Rogue said. Tante gave a final large smile then left.

A few moments later gambit came out of the bathroom. Rogue looked at him, waiting for so sort of instructions on how to service in the LeBeau house hold.

XXXXX

Well, breakfast with a load of egar thieves who wanted to met the externals favourtive person was eventful. Tante Mattie was right about gambit fighting them off. They had come down in their pyjamas, or in rogues and gambits case, an white under skirt dress and the same clothes from the hospital gambit borrowed. Gambit kept hold of rogues hand all the time, while going downstairs, to holding it under the table till even after that. He just wouldn't let her go again and squeezed it, proving to her that he was there for her. Gambit led rogue downstairs, pulling out her chair for her next to the head of the table Where Jean Luc sat. He took the seat next to her, glaring at the thieves who started to get up and move towards rogue. His red glare scared them though and they sat back down. Rogue didn't see this though as she felt uncomfortable anyway. She looked down at her hands, not meting anyone's eyes.

"Well, good mornin treasure." Said Jean-Luc, putting down his drink. Rogue looked at him. She remembered that she'd framed him and that he still had to have his trial. Well she thought she did.

"Hi." Rogue muttered. It made his smile to into a grin.

"So, how's de life offa celebrity treatin ya? Not every day ya go from bein inchies ta havin ya head cut off, ta being the externals prized treasure."

"pere." Both gambit and Henri, sat oposite Gambit hissed at him.

"What? It be de truth, non?" He said winking at rogue while taking another drink. Rogue just watched him. His tone was mocking and light, but she gathered he was still mad at her. Rogues inner goth seemed to come out as she straighten up. she wasn't going to be the victim to this bad man.

"Hmmm, its been a strange forty eight hours or so hasn't it. So, do you still have to attend your trial for attempted murder on ya son n the assassins son?" Rogue said, raising her eyebrow at him.

All was quiet at the breakfast table. Jean Luc eyed rogue before he chuckled deeply. "Looks like ma boys found a spit fire. Ya sharp with ya tongue petite. But non. Since de hole feud was discoved ta be a fix by Malcolm, I was let off. But de higher courts still keepin a close eye on moi." Jean Luc said eyeing Tante Mattie, who gave his a raised eyebrow of her own. Then she smiled as she came up behind rogue and Gambit and placed a plate each of her freshly baked goods.

Rogue smiled back up to the woman, "Thank ya Tante." She said. Gambit repeated her thanks along with many others.

"Why, it's nice ta finally hear some manners." Tante said, laying firm hands on rogues shoulders."Now you be nice ta de fillie Jean-Luc. Remember-"

"I know tante, I know. She's de externals treasure." Jean Luc said eyeing rogue again. "A most previous and delicatly rare treasure. I do apologise for moi rudeness dis mornin Cherie." Jean-Luc said as he took rogues free hand, closest to him, and kissed it. "Forgive me."

Gambit was turning red with furry and jealously. Everyone seen this apart from rogue who just blushed at the strange gesture. "Dat be enough then pere." Gambit said, taking rogues hand out if his fathers.

His father chuckled a deep chuckle. "What's wrong boy. Scared of a little competition?"

"What competition?" Rogue asked, only now just clicking on to what was happening. The other thieves chuckled and laughted at what she'd just said. Jean Luc studied rogue still with his smile. Gambit himself chuckled and proudly wrapped an arm around rogues shoulder. Rogue leaned into it and looked up at him. Gambit was smiling down at her and she smiled back at him, happy to see the pride in his eyes.

"Now ya leave dat girl alone Jean-Luc! I won't tell ya again. Ya ain't got no chance comin tween dos two. Look at em. Remys found his otha half, n he ain't gonna lose it ta some light flirting."

"Is dat so tante? Guess I'll just have to do some hard flirtin then" Jean-Luc said winkin at rogue as he said that.

"Errr, not otha hopeless flirt. Ahd had enough of ya when you were like dat." Rogue said frowning, looking from JeanLuc up to Gambit. The others chuckled again And a checky grin spread on gambits beautiful kissable lips.

"Why cher." He put a hand to his heart. "Ya wound moi. Ya weren't complain before when ah was romancin ya."

"Errr, hopeless. Yes, ah was. Ya were just too thick headed ta hear it. That or ya ears were full of swamp water."

"Nope, ma hearin was n is fine cher. N if I was thick headed den it probably turned out bein a good thing, non? Ya here in ma arms aren't ya?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him muttering, "stupid swamp rat." She then moved out of his arms and began eating Tantes wonderful breakfast. "Emmmm this is really good Tante."

Tante chuckled with modiesty. "Why thank ya honey child. Now ya eat dat all up. You gotta put some meat on ya bones, n ya gonna need the energy for today."

Rogue swallowed the piece of pancake down then looked over her shoulder at Tante. She was sure there was more to what tante was sayin then met the ears. "What you mean Tante?"

"I mean honey child that ya got a busy day a head of ya. Ya don't t'ink ya could just become de externals favourite treasure, get ya life back n not haveta do anythin do ya?"

"Errr, no, ah didn't t'ink it was that simple... Whatve ah gotta do?"

Jean-Luc chucked, "exsacly what de external wanted ya ta do what you didn't want to do."

"N that is?"

"Lead de guilds. Go inbetween em all, checkin up on em n makin sure everything's alright It'll be very simple really. Ya just gonna be tha go between n go to person. Keepin all de guilds in check. N like de external said, you'll be a walkin reminder of the reason for our existence."

"Oh." Rogue said and the table seemed to go quiet. Gambit squeezed her hand under the table and she looked to him. He gave an encouraging smile which she returned before facing jean Luc.

"So, after breakfast you'll be startin ya work. Well be havin a metin bout de thieves guilds performance n your gonna haveta sit n listen ta it till the end, n if ya have any opinions dat ya wanna put in then ya put em in. Den de next day y'all most likely be visitin de assassins n doin the same t'ings."

"Wait, do ah have ta leave straight away?" Rogue said, turning to gambit painicing. This couldn't be there last day together could it? She knew he had responsiblities as he was a thief, but they wouldn't be split up so fast as they only just got back toget her.

"Non. Ya can stay here as long as ya like, but it is bested dat ya leave sometime soon so de assassins can move on with der business. You'll sit thought one of der meetins. Of course ya can't tell em what de thieves r up ta n ditto for de assassins. All dis is in confidence. The assassins will home ya for de night n feed ya, then youll have ta move on to the next guild most likely bein de ones in California. They'll home ya too n treat ya like de princess ya r. You'll simply end up travelin de world n spreadmin ya wised n peace. N if there is any emergancy with a certain guild, like all der money's been stole." Jean Luc looked at her with a smug grin. "Then ya gotta go ta em so they can report what's happened n ya can see if ya can help out."

"But... What would ah be able ta do if there was some disaster? Ah only know what ah absorbed from Gambit, Julian n Malcolm. Ah ain't even been brought up in ya guilds. what-" rogue asked panic rising in her voice.

"Honey Child, ya don't have ta have all de answers. No one expects dat of ya. Ya just a child. N de external knows dat. All de guilds know dat. They'll most likely take control over any bad situation, but you'll just be there as something comforting." said tante.

"Yeah, like you'll be the externals spirt or presence or sumthin. You'll be fine." added Merci.

Rogue felt her hands go itchy "will they make meh absorb people?"

Everyone went quite. "Possibly. If theres anyone who's suspicious. You'll most likely be asked ta see if der liein or not." Said Henri honestly.

"Oh."

"It won't be all de time cher. Ya won't haveta absorb anyone ya don't want to." Gambit winked at her. Rogue caught on to what he meant. She'd touched him this morning with out absorbing him. She frowned shortly after that though, not sure why her powers hadn't worked that morning. Shed have to get them checked. Then she thought of the X-Men.

"So, ah'm gonna be runnin round the world to every single guild, then what? Will ah get ta go home? Get ta see mah family?"

Tante raised her eyebrow. "I thought ya told de court ya didn't hava family."

"Ah don't. Ah was talkin bout the X-Men. Ah might a run away from em, but ah guess almost gettin ya head chopped off reminded ya of all the good things in life ya got." Rogue squeezed gambits hand at that point. "Logan didnt deserve bein put throw ma death. Neither did ah of the Othas. sides, ah think ah owe them an explanation of why ah ran away. So, can ah see them?"

"course ya can see ya family honey child. Ya have more control over ya job then what Jean Luc makes out. If ya ever feelin homesick or gettin sick of travelin then ya can always go home, or come here. Ya can rest as long as ya want. No guild will want an ill or upset treasure of the external. They'll most likely send ya home if they even t'ink ya look a little home sick."

This made Rogue happy. well, she was dredging the lectures and stuff she'd get, but still, she hadn't realised how much she really did miss them. Kitty and her noseyness. Kurt and his annoying times to intrupt her. Scott and his orders. Jean and her perfect ways. Storm and her calmness. Logan either workin them to death or fixing cars and the professor trying to create peace and reach out for people all over the world. All over the world, rogue thought. Rogue looked up from her plate to tante and thought of an idea. A way she could pay the professor back. A way she could be an x-men and the treasure or whatever her job was now called. But that's only if the xmen and higher courts agreed. "Tante."

"yes honey child."

"The X-Men. Ma family. Well they're not all related in the sense of blood, but more mutants. We all getta long n look afta each other cause were mutants. Is there any guild made for helpin mutants?"

"Why no. i don't t'ink there is."

"Well, ah was just t'inkin that the professor. The man who took us all in n helped us learn ta control our powers, well he's limtied ta just havin a home in Bayvillie. Ah was wonderin, since theirs guildes all over the world n stuff n cause the professors always tryin ta reach out to all mutants, like for example, ma brothers German N he's now livin in Bayvillie with everyone. Well ah was t'ink could they like or could the guilds like help out the X-Men. Ah mean with like helpin mutants all over tha world hava home or learn ta use their powers-"

"absolutely not" interrupted JeanLuc as he slammed down his glass. "ya might be the externals treasure but ya can't just come inta de guildes n start creatom, or changin der jobs or Nuthin-"

"Jean-Luc, that is not for you to say or decided is it?" Said tante glaring at JeanLuc. The glare was lost and replaced with something kind as she turned to face rogue."a Don't worry bout him child. He just don't want Otha guilds havin what he has n dats power of a mutant son. but Jeanluc really shouldn't be t'ink like dat as the feud has been resolved now. Ha gonna be sharin Remy with Otha guilds ta do jobs, so ya betta get rid of dat attitude ya got. And as for ya question honey child, well well have ta call a court meetin. Afta breakfast, Ill show ya how ta call a meetin n how ta get in contact with all de court members. As for yours assessment Jean-Luc de thieves will haveta wait der turn while de higher court members r still in town." Jean Luc frowned Like a child who'd just been told he can't have a toy from the shop.

Rogue felt reassured by this. So she could decided where she traveled and when she traveled. And she might be able to help the X-Men spreed their message of peace around the world. And she could go home any time she wanted... But then she thought about missing home while she was working And traveling to far and completely different places. That made her feel uncomfortable. "Ah'm ah travelin alone?" Rogue asked quietly.

"non, course not. i just got ya back. Ya really t'ink I'm gonna let ya go now." Gambit said squeezing her shoulder. Gambit was getting quite annoyed at how much work rogue already had to do. He knew she was special from the first moment he met her but not this special. He could see tante and JeanLuc trying to dig their nails into rogue already and make her do their work. He didn't like it. He didn't like that hed only just saved her and now they were taking her away from him again. He wanted to spend time with her again like they had before. He wanted to figure out how she could touch then do a whole lot of things to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her. He wanted her to hold him and be with him and want her to say she loved him too. They both just wanted time together.

Rogue smiled. "Non." She said, glad that gambit was coming with her. Yes, gambit was coming with her. Her Remy was going to travel the world with her like she wanted. She couldn't control the smile on her lips. Gambit seemed to grow closer to her than she noticed. And then he pecked a kiss on her lips. Rogue hadn't been expecting it. But she had wanted it.

Tante then wiped his head with her tea towel and said, "now there'll be none of that at my table." She snapped. All of the theives laughted as gambit rubbed the back of his head, even rogue had to laugh. Tante was firest and you did not want to get on the wrong side of her. Rogue turned back to eating her breakfast, feeling so much more relaxed and settled now that she knew what her future was. What her new life was. And she loved every part of it. Especially the part were Remy was right there by her side every step of the way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note**: ok, just seen an opening to add a little more to this story before rogue and gambit can live happily ever after, so just a little more to go.

**Chapter 27**

Gambit was getting impatient. Straight after dinner, rogue had been snatched by Merci and Henri and introduced to several hundred thieves. Gambit could sense her nervousness and discomfort, so came by her side and held her hand. Her other hand of which seen a lot of lips kissing the back of it. This made gambit grew more mad and more jealous with every kiss she got. She swore, he was going to make evan and every one of them pay for looking at his girl in that way.

Then Tante Mattie returned to collect rogue after going straight to call the higher court in after breakfast and waiting fifteen minutes for them all to come in and set up in the meeting room. Tante snatched rogue away and told gambit he had to stay outside for this as it was official and confidential court business. So gambit had waited on the stairs for rogue , flicking cards into a him for target practice. He'd even done sit ups and press ups in the hall way he was that bored, and remembered that he needed to keep in shape. Rogue had been in that court room for all the morning and now it was falling into the afternoon, around twoish.

Thats when Gambits father approached. "Waitin for ya woman, non?"

Gambit gave his pere a glare. He still didn't like or trust his father. "Oui. She should be out soon." JeanLuc chuckled as if he knew something that he didn't know and it made him smug about it. "What?" Gambit asked.

His father looked down at him after turning his gaze away from the court room. "She ain't gonna stay with ya Remy. Ya know dat. Ya gonna be the lap dog waitin in his kennel."

"dat ain't true."

"Isn't it? From what I'm seein ya already on de outside waitin for er. Boy ya just don't get it. She's outta your leagues. Dat bell fillie in der, she's beautiful, fun, sweet, kind n she's got power dats gonna keeo er busy, n gonna mean she ain't gonna have time ta waste on a useless puppy. She needs someone more up in our leagues."

"Oh what, like ya? What ya did at dat table today was sick. She's twenty two years younger da ya n she dunt even like ya."

"non, she don't like moi cause if de lies ya been sayin bout me."

"trust me. They ain't lies." Spate gambit, but his father only grinned.

"de fillie just needs time ta get ta know moi. Then when she realises dat de father is betta den de son who he taught ta be a flirt, but didn't teach em all his tricks, she'll want the really, betta thief. Shel want someone who's grown up n gonna understand er when she's busy n tried n needs a good back massager. She gonna want someone in power. Des rulers can't just marry any old cheap fling. Sides, ya weddin didn't work out de first time did it, when she was simply just a begger-"

"stop it!" Yelled gambit who was cringing his teeth and pulling at his hair. He tried to tell himself that it was just his father playing tricks again. That he was just trying to psych and rival him out early to make room for himself, so he can get to know rogue better. "She weren't a begger n ya got no chance if ya t'ink just romancin er n understandin work loads is gonna get ya de girl. It ain't. Me n rogue, we share sumthin. Somethin-"

"special? Ya mean ya were there for er when her drunken father tried ta burn er alive? Yeah, ya right, ya do have dat over moi. Ya problely got a strong connection with some Otha things too, but listen ta me Remy when I say dis. Havin power n responsibilities, it changes ya. Changes people. She's gonna move on with her life n she's gonna be thinkin less of all dat bad stuff she just wants ta forget n move on with er new life. N ya know what Remy. You'll problely become a reminder of dat old life she used ta have. Of what she just escaped from. Who'd want horrible memories hang round, huh. I'm tellin ya boy. Ya way outta your league."

"N your not. Dat girl... Rogue, she'd... Grrr." Gambit spat out, frustrated he couldn't get the right words out.

"I'm de kind of thieves boy, n she's de queen of de guildes. She's de top ace in ya deck or whatever ya highest card is. She ain't gonna find another ace, so she'll haveta settle for a king, n since Henri's already take n she don't know any of de other guild leaders, I think I got a pretty good chance. Sides Remy, ya not even gonna be king. Ya a joker. Just the back up. The stupid funny guy who finds his way into des things, but dunt actually belong in de deck. Not much ya can do with a joker in cards is there boy?"

Remy glared at his father. He was so angry and frustrated at what he was saying. But what he was most annoyed at was that some of it was actually sounding true. Just then the door openned. Jean Luc smiled widely, only gambit didn't think he could face rogue now. Or not just yet. Gambit stormed off down the hall just as rogue stepped out the room. She looked at gambits tail coat whipping the air as he turned sharply and left, then looked to Jean Luc who seemed to have been waiting for her too. "What's wrong with Remy?"

"oh dat boys just impatience. He's cranky ya took so long. Just ignore him. Ya can't help it if des meetins go on for so long. I should know from experience. Shall we walk?" Jean Luc said presenting a cheeky grin that gambit had inherit added and holding out his arm, while slightly bent over. Jean Luc looked from him, down the hall way, then back to him. She gave a little flattered smile althought it was fake.

"no thank ya. Ah really just wanna find Remy n talk ta em." She said before taking off, with rolls of maps and other documents all under her arms.

XXXXX

Rogue had been exsorsed and at first crashed out on gambits bed for a small while. Then after half an hours sleep she woke up feeling cold. So she wrapped a coat around her and saw gambit wasn't back yet. Rogue searched the house, asking if anyone had seen him which she didn't much enjoy asking as her hand got a load of kisses in return. She'd looked inside and out skittle by the swamps surrounding the house, but was forced back in by the guards. So in the end rogue ended up going back to gambits room alone and feeling abandoned. Rogue thought to keep her mind busy so opened up the plans and maps of where all the guilds were and files of all the different types of guilds. Rogue gave a small smile, but it was laced with upset. She knew tomorrow was another long and busy day which she wanted to just get over wi then spend time with Remy. But tonight, she wanted to talk to gambit desperately. She wanted to figure out how all of a sudden she could touch him and she also wanted to map out their plans for traveling.

Eight hours later, when it had turned elevens clock rogue was really worried about gambit. She'd told the guards and they were on the look out. At eleven there was a knock at the door. Rogue rushed to it, hoping it was gambit. She wondered why he was knocking on his own door, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see him.

"Rem-oh... Sorrah, errr, what can ah do for ya?" Rogue asked the very tall body guard.

"I'm just ere ta let ya know dat the prince of thieves, Remy LeBeau, isn't answering is phone at de moment, but there has been a sight of him in town."

"in town? Rogue asked with an eyebrow raised. "Where?"

"Not exactly sure where ms, errr, treasure, errr-"

"Please, rogues finah. Where is he?"

"He's moving around into and out of shops in New Orleans ms rogue. It's very hard to keep track of him."

"finah." Rogue said, seeing that there was no other way to hand this, rogue, keeping her door open, moved to gambits wardrobe, where she had out some of her borrowed clothes from Merci in there. Merci had made rogue promise earlier that she would go shopping with her tomorrow and warned her it would take all day as they were buying a full wardrobe for her. Rogue stepped inside, changed her slippers into her docks, and pulled on a black leather jacket of gambits, which she wrapped around her tightly. Rogue came out of the wardrobe, still having jogging pants and a tank top on as her pyjamas as she faced the guard. "Alright, ah want ya to take meh to where ya last seen em."

"errr, treasure, I mean ms rogue, I-"

"look ya ever gonna take em there or ah'm gonna go out inta a bug dark city ah hardly know where anythin could happen ta meh ta find em maself, so what's it gonna be?"

the big guy let out a sigh, and rogue felt bad, but it got her what she wanted. A ride into town and a lead to Remy.

XXXXX

Rogue looked disgusted at the night club Remy had supposingly gone into.

"A strip club. Really?" Rogue asked out loud to no one in particular, but big guy from her door was there guarding her. He didn't reply. The poor guy was shy and nervous of being in the presence of rogue. She'd figured that out all on her own. And she also noticed he was uncomfortable around all the naked girls dancing on poles by booths. tge club was a mix between a nightclub and a strip club as their was a bar at the far side from where they stood at the entrance and a dance floor with loads of dancing people dancing upon it.

So rogue entered the club and couldn't believe what she saw. Remy LeBeau sat at the bar with a half naked girl sat close by next to him, trying to chat him up. The girl was beautiful. She had a body of a supermodel with a beautiful long main of mousy brown hair. This stung rogue just as it had stung her on her wedding day. A tear came to her eye but she forced it away. This time she wasn't going to break down in tears. This time she got angry. The big guy was going to say something to try and comfort her on realising a little slowly on what was going on, but didn't say anything when he saw rogues angry face. Rogue stormed a rooted the dance floor n approached.

As she was getting closer the mousey brown haired girl pushed herself up against gambit then whispered something into his ear. Rogue was fuming at seeing this and moved faster through the crowds As the girl started kissing his ear. But as she got closer and in hearing range, she saw gambit push the girl away in disgust n slur his words as he said, "Non, thank ya." In a disguised voice. Then his tone changed to a casual drunk one. "I got... I gotta woman... Fillie at home. -a tres bell fillie... Moi tres bell wife. mon très beau très gentil très belle femme extrêmement étonnant, que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de l'âme et se donner ma vie pour. (my very beautiful,very kind, very lovely, extremly amazing wife that i love with my heart and soul and would give my life up for)...I love her-Je l'aime de tout mon coeur. (I love her with all my heart). I just... I wish-I wish... I just." Gambit struggled as he look away from the slut off into the distance. "I love er... Je l'aime...I'd never betray er. I love er too much. I would never cheat on moi tres bell femine... Where is moi femine? Rogue? Rogue? Where's-" Then gambit Began looking around to see if he could spot had stopped where she was listening to him. A tear of she thought happiness was in her eye. he was referring to her as his wife? He was defending her to this hot stranger. Picking her over that. rogue felt touched.

But the supermodel caught his chin just as he was about to see her and turned him to face her. "Listen, ya wife ain't got anythin on me, n I ain't one ta be stood up on or stopped of gettin what i want." She said growing closer to gambit so their lips were inchies away from each other.

it pissed rogue off when the slut just didn't get the message. Rogue stormed up in-between the two stoping the kiss.

"excuse me, but we r ya doin. I'm in de middle of makin out-"

"with ma husband."

the girl looked taken back at first, then went evil.m"oh really. Your this... Perfect wife r ya?"

"yes ah am."

"oh really, really. Then tell me somethin sweet heart whys ya husband here pissed n lookin for somethin new n hotter than you? now ta any Otha normal person freak." The model said flicking her white pieces of hair."that means ya husbands not happy with ya in some way. So what is it? You a stump in bed or sumthin sweetheart?"

Rogue had lost it. She'd didn't want to be called out as a freak again, so she grabbed gambits glass of Bon Bon and threw it over the girl. Her bright orange top stuck to her chest showing her bra. Rogue got an idea as they were in a strip club and as the girl had her eyes closed and was wiping at them, rogue pus he'd the girl into the dance floor and yelled, "WET TSHIRT CONTEST!" There was a whoopsie across the dance floor as drinks were frown everywhere at all the girls. Lucky for rogue the big guy covered her so she wouldn't get wet or washed up like that model had in the crowd.

Rogue turned around to face gambit seeing his eyes side in a dreamily like state and surprise. "Remy?"

slowly, confusingly, swaying, gambit looked up at rogue and he grinned goofily. "R-Rogue... C-cher. W-what r ya d-doin ere?"

"Ah could ask ya tha same t'ing. Sugar why ya here? What's wrong?" Rogue asked, heart break and sympathy in her voice. The slut had walked off and the bug guy had his back to them to give them privacy, but was stood close. rogue never expected gambits reaction.

Gambits eyes were wide as a child's who was just getting told off and looked close to tears. Then the next thing rogue knew, he had, quick as a thief, wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her in a teddy bear hold and squeezing her tight his him. And he began to cry while mutterin. "I'm sorry. je suis désolé. I'm so sorry. P-please... Please d-don't leave me. P-please. Please don't leave me... I-I love you rogue. I-I. Je l'aime rogue." He weeped.

Rogue was unsure what to do with him. Unsure how to handle drunken tried hushing him and sayin "there ther, stop it now. I'm here aren't ah? Ah'm not goin anywhere. Stop ya cry now. Please. Stop it." But he didn't stop. Desperate for help, she asked big guy to help her get gambit to the car and drive them it was hard with gambit refusing to let go of rogue and clinging to her like his life depended on it. Bug guy had had to practically carry the two out of there to get them out of the club.

Luckily gambit fell asleep in rogues lap in the car and rogue was able to convince if guy to carry Remy upstairs to his room, without being seen or without telling anyone what had happened. He agreed and rogue gave he a small smile, but she could not hid her depression. Bug guy understood this and nodded his head as rogue thanked him for all his help tonight and wished his sweet dreams.

Gambit was completely out like a light and spiralled across the bed. Rogue had to put a hand to her mouth to try to hold back the sobs. She knew gambit had been complexity loyal to her tonight which she should have been proud of and happy about, but she just couldn't help but feel a little hurt and betrayed. She didn't understand he'd been fine when the meting started, then disappeared for hours, and it turns out he went to a club. Why? Just why? Why would he go out, get wasted and have other girls flirt with him, so so he could tell them he had a woman instead of staying with her at the house? Tears slipped her eyes, but she wiped them away And picked herself up. She began underdressing gambit by his shoes and coat, and tucking him under the covers. Rogue even opened a window he stuck that bad. For a while she just stood their looking down at his troubled angel face. What had she done to make he walk off on her again? She didn't know, but decided it was time for sleep for her too. She hung up his jacket and took off her boots. from the wardrobe she pulled out a blanket, and slept on the sofa that was fluffy, but not as comfortable as sleeping with gambit had been the other closed her eyes, crying silent tears that night until she feel asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

gambit was the first to wake up that morning with a banging headache. He growned remembering all the boozed he'd drunk down. His arms stretched and he felt like something was missing. Facing the cursed sunlight, gambit looked to his side seeing his king size bed empty.

Though once he heard movements over by the other side of the room, gambits eyes fixed on the still tired, still exsorsed rogue. She got up without even looking at him. He wondered what had happened towards the end of last night as he couldn't really remember and he wondered why rogue was on the sofa.

The. She looked at him. It was only for a brief second, but in that second gambit saw the complete and utter hurt in her eyes. What had he done? But as he tried to remember, rogue had already walked out. He cursed under his breath in French as he rubbed his face harshly with his hands. He then fell back into his pillows and drifted off without realising it.

XXXXX

Rogue came down stairs in a foul mood and a face that growled and warned everyone off from her who'd she'd passed on the steps. Rogue went straight for the kitchen and found just who she was looking for, and somebody else.

"Tante." Rogue got the attention of the woman cooking breakfast, completely ignoring the man who sat down with a newspaper and a cup of coffee in hand.

Tante turned around with a small smile on her face, which was lost when she saw rogues tired and don't mess with her mood. "Why honey child. What happened to ya?"

"Have you got any paracetaml or aspirin?"

"Did dat boy do dis? Has he been keepin ya up when have got busy-"

"Do ya have any aspirin?" Rogue pushed with a slight snap in her voice. Both tante and jean Luc were taken back and looked at her in shock suprize. Rogue didn't want to be mean or horrible to tante, but she hadn't slept well and woke up too early and remembered something foul.

Tante shakingly turned to the cupboard and brought out the pills. Rogue took them and attempted a smile that didn't work. "Ya know child if-"

"thank ya tante." Was what rogue said loudly and clearly as to end the subject and ask to be left alone.

"Dat boy of mines messed up den? Knew he would." Said jean Luc returning to his newspaper.

"Jean Luc." Tante said insulted by him.

"what? De boys well beneath her tante. She can do with someone betta. I just told em a few old truths."

As tante wa about to speck to defend the boy, rogue came back down stairs after hearing that said and glared at Jean Luc who looked up at her. "Ya had no right sayin dat ta em."

Jean-Luc shrugged. "It's de truth, moi cœur."

"Don't call meh that! Ah ain't ya heart. N dats not true. De truth is ya a man blinded by is own ego n corrupted by power. Ya don't care what ya gotta go throw or how many life's ya ruin just as long as ya get what ya want. Even if it means ya own sons suffer."

"But Remy ain't mon son cher." Simply stated JeanLuc.

"JeanLuc" tante gasped at him.

"Non, he ain't, n I'm kinda glad. Ya lucky Henri turned out alright. Most likely cause he had Remy n a good few cousins lookin out for em. But for any blood relation related ya you and be worried bout. Ahd be worried bout em bein blinded by ego n corrupted by power like ya. But ya boys r nothin like ya n it's a blessin. Ya stay away from em Jean-Luc. Ya stay away from ruinin ma man, who'll always be ma man, n you will neva be so stop with ya flirtin n names for meh. Remy loves meh for me, not mah power like ya do. N if ya ever try puttin ya son out like dat again, Ah'll personally make sure dat a few more of ya dirty tricks ya used or usin against de guilds r revealed."

Jean Luc was almost scared by the threat, but held a smile. "Ha, ya go ta one meetin, n ya think ya can turn de courts against meh. A LeBeaus been runnin dis guild for centuries n ive been runnin it for twenty if does years. Ya think ya got anythin over tweenty years of loyal trust, den ya must be mistaken,or way over ya head. Who is it dat has de big ego now?"

"Ya right, ah don't have that much pull on the courts. Yet. But Tantes teachin meh. N speackin of tante, how long she been a valid member of de higher courts?" rogue asked with hiding a smug grin from her face. Jean Luc lost his and tante raised her eyebrow impressed. "Lot longer then you've ever been king ahd say, n since she's higher then ya in power n been in dat power for longer, well... Ah don't think ya stand a chance against er. Oh n just remember, she just heard everythin ya said bout savagin ya son n tryin ta get with de rogue treasure for power. now and say if ha push anymore ya gonna be knocked out while ah explain what's in dat minds yours ta all de other higher court members. See if ya get lucky again when dey put ya down for triallin." Rogue couldn't hold back the smug grin and neither could Tante. She hadn't ever taught the girl that much and already she was implementing the laws. She was proud of her work and the girl. Rogue straightened, not breaking Jean-lucs eyes Contact. "Leavin em alone, or y'all be facin ma wrath. got it?"

Jean luc gingerly nodded his head before rogue turned around with the pills. She was so happy and impressed at herself for just putting Remys father, the slick king of thieves in place. She wondered if she'd used the guild laws too much though, then though "nar." In her head and slowly made her way back to Remy.

XXXXX

Gambit was slow at getting up when he heard the door opening. He rubbed his eyes and started to sit up, looking at rogue. She met his eyes and her face was unreadable at first. He followed her movements of her entering the bathroom and coming back out with a glass of water. She sat close to Remy on his bed. Gambit wasn't sure what was going on with her and if he should be preparing for a hit. Rogue passed him the water and a two pills.

"What is it?" He asked dizzily.

"Aspirin, to help with tha hangover."

Gambit took the water and pills and downed them in one gulp before looking back to rogue who still wasn't giving anything away. Expect she was nervous as she played with her hands. "What happened cher?" Gambit asked watching her closely.

"Why don't you tell meh?" Rogue fire back in not a playful way.

Gambit gulped down more of his water and avoided her eyes Before asking quietly, "am I in trouble."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Depends. What do ya remember?"

gambti looked away from her and down to his hands. Should he lie to her or tell her the truth? What was the truth anyway? He didn't completely understand it himself... Oh wait, now he remembered. But he couldn't just blurt that stuff out to rogue could he? When he looked back at him, he had a feeling that she knew already. Gambit gulped down, but not on water. Again he couldn't met her eyes. "I, errr, I... I was waitin for ya. Outside de meetin... It was takin a long time."

"Ah know. It was killin meh too havin ta be stuck in there n bein dictated to on how to live ma life n what ah should do n represent and...stuff."

"stuff?" Gambit asked noticing rogues discomfort as she looked down at her own hands. He'd rather change the subject anyway. "What stuff?"

rogue shuck her head. "Court secrets... Besides, ya tellin men bout what happened ta you. Where'd ya go? Why'd ya go?"

gambit felt a big ping of guilt now as he knew he might of been bored, but his cher had to suffer more and get her ear bitten off. He felt lower than he had done yesterday. He looked away from her. "I went out for a few drinks."

"a few?"

"yeah. A few... But it ended up bein a lot."

"sooo, why'd ya go out drinkin?"

gambit let out a huff. "I don't know. Just... Stuff. Just... Felt like I needed a way out."

"from ya father."gambit looked at her puzzled."ah know what he said ta ya Rems." He saw hurt and sadness flash into her eyes. "He said ya weren't good enough for meh... N ya believed em..." Gambit said nothing. Didnt know what to say. "Remy, Dontcha remember how ma pa-... How he used ta say ah was no good for ya n dat you'd leave meh..." Again he said nothing. "Ah was gonna push ya away cause he'd said dos things n ah thought they were true... But you showed me they weren't. Ya stuck by meh n told meh ya loved meh... This ain't any different from dat situation Rems. Only we've been swapped round cause of r no good parents. Dont ya see dat we both had or have tha same problems with our families? How der always puttin us down? Ah remember tha first time we really got ta know each other n we bonded over our no good parents n havin bad up bringins. Well this just brings us closer. Makes us know n understand more... Ah know that when ma-... " rogue looked away for the moment as she talked of a part of her past Remy didn't fully know about."when he upset meh ahd run away n hid n cry ma eyes out... There were times where ah cut n attempted suicide cause he made me feel so low... It neva happened though. Course not cause ah'm still here. But each night when ah ran off ta dat nice place in the woods ah showed ya, and hope, n pray,n beg for someone ta come rescue meh... Looks like after all those years of wishin ah finally got that." Rogue looked at him those her self pity and own sensitivity changed, focusing her attention on Remy now."That was ma Ways copin...with ya Remy, ya run away, get yaself drunk inta oblivion, flirt with a loads girls n from yours n Julian's mind, ah know ya used ta be an extreme gambler which almost got ya killed...please don't go disappearing off like that again!" Rogue pleaded, clapping her hands over his."Cause all what ya papa said was wrong... Remy do ya really think ahd care bout what ya papa says? Even consider any bad words he has ta say bout ya when ah already know tha really you much more than he has ever done?"

Gambits eyes filled with tears. He couldn't keep it back anymore. He'd suffered years of abuse and torture, not in the same way as rogue, but all the same. He'd only ever had Henri to share it with who knew what he felt, but it was hard talking to his brother about this stuff. Especially since he was jean lucs favourite compared to him. Henri didn't used to have it as bad as him. Still doesn't. No one else in the family would understand n no one outside it too. Then he met rogue and she understood pretfectly. He hated it as he was used to his routine of sucking it up,getting wasted and forgetting all bout it. He hated taking the chance of having someone know his vulnerability. But it was rogue and he really didn't care about looking weak in front of her. Ofcourse he wanted to come across as strong and manly in front of her, but there was just something about her, them, that just told him it was better to share and be truthful than to keep from each other and lie. They'd already tried that and that had never ended up well. So he opened up to her. of his fears. "It's not just dat rogue... Yesterday, n the day before. Most likely today too... Ya gonna be busy... of havin an important life without moi... I love ya rogue, n I don't wanna hold ya back... But I don't wanna lose ya either..." Rogue let go of a daggered breath she didn't know she was holding. "But I feel like i already am." He shuck his head. "I can't work without you rogue. I can't... Can't live." He looked down and away from rogue, a tear falling from his eye.

Rogue sort of understood, hated seeing him cry, but wanted to ask,"is that why ya ran off ta...Ta a Strip club Remy...? Ya were...mad n upset with me...?"

He looked at her as if hed just seen her fall and break her leg and she seemed to get smaller to Remy as if she was fading from him. Rogue had actually curled up tightly into a ball, a way of trying to protect herself, although it wasn't a very effective one. A tear rolled down her check. "Do you know what ah was thinkin...?" Rogue voice broke under her tears. "Ahd come back afta tha meetin, planin ta sit down with ya n have us decided where we'd be goin, n when, n for how long, n when ya wanted a holiday, n where ya wanted it. The courts were tryna decide all this for meh, but ah told em ah wouldn't do any of it without ya by ma side n we both agreein ta it. Ah told em dat were gonna decided what we do cause if it wasn't for ya ah woulda been dead ages ago...ah was comin out ta get ya n tell ya all this, But then ya just disappeared n ah waited for a long time cause ah couldn't find ya anywhere in tha house or garden, n ah was worried. Ah was painicking. Ah didn't know ya papa said any of that stuff to ya till this mornin. So ah wasn't just worried bout ya ah was scared n angry at ya too. Especially angry when ah hear ya out on the town...at a-a strip club... Ah-ah didn't know what ya were doin out on tha town without meh. Without tellin meh. Ah-ah thought ya might have been on some job, but then when me n big guy came ta get ya..." Rogue shuck her head. "Ah found ya in dat strip club Remy. A strip club with some girl hangin offa ya n tryin ta make a move on ya... Do ya know how that made meh feel...? How much it hurt to feel like ah was relivin-..." Rogue turned her head away from gambit as she felt her tears about to all come bursting out at once. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be near gambit. He was making her this way. Rogue slipped down so that she was off the bed and sat on the floor. She still needed to talk to him, but she needed to be as far away as possible.

gambit streached over the bed,moving so he was on his stomach, turned her chin to look into his eyes And asked "Reliving what cher?" He asked as if dieing for punishment. He already had an idea what it was but somehow he just felt dumbfounded. Rogue closed her eyes and shuck her head, not wanting to go back there. Not again. "Rogue. Cher. Tell moi. Tell moi what ya were relivin. Tell moi what I did. Please rogue. Cher."

rogue met his pleading eyes. How could she denie him. "When ah saw ya with that woman... Ah remembered the girl you said ya cheated on meh with tha night before our wedding day." A tear slipped from rogues eye again. Gambits frown of sorrow deepened As he reached out and caught the tear wiping it away. Rogue continued "W-when ah saw you...with that... " rogue looked away unable to meet his eye through shame.. She picked at the carpet. "Girl, ah just... Ah thought... Ah thought ah was just a challenge to you after all..."rogue lifted her head up so he couled see her face. See her hurt. See her seriousness. She wanted to see if he'd give anything away. "Ah thought that this mornin, when we touched, ah thought when ah first saw ya with dat girl... When ya walked away from meh afta ah got outta tha meetin ah started havin doubts then. Remy ah thought that cause ya touched meh this mornin ya were done with me..." Rogues bottom lip trembled. Gambits sorrowful frown did not move."Ah thought... For just a moment or so that that was it... You'd beaten the chanllge, ya wanted another one... Ya didn't mean it when ya said...ya loved meh... For that moment Remy, when ah stood at the enterance of that stirp club n saw you n her tagether, ma heart broken in two... "

Remy looked down, tears streaming in his own eyes as he felt like this was the worst thing possible he had ever done that he seriously regrested doing. He really could not remember that far into the night. Had he done it again? Had he betrayed the woman he thought he loved? How could he betray a woman he loved like that? How? He was so fucked up in the head, he didn't deserve her. He ran his hands through his hair stressful. his hands shaking. "I'm... I'm so sorry rogue... I'm so sorry... I know sorry ain't good enough... But I'm so sorry."

Rogue saw that he couldn't remember. She didn't mean to hurt him, but now she had. She knew this was mean and uncalled for since he was played by his father, but she still felt hurt by him. This was exactly what she was feeling before she learnt the truth. So it was time to tell the truth. "Ah got ma heart broken when ah saw her get real closet ta ya and she started whisperin somethin in ya ear and... Kissin ya. Ah was hurtin. And angry. So ah marched across the dance floor and was bout ta rip you from her grasp n beat ya from here ta the institute n then let Logan at ya... But then ah heard, saw what ya did..." Gambit looked up at her,his tears dieing away. He looked her in the eye and he saw something...warm in her eyes And a peek of a small proud smile. She didn't meet his eyes just yet. "Ya. Pushed her away, n started yellin at er... Tellin er ya had a woman back home. someone ya loved with all your heart... Ya rejected er n started callin out for meh..." rogue looked to gambit now her face had dried but was still red as was gambits, and his mouth hung open in silent suprize. rogues small peak of a smile, turned into a hearty grin. "The slut made a move on ya again, n ah ended up throwin a drink in er face n tellin the skank to do one. Then, when ah turned back ta ya you were so shocked ta see meh. Ah didn't know if ta be happy ya chose meh instead of some perfect stick figure model even when ya were totally out of your head on alcohol or angry ya took off to a strip club lookin for booze, n pretty bodies when..." Rogue looked away slightly embarrassed as her checks turned pink." Ah would have happyily entertained ya... If ya let meh... Since now ah can touch." Rogue now looked from her bare hands to gambit wanting to see how he reacted. He hadn't seemed to move. His bottom lip was still open and he was still staring at her as if he couldn't quite make out what she was.

Rogue wondered if anything she had just said had sunk in. Rogues checks burned red though at not having a reply. Rogue stood up, brushing herself down as if she was dirty and began walking away, wanting to get away from her embarrisment. then she felt strong arms around her waist which pulled her back, and she ended up falling into gambits lap. He'd moved himself so fast that it came as such a shock to rogue. Rogue looked up breathing heavily into gambits soft and inncent wide eyes. And then his lips came crashing down upon hers. She wanted the kiss him so badly. It was hard to kiss like this without hurting their necks, so rogue turned in his arms. It was hard to turn as his grip became iron around her, but she did And gambit lay back. For a few moments they just got lost in each other, exploring mouths and bodies and only parted when they were desperate for air.

"Rogue... Moi Cherie. Moi cœur. I only have eyes for you. I left... Cause I was scared that I was forcin ya inta bein in a relationship with me. Scared that you thought you had to be with me because I stopped them from cutting off your head and because you were scared and thought it'd be awkward for us to break up and live in the same house, work in the same guilds...cher I did believe what my pere was sayin... Ya too good ta love a low life swamp rat like moi... Not after all the trouble I've put you throug-"

"stop! Stop right there cause ya talkin loada bull...! Remy, I love ya with all ma bein. If ah didn't wanna be with ya ah wouldn't be. But Remy... Remy ah love ya so much. Ya can't do that ta meh again. Ya can't diassapear n drink, please...ah hate alcohol." Rogue said closing her eyes in defeat, and gambit understood why. Her father was a drunk and she was scared they might turn out like her mother and father. Well that wasn't going to happen. From this day forwards he was completely off alchol. Rogue reopened her eyes as she continued. "Ah hate it when ya not there. Not by ma side... Remy, it killed meh the Otha night just ta see ya with another woman... Ah dont think ah could live without ya Remy... Ya mean too much for meh ta ever care if ya good enough or too good for meh... Remy, do you love me As much as ah love you?"

A joyful grin spread across gambits face as he ran his hand throw her hair and his other down her spin. "Even more than you could ever Know."

When rogue smiled, gambit took that smile with his lips and they began kissing each other long and passionate again While their hands explored each others bodies, now starting to go under the clothing they wore.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Hey Rogue, ya awake? It's Mecri. I got some clothes here ya can borrow for shoppin today."

They both drew apart and looked at the door as Merci spoke. Rogue looked back down at gambit, seeing his smile fade and hope crush inside of him. She realised what was hurting him and what she could do to make it stop. Rogue sat up in gambits lap, and he began getting up too, only rogue stopped him from sulking off anywhere by staying firmly in his lap. "Mecri, ah can't do shoppin taday. Were gonna haveta go another day." Gambit turned to look at rogue, not sure if he was hearing right. She was staying? Choosing him over... Clothes?

"what?" Mecri yelled bursting into the room and regretting it when she saw the two so close together. She blushed red and rogue chuckled at her embarrassment. Gambit though just smiled as he realised that his rogue had chosen him and was going to spend the day with him. He wrapped his arms around her wasit and couldn't help but place butterfly kisses down her neck. That snow white skin was just too much of a beautiful tease to pass up. This just made Merci more embarrassed. While looking away Merci said, "but rogue ya need clothes to live in. Something other than borrowing my clothes. Not that I mind but-"

"she's right cher. You should go clothes shopping. I'm sure de thieves have an unlimited amount of money for ya ta spend with de money they got back which ya stole."

Rogue slapped him in the arm that encircled her waist. "Oh stop. Ah'll borrow some of your clothes for ta day. Well have a chill out day, how's that sound?" Rogue asked looking back into those beautiful red and black cheeky eyes.

"Anythin with you cher sounds good." And he began kissing her neck again. He hit a sensitive point which made rogue giggle and try to get away, but gambit just pulled her closer to his chest.

Merci cleared her throat and rogue couldn't help but laughed at how embarrassed the poor girl was. But she couldn't get Remy off her, and she didn't want to. "Sorrah Mecri, not taday."

"but we only got mornin ta shop. That ain't enough time as it is. Ya got the thievs meetin in de afternoon n-" gambit stopped kissing her, but still kept his head in the hook of rogues shoulder.

"well cancel. Ah got a date with ma sick hungover boy friend n we ain't had a good decent day alone til ah ran away from em ta get ma head nearly chopped off."

"But rogue, they're not gonna be happy.n he dunt look sick at all. Quite the oposite."

"Yeah, that's cause ah'm here n lookin afta em. Ah don't care. No offence ta you or tante Merci, but at tha end of the day ah ain't de court leader. Ah didn't agree ta de job. Ah didn't take the externals job. Ah might be her treasure or whatever n ah will look after all de guildes. But at the end of tha day ahll do it in ma time when ah got it. N if the higher courts still gotta problem with dat still after yesterday, then ah will walk. Walk from dis guild, walk from every guild n not have anythin ta do with de courts. So if they all wanna come ta our door n tell meh what ah haveta do or what ah can n can't do, then they can simply do that. But they'll be explainin ta de external why ah left all the guilds, n ah don't think dat will go down every well, do ya?"

Merci shuck her head, then smiled. "You two make a really cute couple. I'm happy for ya."

"N you n Henri r cute too. yall have ta tell meh some time how you two got together n stuff, n as for the shoppin, Sorrah."

"Don't worry bout it. But ya will be shoppin with me soon n that ain't a suggestion, as much as ya say you'll leave, which ah really dont want ya too, ya aint gotta choice."

"Alright, how bout in de afternoon then, non?" Gambit imput.

Rogue looked to him raising an eyebrow but then said,"if your sure. Yeahm alright then." She turned to smile at Mecri."how bout three ish."

"sounds great. See you then. Oh" before Merci turned to leave she lay down some nice clothes n the desk besides the door, winked at them, then took off.

"Ya know cher, ya startin ta sound more Cajun the longer ya here. Especially when ya angry or in business mode. It kinda turns moi on. So, what was dat ya were sayin bout ya willin ta do stuff for me?"

Rogue forced away her grin and swatted at his hand. "That's somethin we need ta talk bout actually." Rogue looked down at her hands and frowned. Gambit picked up what she was referring to. "Remy ah'm confused. Why aint ah absorbin ya?"

"I don't know cher. Maybe ya used it all up when ya kissed moi."

"ah ain't joking Remy. Ah wanna know why all of a sudden ah can touch."

Gambit started to release his grip. "Dis ain't movin too fast for ya is it? I don't want to-"

"no, No." Rogue said, turning around and wrapping her arms around gambits neck. "Ah just...ah don't wanna move too fast. but that dunt mean ah don't like kissin ya... Or cuddling up ta ya, or huggin ya, or... Makin out." She said each with her eyes wondering around, anywhere but at gambit.

Gambits grin just widened and widened. He wrapped his arms back around rogue and pulled her closer to him. "Well den, how bout we put on a movie, n cuddle up on the sofa, n hug, n kiss n make out while were suppose ta be watchin dat movie?"

Rogue giggled at that idea, then squealed as gambit slipped off the bed, and picked rogue up bridal style in his arms. He carried her over to the sofa and lay her down gently, teasingly climbing on top of her. Rogue giggled again as they began "making out" Again.

But then the angry father could be hurried yelling and cursing about rogue down the hallway, and he was getting closer. The kiss broke and both sat up pulling away from each other as jean Luc burst inta the room, "ya can't just cancel a thieves meetin. We agreed dis afternoon."

"Non, you agreed this afternoon, not meh. N besides, ah ain't stoppin ya. Go on n have ya little guild meetin without meh. Ah got more important things ta attend to." Rogue then moved into gambits lap and started wrapping her arms back around his neck. Rogue even went as far as to kiss gambit on the check, because she wanted too but also it pissed jean Luc off even more and it made gambit smile.

"Ya blowin off a meetin for em. He's-"

"Your son n ma boyfriend. Or should ah say the externals treasures lover. Ah already warned ya downstairs that if ya do anythin else ta try n hurt dis boy, then ah will take ya down. Ah'll attend one of ya guild meetins tamorrow, n if ya still don't agree with meh, then Ah'll tell ya what ah told Merci, Ah'll walk. Den you can try explain dat ta de external."

"Ya won't walk. Ya owe dis guild for stealin off em, n ya owe de external ya life, n she wants ya ta do dis so ya gotta do it."

"Ah dont owe ya's anythin. Ah gave y'all back tha money n stopped a thousand years feud full of killin between tha guilds. N in doin dat, ah covered for mah wrong doin, instead payin for it with ma life. N as for the external, yeah she stopped ya's so ya could listen ta meh n oppointed meh er treasure, but she neva gave meh a job. Y'all just made up dat job bit. So technically all ma debts r paid n ah owe yall nothin."

"ya apart of des guiLSD now. There ain't no walkin way from em With out death."

"well,may see ah don't actually mind doin little jobs like checkin up on all de guilds! but if ah'm gonna be commended n order bout like some dog then an ain't gonna stand for it, ah will walk away even if it means ah die. just hope y'all have a nice time explainnta the external bout ma death."

"yip ou wouldn't walk n die. Ya mans here, ya ain't gonna leave em. He ain't gonna let ya die."

"Non, pere. I'll walk with er. The external gave me freedom too ya know. I go wherever she goes n dat mean ya won't just be losin the externals treasure, y'all be losin ya best thief n a son.n if she does, I die too." Gambits red on black eyes looked dangerously scary as he glared at his father. Even rogue felt uncomfortable being in his lap but didn't move. "Now, ya heard what my femme said, now get out."

Both watched him leave in a huff, then sunk down into the sofa. Gambit became more curious Now as to what kept rogue so long in the meeting yesterday. There was a hint of sadness coming from her which he didn't understand.m"tell me moi cher, what happened in de meetin yesterday?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Instead of watching that movie, rogue lay back into gambits chest as his arms and legs wrapped around her. As rogue explained the boring meeting to gambit, they thumb wrestled and cuddled and gambit liked propping kisses all over rogue. Rogue told gambit how the meeting started out with the court members all being introduced and then there rolls and who they represented . Then she got to how they tried controlling her by telling her her job and what she had to do in a nicer but more sly way than Jean Luc and tante Mattie had that morning. How they even went as far as to call her the guild master. Rogue explained how she realised that because she had only just been introduced to the guild most of the members hated her, but how they were also scared of her and the external so just went with her being guild master. Rogue told gambit how that took up the first hour or so and how she snapped by the end of them deciding what she was to wear and do next. She explained how they all seemed not only shocked but apoldded at her reaction. Gambit grinned as rogue re enacted her whole angry rant.

"ah mean ah wasn't just gonna sit there n let em tell meh what ta do. Ah mean who tha he'll do they t'ink they r tellin meh ah gotta get rid of ma gothic clothin n haveta where borin black, white n grey suits n dresses. N high heels. Ma gawd,mid kitty couldn't get meh in pink stilettos then theres no way those borin black cloaks r gonna get meh dressed up like a borin old head mistress or sumthin. just, grrr, they r not changin tha way ah dress, oh n get this, they t'ink ah have anger issues."

"Can't see no anger issues here." Gambit joked, grinningly.

Rogue hit the side of his arm and squirmed around in where he hugged her so she now lay stomach to stomach with him. "Hey, ah can be nice. When people ain't annoying meh that is. n your one a tha most annoyin people their is, so if ah can deal with you n be calm then ah can deal with anyone N be calm. "

Gambits grin turned sly as his hands found his way under rogues clothing, one traveling up her shirt, the other moving up her thigh. "Is da so Cherie?" Rogue growled before removing both his hands. She tried to sit up in a huff, put gambit pulled her down and wouldn't let her. In fact he chuckled. "Soundin just like old wolvie there. Ya know I'm sure you two r related. It would describe the anger issues."

"ah don't have anger issues!" Rogue yelled still struggling in gambits arms. She was mad at him now for siding with the courts and didn't feel like being around him.

"Then what do ya call what ya doin now then? Or ya yellin at de courts that there's no way theyd get ya in-"

"oh so ah shouldn't have yelled at the courts? Shouldn't have argued with em? Shoulda just let em take control over ma life that ah only just got back?"

"no, that ain't what im sayin-"

"so ah should let em dress meh up, boss meh about, tell meh what ta do n what to say. Oh n who ah should n shouldn't love. Shouldn't ah yell at em for that?"

gambit sat up now, getting frustrated and angry at what he was hearing. As he sat rogue down on the sofa firmly inbetween his legs, with eyes sparked dangerously, and rogue gulped. "What else did they say? What happened afta dey told ya the rules of de guilds n tried gettin ya ta be guild master?"

rogue was quiet for a moment, a little startled, then spoke." they, erm, after they explained what guilds they're are n what rolls they do, then told meh or tried ta tell meh what a guild masters job was, they then tried tellin meh how to act n be like a guild master. They, errr, they told meh how ta dress, n act. They event booked some people who took ma measurements n stuff for garments n dresses n all that sorta stuff. There was even a woman there ta help make meh change ma attitude... Ah sat still n quiet cause tante told meh too n ah didn't wanna let er down or anythin, but then they started sayin that cause ah'm a woman guild master Ah'll need a husband ta help meh rule... N they said that person had ta be in or just under tha same league as meh. Some one like a king or prince in a guild or someone in the courts. They... Told meh ah couldn't be with ya. Then ah snapped. Ah just completely snapped. Ah know were southerns n like tha good old ways, but they were just so sexest n demandin n sith their standerds, tellin meh who ah can n can't love, ah couldn't take it any more. So ah yelled at em all, kicked out a few people from the room, n some how ah got em all ta sit down n listen ta what ah gotta say. Well tante helped encourage em ta listen ta a younger voice. she said tha worlds changin n that they'd been stuck so long in de past with dis feud dat they all dont know how ta fit in with ta days sociaity n that it was important for all guilds, so no one got caught or hurt. So, what really took meh so long was that ah ended up pretty much rewritin all the guild laws n stuff with the courts. Ah made it so that the guild master could dress n act however they wanted only, of course, they gotta uptane some standards of decency, be wise n calm n knowledge able. Ya know tha sorta person who will uphold and represent the whole goodness and rightness of the guilds, n not take no crap from anyone, but still be respectable n clearheaded when they do it. But course ah made these rules up ta spare tha next guild master who starts rulin tha t'ink ah know just tha right woman who'll fit tha job perfectly." Gambit raised his eye brow at her, not quite following. Rogue rolled her eyes."tante." Gambit presented an oh-right-I-knew-that face. Rogue just shuck her head at him again."oh, n ah also made it legal for tha guild master, or whoever in the guilds who's got some power n authority, like oh let's say tha second prince ta the thieves thrown, can marry whoever he chooses, whether that be someone about his ranks, like a guild master, or below, like a simple girl off the streets who's gone from home ta home, had a rough life, but in tha end, had a happy endin by fallin in love." gambit just melted into those beautiful pools of green. He was about to kiss her, only rogue said, "oh, of course if its a person who's not grown up in the guilds n doesn't know their secrets, then they'll haveta be put through some tests ta see if they're loyal n ready for this life."

gambit raised his eyebrow at rogue again. "Do you have to go through these tests?"

"heck no, ah already passed with outstandin results n acceptance from tha queen of des guilds herself, the external. N besides, ah might not of taken tha job as guild master, but dat dung mean ah aint one or ain't a second in line like you second prince. Guess were both just on tha side lines now tagether. Both got power. Both got freedom. Both got chose. So, what do you chose?"

"hmmm, I guess I'll chose this beautiful under ranked girl of the streets who is actually an over ranked girl for me as she's the externals treasure and almost sorta guild master, if she'll have moi." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"oh ah t'ink that could happen." Rogue pressed her fingures to his lips just as he closed his eyes, ready to kiss her. "But ah t'ink we got bit more ta talk bout. More important t'ings. "

Gambit sat back in a huff like a child not getting their own way, which rogue tried to hid her grin from. She lay on top of gambit again. "Ah t'ink we best talk bout us, n what's,errr, happened, or happen tween us."

"what you mean cher?"

"Well, ah mean." Rogue was suddenly red which made gambit wonder what was she blushing about. "After ah talked tha courts inta all those new rules, ah also tried talkin em inta takin tha xmen on as a new guild. Well, they sorts said yes, but ah gotta go down there, ya know make up a contract, put em through some tests, create tha connections n stuff. N well, it's gonna take time, n ah'm gonna haveta be livin with tha xmen for a while, n... Well ah guess... Erm... Remy would ya like ta travel tha world with meh? Be mah helper, erm associate. Ah mean ah gotta go all ova tha place. Like ta all the guilds including de assassins here, n ova in France, n Spain, India , all... Ya can back out at any time, but yeah, ah was wonderin with ya wanted ta maybe make up a plan of where n who we see in what order, n for how long...? Ah mean it'd Aldo include the X-Men, but if ya don't wanna come back ta Bayville Ah'll understand, but if ya do then... They're gonna be quzin ya, n meh, n ah just... Ah wanted ta know few t'ings. But anyway, will ya travel with meh?"

Gambit chuckled at rogues continuing blush, that grew the more she talked and how fast she began talking the more nervous she got."Of course moi cher. I'd follow you to the ended of de earth." He said, planting a kiss on her hand. "Now, I ain't got no problem goin back with ya to the x-men. Well, that's a lie. I'm kinda worried bout dat pere of yours. You t'ink he'd slaughter me if i find this?" Gambit suddenly seemed her lips with his, smiling to himself at finally getting what he wanted.

they pulled away. "Oh, ah don't know. Probably."

gambit grinned cheekily,"guess I betta do it more often den." And again he took her lips in his, this time adding his tongue into the mix.

they pulled away again, rogue smiling down at gambit from where she straddled him. "So, your coming to the Bayvillie with meh?"

"Oui, moi cher. I am."

"Great, well, ah was t'inkin, gettin ya Peres guild meetin over with first den de assassins here in New Orleans, then the X-Men, the we can go anywhere ya wanna go." Rogue said smiling.

"But dis be your big adventure. You who calls de shots. Ya wanted dis rogue, even before ya met moi."

"yeah, before ah met ya. But now, ah can go anywhere as long as your with meh, n ah won't care bout tha rest of the world as long as ah'm with ya." Rogue smiled down at her beautiful man with all the love she had expressed in that statement. He returned her smile with his joy.

"Je amour rogue."

"Ah love ya too Cajun."

Again, they feel into deep kissing, but then rogue pulled away, and even though gambit was enjoying ever last touch and kiss of those wonderful juice lips, he wanted more. His rogue was becoming a right hot tease and she didn't even know it. She was so hot. "Oh, there's still that t'ing ah haveta talk ta ya about."

"What t'ings?" Gambit said, his hands stroking rogues arms, trying to not give in to the erge he had of just throwing rogue down on the floor, pinning her and taking what he th out was his.

"Well, somethin else happened last night. Sumethin ah haven't really mentioned." Gambit looked up to rogue, a but of worry in his face. What had he done wrong now? Why wouldn't she met his eye? "ya,erm, ya said ta that supermodel that ya, erm, had a wife waitin for ya at home... Ah was wonderin if ya either did have a secret wife ya married without meh knowin, or if ya really were refer ta meh when ya said it..."

Rogue blushed, and gambit felt himself do the same. He took rogues chin inbetween his fingure so and turned her to look at him. "Do you want to be?" He simply asked.

Rogue blushed up more. "Ah... Ah don't know... Ah just... Ah thought afta everythin that happened...ah just didn't t'ink... Didn't, erm-"

"rogue, cher, will you be my wife?" Gambit asked.

for a moment they both just stared at each other as if time had stopped. Then it happened all too suddenly, as gambit felt the shaky nervous of a guy proposing and rogue felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach of an unexacting lover having the man she loves propose to her. a large unstoppable smile took over rogues face. "Yes." Rogue breathed. "yes, ah will. And love that."

Rogue began kissing gambit, which made him think if this was what got him the kisses then he'd propose to rogue any and every day. But of course he wasn't one of those people and something didn't feel right. He pulled rogue back, and she looked down at him confused. "Roguie, I love you n I do want ya ta be mon wife. Always have. Just, can ya forget dat proposal n de one before dat so I can try n actually get dis proposin thing right?"

rogue chuckled at him then pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Course sugar. Now it's almost three, n ah've gotta get ready for Merci."

"awww, really?" Gambit poused which made rogue chuckle." I thought we could, do a bit of explorin of ya new found ability." Gambit said rubbing his hands up her side and up her thighs again.

And again rogue hit his hands away."though. it was your idea ya know ta have meh go shoppin with Merci in tha afternoon, so ya only got yourself ta blame." Gambit pouted and although the mood was playful and rogue was enjoying it she had to but a half serious face on. "N besides... Ah know it seems like ah'm... Teasing what with what ah said before n all. But ah don't t'ink ah'm ready ta go that far yet if ya get what ah mean." Gambits face changed to a half serious face too. He had a feeling rogue wasn't ready. He couldn't blame the girl. She'd gone years without touch, hurt a lot of people and hurts elf included as well as almost died lots of times during that which only made survived more important than touch and now suddenly she could touch and wasnt sure how or why. He guessed she'd be caus and worried and a little hesitant. But she was his, and she'd made that clear, so he didn't care how long he had to wait as long as she was his. He nodded his head in understanding which got him a small, but thankful smile and a peck on the lips before rogue climbed off him, to fetch Merci's clothes and head towards the bathroom to shower.

"Ya know cher, i could always help ya out in de shower without anythin happenin like dat if ya like?"

"Shut it swamp rat." Rogue said, but said it with a laugh and a smile as she double locked the door.

88888

Rogue had ended up dragging Gambit along and Merci had dragged her husband Henri along with them. The girls were having a blast, making the boys duffer by carrying all their bags. Shopping with Merci was actually alright, rogue decided. She hadn't forced rogue into anything pink or anything that was the total opposite of her style. Instead she suggested things that looked great on her, only most of the time, rogue would sneak it out of gambits arms and put it back on the shelves. the first time she did this gambit raised his eyebrow at her.

"Too exceptive." She whispered back to him.

He chuckled. "Cher, aint nothin too pricy or ungettable for you. Anythin you want mon cher, I will get it for you."

So then rogue had to spend most of her afternoon trying to get one over on the prince of thieves. She managed to get the first two dresses out from under gambits arm with ease, but on the third, he catch her and decided that embarrassment was the price to pay for trying to steal and showing up the prince of thieves. Gambit picked the dress back up, and scooped rogue up so she was over his shoulder. she squeaked and yelled at gambit to put her down. Only he walked over to the check out and started paying for the clothes. Rogue looked around seeing Henri and Merci laughing together madly at Gambit and Rogue. Rogue asked them for help, but they just laughed more at her. Then she saw the security guard come over with a serious face on, and Rogue was almost glad. Then Gambit had to go and make up stories.

"Don't mind mon wife, cher. She just stubbon is all. dunt want er darling husband ta buy this beautiful dress ya store is sellin. Could ya be a dear n wrap those for moi, mecry." Just as he was saying this the guard heard this and seemed convinced.

"Oh, yeah right, put meh down ya sneaky Cajun! aint no need ta do dis. Just cause I managed ta sneak tha dress way from ya." Gambit thumped her on shoulder, hurting rogues chest. "Ow, stupid Cajun."

"Love ya too, Cherie." Gambit teased.

Gambit didn't put her down till they were out of the shop. As soon as Gambit put her down, rogue punched him in the gut hard then stormed off. Henri chucled as he came to pat his brother on the back from behind. "Smooth move frère."

"I'll go after her. Just give er some space. Ya wound her up pretty bad." Mecri said, following after a fuming rogue.

88888

Rogue walked fast down the street and out of sight from the others. It was getting late now and cold. Rogue had put on the tight jeans and short cut jumper Merci had borrowed her. She also had on black leather gloves and high leather boots. Both Merci and Remy thought roRgue looked sexy. they didn't appear to be the only ones. Rogue was deep in thought, mad about Remy and the court. So mad she lost track of time and where she was going and walked into a group of drunken men who had just stepped out of a club and into her.

"Oh Sorrah." Rogue said, but instantly, her mood changed as soon as she felt the guys hands squeeze her backside and pull her into his chest.

"Where ya runnin off ta so fast tuts?" He asked in a slur drunk voice.

Not liking all the man handling she was getting lately and losing her temper, she syright up punched the guy in the jaw away from her. She looked round her at the males that had surrounded her and got into a fighting stand. She had managed to catch a few arms that shot out at her and break a few noses, but she was out of training and out numbered. And these boys didn't play fair. Rogue felt a bottle smash over her head, and she fell forwards into two of the drunks who locked her arms behind her back and turned her to face the guy who had tried it on with her in the first place. "Stupid fuckin whore!" He yelled before raising his fist back and getting ready to strick.

Rogue half closed her eyes expecting the blow. She was dazed , but still conscious and still noble enough like Logan had taught her to take beating tall and proud instead of looking weak and cowardly, and making them think they'd broke you. But before his fist could come anywhere close to her face, a knife was thrown threw it. There was a ghastly scream from him, but rogues attention moved to the people who had suddenly stopped staring from the side lines and began punching and beating the men who surrounded her with weapons.

"ROGUE!" A familiar, making her heart flutter, voice yelled her name.

Remy and Henri dropped the bags they were carrying and ran, hitting the guys in the back of the head who had rogues hands pinned behind her back. They tackled them to the ground and began punching. Rogue was helped up off her feet by Merci and another woman. Rogue watched horrified as a huge street fight broke out all because of her and hated that Remy and henri were right in the middle of it. She had no idea who the other guys were until she heard a friendly stranger Cajun voice.

"Ya all right?" Bella Donna asked as she helped support rogue up to a standing position. Rogue looked Bella in the eyes, a hit confused. Must have been from the beer bottle hitting her head.

"Yeah...ahm finah... But what r ya doin here?"

"Me n ma boys." Bella nodded her head in the direction towards the other men fighting the drunken men."came out for tha night, then we heard the commotion outside. When Julian saw n noticed it was ya, we all rushed out here ta help ya."

Rogues eyebrow rose. "Why?" She asked dumbly. yep, the smashed bottle was confusing rogue to make her think that the asssinins and thieves still hated each other and would rather kill each other than help each other. But as rogue turned out to look at the two prince of thieves and the assassins men, she saw that they were working together while they fought the same enimy.

"Cause ya the externals treasure. Heck, the guilds master. We can't let anythin happen ta ya. Ya like the symbol of tha whole guilds. Of ya get hurt or offended then it offends us all, n we don't take offence too lightly. Non of the guilds. Sides it's our job ta keep ya safe. But ya shoulda had someone with ya, guardin ya anyway. Where were ya's?" Bella asked Merci A bit of annoyance in her glare.

"we got seprated." Merci simply stated. Mecri was firest too, but rogue felt a little bad now.

"It was ma fault. Ah walked off." Rogue looked back out to the fight, ignoring Bella and Mecri calling her stupid for just walking off and telling her she couldn't just do that now. Rogue focused on Remy and watched how he had his back turned away from one of the thugs who had attacked her. He was coming at him fast with a spad in hand. Seeing what he was doing, and seeing as Remy didn't notice and no one else where close enough to help him, rogue ran out of Merci's and Bella's grip towards Remy. Remy saw her coming and looked at her questioningly. But rogue paid more attention to the attacker she was now facing. Her gloves were off, literally, as she ran towards Remy, she had pulled them off and now turned her hands into fists. thr thugs hands were above his head, swinging the spad. Everything seemed to slow down a bit as rogue was faster than his and punched him in the face, making skin to skin contact. The guy fell backwards and rogue feel to her knees, holding her head as the memeries burst un expectantly through her mind.

His name was Larry LeGorg who cheated on his girlfriend with strikers and other woman and worked the day selling cars and nights, doing drugs with his firends. He'd started that life if taking drugs and heavy drinking when he was nine as his mother chose other men before him and he got abused of both his mother and strangers.

Before rogue knew it, there was a crowd around her, some screaming mutant in fear, others rushing to help, but she only notice one person. Remy, who had cradled her into his lap, shaking her. Remy was the last face she saw after Larry's memories before she blanked out.

XXXXX

Rogue woke up in a nice warm bed, with a nice warm hand stroking her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at Remy, but then frowned at the strange touch. Rogue grabbed at his wrist and brought it back. It hurt to see him wearing gloves. But then she remembered how she'd touched Larry and absorbed him. Something inside Rogue seemed to go ice cold then freeze. Her powers had come back?

"Rogue, are you alright?" Gambit asked.

The way Rogue just looked at him like a goldfish scared him. Having rogue caught in a fight and collapse like that scared him. As soon as she'd passed out, him, Henri and Merci had run to the car and drove back to the mansion as fast as possible. It hadn't been that long after they got back that Rogue had awakened.

"Oh move out the way child." Said Tante Mattie as she shoved past Remy to get to Rogue with her medical kit. But she couldn't see anything wrong with her. So Tante Mattie put her wrinkly delicate bare hand on Rogue's head. Remy called out to stop her but it was too late. Tgue.

And nothing had happened.

Remy stared down at Rogue confused and Rogue looked up to Tante confused. Rogue didn't understand how Tante could touch Rogue when her powers were back.

"What is it Remy?" Tante asked him.

"Y-Your touching m-meh." Rogue stuttered.

"Yes honey child. I gotta check your temperater. What happened?" Tante asked Rogue, unknowing about her powers.

Rogue sat up slowly staring at Tante in wonder. "M-Ma powers... They came back."

"What do you mean they came back? Your powers never left you did they?" Tante asked.

"Ah- Ah can't control ma...powers."

Tante just looked at Rogue confused, as if she had just told her something of total nonsense. "You must be tryin ta trick dis power old tante of yas. How cruel a ya child." Tante said, and simply took Rogue hands and slapped it."Now don't ya try and lie ta ya own Tante like dat. N don't ya dare t'ink of usin ya powers now her too. Really honey child, ya hurt dis old woman." Tante said putting a hand to her heart.

"Oh no. No Tante! ah-ah would neva wanna purposely hurt ya. but... but ah don't... ah didn't have any control over em."

"Nonsence honey child. I be touchin ya now, non?"

"Ah-Ah... yes."

"N ya be able ta touch dat troublesome boy there, don't ya?" Tante nodded her head in the direction of Gambit who was shocked just as Rogue was to hear this. Rogue nodded her head. "I see it like dis honey child, ya touch who ya wanna touch, n hurt who ya wanna hurt."

Rogue still looked confused at Tante."But...Tante ah have hurt people ah care about... Ah-Ah hurt ma entire family before yas. Ah've hurt Remy before with ma powers. Ah don't..."

Tante shrugged her shoulders, opened her kit and pulled out a wipe. "Then maybe ya've learnt how ta control ya powers."

Rogue still seemed confused. Rogue turend to Gambit to see if he understood, but it didn't look like it. Rogue then looked down to her bare hand while Tante wiped her face clean of her make up. Rogue examined it to see if there was any change or difference she'd noticed. She didn't feel any different. Didn't feel like she had control over her powers. Was what Tante was saying true?"But ah don't... feel like ahm in control. Ah don't feel any different."

"Then perhaps that's because your powers don't work dat way. Perhaps it's not from feelin like ya have control honey child, but more feelings of who ya do n don't want to touch."

Rogue tried to figure that out in her mind. Tried to find proof to Tantes reasons. Of course Rogue had wanted to touch her brother and the other xmen before she'd gone on this wild trip with Gambit, but she'd always kept in mind that her powers wouldn't let her. So maybe Tante's theries was right for her time living with the X-Men as she always thought of feeling control over her powers more than feeling like she wanted to touch. But then what about Cody? She had liked Cody and didn't know about her powers then so she had no reason to be afraid. So what had happened there? Maybe it was her nerves? She didn't know. Rogue tried to think of things that had happened recently. She hadn't used or had to use her powers while she'd been with Gambit. He made it so she didn't have to. She didn't have to train. Didn't have to fight enemies long side the xmen and absorb people. She didn't have to worry about sharing a bathroom with the girls and axadentally hurting them. No, all that time she'd spent with gambit, it had been nice. She hadn't been focused on her powers but more about the relationship. About figuring out her feelings for Remy and worrying about her father and apologies to Cody and being depressed and sad after Irene's death, but also the coming together of her and her foster mother, and then there was also the stealing episode which rogue wanted to forget about already. Well looking back on it all now it seemed that one thing came straight after the other and she hadn't had time to think of her powers. The only time rogue had really thought of her powers was when she... Wanted to use them... Holy shit... Was tante right?Rogue looked to gambit and saw him adding things up in the same manor.

"Well, there dount seem ta be anythin physically wrong with ya. Now you just go on a head n get yaself some rest, ya poor honey child.n you." Tante said pointing an accusing fingure at gambit. "Make sure she does get rest, n don't go windin de girl up no more, ya hear."

"yes tante." Gambit said robotically, but his eyes never left rogues. Tante repeated herself at the door about rest but it fell on deaf ears. She left. There was a moments silence between the two.

"Remy..."

"Oui, cher."

A large grin broke across rogues face and her body shuck with happiness as she blurted out, "ah have control! Ah have control! Have have control ova ma own damn powers! Ah've hot control!" A tear fell down rogues face and gambit couldn't help but share one of his too. An unstoppable smile braced his face as he saw the woman he loved in complete and utter bliss that she finally has control over her body and she didn't even realise it hill now. But then something fluttered in his chest. Something that scared him. The thought that rogue could be with anyone she wanted now. Would she still want to be with him? As if reading his mind, rogue looked away from her hands to him. Then began crawling across the bed to get to where he stood at the side of the bed. She pulled at his shirt, yanking his down to sit on the bed besides her. Rogue grew closer and closer to him. He losed his eyes and readied his lips, but the kiss never came. Instead he felt a punch to his arm. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes, blinking down at his arm she had just punched.

"that was for annoyin meh n embarisin meh. This is or Savin meh." Rogue planted a firm, needing kiss on his lips, which soon turned into something deeper as she climbed into his lap, letting her hands run threw his hair and he held her closer by her wasit. They broke apart for air. In a gasping oice rogue said. "Remy."

"yeah."

"you know ah love you, right."

"Oui, n I love you too amour."

"is it... Is it all right if we...?"

Gambit looked to rogues shy blushing face, but having known rogue this long he understood that complicated face. "We don't haveta do anythin you don't want yo mon cher."

rogue gave a smile."thank you Remy." Rogue said before kissing him again.

"you too get to sleep now!" Ordered Tante, her voice echoing down the corridor.


End file.
